Rosario & Newcubus
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What if something was different in Tsukune's ancestry? Something he did not know about, which ends up changing his entire life. Watch as our hero's adventures in Yokai Academy turn much more... Steamy. Tsukune/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 1**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, we've got a new monthly series in the works and to celebrate the new 'Reiwa Era' in Japan. We both hope that you enjoy this story and have a good time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A large green bus was driving down the road, shaking softly as cherry blossoms fell around it. Inside the bus was only one passenger. He was fifteen years old, short brown hair with brown eyes; slim and of medium height, wearing a green jacket over a white shirt, a red tie, wearing green trousers and black shoes.

The boy was looking over a school referral sheet, with tired eyes, having got up early in the morning to catch the bus.

'My name is Tsukune Aono. I'm fifteen years old and starting this spring I was going to be a new high-school student. At least that was the plan.' He thought to himself as if he was narrating his life. Not that he did it often; of course, it was just something to pass the time.

Tsukune thought back to only a few days prior, back to when his former class was graduating from their old school and preparing to new ones. But he was on his own. No friends to see him off, no guys to hang out with and wish each other luck. It had been this way for ages, a few years. Ever since he hit puberty guys just seemed to be mad at him, hating him for seemingly no reason. It wasn't always like this of course; he DID have friends when he was younger. Maybe this was just middle-schooler behaviour? Cutting off old ties to seem cooler? But that didn't make sense to him.

Something strange, however, considering it wasn't just guys his own age that hated him. It included people older than him to, like he was a threat or dirt that should be avoided and hated. On the other hand girls, women, they had all been over him for the same amount of time, lusting after him like he was the only man on Earth.

*Flashback*

Arriving back home, Tsukune was thinking back on his grades, though he wasn't the best at much, there was one class he excelled at. Sexual Education. But not many people would want someone with a non-useful class on their resume. He had tried to get into so many schools but every interview, EVERY interview, he was denied entry. He was always interviewed by a male teacher and even if it started well, eventually the teacher would treat him like any other male does and kick him out, denying him entry to the school.

"I'm home." Tsukune called while walking into his house with a giggling blonde on his arm, it was snug enough. Inside were his parents, his mother a full-time housewife and his father who worked a white-collar job… although they were not there at the moment "Huh. Weird." He shrugged

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves." She purred into his ear and licked it softly "Hurry, I'm leaking like a waterfall."

"Okay." He smiled, his hand going up her skirt and grabbed her ass with his fingers brushing her asshole

"Oh Tsukune~" she moaned as she came in her panties, the two rushing upstairs into his bedroom. The two fell to the bed, stripping each other naked eagerly

They fucked for about an hour, the school mate of Tsukune's becoming limp and passing out in ecstasy. The dark haired teen walked downstairs, now in loose fitting clothing, and saw his parents waiting there for him "Hey Mum, hey Dad." He greeted

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Mrs Aono called out to her son.

"Huh? Yeah, mum?" He responded as he blinked in confusion, thinking he did something wrong. "What is it?"

"We've got some wonderful news!" She responded. Mrs Aono was a youthful looking woman with light brown hair, wearing a white shirt over a faded orange apron and blue trousers. She was also very beautiful with brown eyes and D-Cup breasts.

"Y-You have?" Tsukune blinked

Tsukune's father, Mr Aono, chuckled triumphantly to himself as he tightened up his necktie. He was currently wearing a white button shirt and brown trousers with white socks and Tsukune's dark brown coloured hair. "Yep, your old man lucked out." He explained. "I bumped into someone today and turns out it was a lucky find."

"Oh yeah~! Best dad, EVER!" Mrs Aono smiled, going to her husband, hugging him before kissing him while rubbing his chest

"Thanks to me, you get to go to highschool after all." Mr Aono followed up while pulling his wife's leg up and wrapping it around his waist

"W-Wait. You got this off the street?" Tsukune panicked as he looked at the packet, doubt filling his eyes

"Now you don't have to wait a year to try again." Mrs Aono responded, almost oblivious to her son's concern as she kissed her husband's neck

"I. Oh..." Tsukune groaned gently as he looked at the floor and then back to the packet.

"And I know how to treat YOU dear." She booped her husband's nose affectionately, gently grasping his crotch

Mr Aono chuckled at that, his hand slapping her ass "I can't wait." He said with a flirtatious smile as he nuzzled into her neck, biting the flesh of her neck gently

"AH~!" She moaned happily.

"Oh, come on guys." Tsukune groaned and headed back upstairs to avoid his parents lovey-dovey situation

*End Flashback*

"Hey, kid." A voice woke him up from that thought. It was the bus driver.

"Huh? Yeah?" He asked

"Are you a new student at 'Yokai Academy'?" The driver asked

"Oh, yeah. I am." Tsukune nodded

"In that case, you had better prepare yourself. It's a scary ass school you're going to." The driver answered

"Huh. Wait, what? What does that-?" Tsukune asked before his phone rung. He looked at the number and it was labelled 'Kyouko'. "Hey, Kyo, what's up?"

"Fine, Tsukune. Listen, I talked to your mum and she said that you're going to a 'Yokai Academy' for school?" A female voice spoke through.

"That's right. On my way there right now." Tsukune answered

"Well, since my FAVOURITE cousin is going there, I did some digging on the place. And you should know that-" Kyouko began to explain before she was cut off when the bus went through a long tunnel.

"Hey, Kyouko? Are you there?" Tsukune asked, before he looked outside and saw that he was in the tunnel. "Must be interference. I'll call her when we're out."

It took a few minutes, but the bus finally emerged from the tunnel and stopped at the school bus stop. Which was a pumpkin-headed scarecrow, wearing a blue cape with a red interior, worn green gloves for hands and suspended by a pole which had a sign that read 'Private School, Yokai Academy'. And standing right next to a leafless tree.

'This is kind of unnerving.' He thought as he saw the pumpkin-headed signpost. "It's like a completely different world." He gulped. Understandable since the sign was near a cliff overlooking a red sea. "Is that the school over there?" He wondered as he saw a couple of spires poking out in the distance.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The driver spoke, Tsukune having a good look at him since boarding. He was a pale-skinned man with his cap covering his eyes, a thin pencil moustache and wearing a purple uniform.

The driver closed the bus doors and drove off, leaving Tsukune to walk to the school. "Oh, Kyouko. I have to call her back." He thought and selected her number. But all he got was the dial tone. No answer. Maybe no signal? "I thought I had signal? Never mind, I'll try later." and he began to walk, his luggage in tow following the well-trodden path laid through the leafless forest...well, it DID have inhabitants. A murder of crows, a conspiracy of ravens and a parliament of owls all with seemingly glowing red eyes. But Tsukune wasn't paying attention to them, he was focusing on getting through the trees.

But the animals were the least of his problems. The path that was leading him to the school seemed to be coursing with headstones. The classic rounded ones, some with lofty pyramids and some in the form of a cross.

Trying to keep his nerve, Tsukune continued to press on. If this was the path to the school...what was the SCHOOL like?

He tried to stop the cold shiver creeping up his spine. 'I'm walking through a path graveyard! Just hope I'm going the right way.'

Just then, he heard the fluttering of wings. High screeching and then-

FLUTTER, SCREECH, FLUTTER, SCREECH!

A colony of bats flew from a hiding grave, making Tsukune fall onto his butt. "OOF!" He grunted and looked around him. He gulped for a second to catch his breath and got back to his feet. but he then heard another sound. One he couldn't quite make out.

ueak. quea. ueak.

It was faint and in the distance, so he had a good distance on it. But not for long.

"Whatever that is, it's getting closer." He gulped, grabbing his bag he pressed on, following the path to the school.

But the noise. That unusual noise.

Ueak. Quea. Queak.

It was getting close.

"Oh come on. What's following me?" He panicked as he picked up his pace, quickly looking behind him after every few steps.

Louder.

And louder.

And louder still.

It was like the sound was hunting him. He stopped in a lighted area of the forest, looking back at the trail his left behind. Seeing the dark natural tunnel of trees and shadow, but then looked up.

"I'M A FUCKIN' BAT!" A small black winged brown furred bat proclaimed with an exaggerated British accent.

Tsukune sighed in relief, knowing that nothing was following him. "...Wait, did that just-?" He asked...before he met back first into a pink bicycle. "ARGH!"

**CRASH!**

**CLUTTER!**

"Oof, ow, ow, ow...That. Hurt." Tsukune groaned as he grabbed onto whoever was riding the bike to stop them from getting hurt...a kind and considerate thing, even though HE got hit by a freaking BIKE!

"Ah~." A feminine voice gently moaned as Tsukune touched the person's leg.

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked as he looked up

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just suddenly got dizzy." The voice belonged to a BEAUTIFUL girl with long pink hair, green eyes, wearing a black choker necklace with a silver rosary, a white shirt over a green jacket and a short brown plaid skirt, black shin-high socks and flat black shoes. She looked to have a soft round butt wearing white panties and D -Cup breasts…. And Tsukune's hand was on her upper thigh, almost under her skirt

'Oh my, god she's GORGEOUS!' Tsukune thought to himself 'Her breasts are so big and plump, she's so slim and… yep, she's a virgin. So innocent, pure.' He squeezed her thigh once more before pulling back his hand "Sorry, didn't mean to."

"N-No, it's fine." The girl blushed and pulled her skirt down so that she didn't expose herself, her body quivering gently as his small touch sent lightning bolts of pleasure through every little atom of her body 'What was that? It was… like magic.'

"Here, let me help you up." Tsukune offered as he got up, but not realising that he was bleeding slightly from his forehead. Probably where he hit himself from the collision, his face hitting the floor and trees as he tried to protect himself and her

"You're bleeding. Here." The girl spoke, getting a handkerchief to put on the wound. But as she got closer, Tsukune could see that her eyes were sparkling

"Thanks." He smiled, his eyes shining softly

**BUM BUM**

The pink haired girl gasped softly, her heart beating quicker a soft blush appearing on her face. She sniffed as well, a scent filling her mind coming from the male before her 'He smells so good.' She thought, her legs shuddering and her mouth-watering "I… I can't." She whispered

"Can't? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked in confusion

"I… I shouldn't." She whispered again "But… the… the smell."

'Shouldn't? What's she-?' Tsukune thought as the girl got closer to him, almost nuzzling him. 'Smell?' He thought before sniffing her hair 'Hmm~, she smells like strawberries. Only better.' He smiled softly, finding the smell better than any of the women he had been with before

"Sorry, I can't help it." She apologised. "Cause I'm a vampire." She held his head gently and went for his neck, gently biting it with her fangs. And she felt an amazing warmth within her as she bit and sucked

...

Wait. Vampire? Fangs?

'HUH?!' Tsukune thought as he was frozen there, still in his daze. "U-Um. Miss?" He asked, breaking her out of it.

"I'm sorry!" She pulled back and apologised. "I didn't mean to." She drooled and blushed a little.

"You bit me. But...It's not that bad." Tsukune answered.

"Are you going to Yokai too?" The girl asked as she saw Tsukune's bag that had been spilt out on the forest floor and got the school package.

"Yeah, that's right. Just transferred for my first year. Wait, who are you? Cause...Kinda want to get THAT cleared up first." Tsukune answered.

"Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya." The girl timidly responded as she held his package...not that one you pervs.

"Nice to...well, crash into you, Moka. I'm Tsukune." Tsukune got up, feeling a bit better than he was since hit with the bike.

"I have to ask. What do you think of...Vampires?" Moka asked cutely.

"Vampires?" Tsukune asked. 'Is this like an 'eighth grader' thing?' He thought before he answered. "Well, it's fine by me. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone and if you want to call yourself a 'vampire' it's okay."

"Ah? Thank you!" She gasped and hugged him, toppling him down.

"O-Ow. Again?" He groaned

"If that's the case, can we be friends?" Moka asked

"Friends? Yeah, sure...Though could you get off me, please?" Tsukune asked, though the view wasn't bad. Perfect view of her cleavage.

'Oh man, I get to go to school with HER? This must be lucky.' Tsukune thought as Moka got off.

*Time Skip*

Tsukune and Moka had soon arrived at the school, it was a multi-story building with blue tiled roofs, white painted sides, archway-like windows, square doors and it seemed to go on forever with the main building, white railings along the roof for anyone who wanted to go up that high for open-air classes, the same leafless trees around the border of the school just behind the brick and metal gate fencing with fleur-de-lis spikes on the top of the fence.

Inside the school, we find Tsukune in his first homeroom, where he saw most of the other students wearing similar uniforms to how he and Moka had. Tsukune was sitting near a window listening to his sexy homeroom teacher. She was wearing a brown skirt that went up to her thigh, yellow string sandals a white jacket over a dark and pale orange tiger-stripe shirt that showed off her C-Cup breasts, wearing pink rim glasses, a bell-like necklace, light brown hair with two tufts that looked like two cute cat-ears.

"Well good morning students, if you're new here: welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." The teacher smiled as she introduced herself.

'Oh man, I can't believe this. First Moka, now the teacher. Are ALL the girls here this cute?' Tsukune thought. 'Everyone's nice.' He smiled 'She isn't the most physically fit but she is clearly a little sex kitten, even if she wasn't cosplaying. Eager to get pounded once you get her into the sack. And that skirt, it barley hides anything. So sexy.'

"Well, I'm sure that everybody knows this fact, but Yokai Academy is an incredibly unique school. One that caters exclusively for monsters." Ms Nekonome spoke casually, like EVERYONE knew this fact.

'Sure. Sure. Mon-sters?' Tsukune thought as the biggest penny in the world dropped. Moka's fangs. Calling herself a 'vampire'. Either he was an idiot, or he was listening to his dick again.

**CLASH!**

A clap of thunder clashed outside as Tsukune's realisation came back down to Earth. 'I'm boned. Not in the good way.'

"Currently, the planet is well under the control of humans. So in order for us to thrive and survive, the only option we have is to co-exist with them." Ms Nekonome continued, showing off the rules of the school.

'W-Wait a sec. What?' Tsukune thought, wanting to ask something.

"And this brings us to our first rule, except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form." Ms Nekonome followed up. "Everyone got that?" She asked kindly.

"I-Err-ur-um-" Tsukune stammered under his breath as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Rule number two: Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student." She continued to speak in her happy tone. "I'm sure you can see why."

Tsukune was still brain dead at this revelation, he thought this was like a dream turned nightmare 'Wait… then that means she's really a cat woman monster!'

"Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?" She asked kindly and looked at her students.

"Heh. Buncha boring rules." A student next to Tsukune groaned as he laid back in his chair. It was a strong looking delinquent boy with waxed back hair, a lip piercing and earrings.

"You're...Aha, Saizou Komiya." Ms Nekonome looked at the rule book.

"If we DO happen to spot a human, why don't we just eat him?" Saizou asked. "I'd do that." And licked his lips with a long, slathering tongue

Tsukune was terrified. What WAS this school? Monsters and cannibals? HUH?! What was with this place?! Why would they even WANT to eat humans!? He had to get out of here!

"Mr Komiya, put that away. And also, there's no chance of that happening. All the students and teachers are monsters. So, no exceptions." Ms Nekonome answered, unintentionally showing her hair tufts as REALL cat ears and had a cat's tail coming from her skirt...a REAL cat tail! "You see, the school is protected and enclosed by a secret protective barrier; and if a human DID come through and wander in by accident, they would be killed immediately."

**SLUMP, THUD!**

Tsukune had a panic attack and accidentally fallen out of his chair. Thus catching the attention of the class. Picking himself back up, he apologised and sat back down...but those stares. The same ones that his old classmates had, the one that said 'we're gonna kill you', were directed at him. Though most of the students turned back, Saizo continued to glare at him. But not so much the girls. They had a softer and gentler look. Like he had seen all through his last year of school.

"You okay?" The blue haired girl who sits a few seats back from him asked

"I… Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, quickly getting into his chair as he felt something … almost familiar to the girl, but he wasn't in his right mind right now so he wasn't paying much attention

"Say whatever you want, teach. But I KNOW I can smell a human." Saizo answered

'Not me, not me, not me!' Tsukune panicked to himself.

The room was silenced as the door opened, a familiar pink haired babe running in "I'm sorry, I got lost while finding this room." The pink haired beauty apologised as she entered

"Oh, no worry. What's your name?" Ms Nekonome asked

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you all." Moka introduced herself

'Holy CRAP! She's hot!' The boys thought as they saw Moka.

One blue haired girl in the back of the class was shocked and then gripped her fist in anger, but kept it to herself "Oh, Hey Tsukune!" Moka smiled and went over to him.

"HUH?!" The class shouted as Moka hugged Tsukune.

"Hi, Moka." Tsukune answered as she hugged him, his head near her breasts. He moved his hand, not even thinking about it, and gently cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze making her let out a breathy moan

"Hey, you bastard!" Saizo shouted, seeing Moka's buttocks being squeezed.

"What?" Tsukune asked

"Perhaps Ms Akashiya should go to her seat now." Ms Nekonome asked, trying to quell something before it starts.

"I'm so happy we are sharing a class Tsukune." Moka smiled with a blush, taking the seat next to his. She didn't know why but his simple touch sent shock waves through her body, the same feeling she had when his hand had been on her thigh after the crash

"Me to Moka." he laughed a bit "And sorry about that, I was trying to give you a hug." he apologised 'Stupid hand! Now's not the time, you want FRIENDS damn it!'

"That's okay." she smiled softly

Saizo and some of the other guys glared at Tsukune, before turning back to their teacher.

The blue haired girl glared at Moka before doing the same, wondering how BRAZEN he could be. What kind of monster IS he? 'That bitch, taking all the attention.' She thought

"Um, Miss. Your tail." A student commented, pointing to her tail.

"Nyao~. NO!" She scratched his face

**DING DONG!**

The first class was over. Tsukune was out of class and wanted to see Moka in a more relaxed setting...that didn't have his hand wandering her body. Which was harder than you'd imagine. You see, recently, Tsukune had a problem with his wandering hands around girls. It started around when he was 14. And for a whole year, girls seemed to become putty in his hands whenever he touched them. He just knew just how and where to touch to make their minds explode in pleasure. Add on to that, women seeming to just be drawn to him like a magnet... He lost his virginity on his fourteenth birthday. It was one hell of a birthday present, he can tell you THAT much.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she waved and approached him.

"Hey." he smiled, Moka having needed the bathroom and the met outside

"So. Um...How're you finding the school?" Tsukune asked, trying to make small conversation.

"It's great. Everyone seems so nice." She responded, feeling at ease around him.

"Really? Great." Tsukune nodded and sighed, still a bit uneasy about being in a school for literal monsters...but he was glad to see a friendly face.

"So, I've been wondering; what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked

"I. Well I-" Tsukune tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Wait, don't tell me. We're not supposed to tell." Moka responded, remembering the rules.

"It's fine. You were late for homeroom." Tsukune answered. "And don't worry about what we talked about in the forest. I won't tell anyone." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled and wanted to hug him again

"Ah-ha. WHY, don't you...tell me about yourself? Interests, hobbies. That thing around your neck?" Tsukune asked, trying not to touch her for worry about his hands groping her again although her hands/arms where clearly holding/rubbing him

"Well, okay. If you want." Moka answered, still holding him with a smile.

'That's it, just talk. No touching.' he thought to himself.

**Squish**

Tsukune looked down and saw that Moka's chest press against his own chest. 'Ah-ah~.' Tsukune thought to himself, trying not to snuggle too close.

"Hmm~." Moka hummed gently as she hugged Tsukune

"Um, Moka. As enjoyable as this is." Tsukune spoke with a blush.

"It is." She nodded, nuzzling close.

"Can we talk? To get to know each other." Tsukune asked

"Okay!" she smiled as she pulled back "Let's get a drink!"

Tsukune sighed in relief and agreed, the two going downstairs through the school and to a drink dispenser "So, what's your poison?" Tsukune asked casually. "N-not that there's-"

"It's fine. I know what you mean." Moka answered. "Tomato juice, please."

"Got it." Tsukune responded, putting in some yen to get the cans. "So, what's with your necklace?" He asked as he got the drinks from the bottom.

"It's my rosary. I've worn it ever since I was little." Moka answered and was given the tomato juice "Truth is, without it, I become a real monster." she giggled playfully as she used a can opener to pierce holes into the top of the can for her fangs

Tsukune coughed gently and nodded. "Right." He answered as they sat down while trying not to stare since the decoration sat neatly between her breasts. He opened his canned coffee and began to drink it slowly

"Err... Hey... Tsukune?" Moka asked shyly

"Yes, Moka?" Tsukune responded, looking at her and saw her blush and glimmering green eyes.

"This is embarrassing but... You where my first." she said with twinkling eyes

"First?" Tsukune blinked

"Bite." Moka nodded

"Ah." He responded. "So, what did you have before?"

"Tomato juice, mostly." Moka answered, taking another drink "And blood packs. You are the first person I've ever fed off in person before and... Oh it was so delicious!"

"Well, I'm glad I was your first." He answered, taking a drink of coffee.

"Hey there, Moka." Saizo appeared before the two, making Tsukune splutter.

'WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!' he mentally screamed, the large boy seeking to have appeared out of no where

"Um. Hi." She answered as she looked up at him.

Saizo smiled back. "Is this weakling botherin' you?" He asked, shoving Tsukune.

"H-he isn't." Moka answered.

"He's bothering me." Saizo answered, grabbing Tsukune by the scruff of his neck. "Can't STAND his fucking stink."

Tsukune frowned, recognising this guys glare. In every tough guy who hated him for no reason.

He acted quick, remembering what he needed to do for this situation

He gripped Saizo's wrist and held his foot out. As Saizo pulled him back, ready to throw him, Tsukune's foot locked against Saizo's shin. Feeling the sudden resistance Saizo instinctively stopped pulling to see what the cause was, which allowed Tsukune to twist Saizo's wrist almost 270 degrees at the joint

Saizo yelled in pain while dropping Tsukune out of instinct, again, which allowed Tsukune to slam his foot into the back of the larger students knees, making him fall to his knees as he was chicken legged

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped as she saw Tsukune beat one of the biggest students in class... And then Saizo just threw him into a wall like he was nothing

Tsukune felt his body almost crack from the wall; he was almost embedded in the mortar. He coughed out a bit of blood because of Saizo's own strength.

Saizo was laughing as he got up. "Look at that weakling. Can't even handle a little toss. Now, pretty; how'd you like to hang with a REAL man." He smiled like a predator.

"NO! Get LOST! Tsukune, hang on." Moka pushed him and ran over to her friend, peeling him off the wall.

"Thank you." Tsukune coughed.

Saizo growled and glared, using his tongue to lash up a can from the floor and crush it with his teeth, leaking tomato juice from his mouth.

*time skip*

Moka and Tsukune were off to the nurse's office, the pink haired girl gently treating her friend "Ow, ow, ow." Tsukune winced as he was having his wounds seen too.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. This is-" Moka began to apologise.

"Don't. It's not your fault. It's Saizo's. The guy's a brute." Tsukune answered, wincing from the medicine. "I've met his lot before."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked in concern and stopped applying the medicine.

"Last year. Well, I was bullied. A LOT." Tsukune answered.

"It's why I learnt some self-defence. Nothing too big, basic disabling and beginner pressure points."

Moka reached over and stroked his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Tsukune answered

"Hmm." Moka continued to rub his back gently, as not to harm Tsukune.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Tsukune responded. "I'm feeling better now." He slowly got up and put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked in concern

"Yeah." He nodded, seeing Moka's blushing face. 'Oh no. Not again.' He thought, feeling his heart thump and his member grow under his trousers.

"Tsukune~." Moka looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Moka." Tsukune looked at her...and saw her lean towards him. His eyes closed, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her towards him. The two began to kiss, Moka panting as Tsukune held her.. Moka was nervous, having never kissed anyone before, but Tsukune...he had practice. A LOT of practice. He slowly grabbed her sides and pulled her to the bed, her sitting on his lap. His hands trailed up her sides, pushing her green jacket open by accident

"Tsukune ~" Moka moaned loudly, almost cartoonishy... Before she sunk her fangs into his neck

**Chu~**

'Ow.' Tsukune thought. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He whispered as Moka was biting his neck and drinking his blood.

"AH~!" Moka moaned as she drank Tsukune's blood, leaving a small love-bite on his neck. "Your blood. It tastes so GOOD!" She drooled happily, resting in his arms. She placed her arms against his chest and snuggled against him, seeming to forget their kiss and just relaxing against him

'Well. At least the bite doesn't bleed and linger for long.' Tsukune thought. 'This...Feels nice.' He held her close, a romantic moment he was only use to after hours of sex. Yeah, you read that right. HOURS. During his last year at school, Tsukune was popular with girls. VERY popular. He could last a few rounds to; no girl he was with was ever unsatisfied 'Moka.' He thought gently, not wanting to ruin this potential friendship but at the same time she was... Beautiful

'Tsukune~.' Moka thought happily, feeling the taste of Tsukune's blood on her lips still. And how warm it made her feel.

*Time Skip*

Both Moka and Tsukune were out of the Nurse's office, with Tsukune thinking about how he got his ass handed to him by Saizo. But honestly? What could he do against an ACTUAL monster? 'I need to tell Ms Nekonome.' He thought. 'Maybe SHE can rein him in a bit?' He frowned and shook his head, one thing keep coming to the front of his mind.

He was in a school for REAL! MONSTERS! 'Damn it, what am I THINKING? I shouldn't BE here!' He thought to himself. His head in his hands and felt terrified. 'The bus.' He thought to himself, so, he packed up his things into his bags and headed to the gate. He HAD to get out of here. "Sorry, Yokai Academy. But...I don't belong here." He frowned and shuffled his bag on his shoulder, ready to leave.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice called out as she ran to him

"Moka." He whispered and stopped in his tracks.

"Where're you going?" Moka asked with a pant, after all, she had ran to him.

"I'm. I'm going." He frowned. "This place. I don't think it's for me."

He held his bag tightly, looking away "I think... It would be best if I go to a human school."

"Wh-what? Human school? But you can't!" Moka responded in shock. "Humans are terrible!"

Tsukune felt a nerve being touched. How could she say that? But...then again. What would he know of her bias against humans? "Why? Why would you say that?"

Moka shook softly, looking him deeply in the eyes... And began her story "I... I use to go to human school." she said nervously "They... They are awful! Hateful and evil! I was alone, everyone ignoring me and treated me like I didn't matter. I... I hate humans!"

'She's. Like me.' Tsukune frowned and looked at his bag. He felt his throat dry and clenched the strap of his bag. "Moka. What would you say if...If **I** was one of these humans that you hate so much?" He asked almost weakly and her eyes were filled with fear and confusion

"Ts-Tsukune; what're you saying? You're can't be a human. Humans. They can't get past the barrier." Moka responded in fear. "You-You CAN'T be-!"

"It's true. I'm one of those humans you hate so much." Tsukune answered, holding back tears as he explained. "Y-You say. You hate humans?" He choked up. "Well. I-I...I hate vampires!" He proclaimed, running with his bags, leaving Moka there, her heart broken and her mind in shock.

But what Tsukune said...wasn't the truth. It wasn't a lie either, but he had to say that so that both couldn't be hurt. This school. This WORLD. It wasn't for him. His world was the human world.

He had to go back to where he belonged

Moka continued to look on as Tsukune ran, she didn't know it...but he was holding back his sadness. Feeling tears stream down his eyes as he ran "Tsukune... Tsukune, wait!" She called out and chased after him, though his distance gave him an advantage.

Unknown to her, someone was following. Someone who didn't hear their conversation, but saw her leaving campus. A long slathering tongued student smiled maliciously as he was thinking all manner of dark thoughts.

*time skip*

Tsukune was lost, having tried to find the bus stop through his tear-filled eyes, he had lost the path. Now he didn't know whether he was up or down in the forest. "I-I'm sorry, Moka." He whispered to himself. "You'd be better off forgetting me." He continued trying to look for the path and bus stop once again, trying to retrace his steps.

A bit deeper in the forest, Moka was caught on the path of roadside gravestones. Not quite near Tsukune, but the place he MIGHT'VE gone. "TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She called out, trying to grab his attention.

"Hey~, Moka~." A familiar but disgusting voice called to her from behind some trees.

"S-Saizo? What're you-?" Moka panicked as she saw him.

"You never gave me a proper answer earlier." Saizo revealed himself and smiled. Moka gulped and took a step back, flinching slightly "What's the matter? Not scared are ya?" He asked as he got closer, eyeing up all of Moka's body.

Moka didn't respond, she didn't want to be anywhere NEAR this guy. So she tried to run 'I need to get away.' She thought

"Uh-uh! You didn't answer my QUESTIONS!" Saizo called out, running at her using his monster strength to up his speed, closing the gap between them.

"H... Hey!" she yelled "Y... You're not supposed to reval your monster form at school!"

"We're not AT school! We're OUTSIDE! Meaning, it's FAIR GAME!" Saizo responded, his voice becoming more bestial and growled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Moka screamed as she was caught by Saizo who was transforming into his monster form

A little ways off, Tsukune heard Moka's screams. And he immediately felt his heart fall to the floor. "MOKA!" He called out and ran off trying to find her before that guy hurt her He sprinted as fast as he could, his blood pumping like never before 'I'm coming, Moka! Hang on!' He thought, leaping over tree roots and graves to try and find her.

Over by Moka, her clothes were getting torn and she was being held up by her arms, flailing her legs to fend Saizo off "Get off me!" she cried/ yelled

"Yeah~, dance for me. Ha, ha, ha! That's how I like my girls before I eat 'em!" Saizo smiled, licking his lips; his body had changed to the point it wasn't human. His build was bulkier with spikes coming from his collarbone, strange grey protrusions from his forearms which crept to his fingers making them claw-like and the protrusion down his sternum, his tongue was long and flowing. All that remained of his clothes were his pants, and even THEY were torn from his transformation.

"Y-You EAT girls?!" Moka panicked, trying to kick him away. "For food?"

"Wrong kinda 'eat', Moka." He answered, licking her leg as she kicked again.

Moka was shocked, how twisted was Saizo? 'Please… I don't want to die!' she thought weakly

"Now. What first?" Saizo salivated as he looked at Moka. "AH~!"

**THUNK!**

"Huh?" Saizo blinked as a rock was thrown at his head.

"Back... Off... You creep..." Tsukune snapped with barley held back rage, standing at the edge of the treeline. You could almost see every vein in his body pulse and glow in time with his rapidly beating heart if it wasn't for the sun

"Ts-Tsukune!" Moka gasped as she saw her friend try and stop Saizo.

"You? Did-Did you just throw a fucking ROCK at me?" Saizo turned and dropped Moka. "That's HILARIOUS! You think you can FIGHT ME?!" He leapt, grabbing Tsukune and threw him into the floor.

"ARGH!" Tsukune grunted in pain, having his body thrown like a rag-doll.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out, getting up with wobbly legs, trying to get him.

"You know, this is gonna be fun! After I BREAK you, I'm gonna pin you to a tree and give you a front-row seat, when I-FUCK!" Saizo smiled before Moka pushed him away with all of her force, making Saizo drop Tsukune from a cliff.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka leapt at him to protect him from the drop.

"Mo-KARGH!" Tsukune grunted as the two of them tumbled and rolled down the cliff side and onto a road below. The two grunted, more so Tsukune than Moka. "M-Moka. You. You tried to-"

"Tsukune. You idiot." Moka began to cry, holding Tsukune.

His eyes widened as he listened. Moka was crying? Over him? A human that she says she hates so much?

He smiled softly, hugging her gently "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

**CRASH!**

"You. Moka. You're strong. I LIKE strong girls. It'll make it sweeter when I BREAK you!" Saizo landed and growled, covered in dust and debris.

The two looked up and saw the lust-filled and enraged Saizo; Tsukune tried to get up, going to try and protect Moka "Tsukune, you can't!" Moka responded

"You. Won't hurt her!" Tsukune glared at the bully and sex-offender "You pathetic little man!"

"You… bastard!" Saizo roared as he threw a punch at Tsukune

Tsukune growled, raising his arm as his blood pumped faster and grabbing the monsters fist making it come to a stop "I said…"

"What?!" Saizo gasped softly

"You won't hurt her!" Tsukune roared, pushing the fist to the side and slamming his own fist into Saizo's shoulder. His eyes where glowing slightly, almost demonic wings appearing on his back for a second

"AAAHHH!" Saizo roared in pain as his arm was broken "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" he stumbled back, holding his wounded arm

"I… told you… so…" Tsukune mumbled, falling to his knees as he suddenly felt all strength leave his body

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped, catching him

"Let me go Moka… I need to protect you." Tsukune muttered weakly

"What can you do? You can't even STAND!" Saizo responded, rage and confidence filling his soul "The hell's a WEAKLING like you gonna do to ME?"

"Yeah, I'm weak... But I'm gonna do my damn BEST!" Tsukune responded, turning around and snagging his hand on something which was caught between his fingers.

**CHINK-ink-ink-ink-ink!**

In his hand...was Moka's rosary!

"H-How?" Moka gasped as she saw her Rosary in Tsukune's hand. "My rosary."

Suddenly, like a star's explosion, a burning bright light emanated from Moka, Tsukune was facing forwards only caught glimpses before being pushed away by a strength even GREATER than that of Saizo's!

The skies turned a deep blood red, the full moon that was hanging overhead looked like a faint red rose, the seas turned a faded shade of violet. A colony of bats flocked out of nowhere, surrounding Moka with their wings and bodies, wrapping her up like full body bandages. The screeching of the bats was almost deafening, covering Moka as her body transformed.

Saizo grunted and strained to stay afoot, his feet digging into the floor as he used his arms as a shield.

Soon, the intense aura vanished. And there Moka stood. Motionless. Covered head to toe in bats. Silent as a grave.

"Th-the hell is going on? The fuck was that?" Saizo asked in fright.

Tsukune looked up at the mummified Moka and was stunned. Was THIS what she meant by 'I become a REAL monster'?

Slowly one of the bats peeled off, its glowing yellow eyes haunting Saizo as one by two, then three and five, until ALL the bats had removed themselves from Moka's person.

Moka had transformed.

No longer was she this timid looking girl with flowing pink hair and green eyes. But a WOMAN, brimming with strength and pride. Her hair turned a shimmering shade of silver, eyes soaked in blood red with a killing intent. And something that Tsukune had noted was her physique. Her chest had turned from her normal, and admittedly large, D-Cup size to a DD-Cup, her posterior had become slightly bigger as well. 'Is. Is this a-?'

"Th-The tales. They're true. This aura. The blood red eyes. Her silver hair." Saizo looked on in absolute terror. "Sh-She's an S-Class super monster! A Vampire!"

Moka looked lazily at Saizo, gave a little yawn and stretched her arms gently.

"This. This is awesome!" Saizo geared up his nerves. "If I can take down an S-Class Super Monster. I'm gonna be famous! Get to fuck an S-Class!"

Moka blinked gently before looking at Tsukune with her deadly glare. She saw the rosary in his hand and saw how he looked at her. She turned back to Saizo, only making a SLIGHT frown to her gaze.

"I-I'm gonna-!"

"Know your place." Moka spoke, directing it at Saizo. And with such speed she managed to get close to him...and with a single swift kick, Saizo's chest was caved in.

The monster that was Saizo was kicked right into the side of the cliff, embedded into the rock itself. Blood dripping from his mouth as Moka's attack had broken him.

"Look at 'im! 'E got 'is fuckin' head kicked in!" The talking bat from earlier in the day proclaimed before flying off.

This Other Moka gave a small scoff, her red eyes showing her disgust

"M-Moka? Is? Is that you?" Tsukune asked, still in awe of Moka's power and beauty. That he was seeing a honest true vampire.

Moka walked towards him, seeing how hurt he was and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. "You okay?" She asked almost coldly.

"I. I'm fine." He answered, getting his footing, before falling into Moka.

Moka was glaring down at him, but the feeling of Tsukune in her arms...it felt nice. It was like any rage she had towards him was ebbing away. 'I guess this is why the Other Me likes you.' She thought gently, cradling the hurt Tsukune. 'His smell. This wonderful smell.' She thought as she hugged him. She leaned down, her lips pressing against his

Tsukune felt Moka's soft lips, the warmth of her touch. The softness of her skin, it was giving him strength to raise one of his arms to hug her. His heart thumping in rhythm with his breath and held her close, the rosary never leaving his fingers as he reached up and cupped her cheek. He held her cheek gently, his skill prevalent as the seemingly unbeatable 'other Moka' could not match up and felt her underwear dampen from his kiss alone

'What? What IS this?' the white haired Moka thought as she and Tsukune kissed, it was like electricity sparking through her body. She felt her panties become wet, feeling flustered for this 'human' to kiss her. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back a moan 'Tsukune~.' Moka thought lustfully.

'Moka~.' Tsukune followed up, before falling to the floor, succumbing to the pain and exhaustion.

The white haired Moka panted as she looked down at Tsukune, her nipples hard and wetness dripping down her legs "No wonder my other self likes you." she whispered in a seductive and powerful voice as she went on her knees, resting Tsukune's head stop her lap "Look after my other self, Tsukune Aono." she commented, taking her Rosario from him

*time skip*

Tsukune moaned softly as he awoke, looking up at the deep blue/green sky, feeling a pleasant feeling below the waist "Hmm~. M-Moka?" He asked, looking up. He saw his pants and boxers down to his knees, the pink haired Moka sat between his legs and shyly licking his cock showing no skill or ability at the act but was able to keep Tsukune hard

"Hi, Tsukune." Moka blushed as she saw him wake up.

"Are-? You're-" Tsukune looked at her and saw her gentle licks on his member.

"Yes. I-I've never done this before." Moka responded.

"You're. Doing fine. For your first time." Tsukune answered positively. "Try kissing it." he instructed

"Like... This?" she blushed, kissing his head gently

"Yes." he frowned happily "But... Why are you doing this?"

"It. It's because. I want to. You make me feel things I haven't before." Moka explained honestly, continuing to kiss his member, her hand slowly stroked his member between kisses, doing it unconsciously. "And I... I woke up. You were asleep... And I... Saw this big bulge."

"Oh!" Tsukune moaned deeply

"Tsukune~." Moka whispered, kissing before her tongue touched his head and began to lick it with her lips forming a small ring around his member.

Tsukune reached up to Moka's face, almost guiding her down his member, giving the virgin vampire woman a new experience. But he didn't want to scare her. Ironic considering that she had kicked the chest in, of a bully and sexual predator just moments, maybe hours, before "Open your mouth as carefully as you can, let your tongue go in gentle circles." He instructed

Moka moaned and did so, trying her best as she began to circle Tsukune's cock, tasting his member as she bobbed her head gently onto it. She felt herself moan gently as she began to enjoy this new sensation, feeling his member slide within her mouth. Her fangs lightly slid against the edges of his member, not hurting him but teasing him gently

'This feeling. So new and good.' Tsukune thought lovingly as he had Moka around his member. "M-Moka. I'm. Cumming!" He moaned

"Huh?" Moka asked as Tsukune climaxed in her mouth, squirting his seed into her mouth. Her eyes dilated in shock at the sudden action, feeling the sperm nearly burn her mouth with how warm it was... But she also felt an explosion of flavour unlike anything she had tasted before. She felt her body shudder, her eyes tear up with joy; she LOVED this sensation. She began to adore this flavour.

"Moka~, are you okay?" Tsukune panted, looking lovingly at his friend...and potential girlfriend.

"Hmm." She nodded happily, looking up at him with hearts in her eyes. "Thish. Ish delicioush." She moaned over his member.

'Yeah, that's the normal reaction.' he thought

She crawled over and hugged him, kissing up from his member to his lips. Wanting more, hugging his person and felt her waist rub against his member.

"M-Moka. Wait." Tsukune whispered, hugging her, feeling her breasts rub against him...and he wanted to be one with her.

"W... What?" she blushed, clearly in need

"I. I want to know one thing." Tsukune asked. "And be honest."

"I will." She nodded.

"Can. We be friends? Even after what I might do now?" He asked, feeling himself wanting to pleasure Moka

"Of course." she cried happily

Tsukune sniffed happily and kissed Moka. "Thank you." He whispered and guided his member to Moka's pussy, pressing his cock by her moist wet lips. "Just relax." And with that, he slowly entered the vampire's slit and felt her vagina's lips wrap around it, his cock was penetrating the virgin vampire...and loved it.

"A-AH~!" Moka moaned, feeling Tsukune enter her and loved it.

She hugged him close, her eyes squeezing shut as her plump thighs began to shift her up and down hammering on his member

Both Tsukune and Moka panted and moaned, the human was making love to this strong and powerful vampire woman. She was a virgin, he had the advantage in pleasuring her, he could somehow sense what she liked and where she could shudder in lust from his touch. "Moka. You're so tight. So good!" He moaned, kissing her as he fucked Moka lovingly. His hands fiddled with her shirt, easily unbuttoning it and letting it fall open revealing her breasts in whatever underwear she wore 'Pink. Like her hair.' Tsukune thought kindly and kissed her cleavage, feeling her breasts either side of his cheeks.

"AH~! Ts-Tsukune! This is. So good!" Moka panted, her face getting flushed and she drooled, her body melting into his arms and felt something tingle inside her, her body arching back as she climaxed over his cock. "I-I'm tingling! All over! More, please me more!"

Tsukune nodded and, with just his teeth, unhooked her bra, which was a front clip. He wasn't even close to climaxing, which was normal for him, thrusting his hips up into the hungry pussy

"A-AH~!" Moka screamed as she climaxed, squirting on his cock once again and fell onto his chest.

"You're done?" Tsukune asked, almost sounding sad.

"N-No. More. Is? Is there more?" Moka panted

"Yeah. There is." He nodded. "Let me show you." He whispered into her ear and positioned her to her back with his hands grabbing her breasts. His cock deepening into her pussy as she exposed her clit.

"Wh-what's this position?" Moka asked in lust and shock

"It's called 'Reverse Cowgirl'." Tsukune informed her as he continued to pleasure her and groped her breasts. His hips moved faster, Moka gasping as she felt his cock move and scrape around inside her again but it was touching completely different spots in different ways

"AH~! Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed loudly, having this new sensation.

"Moka! Yes! You've gotten tighter!" Tsukune panted with a smile, playing with her clit and also one of her breasts.

"Wh-what is this? It's so good! My body-I-I-I-AH~!" Moka moaned and climaxed, squirting onto the floor.

"This, Moka, is sex. And it's something I'm good at." Tsukune pulled, lightly pinching a nipple

Moka exclaimed once again, bouncing on his cock even faster, her nipples hardening from Tsukune's handling. Tsukune continued to pleasure Moka, and finally beginning to feel ready to climax. "Moka, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned. Moka continued to bounce on Tsukune's cock, almost begging for his cum even though she wondered how he was able to keep going, making an ahegao face and arched back as Tsukune climaxed inside of her "Fuck!" He moaned, filling the monster girls womb.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Both panted as Moka fell onto Tsukune, his cum filled in her womb and the two kissed passionately before Moka fell unconscious from their lovemaking

'Sleep well, Moka.' Tsukune thought tenderly, stroking her hair away from her face. '...I guess... I'm staying here now.' He thought with a small smile

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 2**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Tribus: Thanks for the kind words.

demzerff1: Well, here's chapter 2.

Blackstriker94: Wait and see.

flo463: Really? There's a story with a similar concept...Oops. I didn't know. The harem and their reason for being in will become established soon. Wait and see if we DO have Gin genderbent.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, things are gonna get interesting.

Tellemicus Sundance: Grey and I talked about it in detail so we didn't make Tsukune overpowered, but gave it enough reason for being the way they work.

Fishlung: We're going through the entirety of Season 1, there's more to come.

Agarfinkel: Whoo boy.

Mr. unknow: To varying degrees.

Xerzo LotCN: Just wait and see what we've got.

DragonNightmare90: Here's chapter 2.

ChaosDragon25: Glad you like it, here's the introduction on the series' resident bluenette.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear, Mum, Dad and Kyouko._

_It's been a busy couple of days since I arrived at Yokai Academy. I thought I wouldn't enjoy it being here, but I'm happy to say that I've made a friend. She's really amazing, her name's Moka Akashiya. I'm enjoying my lessons and the teacher is much nicer than my last ones...considering everything though._

_I'm staying in a large boy's dorm room, the beds are comfortable enough and I'm getting on with some of the guys. Though it's been difficult since last year. _

_Don't worry about me and look after each other. I hope to send you another letter to say what I've been up to later._

_Love, Tsukune_

Tsukune had finished writing a letter at his desk, wearing his pyjamas, he had woken up about a half hour earlier and had a thought about informing his family with letters; since his phone wasn't working and the only electrical thing in the school were the lights.

He stretched out a little and sighed. "There." He got out of his chair from his desk, grabbed his towel and headed out of his dorm room. He walked past some of the other boy students who were complaining about having transformed in the middle of the night.

"Damn it, I thought I got this under control." One of the students spoke, having grown a beak where his mouth should be.

"Hey dude, you're head's changed." A seemingly normal student spoke, pointing to a boar-headed student.

"Yeah, well so's yours." The boar-headed boy responded, pointing to the other guy, who had a half-green decayed-like face on his right-hand side.

"Oh man! Dang it." The same guy groaned

Tsukune tried to talk to them, but the others were too preoccupied with their own problems. So he went over to the bathroom and washed his face. It...was kinda like this for the past few days.

He looked away with a sigh, walking by

'Guess people aren't talking to me...as usual.' Tsukune thought to himself as he headed back to his room

"Hey, did you hear? Saizo's gotten arrested." One of the guys spoke

"Yeah, I mean, there were rumours he attacked girls in the human world." Another followed up.

"Yeah, but he got his arse kicked and busted all the bones in his chest." Another added "Like he was hit by a train. And a broken arm."

"Scary how someone THAT strong is in school."

Tsukune closed his door and sighed, he didn't think that rumours would spread THIS fast so soon.

He dried himself off and began to get changed. 'I wonder if Moka's had a nice sleep.' He thought kindly, having been both a lover AND a friend.

"TSUKUNE!" a familiar voice cheered

"Huh?" The boys in the hall wondered who was calling their roommate's name.

Tsukune put a shirt on and poked his head out of his window, seeing a very familiar pink haired girl wave at him. "MOKA!" He waved back with a smile. "MORNING!"

"GOOD MORNING!" She responded.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" He called down.

"Don't be long!" she cheered

"I WON'T!" He called down, pulling himself into his room and got dressed in his school uniform, a new one since his old one was torn in places due to Saizo throwing him around like a doll. 'Thank goodness for spare uniforms.'

He locked his door and saw the guys who were outside glaring at him. Jealousy? Anger? Or the fact that he was friends with one of the most beautiful girls in the school?

...

Yeah, it's the all three.

"Um, hey." Tsukune waved nervously, only being shunned by them.

So, being the bigger man, he headed outside and met up with Moka.

"Hey, Tsukune!" She smiled

"Hi, Moka. Wait long?" He asked

"No, not really." She answered and hugged his arm as they were walking to class.

Tsukune smiled, the two walked away from the dorms

It was one of the nicer parts of the day, the two of them walking together, just hanging out.

Aside from all the stares and sighs from the boys and other girls.

"I guess things haven't calmed down since Saizo." Tsukune sighed

"No, not really. But he's not here anymore." Moka answered, tightening her hug on his arm.

Tsukune nodded, a little worried about anything that might give himself away as a human. But being in company with Moka made him feel better.

As the two walked forwards into the school, a girl was hiding away behind a tree, spying on them. She had short light blue hair, purple eyes wearing the school's white button shirt and plaid skirt, a purple maid-headband, flat black shoes, shin-high white socks and a pale yellow vest over her G-Cup breasts...

...

G-Cup. Breasts. And in a monster high-school.

Let that sink in for a sec.

'Tsukune Aono.' The girl thought as she saw the two, her breasts jiggling as she looked forward a little.

Back with said boy and his girlfriend, Moka was looking up at him and sniffing gently, taking in his scent.

"Tsukune..." she moaned softly

"Moka." Tsukune whispered and looked at her.

"Tsukune~." She repeated, leaning forwards.

"Moka~." He repeated and also leaned forwards, going to kiss her...Only to miss her lips as she net to his neck.

Chu~.

Tsukune began to feel his blood flow out from his veins to give Moka her sustenance of his 'delicious blood'.

He winced a little in pain and began to feel a bit faint due to his bloodletting but at least she wasn't trying to give him a blowjob in front of everyone

"Ah~. Thank you, Tsukune." She blushed, having tasted his blood, snuggling close to him.

"N-No problem." He answered, trying to wake himself up. 'Looks like I need to eat a little more today.' He thought.

"You are the tastiest thing ever, in two ways." she said lovingly

"Yeah, I- Wait, Moka. Am I a snack for you?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt; but he knew that she meant it affectionately.

"What?! No! Of course not!" she gasped in disbelief

"I'm sorry, it just-I've never dated someone like you." He admitted. "I'm worried I'm gonna pass out from all you're drinking."

"I'm sorry." she blushed and looked down "Me saying you taste really good and you willingly let me drink from you is a big sign of affection for Vampires." she muttered shyly "But if you want I'll stop."

Tsukune frowned, feeling ignorant to the vampire ways. "No, I'M sorry. I didn't know. I...I don't know what's right or wrong with vampire myth and knowledge." He apologised.

He cupped her cheek gently, resting their foreheads together

The two of them stood there for a little while, feeling a little stronger in their relationship before heading to class.

"Good morning, class. I hope everyone has had a good sleep today." Ms Nekonome asked as they entered her classroom.

Each of the students replied in their own way, the desk to the right of Tsukune was left untouched. The desk that Saizo was using. No one was using it, because they thought that it would curse anyone who sat there. To become another Saizo and be thrown out of Yokai Academy.

Of course, this was just wild speculation, rumour and fear because of circumstances. But still, the effect was there.

"Now, we've got a long day today." She continued

The class groaned and nodded, Tsukune looking on at Nekonome and eyed her cat-girl beauty, seeing her slim body with her cute butt, her tiger-print tank-top, her glasses sitting pretty on her face...She was very pretty. Though that was his dick thinking again, he was with Moka. He couldn't cheat on her. But then again...what did vampires think of polygamous relationships?

And Moka never said they were dating, just friends

'I guess I'm thinking with my dick again...But she is VERY beautiful.' Tsukune thought to himself as the lesson continued

DING DONG!

"Oh, looks like the lesson's over. Class dismissed." Nekonome smiled as she ended the lesson.

The students got up and out of their seats and poured out of the class.

Tsukune walked towards the teacher with a confident, but not arrogant, swagger

Moka was walking outside going down to the main hallway, so she wasn't here to see Tsukune.

"Oh, Mr Aono." Ms Nekonome asked with her cat-like smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Ms Nekonome. I just wanted to talk." Tsukune answered

"Oh really? What about?" she asked, giving him all of her attention

"Well, it regards to you." Tsukune answered, trying not to be as rude. "And, how beautiful you look."

"Mr... Mr Aono!" she gasped, covering her mouth

"I also have a confession to make." he added slyly, having practiced this lie in the mirror "You see the human Saizo smelled? That was... Technically me, I'm half human." he lied, looking away awkwardly as if embarrassed "My mother, the monster, was an outcast to her family and I've been raised in the human world my whole life. Until a month before I came to this school I didn't even know I WAS a monster. I need... Help. Learning to fit in." he made sure to look sad and shy, like a lost child. Some guilt did fill him about lying like this, but if he didn't learn he might die

"My word. A half-human. I. What kind of monster-? No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Nekonome asked before apologising. "Well, I-I'll help you. If there's ANYTHING you need or want, I'll do all I can within my power."

"Thank you Ms Nekonome. I just need someone to teach me about the monster world." he said softly. "I want to learn about my world."

"Of course, Mr Aono." Ms Nekonome panted, feeling her heart thump within her chest, something about him was making her blush and her tail to intentionally swish.

"Thank you." He answered with a smile, leaning in and kissed her cheek.

He kissed her cheek softly before walking away out of the room

Ms Nekonome gasped as she had felt Tsukune's lips on her cheek. Her tail flicked happily as she slid into her chair. 'M-Mr Aono.' She thought as she had her hand over her heart.

Downstairs, Moka was arguing with a blue haired girl, it seemed to be a heated argument.

But to fully understand this, we have to go back a few minutes.

Moka had come downstairs and was waiting for Tsukune.

"Hey there, Moka." A girl's voice spoke as it was above her.

"Huh? Oh, excuse me?" Moka asked was the girl from earlier.

The blue haired girl with the super massive tits

"I hear you've gotten a 'special guy' that's gotten EVERYONE'S attention." The blue haired girl commented, landing before her after leaping over the staircase banister.

"I-I DO. But. I um." Moka fumbled over her words, as this girl was forcing her to tell her this.

"What?" she frowned

"It. It's complicated." Moka answered

"Well, how's THIS? You give me Tsukune. Obviously, you're not worth his time." The blue haired girl responded

"WHAT?" Moka snapped. "Of COURSE I'm worth his time! Err. Wh-What's your name?" and suddenly a spotlight shot down from the sky, illuminating the bluenette

"Huh?" Moka asked in confusion as the spotlight came on her.

"She is our goddess!" A boy's voice called out.

"She is our love!" Another boy's voice followed

"She is our star!" A third continued

"Remember her name!" A fourth followed up

"The name-!"A fifth finalised

"KURUMU KURONO!" A large group of boys answered, introducing the big-tittied bluenette

"Thank you, thank you." she waved softly

Moka blinked at her and felt a little insulted. Why had this girl targeted her? She had done nothing. And now she was parading around like a peacock, or some form of queen bee.

That was when Tsukune came into the scene

"Moka." Tsukune called out, as he descended the stairs.

"Ah, Tsukune." Moka responded, going over to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, reading the atmosphere and saw Kurumu, though he didn't know her name yet.

"Fine; let's just go." She responded, hugging his arm and wanted to leave.

"Let's go, it's lunch time." Tsukune urged softly, the two walking away

Kurumu blinked as she saw Tsukune and Moka leaving, seeing her 'rival' take another potential boy under her belt away from her. She huffed and felt enraged but only by clenching her hands. She couldn't lose her cool right now.

"Mistress Kurumu?" The boys fawned over her, trying to make her feel better.

"I need to get ready." she muttered quietly

The boys heard that and parted, letting Kurumu go and leave them.

'Tsukune Aono. There's something about him.' She thought to herself.

*time skip*

Both Tsukune and Moka were sitting together by the front of the school, Tsukune having a sandwich while Moka was having some bought sushi.

"You didn't have to buy this for me." Moka commented

"Well, I kinda did. I'm being nice." Tsukune responded "You deserve so much."

Moka blushed at that and took another piece of sushi in a fluster.

Tsukune smiled gently before he thought back to the earlier lesson, about relationships and vampire's stands on them. But to talk about it now, MIGHT be a bit much for lunch conversation.

Moka held his hand softly, finishing her lunch

"Tsukune~". She looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"Moka~." He responded, looking back gently and leant in closer.

Their lips touched softly, Moka moaning and Tsukune smiling

His hand gently rose up and hugged her by the hip, bringing her a little closer so that her chest was pressing against his.

'I love this, so much!' Moka thought happily as she kissed Tsukune.

'She's so soft. No matter how many times we do this.' Tsukune thinks to himself as she pushes him onto his back.

"Whoa!" he gasped and laughed

Moka was panting above him, looking lovingly at him with small hearts in her eyes. "Tsukune~. I-I'm so hot. Please." She mewed cutely.

"You sure?" he asked softly

She nodded and slowly stripped off her top, showing off her bra covered breasts.

Tsukune looked on at Moka's blushing face, knowing this was following the same pattern he often had with the girls he had been with, even women.

He wanted to give her what she wanted, being as kind and considerate as he normally would. "Okay. But I can't leave you here unsatisfied. Okay?"

Moka teared up with joy, rubbing her hips against his as he leaned up and kissed her, her chest pressed against his as his arms wrapped softly but reassuringly around her.

He rubbed her back, sucking her tongue

"Ah~." Moka moaned happily, feeling her body shudder from this, having her lover please her. 'More, more.' She moaned, thinking in her lust.

Tsukune lowered his hands going to her panties and stroked her ass, measuring her soft supple flesh; his member prodding through his trousers and rubbed against her panties.

"Ready, Moka?" he asked

"Yes." She nodded fervently as she slid her panties off as best as she could, feeling the warmth of Tsukune's member press against her.

Tsukune slid his trousers down and revealed his member, sliding into her warm and inviting pussy, the vampire girl moaned as she arched back in lust, her hips slowly thrust on his own.

Tsukune hugged Moka around her waist and hips, his cock sliding in and out of her moist wet slit.

"Ah~, Ts-Tsukune~!" Moka panted as she looked at him, her head nestled between his neck crook

"I'm going in." he whispered

"In? In. Where?" She panted, her pussy already filled with his cock and gasped as his middle finger pushed into her ass

"This is the next part of your experience. Feeling your ass being teased while my cock is pleasing your pussy." Tsukune whispered lovingly into her ear as he rubbed his middle finger in and out of her hole while his cock was kissing her womb

"Ts-Tsukune! It. It feels-!" She moaned, bouncing on his member and digit.

"You've gotten tighter, Moka. It's okay to cum." Tsukune reassured her, wanting her to feel pleasure. "You got SO much tighter! You must really like this."

"Yes! Yes, I do! I love this!" Moka moaned, exclaiming about her fetish. "After. After our first. TIME~!" She began to explain, squirting on his cock. "I-I teased. Myself. And. I-I love playing with. THAT."

Tsukune smiled and continued to pleasure her, making her cum. He would remember this.

"So you like playing with your ass?" he smiled "Why did you think about pushing a finger in there?"

"I. I just. Experimented." Moka answered, explaining as best as she could after climaxing. "Imagined. Your cock. In there!"

Tsukune grunted and came inside her again, filling her womb

Moka panted as she felt her lover fill her with his seed, lying right on top of him and was a drooling mess. She was satisfied today.

Tsukune kissed her gently on her lips and slid out of her pussy. Cleaning her up, he wiped away his cum that was dripping out of her vagina with tissues, slid her panties back on and put his own trousers back up.

'I won't leave you a mess, Moka.' He thought kindly.

He sat her down gently before he walked away, heading to the forest to relax

He sighed gently. This month, aside from the hiccup of Saizo...It felt better than he had before. Moka being his friend and lover, both of them felt great.

He soon reached the lake where he saw a blue haired girl there. Seemingly fainted.

"Oh god! Hey!" He ran over and tried to wake her up, feeling her pulse to make sure she was still alright. "Are you alright?" He asked, thinking he should do CPR on her if she wasn't

She groaned, her head still low

Tsukune grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. There was one. She was probably just unconscious from fainting. And seeing the girl's MASSIVE titties, it must've been a strain on her back. "Hold on, Miss. I'll get you up."

"My chest..." she mumbled

"Huh?" He asked. "Your chest? What's wrong?" He tried to help her with whatever. But what did she mean by 'Her chest'?

"My chest... Hurts..." she panted, looking up at him with almost puppy dog eyes "My breasts... are tight..."

"Too. Tight?" Tsukune blinked as he heard that. "Let me help you get out of it." He said, doing this in innocence and not for sexual intentions.

He reached down and grasped her sweater, trying to get it off

"Hmm~." The blue haired girl mumbled as she looked up at Tsukune, feeling her breasts being exposed by the air.

'Holy COW! They must be G-Cups!' Tsukune thought as he saw her breasts by his hands while being shocked she wasn't wearing a bra or shirt under that

"Oh~, no~." She mewed as she felt embarrassed for going around near topless. "My breasts."

She used her arms to 'try' and over her breasts "Don't look~" she whined as she and Tsukune locked eyes 'Gotcha.' she thought

Resonating through the blue haired girl's eyes seemed to ripples in the air, an aura of purple-pink rings rang through Tsukune's eyes as his consciousness became muted...but not fully gone.

"Yes!" the girl cheered, hugging him

Tsukune raised his arms and hugged her, feeling her big breasts by his chest. 'W-what's going on? I can still think, but my body's not listening to me!' He thought in shock 'Who is this girl?!'

"Now that I have you~." The blue haired girl smiled booping his nose and pulled her vest down. "That Moka girl can't have all the boys in the school!"

She hugged him tighter and giggled in self satisfaction, a long black tail with an upside down heart shaped tip waving back and forth behind her

'A-A tail? What monster IS she?' He thought as he was embraced.

"Hey~, you're a good hugger." The bluenette smiled as she snuggled close to Tsukune. "I guess I should tell you my name. So you know who to praise."

She ran her hand over his chin, grinning "My name, the name of your goddess, is Kurumu Kurono."

"Ku-ru-mu. Ku-ro-no." He whispered, repeating her name.

"That's right." She nodded. "Again." She smiled

"Kurumu. Kurono." Tsukune repeated, though sounding much more natural this time.

She squeaked happily and rubbed her chest against his own and got up. "What about your name?"

"Tsukune. Aono." Tsukune introduced himself, his body and voice betraying him. 'Dang it! What's going on?' He asked himself, screaming in his mind

"My that name is... Beautiful." she smiled "Kurumu Aono... Has a good ring to it. What do you think?"

''Kurumu Aono'? Is she serious?' Tsukune asked himself. '...Does sound nice though. But I don't KNOW this girl!' He thought.

"Well~? What do you think?" Kurumu asked, repeating herself cutely.

"The name does have a nice ring to it." he said

"I know, right?" she giggled "I'll put you on my list, near the top."

'Near the top? There's a LIST?' He asked himself as he got up. "Mistress." He offered his arm to her.

"Oh~, SUCH a gentleman!" She smiled and took it. "And so well-behaved." she purred and hugged his arm, squeezing it between her breasts "You're just climbing higher and higher up that list."

'It's just how I am! Dang it, body! What're you doing?' Tsukune thought before berating his own body. 'Her breasts are so SOFT though, even THROUGH the vest.'

Kurumu giggled, looking up and locking eyes with Tsukune

Bum bum

Bum bum

'Wh-what is this? I...I can't stop looking at him.' Kurumu thought, feeling her heart thump loudly, feeling her body shudder as she held his arm and was smiling goofily.

She giggled and hugged his arm, not noticing that she was acting a lot like those who she put under her spell

'He. He looks...He IS so kind. Handsome.' She thought lovingly.

'Why only him? I...I can't stop looking.' She thought as she felt like she was losing control over her own power.

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked as he was broken free of Kurumu's control... And Moka turned the corner, seeing the two

"Ts-Tsukune? What's going on?" Moka asked in shock, confused that Tsukune was with Kurumu. "Why're with Kurumu?"

"Huh, Moka?" he blinked and saw her run away "Moka!" he yelled, releasing himself from Kurumu and ran after her

Kurumu stood there, feeling her senses come back to her as she lost proximity to Tsukune. "Oh~, whoa. That. That was...Incredible." She whispered, holding her head, feeling herself again, but it was like she was dulled down a bit. "Ts-Tsukune." She frowned as she saw him leave. 'She... Is trying to take him... But he's perfect! He has to be him!'

Tsukune continued to chase after Moka, trying to explain what was going on and WHY he was there with Kurumu. "Moka! Moka, wait!" He called out

"What?!" she snapped lightly

"Can you just. Let me explain. Please?" He panted as they stopped.

Moka stopped running and looked at Tsukune. "Okay. What's your explanation?" She asked, looking and felt hurt.

"Okay. So I found her in the forest and she said she was hurt..." Tsukune panted as he began to explain

After a few minutes, Tsukune finished, having said what conspired.

"So? Kurumu used some strange ability to control you?" Moka asked

"Yes." Tsukune nodded

"Tsukune. I believe you." Moka answered

"You do?" Tsukune responded

Moka nodded. "Yes, I mean...we're all monsters. And...What she was doing earlier." She mumbled the second part.

"Earlier?" he asked

"She had...a lot of boys around her. You know when we were arguing in the hall?" Moka asked

"I remember you were in the hall with Kurumu." Tsukune answered

"Well, she had a lot of boys around her. All of them were fawning over her." Moka explained

"Really? I didn't see them." he admitted

"Well, **I** saw them. They were there." Moka frowned.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I believe you." Tsukune answered.

"YOU do?" Moka asked

"Yeah, cause...Kurumu said I was on 'a list'. So...I guess that there're other guys?" Tsukune answered. 'But I wonder what kind of monster causes boys to fall for her?' He thought to himself. 'And what sort of list could she be talking about?'

"Tsukune, we should get back to class." Moka commented.

"Okay." Tsukune nodded and offered his hand to her.

"Hmm." Moka blushed and took it, the two walking off, hand in hand.

*time skip*

Tsukune and Moka were walking out of their last lesson, it wasn't as bad as the others for Tsukune but it was still tough for him. Moka found it a bit easier than most though.

"How're you doing?" Moka asked

"Fine, just a little mentally exhausted." He answered

"Do you want something to help?" she asked gently

"A nap. Probably." He chuckled with a smile and kissed her cheek softly

"So back to your dorm then?" Moka asked

"Just for a little bit. Yeah." He nodded. "Bye." He waved as he went off to his room.

"You!" Kurumu called dramatically once Tsukune was out of earshot, pointing dramatically at Moka as students gathered to see what was going on

"Kurumu?" Moka asked as she saw her, feeling a bit pressured by the number of people surrounding her

"Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu called, jumping over and flashing her white panties to everyone

"WHOO!" The boys cheered as they saw Kurumu's white frilly panties before she landed gracefully and right in front of Moka, though having the height difference she had to look up at her.

"What do you want?" Moka asked, looking down at Kurumu, feeling a bit surrounded because of the sudden appearance of boys. Where WERE these guys coming from?

"You have taken the attention of every male in school from me!" she called dramatically

"I have?" Moka asked herself in confusion. "No, I haven't! If I did, I didn't MEAN to!" She snapped at Kurumu, her chest pressing against Kurumu's; but the blue haired girl seemed to ignore her

"I'M gonna knock you off your high-horse. AND get the man you STOLE from me!" Kurumu responded, pointing at her.

Moka frowned, knowing that she wouldn't get through to her like this. "I never stole ANYONE. I hardly KNOW you!"

"You stole TSUKUNE!" Kurumu answered

"I-You think I stole TSUKUNE? We're-" Moka shouted, only to halt her voice as she had a 'are we friends, or are we lovers' thought pop in her head

"You see, **I** am a succubus!" Kurumu began

"A-A succu-?" Moka gasped as she heard that. "You're not meant to tell anyone your monster form." She answered

"Doesn't matter." Kurumu answered, waving it off. "You're in the way of my plan to take over the guys of the school!"

"Huh?" Moka asked in confusion. "You? You're trying to take over the school?"

"The Great Kurumu Kurono All Boys Harem Plan!"

"That's your plan? A harem?" Moka asked

"That's right. Trying to get ALL the boys in the school to be mine." Kurumu put her hand over her own chest in a flattering way. "As I said, I am a succubus! I need to gather all the male attention I can! But YOU, Moka Akashiya, have been stealing it from me!"

"I. Didn't. INTEND. To." Moka responded clearly. She didn't WANT that attention, but with Kurumu backing her into a corner, it seemed the only way to get through to her.

She only had eyes for Tsukune

"Doesn't matter if you intended to or not. You DID." Kurumu answered. "You're getting in the way of my plan. And I can't have you doing that."

"Hey Moka, I forgot my book." Tsukune commented as he walked back

Both Moka and Kurumu froze, the group of boys turned and glared at him.

"Ts-Tsukune!" Moka tried to get forward like she was pushing through a crowd...when all Tsukune could see was Moka pushing through air.

"Tsukune~." Kurumu blushed as she saw her before she sprinted at Tsukune, pushing past Moka

"Hey~, Tsukune~!" Kurumu smiled and hugged him

"K-Kurumu? What's going-?" Tsukune asked before he looked at her and into her eyes.

Charm

'Oh not again.' he thought

Tsukune felt the sway of Kurumu's ability, feeling his body fawn over her as he looked upon her.

"Ah~, Tsukune~." Kurumu moaned in an over the top manner as she looked at him, his arm nestled between her breasts. "Where are you touching?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Now, how about you tell that pink bitch to leave us alone and we can go have some fun?" she giggled

Tsukune's body nodded as he saw her. "Moka, leave. I'm staying with Kurumu." He spoke in his controlled state, but still sounded normal. "I'm just a snack to you. Leave me alone."

"Really? She snacks on you?" Kurumu pouted. "Poor baby. Let ME take care of you."

Tsukune smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

"Ts-Tsukune!" Moka cried as she saw Kurumu walk off with Tsukune, while pushing past the boys.

The pinkette cried, running away

Kurumu cheered internally as she bounce-stepped with Tsukune.

'Moka. Moka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' Tsukune apologised

Moka ran off going to the back of the school, crying her eyes out. Wanting to be alone.

Back with Tsukune and Kurumu, she was dancing happily with her newest 'conquest' and with all her boys. "Yahoo-hoo!" She cheered happily. "I did it! I beat her!"

"Yes, you did." The boys responded, with Tsukune not responding to them, but he nodded to her.

"Shoo." Kurumu frowned "Leave us alone."

Tsukune remained by her side, wondering WHY Kurumu was talking to no-one. Was it because of her? Him? What was going on?

"We're alone now." Kurumu smiled as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, it does." He nodded. 'Though, I thought we WERE alone. What's going on?' He thought to himself, while looking down at Kurumu and could see the outline of her breasts.

"Tsukune... You're going to be my first." she blushed

"Your first?" He asked tenderly, cupping her cheek like a gentleman.

'Don't do that!' Tsukune shouted in his mind. Though it was how he normally treated women he was seeing.

"Yes. I have never used this ability before. But... I know you're the one..." she whispered, blushing "Once I kiss you, you will be mine forever."

"Really?" Tsukune asked with a smile, thinking on how to please her.

'WHAT? What kind of monster is she? What ability?' He asked himself internally.

*with Moka *

Moka was crying out by the back of the school. Tsukune was lost to her because of Kururmu. What was going on? Why was she doing this?

"How long are you going to cry like a little bitch?" a voice echoed from around Moka, sounding like it came from nowhere and everywhere at once

"W-who? Who's there?" She asked, looking around in fear and fright.

Moka slowly looked down, frigid in her movements as she looked at her Rosary. "Who? Who's there?" She asked

"I'm here." The Rosary responded simply; the ruby in the centre changed from a single colour to that of a vertical slit pupil eye staring right back at Moka.

Moka could see the shining reflection of herself back at her, the black lines of a natural eye staring right back at her.

Moka began to hyperventilate, she didn't think that her rosary would talk back to her.

"I'm not the Rosary, stupid, I'm you." the voice snapped

"You're. Me?" Moka flinched, feeling disheartened being called 'stupid'. Just added to the list of things going wrong today. "The one Tsukune said fought and beat Saizo?"

"The same one; now listen to me, you HAVE to get Tsukune away from that blue-haired bitch." The Inner Moka's voice responded.

"What? Why?" Moka responded

"You KNOW why. She's a succubus. And succubi use an ability called 'allure' to control men!" The Inner Moka answered

"You mean... he didn't mean it?" she gasped

"Exactly. It's ALL because of HER. Now get off your arse before she takes FULL control of him! Once she kisses him, we've lost him forever!" Inner Moka responded urgently. "Now go and get your mate!"

Wiping her tears, Moka stood up and was going to get Tsukune back. She took off at a quick pace, trying to smell him via his scent that she had become accustomed to.

*With Tsukune*

We see Tsukune and Kurume close together, physically. Their faces seemed to be touching, lips to lips, as the sunlight illuminated them from behind...

However as we pull back we see Tsukune holding Kurumu in a hug, holding her close

"H... Huh?" the succubi blinked

"H-How?" Kurumu whispered as she felt his arms around her. "Tsukune?"

Tsukune didn't respond, but he just hugged her.

He hugged her tighter, but not enough to hurt her

"Why? How're you resisting?" Kurumu asked in confusion, trying to look at him, hut could only see his back.

"Kurumu. I'm sorry." he said softly

"'You're. Sorry'?" She frowned. "I. I EMBARRASSED myself to get you!" She backed off

She was shaking, tears falling down her face "I humiliated myself and you... You... Turn ME down... For HER?!"

She ripped herself out of Tsukune's arms and grew bat-like wings from her back and her tail from her waist. Her nails lengthened to razor-sharp claws.

She looked like a predator ready to attack.

SLAM!

"TSUKUNE!" Moka called out, slamming the door open

"M-Moka?" Both he and Kurumu looked at her.

"GET AWAY!" Moka answered, shoving Kurumu away through the tree-line.

She pushed Kurumu and Tsukune through the window, sending the bluenette into the woods while the pinkette hugged her friend close as they crashed to the floor to protect him from the fall

"OOF!" Both Moka and Tsukune fell to the ground, landing on their arms and into bushes.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune flinched as he looked up at his lover.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her uniform torn up as she looked at him

"YOU AGAIN?!" Kurumu cried

"Yes. 'Me again'!" Moka responded as the two slowly got up and glared at her.

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! I WILL KILL YOU!" Kurumu roared

Kurumu soared at them, guiding her claws at the pair.

Reacting accordingly, Tsukune pushed down Moka to the floor to protect her and covered her with his own body

"AH!" he howled in agony as his back was sliced open

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed as she saw his blood fly above them

He gritted his teeth even as he felt Kurumu's razor nails carved him like poultry. Trying his best to protect Moka.

"Ts-Tsukune! Hang on! I-I'll-!" Moka tried to protect him

"No. I'll. Protect. You." He wheezed as he felt blood flow from his back.

"That was meant for HER!" Kurumu cried as if hurting him had physically hurt her as well

"Tsukune, PLEASE. Let ME! You can't-!" Moka tried to help him up, try and protect him.

"Moka. I. I'm. Sorry." He winced, looking at her, trying to stay conscious.

He reached out softly, stroking her cheek

"Tsukune. Please." Moka begged, holding his hand

"This time. This time for SURE!" Kurumu slashed forwards

Tsukune sighed, his eyes closing and felt his hand slip, catching onto Moka's Rosary...and clipped it off.

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink!

Moka's eyes widened as she began to transform, changing her physique and erupt her aura and flew Kurumu back.

"GAH! Wh-What's going on? This aura!" Kurumu was flung back and kept in the air before she was spun around by a legion of bats wrapping themselves around Moka.

In a few short seconds the bats flew away, revealing the white haired Other Moka

"N-No way. Moka. She? She's a VAMPIRE?" Kurumu gasped as she realised how outclassed she was.

Other Moka looked down and saw the bleeding Tsukune, she removed her jacket and tucked it around Tsukune's body to stop him bleeding on the ground.

"M-Moka?" He whispered, looking up at her.

She stroked his hair gently before getting back up and glared at Kururmu. Her stare seemed to freeze Kurumu to her very core. The power of an S-Class Super Monster.

She began to walk towards the succubi, her eyes narrowed

Kurumu felt the warmth of her soul freeze, trying to keep in the air thinking that would give her an advantage. 'As. As long as I'm up here. I-I'm safe. Right?' She thought as she looked down and saw the laid flat Tsukune.

That's all it took.

That distraction.

WHOOSH!

Other Moka had leapt up into the air, grabbing Kurumu's attention. It seemed like time had slowed down as she saw Other Moka right in front of her.

Kurumu's frightened gasp was to a crawl.

"Know your place." Other Moka spoke clearly, spun and kicked Kurumu RIGHT into the ground, causing a crater as her wings seemed to be broken and her nails shattered to the base length.

Kurumu was beaten. She didn't want to fight anymore.

SLAM!

Other Moka landed onto the ground, graceful and strong. She slowly got back up and walked towards Kurumu.

"N-No. Please. I-I give-I give up." Kurumu begged as she saw Other Moka walk towards her. "Please you have to understand! The Succubi are dying out! I need to find the best possible man to be my future husband to help me produce powerful children so our species can continue! Please, I'm sorry! Forgive me! I don't want to die!" Kurumu begged as she tried to crawl away in fear

"Kurumu..." Tsukune muttered

"You think I care, insect?" Other Moka hissed "You hurt my snack. You hurt the one my Outer self cares deeply for. You tried to kill us. You tried to humiliate a proud, Noble vampire. So I'm going to rip those wings you are so proud of off your beaten, bloody, barley living lump of flesh you call a body and then drink you until you are nothing but skin hanging from a skeleton." she said darkly, her red eyes shining as she raised her leg for another powerful kick

"No... No! No! Please!" Kurumu begged "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

WOOSH!

CRASH!

Kurumu was now bleeding from her mouth, coughing up the red water as she was left with an imprint on her stomach.

Other Moka flicked open her hand to show how sharp her OWN nails were. Ready to do as she promised.

Kurumu was hiccupping as she imagined her life flash before her eyes. Only to have a shadow stand before her.

"Huh?" Other Moka blinked as she saw- "What're you doing?"

"Moka. She's finished. Please, stop this." Tsukune stood between her and Kurumu.

"She tried to control you. She hurt my Outer self and drove a wedge between you AND her." Other Moka responded logically.

"And you have MORE than made her pay for it." Tsukune frowned

The silence was heavy. Other Moka knew that she HAD made Kurumu pay for what she did.

"Tch." Other Moka tutted. "Fine." She responded as she took back her Rosary.

Kurumu was stunned and in awe of Tsukune, he was defending her. Even after EVERYTHING, she had done. He came to her rescue.

'Is... Is he really the one?' she thought

"Don't get in my way again, I might not listen next time." Other Moka frowned, quickly pulling Tsukune into a harsh kiss before putting the Rosary on

Soon, Moka returned and she fell into Tsukune's arms.

He grunted gently as he felt Moka fall onto him. "I got ya." He whispered

*Time Skip*

It was a few days later, Tsukune was out of the nurse's room and healing up again. He and Moka were back together and on better terms than when Kurumu tried to split them up.

"Morning, Moka." He smiled as he walked down the path to see his lover.

"Morning." she nodded, the two walking down the halls "How're you feeling?" She asked

"My back still stings a little. But...Nothing much." Tsukune winced a smile.

"Oh." She frowned.

"I'll be fine. It's better than it was." He responded and blinked as he saw a certain blue-haired girl.

"Tsukune~" Kurumu called in a merry tone, running towards them holding a basket

"Kurumu?" Both Moka and Tsukune blinked in shock as they saw her.

"What're you doing here?" Moka asked.

"I waited for Tsukune, of course." She answered

"What? Waiting for me? Why?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu blushed as she held her basket up to her chest and acting cute. "We succubi are dying out. So we are sent out to try and find our Destined Ones, our perfect matches. Our true loves. To do that we are supposed to gather a harem of men and choose the best. But... I don't need that anymore. I found him."

Tsukune blinked as he could vaguely remember that from the fight. Looking at her with a stunned face, he pointed to Kurumu; to which she nodded.

Tsukune then pointed to himself, to which Kurumu blushed and giggled happily.

"What? Tsukune's your 'Destined One'?" Moka asked in annoyance.

"Uh-huh." Kurumu nodded and hugged Tsukune. "And, I'm not going to use my 'allure' on you."

She looked up at him, crying in joy

"K-Kurumu. I'm...I'm flattered. But-" Tsukune gulped, never having had two girlfriends before. Sure he's had more than one girlfriend, but never at the same time.

Well there was that one time...

"Oh honey, I don't mind sharing." she giggled

"You WHAT?" Moka asked in shock.

"Yeah, Succubi are a sexual adaptive species. Multiple partners, exploring fetishes. It's nothing new to us." Kurumu answered "What do you say?" she purred

"No! Tsukune is mine!" Moka snapped

Tsukune wanted to back out of this, but this was something that got his interest.

Two girls? At the same time? But both who know about each other. It's possible that this could work.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu and Moka turned to him.

"Hmm?" He blinked and looked at them.

"What do YOU think?" They asked

Tsukune looked at both of them. It's obvious this conversation wasn't going away anytime soon, so he had to do the mature thing. "I think we can try it."

"Yes!" Kurumu cheered

"No!" Moka frowned.

"Moka, let's just talk about this. You MIGHT like it." Tsukune responded calmly.

"Noooo~!" Moka cried and hugged Tsukune tightly

_Chu~_

"Hey! Don't drain him dry!" Kurumu snapped as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and tried to pull him away from Moka

'What is my life?' he thought

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 3**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: He's used to human girls, not monster girls; he's taking time to process this.

FairyTail96: Wait and see.

te. Nellis: Glad you liked it.

Mr. unknow: Well, wait and see. We've set the harem; but who knows what'll happen?

Guest chapter 2 . Jun 6: Yeah, well...We were inspired by both the anime AND manga, so...hindsight is 20/20.

War Historian-Freedom2134: This story will always be uploaded on the first of every month, unless something in life prevents that.

**Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jun 4 c2 Guest: If you prefer that then may I recommend you write your own story?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear, Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_School has been progressing great as of late, Moka and I have been hanging out a lot and have gotten on really well. I've even made a new friend; her name's 'Kurumu'. She's a bundle of fun and she also makes snacks. Always making cookies to share._

_I hope you and Dad are well; though things have been a little hectic, I'm still having fun with my friends._

_I'll write again soon._

_Love, Tsukune._

Tsukune was finishing his daily ablutions, washing and getting dressed. It had been a few days since he and Moka had Kurumu join their little entourage...and his shelves were getting filled with cookie bags. Kurumu was a brilliant girl, one HECK of a baker as well. But she was making just...a LITTLE too much.

However sex did make him rather hungry so it was probably a good thing she made so many.

"Nom." He bit into one biscuit that was in the shape of a heart, the icing was blue and also had hundreds and thousands sprinkles on it.

He left his room... Where Kurumu had been waiting

"Morning, Tsukune~!" Kurumu cheered happily as she saw him.

"Morning, Kurumu." He responded nervously, a little sweat-drop down his head as he looked at her

She did this almost every day

"Shall we go?" Kurumu asked, her breasts jiggling...and grabbing the attention of boys.

"Yes, go. Let's go." He nodded, looping his arm around hers and lead her away.

She wrapped his arm around her, snuggling against him

'I REALLY hope this doesn't end like the other day.' Tsukune thought, he and Kurumu were chased out of the boys' dorm due to jealous boys.

It was almost hilarious, if it wasn't happening to him

"AONO!" The guys shouted

"Run. Just run!" Tsukune answered, running with Kurumu to outside.

The two moved quickly, stumbling slightly

The two managed to get out of the Boys' Dorm, heading out to a safer location.

Though 'safe' was a relative term.

"Hey, Tsukune!" Moka waved. "Kurumu." Moka responded as her arm fell to her side.

"Morning, Moka." Tsukune responded

"Moka." Kurumu pouted.

"Morning." Tsukune smiled gently

"It seems you're ready for school." Moka responded

"Of course." Kurumu nodded

"Yeah." Tsukune followed up.

"The exam results should be up today." Moka commented

GULP!

The two gulped in worry, this was something they were worried about.

"Um, things. SHOULD be okay. Right?" Kurumu asked nervously.

'Oh god.' Tsukune thought in worry.

"Tsukune." Moka sighed

"I. I honestly TRY." Tsukune answered, feeling awkward. He honestly he DID try. "I think I did okay at least."

"Well, the notice board is over here." Moka pointed over to the school.

'I am NOT looking forward to this.' Both Kurumu and Tsukune thought to themselves.

The entirety of the students got to the board for their exams results.

"Oh man! I can't believe I got that low!" Some grumbled and groaned

"YES! I got my best!" Some others followed up.

As Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu approached the board and saw their results.

Tsukune Aono. 128th.

Kurumu Kurono. 95th.

Moka Akashiya. 13th.

Those were the results.

Kurumu only passing past the 100th mark.

Tsukune was right in the middle of the entire year.

But Moka? She was near the top percent.

"Incredible!" Tsukune gasped

"Thank you, Tsukune." Moka blushed at his compliment.

"But what about me?" Kurumu pouted

"Well..." Tsukune flinched gently.

"I'm sure you tried to." Moka answered

"Thanks." She answered.

"So, who's first place?" Tsukune asked

Over by the far end, of the board, was the first placed student.

Yukari Sendo. 1st.

"Yukari?" Tsukune blinked

"Oh yeah. I've heard of her. A child genius apparently." Kurumu answered

"A? Seriously?" Tsukune asked

"Hmm, she's in our year. But she's about 13." Moka explained

"...Younger than US." Tsukune deadpanned in shock.

"That's the 'child' part in 'child genius'." Kurumu responded "So smart she skipped a few grades."

"That." Tsukune tried to think of something to retort, but he just sighed. 'Yeah, even KIDS can be smarter than me.' He thought to himself.

We now look back, zooming across the field

It was a young girl with short black hair and purple eyes, wearing a witch's black cone hat with a crooked top, wearing a light pink top with a yellow bow and a pink corset; wearing the green pleated school girl's skirt, pale yellow stockings and brown flat shoes.

She was currently hiding away from the crowd, looking on at her fellow classmates.

Her eyes looking at a certain boy

'He's so cool~.' She thought to herself.

"Staring at your 'hard work', Sendo?" A voice spoke

Yukari turned around and saw three tall male students, one of them wearing an arm-band that read 'Class Representative'.

"C... Class Representative!" she stuttered

"You've got top marks again. Should be proud." The Class Representative commented

"Y-Yeah. Well, I-I always do my best." Yukari answered

The two other students growled lightly

"Bet you feel high and mighty, filthy witch." One of the other students almost hissed, not caring to mumble the last part. Almost blatantly stating their bias.

"What?" she hissed softly

"Just your mere SMELL makes me want to puke." The second answered, turning his nose up at her.

"Now, now guys. Don't hold back TOO much. She IS our classmate." The Class Representative responded "So it's our job to teach her a lesson about breaking the rules."

Yukari lowered her head, her hat covering her face and reached behind herself

"Now then-"

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

Three large bath pans landed on the Class Representative and his friend's heads.

Yukari laughed at the three of them, pointing at them with her magic wand. "HA, HA, HA! Stupid heads" And she ran off, laughing like a spoiled brat.

"GRR! Damn it, Sendo!" He snarled as she ran off. "Get back here!"

But Yukari had already gotten a good amount of distance between herself and the Class Representative. Continuing to laugh as she ran only for the short legged witch to trip

"Wh-whoa! OOF!" She grunted as she fell on her face, and into someone.

"Hey, you okay?" Tsukune asked

"Y-Yeah. I'm. I'm fine." Yukari blushed as she looked up at him with stars in her eyes... Her classmates having finally caught up

"There you are!" The three pointed at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsukune asked

"Move, this doesn't concern you!" The Class Representative answered as he roughly grabbed Yukari's arm

"OW! LET ME GO!" Yukari shouted, trying to pull back

"Hey, stop that! That's no way to treat anyone!" Tsukune interfered as he pushed the skinny looking guy back

"You better get out of this. This is between US and HER." The Representative commented

"What's going on here?!" Moka called angrily

The three looked and murmured to each other, seeing Moka Akashiya. "This. This girl caused us trauma." One of them pointed as Yukari, while she slipped out of the other guy's grasp

She hid behind Tsukune and stuck her tongue out at them

The three growled and huffed. Leaving the group. "She's nothing but trouble. Just you wait."

"You okay?" Tsukune asked, turning around to the little witch girl

She nodded and leapt up and into his arms, snuggling close to Tsukune.

"Huh?" Moka and Kurumu blinked

*time skip*

Tsukune was sighing gently as he had Yukari hugging him, almost like a loli-backpack with the group sat around a table

Yukari was giggling happily, still hugging Tsukune.

"Isn't this a problem for you?" Tsukune asked, still having the loli-backpack on his back.

"Nope." She responded happily, rubbing Tsukune's chest affectionately.

"It's a problem for ME. You're possessing my man!" Kurumu answered

"YOUR man? Ha! Hardly." Yukari responded. "Kurumu Kurono, low intelligence, most of it having gone to those cow udders you call 'breasts'."

"What did you say?" Kurumu hissed

"Now... No need to argue." Moka said in worry

"Right, I don't think Tsukune needs people like you holding him back." Yukari answered

"W-wait a sec. What do you mean by that?" Tsukune double-took

"Well, considering you both have big breasts, it's distracting Tsukune." Yukari answered before she got off Tsukune's back "I am Yukari Sendo of class 3, and I shall defend Tsukune from you cows who call themselves women!" she said dramatically

''COWS'?' Both Moka and Kurumu thought in anger and shock.

"...What just happened?" Tsukune asked himself as Yukari ran away dramatically

"Grr! That little-!" Kurumu stood up and wanted to chase after her.

"Kurumu, calm down. It's okay." Tsukune tried to calm her down

*Time Skip*

"THIS IS NOT OKAY!" Kurumu yelled as she walked the halls

Yukari was now back on Tsukune's back, like a loli-backpack once again, blushing and happily hugging Tsukune...and people thought that he was becoming a pack-mule for 'the smartest girl on campus'. But at the same time...it looked like he was enjoying having a girl on his back.

Yukari was also, much to the girls' surprise, a big pervert

"Hmm~." She hummed happily.

"Yukari, I'm sure that what you're doing is hurting Tsukune's back." Moka tried to defuse the situation.

"It's fine, I'm knowledgeable in healing." Yukari answered

"It's fine, she's not that heavy." Tsukune assured

"Nyeh." Yukari stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Okay, that's it!" Kurumu shouted and tried to rip Yukari away from Tsukune...only to have a bath-tub land on her head.

"Where did that come from?" Moka blinked

Yukari chuckled happily as in her hand was her magic wand. "It's one of my tricks. I'm a witch."

"A WITCH?!" Kurumu hissed.

Yukari jumped down, frowning at the two

"I-I don't understand. What's wrong?" Tsukune asked in worry and concern.

"It's fine. I guessed you'd be like this." Yukari covered her eyes with her hat and waved her wand, making cleaning tools fly around and go after Moka and Kurumu.

"HEY! WHAT THE?" The two shouted as Yukari ran off laughing. "Bye~, TSUKUNE~!" She called out

Tsukune was just utterly confused, swatting the tools away from the girls.

However, unknown to them...the Class Representative saw Yukari's actions.

*time skip*

"Oh Tsukune~" Kurumu moaned softly as she kissed him, the two finally getting some alone time

"You're soft, Kurumu." Tsukune whispered lovingly into her ear, groping her body with his more experienced hands to give her pleasure.

"Oh yes~" she moaned deeply, melting in his hands

"Kurumu. Do you want me?" Tsukune whispered passionately, asking her for her consent

"Of course I do." she moaned happily

Tsukune kissed Kurumu once again, slowly lifting her shirt off to admire and caress her G-Cup breasts.

"Beautiful." he smiled, unbuckling his pants

Kurumu's eyes began to turn into hearts, going to see her Destined One's member for herself.

He gave her one last kiss, dropping his trousers and lead her to his bed.

CLANG!

"Doy~." Kurumu fell onto his bed unconscious due to the bath-tub landing on her head.

"Huh? Yukari!" Tsukune called out, pulling his trousers up, not wanting to flash a minor. "Yukari, where are you?"

He heard snickering and footsteps clicking away, showing she was running away

'Damn it.' He frowned, buckled up his trousers and stroked Kurumu's unconscious head before pulling a quilt to cover her.

He ran off, knowing Moka would be there soon. Hopefully she'd be able to help Kurumu...

*time skip *

Kurumu groaned as she woke up, seeing Moka right next to her.

"M-Moka?" Kurumu groaned as she saw her.

"Ah, you're awake. Here." Said girl spoke, handing over a glass of milk.

"Oh, thanks...What happened?" Kurumu asked after taking the glass and noticed they were in the nurses room

"You were knocked out. A bath pan was in Tsukune's room, where I found you." Moka answered

Kurumu growled and slammed the glass down. "Damn that, witch! I was so CLOSE!" She wept. "Stupid Yukari Sendo! You have just made. An eternal enemy!"

Moka sweated gently as she saw how passionate she was against Yukari. "Um, Kurumu. I know she's a witch, but-"

"Moka, she has not let EITHER of us anywhere NEAR Tsukune for TWO DAYS!" Kurumu snapped softly

"I-I know. And. It's FRUSTRATING." Moka responded, looking at her legs and clenched her hands into fists. "I want Tsukune more and more. So much that it HURTS. His touch, his care and love."

Kurumu blinked in shock, having not seen Moka act like this, seeing her so frustrated.

"But...I don't want to hate, Yukari. I think. I think she just wants to have friends." Moka's hands shook gently.

"Is... Tsukune that good?" Kurumu asked, ignoring the rest of what Moka had said

"Yes." Moka nodded gently, looking up at her. "It's like he knows EVERY love-spot on my body." Moka shuddered, remembering when she last slept with Tsukune. "He tastes so delicious, he made my body his."

Kurumu groaned and slammed her hands on the bed. "No fair, no fair!" She wept like a child. "You're so lucky!"

Outside the room, hiding under the window, Yukari snickered

'Let's make things interesting!' She thought, holding a small stray doll and tied a light blue hair around its neck.

"Don't worry Kurumu, I'm sure you'll get a turn soon." Moka smiled

Kurumu's eyes hoped for that, as she leaned in to Moka for a hug.

... Instead her hands went to Moka's chest and groped her, her lips pressing against the vampire's

"HMM?!" The two girls gasped as Kurumu kissed Moka.

Outside, Yukari was continuing to manipulate the puppet, making Kurumu grope and tease Moka via her breasts and lips.

"Kurumu!" Moka gasped as she was pushed down onto the bed, the succubus looking shocked at herself while she started stripping Moka

"It's not me!" she gasped

"AH~!" Moka moaned as Kurumu's mouth went down onto her breasts.

Kurumu sucked hungrily, unable to stop herself while her hands groped and rubbed the pinkette's ass and outer thighs

"K-Kurumu. D-Don't. Stop." Moka panted, feeling her eyes roll back into her head, having been touched like this in the last two days was refreshing and hopefully going to make her climax.

Yukari continued to giggle outside before the door inside opened and Tsukune walked in.

Everyone froze, Yukari grinned eagerly as she expected Tsukune to explode in anger at his girlfriend cheating on him

...

"You two expecting me to join in?" he asked with a smile, glad they were getting along

"Hmm?" Kurumu moaned

"Huh?" Moka followed

"What?" Yukari's voice came from outside.

"Huh?" the three blinked as they looked at the window to see Yukari's hat sticking up

"Yukari!" Moka called out and Tsukune went to the window. "What're you doing?" He called out, trying to get her.

He reached out and grabbed her by her cape, lifting her up to eye level

"H... Hi Tsukune." she stuttered with a blush and a smile, her hands holding her skirt down

Tsukune sighed and brought her inside, putting her on a chair. "Yukari." he frowned.

"Are you going to have your way with me now?" she asked with a perverted giggle, smiling up at him with hearts in her eyes

Tsukune rolled his eyes and then looked down at her. 'You'd wish.' He thought. "No, I'm not. Can you stop doing what you're doing to Moka and Kurumu?"

"I'm not doing anything." she said innocently, hiding the voodoo doll under her skirt "And Tsukune, I'm 13. I'm legal, you can use me how you like." she commented innocently

As he heard that, his 'don't lewd the loli' morality was lowered. "Ahem. That's beside the point."

"Were you thinking that?!" Kurumu and Moka asked.

"Back off you cows, don't shout at my future husband!" Yukari glared

"'Future husband'?" Moka and Kurumu shouted, both getting off each other.

"He's MY boyfriend!" Moka responded

"He's MY Destined One!" Kurumu followed up before the two gave a quick glare at each other

"Okay, enough!" Tsukune called out, stopping everyone. "We're going to talk like adults and sort this out." making the three go quiet

"Yukari. You first. Why're you doing this?" Tsukune asked calmly.

"Why? Why am I...doing this?" She asked, her head lowered, sounding ashamed.

"If you keep doing this, you won't make any friends." Tsukune answered

"That's. Fine." She whispered. "Who needs stupid people for friends? I've always. Been alone." She continued, sounding choked up.

Everyone blinked, feeling a bit ashamed

And with that, Yukari managed to activate a small spell, causing two wash tubs to drop on the girls' heads.

"DOY!" The girls grunted as they were hit.

Yukari just laughed and leapt out of the window.

"Yukari!" Tsukune chased her, but she was already far gone. "Dang it!" He slammed his hand on the sill. "What did she mean?"

"Ow..." The girls groaned and rubbed their heads.

"We need to find her." Tsukune frowned

"Why? All she's given us is pain." Kurumu responded, rubbing her head.

"Cause SHE'S in pain." Tsukune answered seriously. "Cause I know how she feels."

What neither noticed, Moka had ran off

"Why does everyone seem to hate her?" Tsukune snapped softly

"It's cause she's a witch. That's why." Kurumu answered

"And? Is the fact she's a different species so deplorable?" Tsukune asked again.

"It's not just that. Witches are known as 'half-monsters', halfway between humans and monsters. Not really accepted in EITHER world." Kurumu responded. "Humans hunted them down and monsters hate them because they are so close to humans."

Tsukune didn't realise. He heard about the 'Witch Hunts' in history class back at his human school...but to know there was prejudice on both sides.

"Holy..." he muttered but stayed quiet, letting Kurumu continue

"And due to all the prejudice...it's just something almost ALL monsters have just done. Witches are just despised." Kurumu answered. "It's a thing that's always happened."

She rubbed her forehead and muttered "No wonder I've heard everything I have about her."

"Wait...What do you mean?" Tsukune knelt down and asked

"Well, she's always causing trouble. Pushing 'stupid people' away, making everyone hate her." Kurumu answered

*flashback*

It was some time ago, students talking among themselves, expressing their disgust with Yukari, saying that 'she has a disgusting smell' or that 'she's making them sick' because of her heritage.

Yukari was hiding around the corner, crying gently

All this abuse towards her, all because she was a witch.

So...If this would be her treatment for just being born...let her give a reason to REALLY hate her.

Using her wand, she dropped an entire wash-basin store's supply on her fellow classmates' heads.

"Take that you losers, I didn't want to be your friends anyway!" Yukari taunted, her stupid face hiding her tears

"You little brat!" The class shouted, going to chase after her...with lumps on their heads like cacti.

A few days later, a trio of girls were chatting to themselves, all about Yukari.

"I can't STAND that Yukari brat. Being a witch is bad enough, but being a bitch as well." One of them commented

"Yeah, and that 'prank' of hers from earlier; honestly." The second added

"I'm STILL soothing that lump on my head. AND she's uppity, using that 'big brain' of hers. I KNOW she used magic to get those scores." The third followed up.

Unfortunately for them, Yukari was around the corner...and she heard everything. So to humiliate them, she used her magic to make their panties drop and cause a great wind to blow their skirts up.

"GAH!" The trio of girls gasped as their nethers were exposed to the cold wind and all three were pulling the famous Marilyn Monroe pose with their skirts being pushed down as best as they can.

Yukari was laughing happily at her 'little prank', running off as she held her wand. Though her smile was hiding her tears.

"You little witch bitch!" the three shouted, trying to run after her...while unintentionally flashing some passersby.

She laughed, masking her tears

*end flashback*

Yukari cried as she ran through the forest

It was too much for her, first her classmates.

The Class Representative.

Now Tsukune.

She just wanted to get away.

She felt so alone.

She fell down onto the dirt, her tears fell to the dry floor.

"Well, well, well. Finally alone; are you?" The Class Representative spoke, coming from the fog and forest with his two friends.

"C... Class representative." she stuttered in fear

The Class Representative smiled. "Do you know where you are?" He asked toothily

"N-No." Yukari gulped

"We're off campus." The second answered, his skin becoming slightly scaled

"Meaning we can do THIS!" The third snarled, growing a scaled green tail and stretched out his uniform.

"And it's all within our right!" The Class Representative finalised as they were now large but slender humanoid lizard monster

Salivating and huffing from their snouts, piercing yellow, slit-pupil eyes, green scales, a foot long tail and black clawed hands.

"These guys are Lizardmen, though weak on their own, they're dangerous when in groups! Plus, they've got REALLY bad tempers. GAH!" The talking bat commented and flew away before he could get snapped up.

"Fuckin' bats." The third snorted

"Focus!" The Class Representative, snapping at his friend before glaring at Yukari. "Now, to deal with the witch."

"Y-You can't! I'll-" Yukari grabbed her wand.

CHOMP! SNAP!

The second Lizardman snapped and gobbled down Yukari's now broken wand.

"Oh no!" She realised.

"A witch without a wand. Nothin' more than a human." The second answered, spitting out splinters.

"A filthy, stinking, WORTHLESS human witch-bitch." The Class Representative answered

"Hey, boss, maybe we should have some fun with her before we eat her?" the first stooge grinned

Yukari was shocked, were they REALLY talking about having their way with her?

"You know...I think you have a point there. Pin her down." He ordered.

Yukari, doing her best to get way, tried to run, but the whip-like tails caught her and forced her to the floor.

"Strip her bare!" The Class Representative ordered, grabbing her coat and ripped it off.

"Oh look at these sexy thighs, no fat! All tasty meat!" the first stooge grinned

"N-No. Please. Don't." Yukari begged, trying to struggle free.

"I'm just gonna eat her up." the second grinned, his tongue waving

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice called, a pink haired girl tackling the three off her

The three were flung off, hitting the ground and the trees respectively.

"M-Moka?" Yukari whispered as she saw him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." She reassured her, covering Yukari and put her coat over her.

She stood up and held her arms out protectively

"I will NOT let them get you." She followed up

"Grr! Stay out of this, Akashiya! She's OUR prey!" One of the Lizardmen ordered

"Dude, have you seen her?" the second hissed happily

"Oh, ho, ho...Thick thighs. Bodacious breasts...Fucking busty!" The Class Representative smiled. "I think we can 'eat' her too!"

"Yes." the three grinned as one, their tongues slurping around their maws

"Yukari. Run." Moka ordered

"But. But Moka." Yukari whispered, seeing her saviour.

"Go, I'll hold them off." Moka answered. "I'm not going to let my friend be harmed by these people."

"Moka." Yukari wept.

"'Hold us off'? Your pushes caught us off; but now? We're ready!" The Class Representative responded

"GET HER!" The second and third smiled and leapt at them.

"INCOMING!" Kurumu's voice called out.

"Huh?" the three blinked

CRASH!

"Ow, ow, ow." Tsukune groaned as he and Kurumu crashed into the three lizardmen.

"Kurumu? Tsukune!" Moka and Yukari asked in shock

"Yukari." Tsukune spoke as he trod on the heads of the Lizardmen to get to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about how you felt."

He ran over and knelt down, down to eye level with Yukari

"I was just...There's nothing I can say to make it right. But, I'm here. WE'RE here for you." Tsukune answered "I promise."

Yukari began to tear up, looking at Tsukune with gentle eyes.

But unfortunately, they were glared upon by the Lizardmen.

"Um, guys. We've got a problem." Kurumu gulped as she and Moka protected them

"Damn you fucking BITCHES!" The Lizardmen snarled

"Yukari, go. Now!" Moka ordered, though nervously.

"We'll hold these asses off!" Kurumu followed up, her nails grown to lengthened razor sharp status.

"Moka, be careful." Tsukune nodded, his hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder since she was still in her sealed state

"Don't worry, we-" Moka nodded as she turned around. And then...

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink!

"Uh. Oh." The group aside from Yukari blinked in shock; Moka began to transform, her body and aura erupting to her Monster Form.

"GAH! Th-This power!" The Lizardmen roared in shock, seeing and feeling the power that Moka was radiating.

As the power cooled down, Moka's true Vampire form appeared before the group.

"Wh-What the hell?" The Class Representative shuddered in shock.

"CHANGING YOUR HAIR COLOUR IS AGAINST THE RULES!" he roared, charging forth

Other Moka looked at the lunging Lizardman and caught his head on the heel of her foot, almost cracking his skull in.

"Oof!" Tsukune flinched as he had Moka's rosary in his hand.

"You called me out for this?" Other Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"It was an accident." he shrugged "Maybe I can do something... To say sorry?" he said, offering his neck

Other Moka licked her lips and smirked, but she wasn't looking at Tsukune's neck

"Very well. I'll think of something." Other Moka responded

"BOSS!" The two other Lizardmen called out and leapt out at them

"Hey, You forgot ME!" Kurumu called out, slashing at the Lizardmen.

Other Moka walked towards the two Lizardmen menacingly, letting Kurumu have some fun

"S-Stand back! You're gonna know what it's like by our claws!" One of the Lizardmen spoke

Other Moka gave one simple 'heh' and smiled simply and kicked them with a single swipe of her leg

The Lizardmen where sent flying, rocketing through the air and crashing into the water

BOOM!

"Know your place." she stated, her back to the watery explosion

"D-Damn it." The Class Representative grunted and groaned, Kurumu had just beaten him. Slashed and kicked him to defeat and unconsciousness.

Kurumu panted and rested. She had won.

"We. We did it." She panted.

She fell down onto her butt, her skirt flipping up dramatically

'So cool.' Yukari thought, her eyes sparkling

Other Moka turned around and looked at Kurumu, then Tsukune and Yukari. "You better keep your promise, Tsukune."

"Yeah, of course." he nodded, extending his neck for her and closing his eyes

Other Moka tutted and shook her head. "Not what I was talking about." She picked him up.

She held his chin with a single elegant finger, making him look into her eyes "I was denied something the first time we met, Tsukune. Something Outer has been able to enjoy a lot... Only to go cold turkey the last two days. Now? I am having my turn." she stated simply, looking down at him like a queen

Tsukune blinked and nodded. "Okay. That's fair." He responded, cupping her cheek and kissed her.

Other Moka smiled and kissed him deeply, moaning and showing slight dominance without being too harsh or controlling. Simply showing who had the pants in the relationship

Yukari looked on, seeing Outer Moka and Tsukune kiss. Feeling her heart thump and eyes sparkle.

"Hey, no fair." Kurumu groaned, wanting to get in on the action.

"Quiet, Succubus." Other Moka frowned as she broke the kiss, her face red as she panted with some spit connecting her tongue with Tsukune's "This is my reward, my prize. But if you really must be involved, come and suck my mate's member. I require it to be nice and wet." she ordered, guiding Tsukune down to between her legs as a silent sign

"Yahoo-hoo~!" Kurumu smiled. "Thanks!"

"I have an idea." Tsukune pointed out.

"What?" Other Moka asked

"You sit on my face, Kurumu sucks my dick?" Tsukune offered.

"Why do you think you are looking under my skirt?" she smirked

Tsukune chuckled and lay on his back, going to please his girlfriend.

"You better not interrupt us, Yukari." Kurumu pointed her finger at her.

Other Moka lowered herself, pulling her skirt up and her panties aside "Pleasure your countess." she ordered gently

"Of course." He responded, leaning upwards and began to kiss, tease and rub her slit, tasting the familiar pussy he missed.

A very familiar taste... But not exact.

Kurumu soon revealed Tsukune's cock, half-erect, but needed tending to. Small hearts appeared in her eyes and she began to lick and kiss it. She was still unused to it but began to take it in her stride.

Her first time, flavour exploding on her tongue and her mind going almost white in pleasure. The taste... It was perfect!

She felt her head gently bounce on his member, taking it in past her lips, her tongue swirling around it with gentle laps.

Tsukune's own tongue continued to lap and tease Other Moka's slit, feeling how wet and warm it was.

"Tsukune~" she moaned deeply, her mouth opening in a happy evil grin

He reached up, groping her clit and ass with his hands, stroking them affectionately.

Yukari bit her lip, her wetness staining her thighs and making the tops of her stockings darken

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm~!" Kurumu moaned, bobbing her head happily, feeling Tsukune's cock fill her mouth.

'It tastes like heaven.' she thought, taking his entire length down her throat and staying there as he sucked hard

'I'm cumming.' Tsukune thought happily, finally climaxing into Kurumu's mouth as his own techniques were making Other Moka cum.

"Yes~ drink it all~" she moaned deeply as he swallowed her juices

"Hmm~!" Tsukune smiled and drunk them, keeping her stimulation going.

"AH~!" Yukari panted as she looked at the trio.

"Tsukune. So big." Kurumu panted, pulling back and left his cum and saliva covered cock ready for Moka.

"Move, Succubus. I want him inside me now." Other Moka ordered "If you wish to stay involved, you will eat. Eat my asshole. Know your place, secondary woman."

"Hmm." Kurumu nodded and felt put in her place, but kissed Other Moka first and pushed a little of Tsukune's cum into her mouth

Other Moka swallowed the cum, her tongue swirling around against the bluenette's

'Oh my god!' Yukari thought as she saw the two kiss...and wanted in.

"Now. My turn." Other Moka spoke, positioning herself over Tsukune's cock before pushing down onto his member and fully embracing it.

She quickly dropped down, taking every last inch inside her. Feeling the familiar feeling fill her

"AH~!" Other Moka shuddered happily, her legs tightening around his hips as she started to bounce.

"Ts-Tsukune." Kurumu seemed to beg, hoping that he could eat her out

He just nodded and slid one of his hands to her pussy, stroking it affectionately.

"AH~!" Other Moka shuddered happily, her legs tightening around his hips as she started to bounce

Kurumu whimpered, kneeling down behind other Moka and Tsukune, gently spreading the white haired woman's ass

"This looks tight." Kurumu whispered, lapping against Moka's ass, teasing her pucker-hole with her tongue as she flowed with the motions of her fucking Tsukune.

"Ah~, Moka. You're so tight!" Tsukune smiled as he made love to her, his cock throbbing with each bounce.

"I am a proud, powerful vampire. Of course I am." she smirked and moaned as she bounced atop his member, her hand gripping Kurumu's hair and forcing the blue haired succubi's tongue deeper into her hole "Deeper you secondary woman!" she ordered in bliss

"Err... M... Moka? Tsukune?" Yukari asked nervously as she walked over, massive stains in her yellow stockings from her leaking virgin slit

"Huh?" The two asked, Kurumu trying to keep her tongue in Other Moka's ass.

"What is it?" Other Moka asked as she looked at the innocent and shy girl

"Can... Can I join in?" she asked, pulling her skirt up revealing her soaked panties as she looked hopefully into the red eyes of the white haired vampire

"You. Want to join?" Moka panted as she bounced on Tsukune's dick

Yukari nodded and blushed, wanting to be with them.

"Very well." Other Moka nodded, pulling her into a kiss

Yukari gasped as she felt Moka's lips on hers, blushing and moaning happily as she stood over Tsukune.

Tsukune continued to fuck Other Moka lovingly, seeing Yukari's pussy above him, he wanted to climax as Kurumu continued to tongue fuck Other Moka's ass.

He reached up and began to rub Yukari's slit, his fingers moving quickly before he pushed his fingers into her pussy

Yukari's eyes widened, letting out a cute moan as she felt Tsukune's fingers penetrate her gently. His skilled techniques made her body quiver with each motion.

"Ts-Tsukune! I'm. Cumming!" Other Moka moaned as she was about to climax.

"Me. Too!" Tsukune followed up, climaxing into her pussy

"Fill your countess' womb." she moaned, pushing Yukari against her breast so her nipple entered the witch's mouth

"Hmm~!" Yukari moaned, feeling Other Moka's flesh so tenderly.

Tsukune did as he was told, climaxing into Other Moka's pussy and flooded it with his cum.

"AH~!" Other Moka moaned happily as Kurumu pulled out of her ass.

"So, nice." Kurumu panted and let her tongue hang out.

"You may now feel Tsukune's member, Succubus." Other Moka pouted as she slowly pulled herself off Tsukune's penis "A reward for your obedience."

"Thank you!" Kurumu smiled as she stripped off her vest and removed her panties, showing off her soft white skin and her G-Cup breasts. "Tsukune. Please. Make me yours."

"Of course." Tsukune smiled, reaching up and groped her breasts nuzzling them gently as she guided her pussy to his cock. "I'll make you feel good." He whispered affectionately.

"Hmm~!" Kurumu moaned as she felt his cock slowly penetrate her pussy.

"M-Moka." Yukari panted, as she wanted to keep holding Other Moka.

"Come here, little witch. You've got to prove yourself." Other Moka ordered.

Soon, Tsukune felt his cock fully penetrate Kurumu's pussy. Making the succubus lose her virginity, and make her arch back in ecstasy. He began to slowly thrust his cock inside of her, making her moan in ecstasy.

'This... It's even better than Moka described!' she thought as her mind faded in and out

'She's so cute.' Tsukune thought as he took one of her breasts to his lips and began to suck, treating her to all manner of experiences he learned from sleeping with girls. Touching their G-spots, pleasuring nipples, slow but warm thrusts. All of it was to make Kurumu feel her greatest climax.

"Ts-Tsukune! Yes, more! More! Love me MORE~!" Kurumu moaned and squirted unintentionally.

"Oh, my god." Yukari looked back briefly.

"Did I SAY 'stop'?" Other Moka asked as she had exposed her nipples to Yukari.

"S-Sorry, Mistress Moka." Yukari apologised and continued to tease Moka's nipples.

"Hmm. I like that." she smirked, fingering the girl "Keep going."

"Hmm." Yukari nodded and continued.

"More, more! Tsukune. Please. F-Fuck me, MORE~!" Kurumu moaned

"I'll. Do so!" Tsukune nodded, kissing Kurumu lovingly.

And soon, Kurumu felt a great spark pulse through her, her womb being kissed by Tsukune's cock, bouncing happily with each thrust. "AH, ah, ah, Y-ya-YAHOO-HOO~!" She exclaimed and climaxed, falling into his arms in exhaustion.

She was limp, the pleasure too great, but Tsukune wasn't stopping. He couldn't stop!

'This. Is too good! It's so good! I can't stop! More. I want to hold her MORE!' Tsukune thought happily, pinning Kurumu to the floor and kissed her passionately, fucking her like a lover.

Kurumu just moaned, her body limp as she let him use her as he wanted

Both other Moka and Yukari looked in shock, Tsukune was REALLY making love to Kurumu.

"Kurumu." Tsukune looked at her, before whispering something into her ear. Making her eyes widen as she clamped down onto his cock and make him climax into her pussy.

It was like some magnetic instinct that made him unable to stop

"I'm CUMMING!" He grunted and climaxed, flooding her pussy with more and more cum.

"AH~!" Kurumu moaned and fell limp, happily and in ecstasy.

He slowly pulled out, kissing her lips, her neck and down to her breasts. His cock still hard and throbbing.

"Tsukune." Other Moka called commandingly

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked, looking over at the two. Other Moka had Yukari sat between her legs, the back of the young witches head between the vampires bosom. The white haired warrior held Yukari's legs as wide as the smaller girl could spread them, one hand spreading the girl's lower lips while the other held the spellcaster's jaw open

"I present to you a reward for conquering that Succubi, come take the virginity of my offering." she ordered, showing Yukari's wet pussy "But first, you should train her mouth. Can't have her getting pregnant too early." she added, Yukari's tongue hanging limply between Moka's fingers. "So her mouth would be her main source of your pleasure."

Tsukune looked at Yukari, her open mouth looked warm and inviting. He nodded with a smile...to TRAIN a girl...With one of his girlfriend's approval. That got him excited. "Okay, sounds good." He nodded.

"Haa?" Yukari moaned as she saw Tsukune's cock by her lips.

"Are you ready, Yukari?" He asked kindly, wanting her permission to do so.

Yukari moaned, her tongue stretching out to touch his member to show her approval

"Okay." He responded. "Just signal if I'm going too hard." He followed up.

Yukari nodded and hummed as she understood, letting Tsukune fully know she was accepting of the terms.

Tsukune smiled and rubbed her head, before guiding his cock into her mouth, slowly filling it with his member, her warm inexperienced mouth taking his head in first and then his girth.

Her mouth was smaller than the other girls, tighter

"So...Small. It's good." Tsukune moaned, gently thrusting in Yukari's mouth, continuing to slowly stretch it out with each thrust, giving her tongue a coating of cum and pussy juice.

Yukari moaned, her eyes rolling up a bit as she tasted the delicious flavours

"Come on, you can take it." Other Moka urged, holding Yukari's jaw open as wide as it would naturally go to help Yukari learn to naturally do this

Tsukune could hear Yukari's slight gagging, feeling his cock moisten up from her drool, making it easier for his cock to slide in and out. It was so erotic to him that he just wanted to push even deeper.

She was gagging, only about three maybe four inches in her mouth, but he wanted more. He growled softly, pushing her head further down his member until the fifth inch filled her maw

"Oh? You want to take MORE?" Other Moka smiled as she saw Yukari's want for Tsukune's member.

"Hmm~!" Yukari moaned in agreement, savouring Tsukune's cum as she wanted to have his cock deeper in her mouth.

Even if she could barley breathe, white blotches filling her vision

"That is why you are training." Other Moka stated, suddenly pulling Yukari's face off his member. The witch gasped, not even getting the chance to fully fill her lungs before other Moka pushed Yukari back onto the member so all five inches she had previously been swallowing where back in her mouth

"HMM~!" Yukari's eyes almost rolled up as she felt Tsukune's cock down into her mouth

"M-Moka!" Tsukune moaned, feeling his cock being teased like this, face-fucking Yukari. "Y-Yukari!"

He was basically standing still, Other Moka doing all the work

"Guh, guh, guh, guh!" Yukari moaned as she felt Tsukune's cock coat her tongue with its length and girth.

"Yukari. I'm CUMMING!" Tsukune moaned and came into her mouth

"Go, witch. Drink it all down." Other Moka purred into her ear

With all of her might, Yukari gulped down Tsukune's cum, her eyes turning to hearts as she felt the warm liquid fill her mouth.

Her juices squirted out of her pussy, over the floor as she came from the taste

Tsukune panted as he slowly pulled back, leaving his cum in Yukari's mouth. "That...felt great."

Yukari just moaned gently, his creamy white substance dripping around her mouth and chin

"How was your first oral?" Other Moka asked with a proud smile

"Good~" Yukari moaned, her mind already fogged over in ecstasy

"I think they've had enough." Tsukune thought aloud with a smile.

"THEY may have...But **I** have yet to be satisfied." Other Moka smiled as she laid Yuakri gently on the floor "And you have yet to take her virginity. Something she loves."

"Okay." Tsukune answered.

"But later. Okay?" Moka followed up.

"Promise." Tsukune nodded

Other Moka nodded, rolling her hips to the side with her legs squeezed tight together. She reached back and spread her ass cheeks, giving a powerful lustful look

"Oh baby." Tsukune gulped and smiled, kneeling over her "Ready, my countess?" he teased softly

"I am offering you a rare prize, now enjoy my asshole." she grinned with a fanged smirk

Tsukune smiled, prodding Other Moka's lubed and tight ass, pushing in with a single thrust. "AH~! So, TIGHT!" He moaned with a smile, his cock sliding with strong thrusts, his hips slapping against her ass as he fucked her.

Other Moka bit her lower lip lustfully, keeping her face hidden from Tsukune as she grunted happily, feeling her ass spread open from his cock penetrating her pucker-hole, she could feel ALL of Tsukune's cock within her. And she wanted MORE and loved EVERY inch.

She was getting addicted to this, but she didn't want him to know that

"Moka, your ass. It's so soft. Tight. It's amazing!" Tsukune moaned, slapping her ass with his thrusts.

"Do not... Slap my backside." she tried to order, but in doing so let slip a moan of pleasure

"You're liking this; aren't you?" Tsukune asked with a smile, rubbing and then giving a gentle slap on her ass.

And then another, slightly harder

Other Moka flinched, feeling a spark of energy through her spine which made her tighten up, feeling her body melt by the touch.

Tsukune felt this, knowing that this was Moka's fetish. And so, he was going to make her cum harder than before.

He knew Moka's body loved anal, he was going to make this Other Moka admit it

"Moka. Do you like this?" He leaned in, hugging her hips closer as he made love to her.

The white haired vampire kept her mouth closed, holding back her moans with her face red with pleasure

Tsukune continued to thrust in her ass, kissing her cheek as he got close to her. "If you don't say anything...I won't treat you like this again." He teased "Heck if you don't like this, I'll just stop. I won't cum, I'll stop right now and give you the Rosary back."

Other Moka's eyes widened in shock, she didn't want that. She wanted to cum. She wanted to feel her climax.

She wanted his cum to fill her up.

Her blood ran cold as he stopped moving, slowly pulling out

"Wh-What're you doing?" Other Moka gasped, not wanting to let him leave.

"Well you don't like it." he shrugged innocently

"N-No! I-I DO like it!" Other Moka snapped, wanting to climax

"What was that?" Tsukune asked

"I. I. I want it! I want your long hard cock in my ass! I'm an anal loving monster!" Other Moka begged "Please! Just fuck me! Make me cum! Fill my ass with your seed! I need it you bastard!"

Tsukune kissed Other Moka and slid his cock into her gaping hole, filling her ass with his cock. "That's all you needed to say."

And instantly he was moving at top speed

Other Moka's eyes widened in shock, feeling his speed, his cock, his hard thrusts penetrate deep into her ass, feeling her body shudder from it. All the motions made her vibrate and her eyes roll back into her head, her voice becoming an audible moan so that Kurumu and Yukari could hear it.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Own me! You feel so good in my fucking ass! I'm losing my mind! Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Tsukune smiled as he thrust his hips faster and faster, making Other Moka cum, climaxing deep into her ass.

"Fuck." he moaned softly

"Tsu. Ku. Ne." Other Moka panted as she looked behind her.

"Moka~." Tsukune smiled as she fell asleep, satisfied and exhausted.

He clicked the Rosary back onto Other Moka's neck, transforming her back to Moka.

"Hmm~." Moka moaned as she was unconscious alongside Yukari and Kurumu.

'Let's get back then.' He thought. "...How am I gonna do this?"

*Time Skip*

It was two days later, Tsukune and the others were out having lunch.

And a LOT had happened between then.

Yukari had apologised for all the mean tricks that she had pulled on her classmates. After some much self-reflection, her classmates finally forgave her and apologised for their bias against witches.

"It's nice to see Yukari getting friends with her classmates." Tsukune spoke, eating some tempura.

Moka hummed taking a bite out of a rice-ball. "And we've gotten to be friends with her."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all well and good. But NOW we can have OUR time together without her interrupt-" Kurumu followed up and hugged Tsukune...before...

"Hi, Tsukune~!" Yukari cheered from behind the trio

"NYA-AH-AH-AH!" The trio screamed in shock.

"Yu-Yukari?" Moka asked in shock.

"Our classrooms are right next to each other so we can play all the time now, right?" she grinned

"Um, 'play'?" Kurumu asked as she looked at her.

"Uh-huh. After what happened between us, I thought I could join you guys." Yukari nodded proudly before she jumped at Moka and began to play with her breasts

"Err...?" The two blinked in shock and turned their heads to see Yukari playing and nestling into Moka's bosom.

"Hee-hee-hee!" Yukari giggled happily.

"...When did this happen?" Tsukune asked

"Hey, weren't you in love with Tsukune?!" Kurumu snapped

"Yeah, but then Moka saved me from those perverts! Now I love both of them!" she called happily

'How am I supposed to feel about this?' Tsukune thought to himself with a deadpanned look.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 4**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

Reviews:

Xerzo LotCN: I'm sorry that you've been a having a hard time. I hope this next chapter cheers you up too.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, loli witch shenanigans. But it'll be tasteful.

Tellemicus Sundance: I know, it's VERY NSFW; should have we put a banner that said 'Warning NSFW' in the synopsis? *chuckle*

flo463: Of course, it's easy for me too.

Thunderwolf7226: Oh, so glad we could inspire you.

**Here is a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Johnny Spectre: Depends. Different mythologies give different powers.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear, Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_Even more, has happened since I came to Yokai Academy; I've made a new friend with a prodigy. _

_Her name is Yukari, she's very playful, wise beyond her age...And honestly tutoring me in some of my lessons, so there're no worries there._

_Things have been very hectic as well. But I've been well. Moka and Kurumu are well too and we're getting on fine._

_Until my next letter._

_Love Tsukune._

Tsukune was currently finishing off his latest letter to his family, he was thinking back to all that had been happened over the past month and a half.

Besides the lessons and trying to keep up the lie of not being human...which was feeling more and more like the truth. And all people trying to sniff him out and getting into fights with his girls or being absolute bullies...It was getting a bit much.

However something about the lie, about not being human... Something about it was nagging him

He sighed heavily with his head in his hands. 'That 'lie'.' He thought to himself.

The lie he was only half human... Something about it...

He wasn't, was he? He was SURE he was human... Right?

Rubbing his eyes, he folded his letter and put it in an envelope. Signing it to his parents' address, he got up and grabbed his bag.

Heading downstairs, he walked outside, where he saw a growing familiar sight.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running towards him.

"Tsukune~"

"Hey everyone. GAH!" Tsukune waved his hand and was tackle hugged by the three.

"Sleep well?" Kurumu asked, bouncing her breasts against his arm.

"Yeah." he squeaked

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself, Kurumu!" Yukari commented

"Hey, junior lovers don't get to comment." Kurumu answered

"'Junior lovers'?" Yukari gasped and felt insulted

"Kurumu, that's kinda mean." Moka responded

"She's a love rival. It's just banter." Kurumu rebutted as she used her hips to bump against the smaller girl

"WHOA!" Yukari called out as she comically flew away.

"I didn't bump her THAT hard." Kurumu commented

"I'm sure she's just joking." Tsukune sighed

"Are you alright?" Moka asked as she saw Tsukune's dark eyes.

"Yeah, fine." he assured

"Ready to go to class?" Yukari asked as she popped back up

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded, walking with them. "Um, Kurumu. I need to get my bag."

"Oh, sorry." Kurumu pulled back, let Tsukune sort his bag out and then hug him again.

Rolling his eyes, he just smiled and walked with them to class.

"Morning Ms Nekonome." he greeted

"Good morning, Tsukune." Ms Nekonome smiled and waved. "Glad to see that you're here early."

"Yeah, I know." He responded as he, Kurumu and Moka sat in their seats.

The catwoman teacher nodded, smiling

"Everyone, please rise." Ms Nekonome spoke, after all her students came in.

The class did as they were told, two seats still empty

One belonged to Saizo and the second belongs to a female student who was still not there yet.

"Please be seated." Ms Nekonome spoke as she finished the register. "Now, we're going to be working on English translations."

"Oh no." he mumbled

"Ms Nekonome, will it be-" One student asked

"Don't worry, it'll two short poems for this lesson only." She reassured

Tsukune sighed, though this was a good thing...it didn't stop him from being worried.

This was seriously his worst subject

"Now, turn to page 22. We'll start there." Ms Nekonome answered, getting her own book.

Tsukune gulped in worry and opened his book.

He got to work, time ticking by as he shot glances at his blonde teacher here and there

DING DONG

DING DONG

"Oh, that's the lesson everyone." Ms Nekonome spoke, her tail unintentionally springing up from the sound of the bell.

"Ms, your tail." one student pointed out

"Nya-ooo!" Ms Nekonome frowned and scratched at the student. Nothing too much but there were marks.

"OW!" The student panicked.

Tsukune sighed and got up out of his seat.

"I'll see you later." Tsukune said to the girls, ready for his extra lesson with the teacher

"See you later." The two waved and left.

"Ahem. S-Sorry about that Mr Aono." Ms Nekonome apologised as the class left.

"It's fine, Miss." Tsukune responded

"Now, let's continue your 'Monster World' lessons." Ms Nekonome composed herself

"Yes, Ms Nekonome." He nodded with a smile, he always liked how her cat-like nature made her adorable.

"Today I will teach you about the classes of monsters." she explained with a smile

Tsukune just nodded and sat down, looking at her from his seat.

"There are four classes of monsters." She began to speak. "C, B, A and S." And she drew up a grid showing the different letters and open answer boxes. "C is considered the weakest classification while S-Class is considered the strongest. The classes are placed from several factors: physical strength, level of their energy or aura, and other latent abilities."

Tsukune nodded, writing this down and taking it to memory.

He thought of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, what they could do and remembering how Moka was an S-Class to try and place everyone

He thought of asking where a succubus and a witch would go on the scale...but would that be a breach of trust? Saying that he KNEW about succubi and witches?

No. It wouldn't. He could be talking about anyone.

"Ms Nekonome, where would a witch and succubus be placed?" Tsukune asked

"Hmm?" Ms Nekonome hummed as she heard it. "Well, those types are monsters are classed as A-Class monsters. Not because of their physical strengths, but because of magic and illusion capabilities."

"Illusions?"

"Of course, succubi can create illusions that are so strong they can kill a person. Or seem so real that it looks like an entire classroom is filled." Ms Nekonome responded.

'Kurumu can do that?' he thought

"And for witches, they can create items and manipulate the elements to certain degrees. Mostly creating items and various elemental attacks." Ms Nekonome followed up

"I see." he nodded

He remembered how Yukari used her wand to smack people with large wash tubs.

'That makes too much sense.' He thought. 'Glad she never did it to me.'

"Are there any other questions?" Ms Nekonome asked, sitting on her desk and crossed over her legs playfully.

"Only about the C and B-Class monsters." Tsukune answered

"Well, what would you like to know?" She responded

"What sort of monsters would be classified as these?" he asked as he blatantly stated at her legs

"C-Class monsters usually have low strength, but unusual features. For example 'Kasa-Obake, Rukurobuki and Nuppeppo'." Ms Nekonome followed up, drawing on the board a picture of an umbrella with a single leg for its handle and a single eye and long tongue above the name 'Kasa-Obake'.

The second picture depicted a person with a long elongated neck that was drawn above the name 'Rukurobuki'.

And lastly, the 'Nuppeppo' was a featureless blob-like creature.

"They are considered 'harmless' on their own but they have a small aura about them." Ms Nekonome finished up

Tsukune nodded and looked at the drawings, taking them down. "And, B-Class monsters?" He asked admiring her legs and hips

"Well, they're more humanoid in appearance, even with their monstrous forms. For example, zombies, ghouls, slug-creatures." Ms Nekonome answered

"Beautiful cat women?" He slyly asked with a smile

"Yes, even cat-Nya?" She nodded and blushed as she heard that.

"Mr Aono. That, hmm~." She turned around and looked at Tsukune, seeing his face and purred gently. "That. That's quite flattering."

"It's the truth." he nodded

Ms Nekonome tuned back to the board and felt her heart beat and almost pound through her chest.

'Oh... Oh my.' she thought

SWISH, SWISH.

Tsukune smiled and got out of his seat, going over to her and began to affectionately stroke her tail.

The teacher froze, a shudder shooting through her body before her tail pulled itself away and wrapped around her leg

"Sorry, Miss. But your tail was so adorable." Tsukune answered

"Mr Aono." she mumbled and blushed

"Did I do something untoward, Miss?" He asked, hugging her from behind.

The catwoman moaned softly, almost melting in his touch "A cat's tail... Is important. It helps... Helps... Us keep balance and manoeuvre. But it's also... Also... Also our most vulnerable limb."

"That's a good tip to know." Tsukune whispered in her cat-ear and stroked her hips making her gasp and moan, cumming softly

"Did you cum, Miss?" Tsukune asked, knowing the sounds of a woman climaxing.

"Yes..." she muttered

"Can I treat you to more~?" He whispered into her ear affectionately. "Because I can and will of you want me to."

As she heard that, Ms Nekonome shuddered and bit her lip, feeling his hands stroke her, making her feel good. "Y-you can?"

"I can." He nodded, whispered into her ear.

"Y-Yes. Please. Pet this kitty." She moaned

Tsukune responded accordingly, quickly locking the door to the classroom before going back to his teacher, kissing her passionately on the lips as he stroked her sides.

Ms Nekonome mewed happily, feeling her body shudder from Tsukune's touch, his hands gliding over her beautiful cat-girl body.

'My god, she's so cute.' Tsukune thought as his tongue danced on hers.

Tsukune lifted her up, making her sit on the desk

"Hmm?" Ms Nekonome gasped as she felt her tail swish on the table, Tsukune's hands rubbing over her ass and hips.

His hand slipped under her skirt, rubbing her hips and slowly moving frontwards

She began to gasp, feeling her nethers being teased by her student. This felt so wrong, but at the same time so VERY right. It was like Tsukune was hitting ALL of her most sensitive spots...No WONDER he was so good at Sex Education. He MUST be a master of sex.

Like his body was built for it and it alone

"Ts-Tsukune~!" Ms Nekonome moaned as she was close to climaxing.

"Yes, Ms Nekonome?" He asked as he continued to rub her most private area.

"C-Call me. Shi-Shizuka." She panted, looking into his eyes.

"Shizuka? A beautiful name." he grinned

"Th-thank you." Shizuka moaned, her nipples hardening under bra and shirt. "Please. P-Pet me. Mate with me."

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Please!" She moaned, having Tsukune kiss her passionately as he began to pull her panties down and zipped off his trousers.

"Okay, I just had to ask." Tsukune reassured her and showed his erect member

"Oh my!" she gasped

"Can you blame me? I'm looking at a gorgeous cat-teacher." Tsukune cupped her cheek.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her, gently guiding her to her knees

Her legs began to shudder, imagining the feeling she would feel from being with her student Tsukune.

Her student, her Tsukune

"Say 'ah'." He guided his cock into her mouth, feeling her warm, wet and enticing mouth

"Hmm~!" Shizuka moaned, feeling Tsukune's cock within her mouth, tasting the hard, meaty phallus stroke within her mouth.

"Shizuka. Your mouth, it's so warm." Tsukune praised her, holding her head in place as he bobbed it on his member "Your tongue feels... Different than anything I've ever felt."

Shizuka gagged a little, but only to explain that her tongue was like a cat's.

"That... Fuck." Tsukune moaned, finding the sound of the older woman gagging on his cock very hot

Shizuka continued to gag, feeling Tsukune's cock throb within her mouth, making her ache for him member to climax; hoping to feel how virile he was. She pulled back and used her tongue to lick his cock-head, hoping to make him climax sooner.

"Shizuka. I'm cumming." He moaned as he came into her mouth, his cum coating her tongue and filled her mouth.

Shizuka's eyes widened, little hearts seemed to appear before in her pupils. She tasted his warm cum and began to drink it.

Tsukune slowly pulled his member out of her mouth, leaving a small trail of cum and saliva coming from Shizuka's lips. "How's it taste, Shizuka?" He asked lovingly with a smile.

Her reply was to open her mouth, showing it full with his seed as she moaned and moved it around with her tongue

"That's adorable." He smiled as he saw her. "Are you ready for more?" He asked

She nodded, swallowing his cum before she quickly got up. She turned around and pulled her skirt over her ass, revealing her juicy backside, before she leaned over her desk, resting one knee on the wooden structure while the catwoman spread her pussy "Please, I'm so hungry." she whimpered

Tsukune licked his lips and positioned himself ready, sliding his cock within her with one push. "Hmm~! You're. Tight. Shizuka!" He moaned, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, feeling how warm and wet it was.

"Ts-Tsukune~!" Shizuka moaned, her supple ass bouncing on his cock as her ass rippled with each slap. "Faster!"

Tsukune obliged, upping his speed, his hands wrapped around her hips, his cock penetrating deeper and deeper into her pussy; Shizuka was like a cat in heat, her pussy clenching down his Tsukune's cock, wanting him to go even faster, make her climax on her desk and/or floor.

She wants him to make a mess... And have her clean it all up

"Shizuka. I-I'm gonna CUM!" Tsukune moaned, warning her about it. "Where do you want it?!"

"In me! Flood my kitty~!" Shizuka begged, feeling her body tighten from pleasure.

"Fine!" he grunted lightly, his manhood twitching and pulsing inside her

As Tsukune climaxed into her pussy, Shizuka came and leaked it onto the floor, her juices and Tsukune's cum mixed together and left a puddle, but the majority of it was now in her pussy.

"Yes!" she squealed

Tsukune panted as he hugged Shizuka, hugging her clothed breasts as he slowed his climax to a crawl and stopped with his cock in her pussy. "So. Good. Shizuka." He panted, kissing her neck lovingly.

"So full~" she moaned softly

Tsukune pulled out of her, his cock still hard but also feeling satisfied. "I think we made a mess, Shizuka."

"I. I think so." She smiled as she felt her knees buckle, slowly falling to the ground.

She let her head fall against the floor, licking up their shared juices and purring

"Oh. My god." Tsukune whispered as he saw her, lapping up the puddle...and wanted to give her MORE.

RING! RING!

"Nyo~. Ran out of time for our lesson." Ms Nekonoke frowned, having stopped licking up the cum and juices from the floor.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded. "Do you need any help?" He offered

"No. No, I'm fine." Ms Nekonome responded, wiping up the remnants of their cum and juice off the floor. "I'll clean myself up."

"Not ENTIRELY what I meant." Tsukune answered, but was kissed by Ms Nekonome.

"Thank you, Mr Aono." She interrupted, looking at him with a smile. "For everything. But you should go before you're missed by your friends." She reached down and rubbed his crotch lightly "We shall be doing this again."

"Of course, Ms Nekonome. I'll look forward to it." He smiled as he pulled his trousers up. He kissed her cheek and left.

Ms Nekonome shuddered happily, her tail swishing in excitement.

Tsukune walked, carrying his bag over his shoulder, feeling better and more enlightened about the Monster Class levels...and even MORE satisfied that he now had a lover in Shizuka Nekonome.

He felt the sun against his skin, making him smile

"Tsukune!" Moka called out, almost running to him

"Hey girls." He waved as he saw them.

He gave them all a kiss on the cheek, smiling

"Hmm~." Yukari blushed happily, having Tsukune kiss her.

Kurumu pulled Tsukune close and whispered something. "Did you have sex just now?" She whispered

Blinking in shock, he didn't deny it. "Yeah, but...How-?"

"Succubus remember? I can smell it." She teased, pointing to her nose. "Who's the girl?"

"What? You didn't include US?" Moka asked, pulling Tsukune to her.

"It was rather... Spontaneous." he laughed lightly

"OOH~! Tell, tell!" Yukari smirked nudging him.

"Later, I promise. Can we have lunch first?" Tsukune asked

"Sure." Moka nodded

*time skip*

The group were currently relaxing, school was tough again, but it was less stressful than English.

That subject just melted some people's brains

"FINALLY, school's over." Kurumu groaned as she lay on her back

"Come on, it wasn't THAT hard." Yukari answered as she breezed through it.

"Easy for you to say, YOU'RE a prodigy." Kurumu rebutted "Bloody child genius."

"I'm not the ONLY genius when it comes to things." Yukari teased, looking at Tsukune.

"Ahem."Moka cleared her throat gently. "That's enough."

"Fine." The two huffed and turned to Tsukune.

"I need the bathroom quick, be back in a sec." Tsukune commented

The girls wanted him to stay, but they knew when nature called...It was best to just to let whoever go.

"So...Any plans for the weekend?" Moka asked, trying to get some common ground for them.

Tsukune headed back to the school, seeing as it had the closest location for any toilet.

"Here we go." He thought to himself and went to the toilet to relieve himself, unaware that he was being stalked by three people...and no, it's not Kurumu, Yukari or Moka.

The figures were all dressed in the school's uniform, beige trousers, white shirts under green jackets and a red tie; but in addition, they were wearing pink coats, an unusual feature. But with a white patch on the back with words 'is my life' embroidered onto it, however the first words were obstructed by shadows.

"Huh?" he blinked

As he turned to look around, he didn't see anyone. "I must be seeing things." He sighed and left

*time skip*

Tsukune was back in his room, writing up his homework and also the latest letter to his family.

SMASH!

And a rock flew into his room

"What the heck?" He ducked as he felt like the stone was thrown at his head. As he rose, he saw the stone...and saw it wrapped in a note. "...Bit cliché."

He picked the rock up and up wrapped it

He took the note off the rock and read it.

'LEAVE OUR GODDESSES ALONE!'

"Leave WHICH 'goddesses alone?" He wondered

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

Three new stones crashed through the window

"HEY!" He shouted, glass scattered on his floor as the note covered stones landed by his feet.

"Jeez. How am I-? No, no. Not-not dealing with this." Tsukune frowned as he grabbed his slippers and a dustpan and brush. HOPEFULLY, he'll get the glass up.

He didn't even bother reading the new rocks, throwing them all out of the window

He shook his head and brushed up all the glass...He was going to have to be careful tonight. There might be some leftover fragments in the carpet.

*Time Skip*

Tsukune didn't get that much sleep last night. Having worried about treading on a broken glass pane fragment underfoot.

He had sorted most of it out, but his broken windows let through SO MUCH cold air

It was like Jack Frost was bunking with him. He'd have to go and tell the teachers that someone broke his window, they might be able to fix it while he's in lessons.

"Morning Tsu-!" Moka called out, but was shocked to see a dark-eyed and shivering boyfriend. "Tsukune!" She gasped

"Morning Moka." He waved tiredly. "Sl-*yawn* sleep well?"

"Fine, but you look like a wreck." Moka frowned, cupping his cheek

"Rough night last night, I'll...Explain later." He drifted a little.

"TSUKUNE~!" Kurumu cheered as she flew towards him.

She hugged him tightly, accidently knocking the two over

"Morning. Kurumu." Tsukune groaned gently

"Morn-ING!" Kurumu smiled before shrieking. "What happened to you?" She asked in concern. "Moka, is this your bloodsucking?"

"What? No! Tsukune had a rough night, last night!" Moka rebutted

"So you DID sneak into your room!" Kurumu called challenging

"I did NOT!" Moka responded, standing up and glared at her.

'It's too early for this.' Tsukune thought tiredly.

"Morning every. One. What's going on?" Yukari asked as she went up to them.

"Nothing." Tsukune yawned

"But, Tsukune-" Moka frowned

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He responded. "Let's get to class."

*Time Skip*

Tsukune was coming out of the gym's shower room, having finished P.E.

"Tsukune Aono!" A voice called out.

And glaring at him, were the three pink coat wearing people who were hiding from him yesterday.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at them

The first was a bespectacled, black-haired and grey-eyed, slender boy. Being on the left-hand side

The second was a brown eyed and brown haired hefty boy, his stomach slightly poking out from the bottom of his buttoned-up shirt; standing on the right-hand side

And finally an orange haired and green-eyed medium built boy, standing in the middle of the three.

"You've been hanging around our three idols!" The orange haired boy spoke.

"Um, I'm sorry. But who're you guys?" Tsukune asked in confusion

"I am, Kubasaki Nagai! I am the president of the 'Yukari Sendo Fan Club'!" The bespectacled student proclaimed

"I'm 'Bosaburo Taira'! President of the 'Kurumu Kurono Fan Club'!" The hefty student followed up

"And **I** am the president of the 'Moka Akashiya Fan Club', Kozo Kasahara!" The orange haired student pointed at Tsukune.

"Wait, presidents for the girls?" Tsukune groaned, remembering that this sort of thing happened back at his old school.

"Of course! You're UNWORTHY to be around them!" Kubasaki pointed at him

'Oh no...No, no, no.' Tsukune thought and groaned.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled, face-palming and walking away

"Hey! Don't turn your back on us!" Kozo shouted, the three going towards him

"Later loser." he stated simply

TWANG!

The word 'loser' penetrated the hearts of the three club president's.

''L-Loser'?' The three thought

"The girls want nothing to do with worthless virgins who must after them like they are generic faceless anime characters that fit your fetish." Tsukune added

Once again the three Club Presidents fell to their knees, being told off by Tsukune.

Tsukune rubbed his eyes and walked off, leaving them alone. And it didn't take him long to think on WHO threw those stones through his window the other night. "I don't want to go through this again." he muttered

'Never again.' He thought to himself.

"You've made enemies for LIFE, Aono! ENEMIES FOR LIFE!" Kozo proclaimed

*time skip*

Tsukune was back in his room once again, the window fixed up and the glass all removed.

Knock, knock

"Oh, come in." Tsukune called back as he put his book down and got up from his desk chair.

The door opened, revealing his three girls

"Hi girls. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a smile

"It's dinner." Kurumu reminded

"Really? Wow, I...I didn't realise." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and then felt his stomach grumble.

"Let's go in, I can cook." Kurumu said proudly

"Oh, thanks." Tsukune nodded and agreed.

They walked inside, Tsukune sitting down while Kurumu set up his small gas stove

"I didn't know you could cook." Yukari commented

"Oh yeah. I'm quite good." Kurumu smiled "I need to be ready for my darling future husband after all!"

Moka wanted to say something, but considering they were in a small room and with a hot stove...yeah, not the best time.

And she couldn't technically argue with her about that point, considering what a Succubus' life is like

"Thank you, Kurumu." Tsukune responded, kissing her cheek.

Kurumu giggled happily as she got everything ready.

"Can I get everyone a drink?" Moka asked.

"Okay." Yukari nodded

"I've got come mugs in the cupboard." Tsukune pointed.

"Thank you." she nodded

"Meaning this is my job." Yukari cheered slightly as she unbuttoned his pants

Tsukune blinked before nodding. "Yeah, that's fair."

Kurumu huffed gently, but she knew she couldn't make dinner AND pleasure Tsukune. She'd have to give her Destined One a wild pleasurable night.

"Here I go! AH~Hmm!" Yukari smiled, as she began to give Tsukune a blowjob, bobbing affectionately on it.

"Yukari, you don't have to force my dick down your throat like this." Tsukune moaned, feeling the back of Yukari's mouth

"Hm-hmm." Yukari gag responded, continuing to give Tsukune a blowjob.

"I've got some juice." Moka spoke, carrying a tray of drinks. "Oh, you've already started."

"Yeah, she's...She's getting better." Tsukune praised Yukari while responding to Moka.

Yukari continued, her eyes watering as she wanted Tsukune's cum, wanting to make him climax.

"Ah~." Tsukune moaned, climaxing in Yukari's mouth.

Yukari tried her best, drinking down Tsukune's cum without dropping any of it.

Her eyes turned into hearts as she moaned, sucking harder

"Ah, Yukari. You're getting a bit into it, aren't you?" Tsukune asked as he felt her technique becoming more.

"She does love it." Moka commented

"How was your day, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as she made a simple soup for them. They didn't really have much money, or room, to cook stuff too big. And she'd rather not have her Destined One survive on instant noodles

"Long. Good but...Long." He answered, sighing at the end. "That soup smells great." He answered with a smile, but a bit in an awkward position since Yukari was giving him head. "There...Was one weird thing though. You girls have otaku stalkers."

"We have stalkers?" Moka and Kurumu asked

"He haa hawkers?" Yukari gagged as she had her mouth filled with Tsukune's penis.

"Yeah, they threw rocks through my window and stood in my way after PE." Tsukune moaned, Yukari's response was making him hard inside of her mouth.

He explained what happened today, about the three weirdoes

"Okay, that's VERY strange." Moka answered, having an unconscious Yukari rest her head on her breasts.

"At LEAST you saw them off." Kurumu answered, kissing his cock.

"You know, how you described one of them reminded me of something." Moka commented

"Yeah? What was it?" Tsukune asked, then gave out a small moan, having his cock sucked by Kurumu.

"Well, I've been getting strange letters. A lot of, I guess you can call them, 'love letters'." Moka explained "Also..."

*flashback *

Moka was walking from her locker, having found a dozen more letters, seemingly from the same person when the 'president of her fan club' walked into her

"M-Moka!" His eyes widened and blushed as he saw her.

"Yes?" she asked politely

The President's eyes widened as he gulped and composed himself, going to put on a brave and charming face.

He brushed his hair back, trying to look suave and stylish

"Um...What're you doing?" Moka asked, looking at him.

"Oh, nothing." he smiled and moved himself closer to her

Moka felt more and more creeped out by the approach of this random person. Backing off step by step.

"I better go." she gulped

"B-But I-" The President spoke sounding hurt and saw Moka leave at a quick pace.

*End Flashback*

"You know. **I** had a similar experience happen to me a while back." Kurumu panted, her breasts wrapped around Tsukune's cock

*flashback*

Kurumu was walking through the halls of the school, going to her cooking class; her breasts jiggling with each step.

Boing, boing

Bong, bong

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked and turned around, seeing the hefty president from the 'Kurumu is my life' club standing behind her.

Sticking low to the ground, looking up her skirt

"Excuse me!" Kurumu snapped, seeing him.

But the president flung up and looked at the sky, trying to feign ignorance or innocence.

Kurumu grumbled and continued to walk and shut the classroom door.

After the lesson and cleaning herself up, Kurumu walked out of the class...and felt the chill up her spine.

Bong, bong.

That rippling of the stomach of the president of the club.

She felt a bit sick and took off running

*End Flashback*

"And, yeah. That's what happened." Kurumu answered, sitting on the side, cross-legged while on the seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Tsukune apologised, while giving anal sex to Moka.

"Oh Tsukune~" Moka moaned

"I went through something like that to!" A masturbating Yukari said

*flashback *

Yukari was walking out of the cafeteria with a snack in hand, walking to the library. And what she didn't know was that she was being sneak-photographed by the bespectacled 'Yukari Fan Club' president.

He was hiding, taking pictures

CLICK!

"Huh? Who's there?" Yukari turned around, trying to find the source.

But nothing.

CLICK, CLICK!

"Okay, what's that?" Yukari turned around and spun, trying to find it again...Nothing.

CLICK, CLICK!

CLANG!

The bespectacled President of the 'Yukari Fan Club' had a washtub clang on his head, and he was pretending to take pictures of the school.

Yukari huffed and walked away

*End Flashback*

The four were soon exhausted, having spent the time making love and talking, being more used to having this level of casual relationship.

"These three are disgusting." Tsukune frowned

"Can't we tell the teachers?" Moka asked, resting on Tsukune's left shoulder.

"I think so. If we can get some form of inarguable evidence." he nodded

"Could we look for some...Tomorrow?" Kurumu yawned, leaning on Tsukune's right shoulder.

"Yeah." he nodded and kissed her softly

Yukari was all that was left and she was already sleeping on his chest.

The three older students yawned a bit and fell asleep

*Time Skip*

The girls were still asleep, resting on Tsukune's settee, but all covered in a quilt.

Tsukune was long gone from the room

"Hmm~, Tsu-Tsukune?" Moka woke up first, looking around, blinking in wonder. "Huh?"

She slowly got out of the quilt without waking up Kurumu and Yukari. She realised that she was still naked.

"Meep!"

She frantically looked around and saw that their clothes, while a bit unkempt from last night, were put into three small piles.

'Tsukune.' She thought gently, picking up her pile and noticed that in place of her panties were Tsukune's underwear. A close second, really.

She smiled softly, getting dressed

As she got dressed, she noted that Tsukune's bag was missing. Nothing to worry about. Right?

"Weird." she shrugged, shaking the girls awake

"Hmm~, no baby, d'n...Huh?" Kurumu mumbled as she awoke.

"Oh...I had the best dream." Yukari grumbled.

"Morning." Moka spoke, waking them up.

"What? It's morning already?" Kurumu asked

"Wish Tsukune would have fucked me." Yukari whimpered lightly

Moka frowned and then rubbed Yukari's head. "I'm sure he will. In time." Moka reassured her and kissed her cheek awkwardly

Yukari chuckled happily, getting out of the quilt...and realised that she was naked. "Eep!" She squeaked

Kurumu just chuckled. "Guess not everyone's happy sleeping in the nude."

"Ahem." Moka pointed at Kurumu.

"What?"

Kurumu looked down and noticed that she was also nude, while Yukari was getting changed into last night's clothes.

"...Well. Okay." Kurumu blinked simply and got up out of bed.

She shrugged, casually getting dressed

"Guess you're not that fussed on being naked in the mornings." Yukari mumbled to herself

"Hey, where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked

"I don't know. Out, most likely." Moka answered as Kurumu put her sweater on "Head start to lessons and all that."

"That's a fair point." Yukari answered as the three walked out of his room.

They locked Tsukune's room and left, heading towards class

"What's the first lesson again?" Kurumu asked Moka

"It's maths. I can't believe you keep forgetting." Moka responded

"It's not my fault, I'm in such bliss when we're with Tsukune." Kurumu answered

"Kinda worrying though." Moka answered

"Morning everyone." Ms Nekonome waved as she saw them and they intently noticed Tsukune's desk was empty

"Um, Miss. Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked

"Oh, well." Ms Nekonome mumbled before she answered. "I saw him walking out of school with his bag."

"WHAT?!"

"He-He was heading to the bus station." Ms Nekonome answered, pointing outside and the three were already gone

Moka, Kururmu and Yukari ran as fast as they could, hoping that Tsukune wasn't going to do what they thought he was going to do.

And what they thought was 'He's leaving Yokai Academy'.

As they left the school's gate, Kurumu sprouted her wings from her back as Yukari summoned a broom.

"K-Kurumu, give me a lift, please." Moka asked

"Okay, but I don't know for how long though." Kurumu agreed and the three took off flying.

Walking through the forest was Tsukune, having found the right path to the bus stop. He continued to walk until he saw the stop in sight.

"Ah, here we go." Tsukune spoke, stopping by the bus stop.

"AONO!" The three club presidents called out and stood before him

'No, not again.' Tsukune groaned. "What do you want?"

"We're off school grounds now. It's fair game." Kubasaki pointed out

"And we're not going to let you keep our Goddesses!" Bosaburo followed up.

"Fan Club Coalition! Transform!" Kozo called out and the three began to transform.

"Nuppeppo!" Bosaburo proclaimed, his face wiped off his own head, leaving just his head and hair.

"Rukurobuki!" Kubasaki followed up, his neck stretching out like a hose-pipe.

"'Kasa-Obake!" Kozo finished, his head and torso covered by a large umbrella, while his only features over it were a large sticking out tongue and a single large eye.

'Wait a minute. These monster types. Aren't they low class levels?' Tsukune thought as he tried not to laugh

"Hey, you're smirking! Stop laughing!" Kubasaki shouted

"It's always the same. Everyone looks down on us." Bosaburo wailed

"Let's get him!" Kozo shouted as they charged

"Uh oh." Tsukune blinked as he tried to run away from the three, even if they were weak, they outnumbered him.

"Get back here, Aono, neckie!" Kubasaki called out, outstretching his neck and wrapped around Tsukune's leg, tripping him up.

"OOF!" Tsukune landed on his face.

"Take this, blob!" Bosaburo shouted, leaping at Tsukune to flatten him

Tsukune rolled out of the way, dodging the blob-like monster

"I'll blow you away, umbrella!" Kozo responded, twisting his umbrella head to blow Tsukune into the trees.

''Neckie', 'blob', 'umbrella'? Is this some weird tic for this sort of monster?' Tsukune groaned as he tried to get up.

"This is where you end, Aono. We'll protect our-" Kozo spoke menacingly before being interrupted

"TSUKUNE!" Moka called out

"Huh?" The boys asked in confusion before seeing the girls.

"Hnn! Moka, I-I can't keep holding you up." Kurumu groaned.

"Incoming!" Yukari called out, shooting down washtubs at the three club presidents.

"O-Our goddesses!" The presidents leapt back in shock, except for Kubasaki who took it on the head and smiled as it connected

"Ah~, Yukari~." He shuddered happily as he was hit.

Yukari, Moka and Kurumu landed on the floor and covered Tsukune. "Are you okay?" Moka went to him while Yukari and Kurumu glared at the perverted club presidents.

"I'm fine." he assured

"YOU guys again?" Kurumu flinched as she saw the trio

"Kurumu, My Goddess! You've appeared, blob!" Bosaburo cheered happily.

"I'm NOT you're goddess!" Kurumu snapped, slashing out her nails to become claws.

"Yukari, my-" Kubasaki began to follow up

"Nope! Nope, nope, NOPE!" Yukari shook her head. "I'm NOT into this!"

"B-but-" Kozo began to speak

"You are NOT doing this!" Kurumu responded, slashing at Bosaburo...but his shimmering sweaty blob body didn't take any damage. "Wh-what the?!"

"Goddess Kurumu, I will be your shield, blob!" Bosaburo smiled without his face, happily exclaiming as she hit him.

"Get BACK!" Yukari caused washtubs to fly down and hit the presidents.

Once again, Kubasaki took the washtub right on the head. "AH~! Goddess Yukari! I accept this token of love, neckie!"

"Oh god, this is embarrassing." Yukari shuddered in disgust.

"Get away from my Goddess Moka, Aono, Umbrella!" Kozo called out, shooting out lashes of rain at him.

"Moka!" Tsukune got in the way and took the brunt of the damage not that he was hurt much

'Really? This is how 'strong' a C-Class monster is?' Tsukune thought. "Bleh!" He spat out some rain. 'It's just like being in a heavy rainstorm.'

"Tsukune, call her out." Moka commented

"Call? Bleh!" Tsukune asked before getting splattered with the rain again. He stumbled back and caught his hand on Moka's rosary, tugging it off

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...

"Huh?" The Club Presidents asked before Moka transformed into her more powerful Vampire form.

"This-this power. This aura, neckie!" Kubasaki gasped

"This brilliant light, blob!" Bosaburo followed up

"It really is. Our Goddess on High!" Kozo followed up, having stopped his attack on Tsukune.

Here, revealed in her splendour, was Other Moka.

"Our Vampire Goddess!" The Club Presidents exclaimed happily

"You called me out. For this?" Other Moka asked as she saw the three C-Class monsters.

"Our Goddess, you've appeared!" The three Club Presidents cheered

Other Moka rolled her eyes at this. "Kurumu. Yukari." She cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah?" Kurumu and Yukari asked.

"Let's show them their place." Other Moka answered

"Right!" they nodded

"Guys, let's go to our Goddesses! Vampire Coalition Club, together!" Kozo called out, the three going to them.

"Right!" they cheered, beginning to merge together

"Err?" The girls blinked in shock

"The heck?" Tsukune asked

The Fan Club Presidents transformed and merged together into a single large Monster. Bosaburo was the main body, Kubasaki's neck was on top where the head was and Kozo landed on top of the body. On the front of the body was a large closed-eyed face with a large mouth.

"Fan Club Coalition, final form!" The merged voice of the three spoke in unison.

"... That looks stupid." Tsukune commented

"Wh-what?" The Amalgam Monster asked in shock

"This is what a trio of C-Class monsters can accomplish?" Other Moka asked with a deadpan sigh.

"Just makes it easier to hit." Kurumu answered, readying her claws.

"Yukari, keep the neck busy." Moka ordered.

"I'm on it!" Yukari summoned a large wash basin and dropped it on the amalgam.

"Kurumu, keep it off balance."

"On it!" Kurumu flew up and swooped around, trying to keep the amalgam monster's attention.

Other Moka cracked her knuckles and walked forwards slowly, like an oncoming storm

The Amalgam President tried to keep their eye...or eye. On the girls, but with Kurumu swooping around, Yukari throwing wash basins and Other Moka walking towards it, it was kinda hard to keep track.

It soon got dizzy, its eye a spiral

"Urh-urh-urh." The Amalgam President began to sway as it began to stumble.

"Know your place." Other Moka spoke simply and gave one massive kick into the stomach and beat the Amalgam.

"ARGH!" The Club Amalgam screamed as it was slammed by Other Moka's foot, immediately slashed by Kurumu's nails and slammed by a bath-tub by Yukari's magic.

"We'll learn, Goddess." The trio groaned as they had separated back to Kozo, Kubasaki and Bosaburo.

"This battle took a whopping 3 minutes and 24 seconds! Creepy stalkers, WHEE!" The talking bat appeared and then flew off

"Well, that was a waste of time." Tsukune sighed as he got up from the tree. "My bag!" He realised, turning around and saw that it was flung over to the trees. "Thank goodness." He sighed.

"Tsukune...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Kurumu whispered, before flying over and hugging him.

"Gah! K-Kurumu! What're you talking about?" Tsukune asked, before Yukari ran over and hugged him to the ground. "Y-Yukari?"

"Please Tsukune..." she cried softly

Other Moka was silent, walking forward

"Moka?" Tsukune looked up

"Tsukune. If you leave Yokai Academy, my other me will be distraught." Other Moka commented as she stopped right in front of him

"'Leave Yokai'-? I'm not leaving Yokai Academy." Tsukune blinked and then answered. "Who told you that?"

"Y-You're NOT leaving? But your bag!" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, because-" Tsukune spoke before being interrupted, by the arriving bus.

SCREECH.

"Excuse me." Tsukune asked as he wanted to get up.

"Wait. What-?" The girls asked in wonder

Tsukune reached into his bag and pulled out a large pile of letters, tied in a neat string bow.

"Hey there, kid. Not throwing in the towel here are you?" The bus driver asked

"Nope. Not even in the slightest." Tsukune answered. "I was actually hoping you could deliver these." He showed the letters to him.

"...He, he, he. Ha, ha, ha! You're certainly a strange one." The driver laughed heartily. "Asking me to be a delivery man. Alright, kid; I'll do it." And he took the letters gently. "I'll give your family the letters."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." Tsukune sighed in relief with a smile.

"Wait. So, he WASN'T leaving?" Yukari asked in shock

"His bag was filled with letters. I-I can't believe it." Kurumu followed up before the two fell to their knees and hung their heads in shame

Other Moka coughed gently, trying to save face, she thought that Tsukune was leaving as well, but didn't want to reveal it.

"Moka." Tsukune passed over the rosary in his other hand back to her.

Other Moka took it from his hand and sighed. "Thank you."

"Can I ask why you thought I was leaving?" Tsukune asked as he looked at them.

"We were told you left the school with your bag." Other Moka laughed

"Who-? You know what? Never mind. Let's go back." Tsukune began to ask but shrugged it off.

"Yeah?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded. "I'm gonna treat you three to something GOOD."

"Oh~?" They looked at him and lightened up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tsukune answered, picking up Yukari and Kurumu up. "I think I owe you all an 'apology'."

*Time Skip*

It was the following day. Tsukune and the girls were back in class, the Club Presidents had backed off 'their goddesses'.

And Ms Nekonome was standing at the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone, I have got an important announcement today. The student dormitories will now have working payphones that connect to the human world. Also, the bus that used to come once a month will now come once a day, because of overwhelming demands." Ms Nekonome smiled

"HUH?!" Tsukune gasped in shock.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 5**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews co-wrote with GreyKing46:**

Teloch: ALL THE BITCHES!

Dragonjek: Maybe next season.

ChaosSonic1: Yes.

Tellemicus Sundance: Wait a bit longer.

Thunderwolf7226: Soon.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *speaks ominously* She's coming.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear, Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_I guess my letters have come through now. And I'm hoping that things have been going well. _

_I need to tell you this, the school now has payphones so I can call you. Every day if I want. I can't give you the school's number though, part of the new rules._

_But Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and I are getting along really well. I'm slowly getting better in lessons...though English is still my worst subject. _

_I can't wait to talk to you soon. And let me know if you want me to continue sending letters._

_Love Tsukune._

It was the following school day, Tsukune was with the girls and walking through the school's grounds. Why was this? Well, it was the school's annual Club Selection. During this time, students have the chance to join and experience the various clubs at Yokai Academy.

This event... This task... It was so fucking hard!

If it wasn't the science club with their poisons, love potions and peculiar experiments...Nope.

The photography club...That was a whole OTHER mess, considering the 'Club Presidents' from the other day.

The wrestling club. No.

Sports club, no chance.

There was just no end to the crazies who wanted them to join.

Especially as the guys of the club hated Tsukune

"So I guess these clubs are dead ends?" Moka frowned as she saw Tsukune struggling to fit in.

"Looks like it." he nodded "Moka...Why don't you choose? I mean you've got a good eye when it comes to this sort of thing." He asked

"Well..." she tapped her chin, remembering how this a started

*flashback*

"It's great that you've allowed me to come here, Moka." Tsukune smiled walking to the bathroom with Moka.

"Well, we've crashed in your room, it's only fair play." Moka smiled, grabbing some bottles.

"Um, do you have enough bubble bath?" Tsukune joked lightly seeing the two full bottles of what he assumed was a muscle relaxer or simple bubble bath

"Yes, but this is for...Other means." Moka frowned, explaining vaguely.

"Yeah?" He asked "Is it a stimulant? Because I don't think we need those."

"No. No, it's not a stimulant. It. It's actually bath herbs." Moka blushed as she walked away, going to the bath.

"Why?" he asked, now concerned and extra curious

"Vampires...We're EXTREMELY weak in water. To go into it...it's a death sentence." Moka shuddered in fear.

Tsukune gasped and hugged her, not realising about this blatant thing. How long had he been with her and not known this?

He held her softly, his head against her shoulder as he hugged her from behind

"I didn't know." He apologised.

"It-it's fine." Moka responded, sighing gently in his arms. "It isn't some big deal."

"If it hurts you, then you don't have to. I mean. Err-" Tsukune answered

"I know what you mean." Moka responded "And. I'm comfortable to tell this to you."

Tsukune smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Moka sighed softly and smiled "Let's take that bath...Together."

"Yeah, can't wait to smell like a herbal shower." Tsukune joked before he kissed behind her ear making her burst out in laughter

*End Flashback*

Moka giggled softly, the others looking at her oddly

"I'm guessing you've thought about this morning?" Tsukune asked

"Yes." She blushed happily

"Yoo-Hoo!" A cheery voice called out.

"Hmm?" Tsukune and Moka looked behind them.

"Morning, Kurumu." Moka waved.

"Hey!" she grinned "Still looking for a club?"

"Yeah, it's a little difficult. Everyone wants ME and hates Tsukune." Moka sighed

"Isn't that normal?" Yukari asked

"Yeah, it is." Tsukune sighed and nodded. "Not a lot of clubs LEFT really."

The four sighed, crossing their arms in thought

"Hey~! Who else wants to join the swimming club?" A cheerful voice called out.

The four blinked and saw a single woman surrounded by gawking guys... Why was this a normal sight in this place?

"Um, s-swimming club?" Moka gulped

Tsukune reached down and grabbed her hand. Hoping that would calm her down.

"Oooh! That sounds great!" Kurumu grinned

"We're always accepting new members." The woman smiled.

Said woman had hip length turquoise hair, fair skin, yellow eyes, D-Cup breasts concealed behind a purple bikini and her slender legs covered by a flower and water pattern purple towel.

"Are you a member?" Yukari asked

"A member?" The woman giggled. "I'm the club's president, Tamao Ichinose." She introduced herself.

She winked and clocked her hips to the side, showing off her sexy body without being pushy

'Huh, she's VERY flirty.' Tsukune thought to himself.

"What do you say? A bunch of cute girls and a gorgeous guy coming to join us?" Tamao asked, winking to Tsukune.

"Sure!" Kurumu and Yukari said as one, answering for all four of them

"K-Kurumu. Yukari." Moka whispered in worry.

"Great~!" Tamao smiled, clapping her hands together. "We'll see all four of you there."

And then she left

Kurumu giggled happily, jumping gently in the air and her breasts bounced with her.

'Hee, hee, hee! Tsukune in swim trunks!' Yukari blushed happily.

"Let's go!" both cheered gently

Moka gulped gently, she knew that Tsukune would be there...but being so close to water? It made her nervous.

They didn't have any time to react, however, as they were dragged off by the succubus and the witch

*Time Skip*

We arrive at the swimming pool, beautiful girls in the water with nervous looking guys being taught how to swim.

But right now, we focus on the group. Kurumu wearing a sexy yellow bikini with white frills, showing off her G-Cup cleavage.

Yukari was wearing a plain black swimsuit, a white rectangle on the front with her name on it...and for some reason, she was still wearing her hat.

Tsukune was wearing a pair of black shorts that covered up to his thighs.

Moka was shuddering at the side, wearing a blue bikini and bottoms, she didn't want to get anywhere NEAR the water, Tsukune sitting next to her.

They were sat in the stands, seeing the girls having fun in the water

"You look really nice in those, Moka." Tsukune smiled, coughing gently as to get her attention.

"Thanks." She muttered, blushing

"Tsukune~! Don't you want to take a swim with us?" Kurumu called out, her breasts bouncing with each small jump.

"Err..." Tsukune blinked and blushed

"If you want, you can go." Moka whispered to him "It's fine."

"Moka, why're you just sitting there?" Yukari asked as she had a rubber ring around her hips

"Nothing." She squeaked

"I'll be back in a bit. Okay?" Tsukune kissed her cheek gently

"Okay." She nodded gently

Tsukune walked over to the other girls as they entered the chilling water.

"JEEZ! It's freezing!" Kurumu shuddered

"You'll warm up quick." Tsukune encouraged and jumped in

SPLASH!

Tsukune dove into the water and saw how deep it was. It was...VERY deep. Guess since some students could be as tall as buildings, it made sense to compensate.

"AH!" He rose back out of the water.

"Very nice dive." the girl from before smiled as she swam over

"Tomoko, right?" Tsukune asked, 100% sure he got it wrong but he was trying to be polite

The woman laughed as she stopped right in front of him. "Tamao, you were close." She teased

"Right, sorry. Tamao." he nodded

"How're you finding the water?" She asked, swimming around him. "Do you need any help with technique?"

"I'm actually a rather good swimmer. My parents loved going to the pool and beach when I was younger." Tsukune smiled. Little did he know when he was younger WHY they went there so often. It was because they were very touchy and the water hid it

"Really? Care to show me some of your moves?" Tamao asked with a puckish smile, holding his hand.

"Sure." He nodded, swimming as well as he did.

As Tamao swam next to Tsukune, she could brush up close to him, feeling his goosepimpled skin on her own, she could feel an unusual warmth coming from him.

Kurumu and Yukari were off doing their own thing, while trying to get some pervy boys away from them.

Moka could only watch and see how they were having fun...and how close the swim club president was getting close to him.

She frowned, trying to control her jealousy

'What're you doing; you idiot.' Other Moka snapped, telling her outer self. 'You're LITERALLY close to death!'

"Please, don't do this now." Moka whispered to her rosary.

'You're going to get HURT!' Other Moka rebutted. 'Even AFTER you confessed your weakness to Tsukune!'

"But..." Moka muttered

'If he REALLY cared, he'd get straight out of that water!' Other Moka responded

"Hey, you over there. Aren't you getting in the water?" A member of the swim club asked as she swam up...almost a little TOO quick.

"Um. I. I can't really-" Moka mumbled

"If you're not getting in, you can just leave." Another member responded, flicking some water at Moka, splashing her leg.

Immediately, a painful jolt of electricity sparked on that part of her leg, like it was a knife carving into her thigh. Moka fell to the floor and panicked, getting up and ran off.

"Hey!" she heard Tsukune's voice snap in anger

"What was that for?" Tsukune asked, glaring at the two girls.

"It's not OUR fault. The pool's meant for swimming; if you're not going to, you'll have to leave." The girl answered, Tamao swam over to Tsukune and tried to pull him back.

"That's no reason to bully someone!" Tsukune responded, glaring at them especially as he knew the water had hurt Moka

"Oh please, it's not like a little water hurt anyone." The second girl answered, shrugging it off and swam off

SPLASH!

With a flick of her legs, the two girls left...at least, Tsukune THOUGHT it was their legs.

"Yoo-Hoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu called out, swimming to him...and her breasts being used as flotation devices.

"Yes Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, clearly upset

"I-Are you okay? What happened?" Kurumu asked

Tsukune looked at the two girls that were swimming away.

"Oh." Kurumu answered simply, knowing that something big just happened

"Don't let them get to you, I will have a word with them later." Tamao said to Tsukune as she placed her hand on his arm

Tsukune sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Tamao. I'd appreciate that." He smiled at her, making her blush. "Where's Yukari?"

"TSUKUNE!" Yukari panicked as she was swimming away from loli-loving perverts.

Tsukune snarled, about to dash to her rescue when...

SPLASH!

Tamao was already there

"Huh?" Both Kurumu and Tsukune blinked in shock. How DID she get there that fast?

"That's enough, you're not to harass fellow swimmers!" Tamao ordered, pointing her finger at the perverts.

The guys tried to argue, but they were guided away by the other swim club members, with goofy looks to their faces.

Tamao sighed, swimming back to the two

"I'm sorry. We...have some of those sorts during initiation." Tamao apologised.

"Thank you." Yukari thanked her. "Where's Moka?" She looked up at the stands and couldn't see her bosom buddy.

*With Moka*

Moka had gotten out of the swimming pool's area, now inside the locker room, no water in sight, save for the showers in cubicles. She was having a panic attack because of all the water.

'There, you see?' Other Moka stated

"Sh-shut up." Moka whispered

'What did you say?' Other Moka responded

"Shut up! I-I heard Tsukune's voice. He called out to me." Moka responded. "He cares! He was trying to be considerate!"

Upon hearing that, Other Moka ceased berating her Outer Self. Her pride...was wounded, Tsukune was TRYING to get back to them.

She sighed, 'looking away'

"I. I think Tsukune. No, I KNOW Tsukune will protect us." Moka answered, gripping her rosary.

'We are a proud vampire. We don't need protection from our mate and juice box.' Other Moka replied

Moka didn't respond, just holding onto hope to Tsukune coming back.

*Back with said person*

Tsukune was still swimming with Tamao, getting to know her.

Tsukune reached the end of the pool and wanted to get out. "It. It was nice. Talking to you, Tamao." He panted, having swam and spoke at the same time.

"It was nice talking to you too." Tamao answered

SPLASH

"Huh? What's going on?" Tsukune wondered as he saw some girls get out of the pool

"Oh, just starting the events to get more people interested in the club." Tamao laughed lightly

"Oh, okay." Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck...and blinked in shock, seeing the girls cat-call the guys.

And then drag them into the water, below the surface

"Wait, what the heck?" Tsukune shouted in shock

"HELP! Someone HE-Ee-ee...rrrr." One of the guys tried to get out but was being drained to a husk of who he was.

Tsukune backed up to the wall in shock. What monsters WERE these girls?

"Tsukune, I'm sorry; we-" Tamao began to apologise, but Tsukune was being pulled by a current.

She frowned and dove under the water, towards the two girls holding Tsukune

The two girls under the water and saw that they were transformed.

Their ears replaced with yellow coloured fins, their lower bodies, from their hips downwards were fishtails and their hands becoming webbed with gills on their necks.

"Wait! Stop! Not him!" Tamao called out as she spoke through the water as easy as if she was on land

"Really, Tamao? He's the most attractive boy here! Haven't you heard what ALL the girls are saying?" One of the girls answered

"He's going to be the most DELICIOUS!" The second girl responded, only to be punched by Tamao.

She swam swiftly and freed Tsukune from their grasp, Tamao actually one of the type of monster the girls were.

Tsukune coughed as he tried to clasp the side of the pool.

"The swim club's girl members are mermaids, seductresses of the ocean, once they find prey, they won't let go." The talking bat called out, wearing a scuba mask

"I CAN DO WITHOUT THE COMMENTARY!" Tsukune coughed and shouted at the bat, making him fly away.

"He is mine!" Tamao hissed at the other girls, like she was protecting her teritority. But there was a strange... Tremble to her voice which you wouldn't notice unless you payed close attention

The two hissed, Tamao hissing louder making the two swim away

"Tsukune!" Kurumu ran over to him.

Yukari continuing to use her magic to strike at the other girls, giving Kurumu time to grab their boyfriend only for Tamao to snatch him away at the last second

"Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed in panic, reaching into the water to try and find him. "Yukari!"

"I can't, there's too much." Yukari responded

Woosh!

"Hang on, Tsukune!" Kurumu sprouted her wings and tried to dive down into the water.

As Kurumu dived in, she couldn't push forward, her wings not able to adapt. But she DID see Tamao hugging Tsukune, who was struggling to breathe.

Kurumu tried to get towards him by swimming normally but was swatted away by other Mermaids with their tails.

She was slammed into the wall, gasping as bubbles rapidly left her mouth

"Bad move, Tits-McGee. You're in OUR world now." One of the mermaids berated

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice screamed

"Huh?" The Mermaids and Kurumu asked in shock, Kurumu splashing upwards and saw a large splash plunge downwards.

And in the water...Moka had dove in head first to get Tsukune.

The immediate connection to the water her body was sparking in pain, all she could do was fight through it. The great antithesis of vampires.

She tried her best, but eventually she succumbed to the pain

Tsukune's eyes widened, seeing her just float in the water, he reached out, trying to help her...but could only miss by centimetres.

His air running out as Tamao was holding him.

'I-I'm sorry.' Tamao thought before kissing him.

Above the water, Kurumu was coughing out water and climbed out of the pool.

CLANG!

"What happened? Why did Moka jump in?" Yukari asked in shock

"Tsukune's still down there!" Kurumu explained

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...

BOOM!

Exploding out of the water was the transformed Moka, pissed off and wet, her aura forcing back the water as she leapt out. "Damn fish."

She held Tsukune against her, resting him on the ground

He was just unconscious, still breathing.

"Kurumu, Yukari. Look after him." Other Moka instructed

"R-Right." The two answered, seeing how pissed off she was

"You honestly think you can beat us? Mermaids are superior underwater, you've no chance to beat us!" Some of the mermaids jeered her.

Tamao was off nearer to the opposite side of the pool, staying away from it.

Moka was silent, electricity sparking around her slightly as she flinched in pain

"Look at her, let's cause a tsunami!" One of the mermaids called out

They all laughed, racing towards the vampire as fast as they could

They leapt out of the water, causing pillar after pillar behind them.

It was like a tsunami of ravenous piranha towards Moka.

All of them leaping at her.

CRACK!

THUD!

SLAM!

Over. And over

Other Moka's motions connected in the faces, stomachs, arms, backs.

She was making this school of fish know who was the TRUE predator.

"I-Impossible!" One of the downed mermaids groaned, bleeding from her mouth

"In water. We're invincible." Another breathed heavily.

SPLAT!

Other Moka slammed another Mermaid into another, blood splattering to the floor. "You're not IN water anymore. Know. Your. PLACE!"

And with one final kick, she defeated all the Mermaids that cascaded upon her.

They lay there in the water, looking like they were drowning

Moka wiped off the blood the 'damn fish' had left on her. And her eyes connected to the remaining mermaid. Tamao.

"No. No, wait please. I-I didn't-" Tamao begged as she didn't want to be killed

"Moka. Wait!" Tsukune called out, grabbing her attention.

"Again?" she frowned

"Tamao saved me. And I saved you. That has to count for something." He responded "She didn't take part of the attack. So leave her alone."

Other Moka frowned at that. Turning back to Tamao and grabbed her.

Tsukune was about to call out but he saw her pull Tamao out, setting her gently on the hard ground.

"Whatever." she muttered, walking away

Tamao felt her heart thump in her throat, thinking that she was going to be broken by Other Moka...the terrifying power of a vampire. It made her fall to her knees.

Other Moka walked over and grabbed the rosary from Tsukune's hands. "Do this again. And you'll DEEPLY regret it."

As she walked off to the shower room, Tsukune got up and looked at Tamao.

She wasn't a bad person, but her nature as a mermaid, it made them wary of her

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." he smiled lightly

"You better." Other Moka answered

*Time Skip*

It was the following day, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari had left the Swim Club; mostly because the club didn't want Other Moka to attack them again.

Plus, of course, the group where pissed at the mermaids

"Well, I guess we can wave our 'club status' goodbye, there're no other clubs open." Kurumu sighed heavily.

"Yeah." Tsukune said sadly

As they said that, Ms Nekonome came walking from around the school's side. Carrying books and a bag in her hands. "Good morning everyone. Oh? What's with the frowns?" She asked happily before she asked a bit sadly.

"We can't find a club." Yukari explained

"You can't? Well, there's my 'Newspaper Club', that's looking for new members." Ms Nekonome smiled, giving them a heads up.

"You run a newspaper club?" the four blinked

"I DID mention it this morning." she commented and pouted

*flashback*

Back in the classroom, Ms Nekonome was informing everyone about the clubs that they could all join.

"And remember class, if you want a club to join, there's always my Newspaper Club. We're ALWAYS looking for new members." She smiled cat-like.

However, while most of the class was thinking about joining OTHER clubs, Tsukune was off in his own little world, looking at Ms Nekonome's sexy teacher body.

...While Kurumu and Moka were glaring lightning bolts at each other, due to times they had spent with Tsukune.

Yukari wasn't there because she was in a different classroom.

*End Flashback*

"Oooh!" the four said, looking away nervously

"Well, there're still openings, if you're interested." Ms Nekonome answered

"YES, PLEASE!" The four immediately responded making the cat woman smile

"Well then, follow me." Ms Nekonome followed up and lead the way.

*Time Skip*

It was now the evening of the following Saturday, the Swimming Club fiasco had calmed down and Tsukune was waiting for his girlfriends to come to his room.

Knock knock

Tsukune smiled, imagining it to be one of his girlfriends. "Coming...Tamao?"

"Hello, Tsukune." She blushed, looking ashamed and fidgeting. "May I come in?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, of course. Tea?" He asked

"Please." she nodded

As Tamao entered, Tsukune closed the door behind him and went to the small kitchen. "I haven't seen you around in school."

"I. Well, I've been avoiding you." She admitted, looking down at the floor. "I'M SORRY!" She bent forwards and begged for forgiveness

"Huh?" he blinked

"My classmates. Myself. We. We drain our victim's life-force. It's because of who we are. And...I-I wanted to do the same but. Talking with you, it changed my mind." Tamao answered "I couldn't hurt you."

Though Tsukune DID feel relief from her honesty and why the girls wanted a lot of guys to join the club, he DID feel bad about making a girl cry, though it's not his fault.

"Huh?" Tamao blinked in shock as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tamao." He soothed her.

Tamao looked up with tears in her eyes, seeing Tsukune as such a forgiving person...and someone who made her heart skip a beat.

She almost leapt up and kissed him passionately, her lips hungrily tasting his own as she wanted to be held by him.

Tsukune moaned a bit, closing his eyes and returning the kiss

'His lips. They're so soft.' She thought as she kissed him.

She wrapped her legs around him, loosing herself

Tsukune stroked up her back, teasing her sensitive spots as he stripped her off. His natural affection towards girls, especially to those who had feelings for him.

And he had completely won her over

"Tsu-Tsukune~." Tamao panted as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled

"Can-Can you?" Tamao moaned, having small hearts in her eyes.

Tsukune began to strip off Tamao, showing off her swimsuit covered breasts. "Wow, guess you like wearing this, don't you?" He teased

"I'm a mermaid. I need to be able to swim whenever possible." she blushed

Tsukune chuckled at that, groping her breast while kissing her, sliding her skirt off and exposed her bikini bottom clad nethers.

"Beautiful." He smiled and kissed her breasts, teasing her as his member rubbed through his trousers and against her slit.

He sucked her covered nipple, rubbing his member against her covered slit, making them both moan at the teasing touches

"Ts-Tsukune~!" Tamao moaned, wanting him to make her his lover. Mark her with his scent.

He leaned up and bit her neck gently, moving the material of her swimsuit out of the way

"AH~! Tsu-Tsukune! Yes. Yes, more." She moaned, feeling his fingers slide over and slip near her slit.

He gently held her thigh and lifted her left leg, resting it on his shoulder while he left her right foot on the floor to balance herself

Before she asked what Tsukune was going to do next, she got her answer. Tsukune's member erect and ready to penetrate her smooth slit.

She gasped, her eyes rolling up a bit as she felt herself filled

Tsukune slowly moved within Tamao, feeling her slick wet pussy stimulated by his member

It was wetter than any pussy he had fucked before, moving with literally no resistance no matter how much she tightened up

'This is AMAZING! I could do this for hours.' Tsukune thought with a smile, continuing to tease and fuck Tamao, giving her what she asked for but slowly, almost teasing her

Tamao moaned, biting her lip as she felt Tsukune tease her, wanting more and more. Her first time with a boy and she was loving it.

"Please... Deeper... Faster... Please Tsukune... Please..." she whimpered in pleasure

"Of course." Tsukune agreed, doing as she asked and more, filling her vagina with his member, going to the base and made love to her, plunging deep and fast within her mermaid pussy

He kissed her, groaning softly

'This, this feeling! I-I've never felt. So. I'm CUMMING!' Tamao thought as Tsukune kissed her and climaxed over his member.

Her cum dripped down Tsukune's legs, staining him entirely

Tsukune saw her ahegao face, so cute as she gave small convulsions over his member. "You're cute with your O-face; you know?" He teased

"Tskunue~" she whined softly in pleasure

"Ahem." Kurumu's voice grabbed their attention.

Looking to the side, there were Tsukune's three girlfriends.

"Oh. Hey girls." he panted, sweat dripping down his face from his small workout

"Do you know how long we were standing there?" Yukari pouted

Tamao shook her head, unable to talk because of how fulfilled she was.

"Since you were fucking OUR boyfriend." Kurumu answered

Tamao shrunk back in fear, snuggling into Tsukune for comfort.

"I can explain." Tsukune answered, still inside of Tamao as he twitched slightly before he had the chance to say anything else he grunted softly as he came inside Tamao

Tamao shuddered as she felt her vagina filled with Tsukune's sperm, his hot love now inside of her.

"Start." Moka frowned, knowing that face and expression all too well.

"Well, Tamao said she was sorry and apologised for everything that happened at the pool." Tsukune explained

Soon, Tsukune had explained what had happened when Tamao had entered. So now all that was left was for the five of them to enjoy their evening together.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

**Tick Tock**

"Ichijo-San... Watch my... **HENSHIN!"** a young man yelled inside a burning church

**The History of the Kamen Rider's is changing!**

**Tick Tock**

"I don't have dreams. But I can protect them!" a long haired teen said as he pressed buttons on a flip phone "And of I have to fight to do so, then so be it!"

**Stand-By**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**COMPLETE!**

**A poison is robbing their powers, a poison coming from time itself! **

**Tick Tock**

"Ore-Sanjou!" a young man with a red streak in his hair called

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that." a photographer with magenta cloths and camera commented, holding a card showing a barcode themed armoured helmet

"Utchuuuuuuuu KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a white astronaut suit-like outfitted man yelled to the skies

**A new hero must take a stand, a king who never wanted his crown! **

**Tick Tock**

"Cronus. I'll decide your fate with my hands!" a doctor called, holding a pink game cartridge

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

"Now... Let's start the Final Experiment." a man holding a black soda can looking item commented

**Now, as timeliness converge and darkness grows, it is time to...**

**"IWAEI!"** a young man roared, opening a book "The One Who Inherits the Riders Powers, the King of Space and Time crossing the era's, is here to rule over the past and the future!"

"You are going to become Oma Zi-O and destroy the world!" a red clad hero roared as he attacked

"This can't be... Can it?" a young man asked as he looked at black and white watch like device in his hand

"I don't think you have it in you to hurt anyone." a black haired girl clad in white assured

"From now on, you are Kamen Rider Build!" a young boy laughed as a man screamed in pain

"His name is..." The booked man called

**Kamen Rai~da~! Zi-O~!**

"I think... I can do this." A white and black clad hero said "And it's time I do something about this!"

"Now, witness the moment of his birth." The book holding man smirked

**Witness the Birth of the New King, as they try to discover the truth of the future itself! **

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Rebirth, a remake of the... Rather bad series**

**Rejoice as it comes to GhostKaiser23's profile in the coming weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 6**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

DragonNightmare90: Glad you liked it.

Thunderwolf7226: Who's to say they don't do it between chapters?

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, but...It'll be a good challenge

War Historian-Freedom2134: It'll be nice to see them.

Mr. Unknow: Gotta throw in a reference somewhere.

Flame1hedgehog: Trust me, we've got it.

Angron: Oh boy, that's a lot...We'll see.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

FanFictionHunter: No worries, we had that problem to.

And, honestly, Zi-O has SO MANY problems! SO! MANY! So... we are just gonna do our best to make it a BIT better

Teloch: Got a while for that, I am afraid.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, but it is HARD to do worse than Zi-O

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_It's been a wild few days, but things have been fine. _

_I've made friends with the head of the swim-club. She's very outgoing but likes to keep to herself. _

_I've joined a new club with my friends. We're part of the Newspaper Club, it's run by our teacher and it's our first proper day today._

_If you want I can save you our first copy to read._

_Though, it'll be out of date by the time it gets to you._

_I'll send you a letter again soon._

_Love, Tsukune._

The group were now in their classroom, ready to have their first proper day in their Newspaper Club. It was a rocky past couple of days due to the swimming club fiasco, but it was all sorted out now.

The group waited for their team president, calm and a bit nervous

What was their president going to be like? Sure Ms Nekonome founded the Newspaper Club...but who was RUNNING it?

Tsukune's leg was twitching slightly from nerves...until the door opened.

"Ah, hello everyone." A tall black haired man with a bandanna tying it back, wearing the school's uniform and a silver necklace around his neck.

"Thank goodness it's not another girl." Yukari whispered slightly

"Thank goodness indeed." Kurumu whispered back.

"My name's Ginei Morioka, president of the Newspaper Club. And may I say, you ladies look wonderful." Ginei smiled, handing over flowers to the girls.

Tsukune just blinked at this, a little annoyed, but it just seemed innocent and polite enough. But Gine was the President of the club, it was probably his way of being friendly.

And he felt there was something wrong with this guy

"Now, that everyone's here, we need to work on the school's paper. Trying to find our first story." Ginei spoke as he wrote on the board.

The group pondered at this, each of them thinking of something.

"Oh, what about the school's peeper?" Moka asked.

"Hmm?" Ginei spoke in intrigue.

"Peeper? What peeper?" Tsukune asked in concern

"For the past few nights, nearing a month, the girls around school have been seeing flashes through their windows or from the corners of their eyes." Kurumu continued.

"Sounds like we have our first scoop." Ginei spoke

"Yeah." Tsukune glared softly

"Now, we need to get reliable sources; people who were affected. Get their stories, work on the connections, find commonalities." Ginei spoke. "But first, let's set up some posters!"

"Posters?" They asked

"Of course, can't have this place not knowing that the Newspaper Club is running again." Ginei answered as pulling out a stack of them

"Quite a lot there." Yukari commented

"Well, there IS a lot of ground to cover." Ginei answered. "These aren't going to hang themselves up. Let's get to work."

*time skip*

Tsukune was currently with Moka, walking with her as they put up posters.

"This is nice. It's good to have us just being like this." Moka smiled

"Yeah, when was the last time we were on our own?" Tsukune chuckled.

Moka nodded, resting her head against his shoulder and hugging his arm

Tsukune smiled gently, stroking her arm. "How long has it been since you bit my neck?" He asked gently

"This morning." she said casually

"Oh yeah. Must be getting so used to it, that I'm forgetting it happens." He chuckled

"I could use another bite if you're offering." she giggled

Tsukune reached over and awkwardly unbuttoned his collar. "Don't take TOO much."

Moka smiled, opening her mouth gently and taking a soft bite

"Chuuu~." She smiled as she took a little blood. "Ah~. So tasty."

"Hey Moka, help please?" Kurumu asked, holding a large banner

"Oh, sorry Kurumu." Moka jerked up as she didn't realise she had appeared

She walked over, preparing to help Kurumu

"Hey, Tsukune, can you hang these up over there?" Ginei asked, passing the other guy a stack of posters and pointing to the corner of the room

"Um, sure." Tsukune nodded and fixed his collar, taking the posters to the other side

"What can I do? I've already put up the streamers." Yukari asked

"Oh, go to the library and print off 20 more posters. Just in case we are short." he smiled charmingly, passing her some money and a USB

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Yukari nodded and went off to do so, feeling a little dejected.

'What is with him?' Tsukune thought as he put up posters.

He shrugged, getting to work

But unknown to the group, Ginei was kneeling down and looking up at something.

"Just like that. A bit higher. To the left." he instructed

"Is this good?" Kurumu asked, unaware that Ginei was seeing her black lacy panties.

"No no, a bit higher on the right."

"You mean here?" Moka asked, showing off her white panties.

"Oh, yeah~, that's good." Ginei smiled

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked gently

As he turned around, he blinked in shock as he saw Ginei kneeling down to see the girls' panties!

"What?!" he snapped, quickly on his feet and storming over

"Huh?" The girls asked, looking at Tsukune and didn't notice Gine quickly getting back up.

"H-Hey! W-Why are you looking up their skirts?!" Ginei called nervously

Both Kurumu and Moka blushed and covered their panties via their hands on their skirts. "Wh-what?!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait, what?!" Ginei yelled as he was suddenly kicked away

"Why were YOU looking up our skirts?" Kurumu snapped at Ginei

"What?! But it was him!" Ginei pointed in fear and shock

"Tsukune wouldn't hide the fact he looked up our skirts." Moka replied with a blush

"Yeah! Heck he'd just have to ask and we'd do it!" Kurumu huffed

"Y-You WOULD?" Ginei asked in disbelief.

"Of COURSE! HE has privileges." Kurumu answered

"Gine, I know what your game is." Tsukune followed up.

"What? It was an accident. Sheesh." He huffed and brushed himself off

"Oh, an 'accident'. That you were kneeling there for like, TWO minutes?" Tsukune asked, raising two fingers at Ginei's face.

"I was captivated by their beauty." He rolled his eyes

"And you'd thought you'd find it under our skirts?" Moka asked with Ginei walked away

"What a creep." Kurumu frowned.

"Hmm." Moka mumbled as she blushed, covering her panties.

"Maybe we're good for the posters and such now." Tsukune answered as he hugged the two

"Hey guys, um; wh-what's going on?" Yukari asked as she walked in with the posters.

"We'll explain later." The trio sighed and hugged Yukari, just letting her get in on the hug.

*Time Skip*

Kurumu gasped and moaned, pushed against a wall as Tsukune slammed away into her ass

"AH-AH-AH-AH! Yes! Tsukune! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Kurumu moaned, feeling his cock fuck her lovingly.

Tsukune grunted, biting her neck a bit as he came inside her ass

Kurumu moaned and shuddered as she felt her ass filled. "So. Much. Cum~!" Kurumu shuddered happily, wanting to kiss Tsukune

"You've been wanting to do this a lot more often." he commented as they broke the kiss

"Hmm~. Yeah. I REALLY wanted this." She purred happily.

The two were unaware of a silent shutter of a camera coming from the window, having caught them in their loving embrace.

"Your cum is almost addictive." Kurumu commented

"Would you like a taste?" He asked gently, not wanting to force her into anything.

"Another one? Fuck yes, please." she moaned with hearts in her eyes

Tsukune slowly pulled out of Kurumu's ass, still hard and throbbing, he guided Kurumu's lips to it and let her suck it; giving her the taste she wanted.

And again, unknown to the two of them, the silent clicks of a camera came from behind a closed window and then left.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm~!" Kurumu moaned, bobbing her head on Tsukune's cock, feeling his long, hard, warm member mould her mouth to fit it.

"Kurumu, your mouth's so warm." Tsukune smiled, holding her head close to his cock, cumming a little so that his seed coated her tongue. "You love this, don't you?"

Kurumu gagged over his member, gargling acceptingly. She loved tasting Tsukune's cock and cum.

Her eyes where basically entirely hearts as she bobbed her head on his cock, almost worshiping it

"I'm. Cumming!" Tsukune moaned and climaxed into her mouth, making her drool a little from the side of her mouth "Drink it all."

And so she did, Kurumu gulping down all of Tsukune's cum. 'So~ good!' She thought as she released his cock from her lips.

She came from the simple taste, her knees shaking under her

"I hope. Yukari and Moka. Are having as much fun." He wondered

"I'm sure Yukari is eating Moka out." Kurumu moaned with her mouth full of cum

"I bet." Tsukune nodded

*Elsewhere*

Over at the other side of the school, Tamao and her swim group were getting changed in their clothes again.

Tamao hummed, slipping on a fresh swimsuit before getting her normal cloths on

"Hey, Tamao, are you done yet?" One of her mermaid friends asked

"Yeah, almost-" Tamao answered before the corner of her eye caught a click and flash. "What was that?" She turned and saw a camera leave at breakneck speed.

"What was what?" Her club friend asked

"That flash!" Tamao answered, pointing to the window.

"Flash?" The rest of the girls asked, going to the window and looked outside. "The peeper?"

"It has to be. I wouldn't-" Tamao responded

"We know, we believe you." One of the club members answered.

*Time Skip*

"You saw the Peeper?" Tsukune and Yukari asked

"No." Tamao shook her head. "No, it was too fast. I could only see the flash of the camera."

"I see." Yukari nodded

"You sure you're okay?" Tsukune asked, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yes. No...I feel dirty. Defiled. I mean, I may show skin and flirt a bit when in the pool but...When you're in a secure changing area and that happens. You don't feel safe." Tamao frowned, retreating a little into herself. "Right now there is only one guy I want to see me like that... And that's you Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled gently at that, nodding in reassurance and agreement. "We'll find this person and stop them."

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded as well.

"Thank you." the mermaid smiled

"Do you mind if we look around the outside of the changing rooms? To look for clues." Yukari suggested.

"Of course." Tamao nodded softly

"I'll tell Moka and Kurumu. We don't need any misunderstandings." Tsukune followed up

He kissed Tamao softly, smiling

"Good luck." Tamao answered as she broke the kiss

*Time Skip*

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune were examining the area around the changing rooms. "Anything?" Yukari asked, carefully examining the area.

"Yeah, some drums." Kurumu answered, moving the bushes away.

"Drums?" Tsukune asked

And revealed, behind the bushes, were empty steel oil drums, the lids still on them with dusty footprints on top of them. But they were too faded to make any imprints.

"Strange." Tsukune commented

Moka took down notes on the location and description of the drums. "I think we should move them. If they're being used to peep in on the girls here." Moka commented

"But who'd do that?" everyone frowned lightly

"A pervert for one." Tsukune answered. "We should contact Ms Nekonome, tell her about this and the notes."

"Right." they nodded

"I should stay here." Tsukune added

"What? But why?" Kurumu asked

"Because-" Tsukune began to respond

"Because if the pervert comes back, Tsukune will be here to stand guard." Yukari answered in realisation.

"Exactly." he nodded

"Will you be alright?" Moka asked

"I'll be fine, I know you'll be there and back within a half hour." He answered "Good luck, hurry back."

"Okay." The three nodded and left.

Tsukune sighed and stayed next to the drums, as he stood next to them, he tried to think who was doing this. Someone fast? Sneaky? Who could it be?

All he could do was wait in the moonlight for his girlfriends.

"You." a familiar voice hissed in anger

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked and tried to find the source of the voice. "Wait. Ginei? That you?"

There was a random flash of lightning, coming from literally fucking nowhere, which revealed the club president

"Why're you here?" Tsukune asked before it slowly dawned on him. "You're the peeping Tom!"

"Yeah, so what?" Ginei snapped, glaring at Tsukune. "And you've pissed me off!"

"How? How've I pissed you off?" Tsukune asked

"Spoiling my plans. AND KEEPING THOSE SEXY GIRLS TO YOURSELF!" Ginei pointed "IT IS SO UNFAIR!"

"U-Unfair?" Tsukune blinked. "Are you REALLY that petty?"

Ginei snarled, how body twisting and morphing

Tsukune took a step back in shock. He saw Ginei's body stretch and became furrier.

"RARGH!" Ginei howled, proclaiming it to the moon. "AWOOOO!"

His entire body was now covered in fur, his face was now a wolf's, his hands now claws and his feet were dog-like. But if you're wondering, his clothes were still on.

"Wh-wait. What kinda monster ARE you?" Tsukune asked in shock

"Heh, I'm a werewolf! An S-Class monster! The FASTEST species there is!" Ginei proclaimed and glared at Tsukune with daggers in his eyes.

"Wait, wha-?" Tsukune asked, but was punched in the gut by blinding speed.

He fell to the floor, coughing up

"I'm gonna get you to shut up, Tsukune. Though, I sorta saw a kindred pervert with ya." Ginei commented, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Fuck... Off." he hissed

"Fine!" Ginei readied his claws to slash at Tsukune

CLANG!

"OW!" Ginei yelled in pain, his head growing a welt from a falling wash tub.

"Oof!" Tsukune groaned

Tsukune blinked and looked around rapidly, trying to find the source of the attack

Looking from the window was Tamao who had squeezed through. "T-Tamao?" He asked

"The heck?" Ginei glared. "Whoa!" His eyes widened as he saw the mermaid's cleavage.

Also standing there was Moka, Kurumu and Yukari

"Damn you, Ginei!" Kurumu glared as she flew over, claws bared at him.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THOSE PEEPINGS!" Yukari shouted

CLANG!

"What the-?" Tamao blinked

"It missed?" Yukari asked as Ginei dodged the washtub.

"Heh. Won't work on THIS wolf twice." Gine smiled. "Under the moon, I'M INVINCIBLE!"

"What?" Tamao asked

"The moon! It's out!" Moka pointed

"Yeah, tonight's a full moon! The brightest tonight!" Ginei answered, bolting around as fast as the wind. "Werewolves are the fastest species in the S-Class System!"

Unfortunately, the girls and Tsukune couldn't keep up with his speed until he stopped with Tsukune by the scruff.

'Need... To get to Moka...' he thought

"Let him GO!" Kurumu shouted

"Wait! Even if you go up, he'll just run off again. And at that speed, Tsukune's neck will snap." Yukari called out.

"Smartest girl in the school." Ginei responded.

"Gine." Tsukune whispered, looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked.

Tsukune poked Ginei in the eyes with his fingers. Making the werewolf drop him and howl in pain. "OW! You fucker!" He snarled

As that happened, clouds slowly crept over the moon, covering its light

Tsukune raced towards Moka and the others, with them running to him.

"Fuckin'-!" Ginei glared and ran at Tsukune

Time seemed to run slow, each step towards another.

Tsukune's hand reaching out to Moka, but Gine's claws reaching for Tsukune's neck.

'Gotcha!' Ginei thought as he grabbed Tsukune.

As he grabbed his jacket, Tsukune got within his grasp.

TUG!

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...

"Huh?" Ginei gasped as the sudden burst of a powerful monster aura erupt from Moka's body!

"GAH!" Everyone flinched as they saw and felt Moka's transformation.

"Wh-what the hell? This aura! This power! It-It's a-!" Ginei gasped

"S-Class. Super Monster." Tsukune grunted, holding Moka's rosary in his fingers. "Go get him baby."

"What is it this time?" Other Moka asked, glaring at Tsukune and then Ginei. "What're you doing with my lunch?"

"Um." Ginei blinked and then snarled. "A vampire. THIS is what you are, Moka?"

"I asked you a question, mutt." she hissed

"Grr. A form of payback. How Tsukune's got all you beautiful women flocking to him!" Ginei explained. 'Though...I never got a shot at a VAMPIRE before.' He thought.

"Pathetic." she spat, ready for combat

Ginei leapt into the air and used the tree for a catapult boost. "I heard Vampires are the strongest there is, but werewolves are built for speed. I'll land as many hits as I can before you land ONE!"

And true to his comment, he was quicker than Other Moka could see. But then...

CATCH!

"Huh? Wh-what the-? How?" Ginei asked, before turning back. "OH NO, THE MOON'S COVERED!"

Up in the sky, the full moon was fully covered by the clouds.

Other Moka rolled her eyes and frowned. "Know your PLACE!" She raised her leg and kicked Ginei right in the face.

"ARGH!" Ginei grunted and was flung into the tree. 'White. Panties.' He thought as his nose bled a little, but unconscious.

However as he fell unconscious an angry Tsukune kicked him in the muzzle, sending him off the roof

As he kicked him off, from his pockets were dozens and dozens of pictures of girls getting changed in their swimwear and underwear.

"Wow, didn't think you had that in you, Tsukune." Kurumu answered

"Good throw, Tamao." Yukari smiled at the mermaid

"Th-thank you." Tamao answered

"Tsukune, so we finally got the peeper." Other Moka spoke to him simply.

"Yeah, I guess." He responded. "Here, I don't want to forget." He handed her rosary to her.

"Hmm." Other Moka hummed a little, taking the rosary back. "You owe me one night."

"Of course, it's the least I can do." Tsukune smiled

"Can I join?" Tamao asked carefully and she felt fear fill her from the glowing red eyes of the vampiress

She shrank back and flinched.

Other Moka glared at her and thought for a second. "Only if you make Kurumu and Yukari climax. Until then, Tsukune's exclusively ours."

"R-Really?" Tamao blinked in shock

"Who put YOU in charge?" Kurumu asked

Other Moka turned back and glared. She soon grabbed Tsukune's arm and walked with him...More like PULLED him.

"Remember your place, secondary woman." Other Moka hissed in Kurumu's ear as she passed reminding her how the white haired woman dominated both her and Yukari with the two eagerly doing as she was told

"Yes-yes Ma'am." Kurumu shuddered

"Come on, Tsukune." Other Moka ordered, walking with her.

"S-See you later girls!" Tsukune waved as he left.

*Time Skip*

'Yokai Academy Peeper Caught!'

There it was in solid black and white. Ginei with the pictures of girls in their underwear. And all the information about it.

"Hot off the presses, come get your edition of the Yokai Gazette!" Yukari called out, handing out papers with Moka and Tsukune.

"Going well for our first issue, isn't it?" Tsukune smiled, handing out a paper.

"Yeah, it is. I hope Kurumu will be back with the second box." Moka hoped

"Yeah." the others nodded

As they said that, a tied up Ginei was being chased by all the women that he had taken pictures off. Karmatic balance for it, we suppose.

It took until the Newspaper club were running down to their last issues before Kurumu came with the second box, filled with newly printed papers.

"Kurumu! You made it." Tsukune smiled as he saw her, taking the box off her.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." She apologised, looking slightly worried but turned it into a smile.

"With what?" Yukari asked

"Just-just thinking. About Tamao and things. That's all." Kurumu answered as she laughed nervously

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 7**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Thunderwolf7226: Glad you're enjoying the stories.

Mr. unknow: Yep, he sure did.

Shadowkanji: it's...doubtful.

Titoneitor2.0: Glad you like the story.

deltadragon373: It'll get bad.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

DragonNightmare90: Well... She did want that in cannon

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well... It's cannon

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours earlier of the 'Yokai Gazette exclusive'. Kurumu had been asked to go and get a second box filled with newspapers, as the first boxful was being sold like hotcakes.

Kurumu was walking happily as she arrived at the club room in order to get more printed.

Her life was perfect!

As she arrived at the printer, she noticed something taped there. A letter addressed to her. "What? What's-AH!" Kurumu wondered before she gasped, seeing the contents.

A picture.

Of her giving a blowjob.

"What? How? When?" She asked herself as her blood ran cold.

She knew when this was, or course. The other day, her blowing Tsukune. "No, couldn't be. His camera wasn't this high quality."

"What do you think?" A voice spoke behind her

"What?!" she gasped, spinning around the face whoever was talking

Behind her was a blonde haired boy with freckles, wearing a white skirt and blue jeans. Around his neck was a high-grade camera on a black strap.

"I think it's some of my best work." The boy smiled

"Who are you and why did you take this?!" she hissed

"Oh, I'm Nagare Kano. I'm a photographer and aficionado of beauty." He introduced himself without opening his eyes. "And it's what I like to do."

"What you like to-? You're SICK!" Kurumu snapped.

Her fingernails turned into pink claws, the picture shredded in the blink of an eye

"Oh, that's not fair. Even after I got SUCH a good angle on it. Never mind, I have copies." Nagare answered.

Kurumu growled as she readied her nails at him.

"If you don't want those pictures in circulation, you'll let me take pictures of you." Nagare answered

"C-Circulation?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, EVERYONE in school will see how much of a slut you are." Nagare answered.

"But that's TSUKUNE. Everyone KNOWS-" Kurumu defended herself, before he produced a copy of the earlier picture.

"Take a look." Nagare instructed, showing the angle showing Tsukune's face was cleverly obscured. No face, no significant haircut, similar uniform. It looked like Kurumu was giving oral sex to a random male student

"But-but that's just Tsukune!" Kurumu answered

"YOU know that. But, words in the right ears, pictures in the right places. You'd be labelled a 'slut'. Every girl will shun you, all the boys will hound you." Nagare answered. "Unless."

"Unless...I pose in your pictures?" Kurumu answered

"Wow, you are smart!" he laughed

"If-If I do this-" Kurumu asked

"I won't distribute the pictures." Nagare answered

"... Fine." she muttered bitterly

"Great! Our first meeting is tomorrow night after school." Nagare smiled. "You better get your papers."

He waved and walked away

Kurumu frowned, grabbed the box full of freshly printed newspapers and walked out, going to meet her lovers/friends outside

"Kurumu! You made it." Tsukune smiled as he saw her, taking the box off her.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." She apologised, looking slightly worried but turned it into a smile.

"With what?" Yukari asked

"Just-just thinking. About Tamao and things. That's all." Kurumu answered as she laughed nervously

*time skip*

It was the following night, Kurumu was nervous about meeting up with Nagare. That disgusting photographer, she had to listen to him.

She was waiting outside the school, not sure where to go

But she heard footsteps coming towards her, it was Nagare. "Hey, you made it. Guess I should've been specific where to go." He laughed jokingly.

"Can we get this over with, please?" She frowned

"Of course, but not here. The dark won't do well for the flash." He answered, leading the way.

"Fine." she grumbled

Nagare lead her to a storeroom, just outside the edge of the school's boundary. Thought to be alone and unused, but it was Nagare's own personal photo booth.

"Here we are. My own photo-shop." He smiled, opening the door for them both.

'Creep.' She thought as she went in.

Inside she saw an almost professional-like photographer's shop, white screen background, tripod, clothes stand filled with different costumes.

'Holy crap! If he wasn't some creep, this would be an up and coming models dream!' she thought in shock

"Now, let's get you started." Nagare spoke, grabbing a plain wooden chair and placed it on the white screen's floor tail. "Here, a little to the left."

Kurumu just stood there, blinking a little. Nagare was a professional. Making sure the lights were in place, the camera in the optimal location.

"Done. Sit here." He asked

Kurumu nodded and did as she was told, sitting on the chair like how she normally would

"Okay, just sit there." Nagare looked through his camera

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

"Perfect. Close up this time. I need you to make a 'looking out into the distance' face. Can you do that?" Nagare asked

Kurumu blinked at that, she thought she would have to do something worse. But...she had no choice, doing as she was told.

Photograph after photograph, she was there to make expressions.

"Okay, that's good for tonight." He smiled

"It is?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, tonight at least. Come back tomorrow." He answered

"O... Okay." She blinked

As she got out of the chair, Nagare went to work on his pictures.

'I-I guess he's just nervous about asking girls to be his models?' She thought as she left, not feeling that bad

Back in the photobooth, Nagare was looking at the film and developing the photos. "Oh, yes. So pretty. So very. VERY pretty."

*Time Skip*

Kurumu sighed as she arrived back at her room... Where the pink haired Moka was waiting

"Kurumu, there you are. I was worried." Moka sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"

"Just... Out."

"Really? This time at night?" Moka asked

"Yeah, midnight walks, you know?" Kurumu answered

Moka frowned and took hold of Kurumu's hands "Are you sure?" she asked gently

Kurumu looked at Moka's hands in hers. She didn't want to lie but...She didn't want to tell the truth.

So instead she acted quick, kissing her

Moka's eyes widened in shock, feeling Kurumu's soft lips against hers and felt her G-Cup breasts press against her own.

'K-Kurumu~.' Moka thought lovingly and affectionately.

"Goodnight." Kurumu whispered as she broke the kiss and was released from Moka's hands, going to bed.

Moka smiled, joining her in bed and holding her close

*Time Skip*

It was the following night, while Kurumu was doing some more profile pictures, he was suggesting doing some full pictures. Her in some casual poses while wearing her uniform.

Simple turns, cocking her hips, walking, leaning against something. Stuff you'd expect to be in a tasteful pin up calendar

"Great. These are going to be great, Kurumu." Nagare smiled as he put his camera down and clicked it onto his tripod.

Kurumu sighed and nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded from the warm lights

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just. Just a little dizzy from the lights." She answered, being given a bottle of water. "Oh,thank you."

"No problem." Nagare gave a small smile, still keeping his eyes closed. "I think we might go onto the next stage."

"'Next stage'?" She asked as she tilted her head

"Costumes." He answered, pointing to the large rack of clothes as he reached out and began to pull some out

'C-Costumes?' She thought as she looked at his selections.

A maid's costume and a policewoman's costume

He held the police woman costume out to her first, his intentions clear

"Okay, I'll put this on." Kurumu answered, taking it and looked for a changing screen.

She was glad he had one, blushing as she stripped and changed

She hoped that he wasn't taking any pictures through the screen. 'Well. At least it's not tight around my chest.' She thought.

She looked at herself in the mirror once she finished zipping up the skirt, taking in her look

It was a full dark blue colour, gold shield badge, fake handcuffs, a black-rimmed blue police hat. All in all, everything you'd expect from a policewoman's costume.

A tight dark blue shirt with the top few buttons undone, a knee length tight black skirt and some skin toned panty hose with black heels

"Wow, SO alluring." Nagare smiled as he readied his camera again.

'If only he knew.' She thought. "So, where do you want me?" She asked

"Just the basic poses again, but showing off the badge. Maybe playing with the handcuffs."

"Okay, sounds fair." Kurumu nodded, getting into position and began to pose.

Acting like a sexy cop, casual simple shots that made Kurumu feel attractive and powerful. She had forgotten all about the blackmail right now, feeling like she and Nagare could make a killer model and photographer duo. A potential future carrier for the both of them, a team

"Yes, yes. Great. Good. Good. A bit more hip. Brilliant. That's it!" Nagare smiled, taking shot after shot. "Now, lift the skirt up a bit! A teasing thigh shot!"

'A thigh shot?' She thought, but did as she was asked of. She showed off a bit of thigh, her cheeks getting a little flushed for doing it.

"Yeah, just like that. Come on, naughty stare. Naughty stare. Now bend over, a cheeky cleavage tease."

"Like-like this?" Kurumu asked, doing her best, showing off her cleavage to Nagare, getting more flustered as she was asked to do more risqué stances.

"Perfect!" he grinned

Kurumu felt a little awkward, this was a bit more than she thought for the second night.

But it wasn't too bad. I mean she was use to teasing people with stuff like this all the time, not that weird

"A~nd. Done, perfect." Nagare smiled, putting his camera down. It was filled from all the pictures he had taken of Kurumu. "That's enough for tonight. See you tomorrow. You gonna change clothes or head back in that?"

Kurumu looked at the costume, and honestly...she liked it. Imagining all the fun she could have with this and with Tsukune.

"That okay?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah, sure. Just bring it back in a few days, clean, okay?" he asked like a friend

"Yeah, of course." Kurumu nodded and walked out with it, taking her own clothes with her.

As Kurumu left, we keep our eyes on Nagare. He turned off his larger lights and then went into his dark room, sorting out the photos.

He was chuckling happily to himself. "Look at this. Look at ALL of these." He smiled menacingly to himself.

He giggled, his laughter growing quickly

He was laughing like a madman, gloating to himself of this latest model he had gained...his latest 'toy'.

*with Kurumu*

Kurumu was walking down the path back to the girl's dorm. Still wearing the policewoman's costume, she felt her heart thump a little. This was going to be something to surprise her lovers with.

She bit her lip and giggled, almost running to the dorms

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Huh?" Tsukune groaned as he heard his door being knocked upon.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes a bit

"Hello?" He groaned gently before he perked awake. "K-Kurumu?"

"OFFICER Kurumu, to you. I've heard reports of a 'dangerous weapon' on the premises." Kurumu teased as she walked right in, confident and smiling

"Honestly, Officer. I haven't got a dangerous weapon." Tsukune smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Really?" She asked as she locked the door behind her. "Then what's THIS?" She stroked his cock over his pyjamas.

"That's... Oh." He moaned from her touch, unable to stop himself

"I'm going to have to inspect this." She smiled, pulling his trousers down and exposed his cock. Little hearts appeared in Kurumu's eyes as she licked her lips and then Tsukune's cock.

She moaned, quickly getting into her rhythm

"K-Kurumu. Oh my god." Tsukune moaned, having missed Kurumu's lips. "So wet."

Kurumu continued to bob her head on his cock, her breasts swinging under the costume and wanted to be free, having Tsukune's cock between them or his cum coating them.

She moaned, bobbing her head faster as wetness dripped down her legs

Click

"What was that?" Tsukune asked, but he felt metal around his wrists, his hands were bound by Kurumu's cuffs.

"Just as I thought. This weapon, its gotten you locked up." Kurumu panted as she removed her mouth from his member, lots of spit connecting the two

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Tsukune asked, playing into the fantasy.

"Oh? You think I'm some petty cop you can bribe?" she purred and licked his neck "For that, screw arresting you. You're mine now, punk. So sit there and keep that cock hard."

"Of course!" Tsukune moaned, feeling her pin him down.

"Such a dangerous thing." Kurumu teased, opening her blouse and nestled her breasts around it. "I'm gonna have to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone."

"O-Of course, Officer." Tsukune moaned gently, his cock sliding between her breasts, peaking out her cleavage with his saliva and sperm covered cock, staining her tits

"Good." she grinned happily

Kurumu continued to lovingly give a boob-job to Tsukune, playing this fantasy with her, it got her hot and bothered. She wanted him to cum and make love to her; she wanted to give into this wild abandon.

She quickly pulled back, crawling up his body and hovering over his member

"I better be rid of this. Right in HERE~!" Kurumu moaned and lowered herself down onto his member, her pussy sliding down and enveloped his cock. "HOLY FUCK!" She gasped /shrieked softly, shuddering in pleasure

"O-Officer Kurumu. You're so tight!" Tsukune moaned, pushing in as deep as he could, giving his cock to the 'policewoman'.

"Yes. And all mine, or you'll be locked up forever." she shuddered lustfully

"I'll have to be a 'good boy' then." He smirked, thrusting away, giving her pussy a good pleasuring.

Kurumu gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling up into her head and shuddering in pleasure

Tsukune kept the cuffs on, honestly he was enjoying having a limited amount of groping as his hips did most of the work.

He enjoyed himself, having simple and basic fun

"I-I-I'm cumming!" Kurumu moaned, arching back and climaxed over Tsukune's cock.

Tsukune smiled and let Kurumu bounce, leaving her to fall on top of him.

He kept moving in, even as she went limp atop him

She was smiling with an ahegao face, resting on his chest while his cock continued to pulse and tease within her.

"More! More!"

"I'm gonna cum, Kurumu. Your pussy's too good!" Tsukune kissed her.

"Don't lose a drop... I need all the evidence~" she moaned softly

"Un. Der. STOOD!" He thrusted and climaxed right into her pussy, flooding her hole with his seed.

The two moaned, holding each other close

Well, as much as Tsukune could while his hands were cuffed together.

'...I hope you've got the keys for these.' He thought

*Time Skip*

It was about a week later, an almost blur of a week with different costumes, many hours of love-making in different rooms.

Kurumu was currently wearing a sexy bunny girl costume

"A little more tail, little higher. That's it, great. Great. Fantastic." Nagare took some pictures and then stopped.

"Phew~, thanks." Kurumu smiled and sat down

She was wearing a black leotard that stopped just past her nipples, with no legs and a cotton tail just above her ass. Her legs encased in shinny black pantyhose with some bright red high heeled shoes. She also had some fake shirt cuffs around her wrists and a pair of fake bunny ears atop her hair. Her hair was all brushed and smoothed with lots of make up so it didn't get washed out by the lights. Finally her fingernails had been painted blue and she had a chair to pose with

Kurumu took a bottle of water and took a drink from it, resting in the chair she was posing in.

"Now, it's time for something else." Nagare spoke as he came back with a trunk of some things.

"Something else?" Kurumu asked, using a towel to dab away the sweat staining her skin

"Yes, the next step of the pictures." He unlocked the trunk and revealed VARIOUS sex toys of different functions and sizes.

"H...Huh?!" she gasped lightly

"It's purely for photography usage." He answered "Come on Kurumu, we can do it."

"I. I dunno. Isn't this TOO risqué?" She asked

"It's not risky, it's all safe." He answered, making a bad pun. "Choose one."

Kurumu stood up and walked over, seeing the toys and bit her lower lip. She was nervous about even USING one of these things. Let alone have them used on her for photos.

'But... Hey... Nagare isn't a bad guy, he was just shy about getting a model. He's my friend, I... I can trust him.' she told herself

"Okay. I'll...I'll take this?" She asked as she grabbed a toy

A simple red dildo

"Fine, that's great." Nagare answered. "Now, let's make some art." He answered, getting up and let her go to her seat. "I want to see sensual, seductive, make this work."

"Okay." she sighed weakly

Nagare started on his next level of photographs, Kurumu blushing because of how much she was exposing herself with in these new pictures.

'Yes, yes. That's it. More. More sensual.' Nagare thought as he photographed his 'model'.

Kurumu blushed brightly, holding the dildo in one hand as she lightly licked the head

"Yes, that's it. Now from here. Why not put it between your breasts?" He suggested

"Okay." she nodded, doing as she was told

Kurumu held the dildo between her breasts and kept it there while Nagare seemed to get closer and photograph her. He was REALLY enjoying it.

"AND~, done. That's great. That's for tonight." Nagare answered

"Really? Just two?" she asked

"We HAVE been going for two hours and I've got a LOT of pictures." Nagare answered, waving his camera in his hand. "We can do more toy stuff next time, don't worry. See you tomorrow Kuru."

''K-Kuru'?' Kurumu thought in shock as she grabbed her clothes and left.

She rushed back to her room, hoping not to be seen

To be caught out wearing literally stockings and a bustier...it was TOO much for her. Even with all the photos.

She soon arrived in her room, where Yukari was reading a magazine on the bluenette's bed

"Y-Yukari? What're you doing in my room?" Kurumu panted as she saw her, after running all the way here.

"Waiting for you, cow tits." she said casually and closed the book

''Cow tits'?' She thought in anger. "I-No. Never mind. I'm here now. Can you go?"

"Yeah, no. Not going to." Yukari answered. "You've been acting weird the past week, I wanna know why."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care." Yukari deadpanned

"Look it's. It's just something new. Okay?" Kurumu answered, she also noted how Yukari was TRYING to not look at the bunny costume.

"You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?" Yukari asked, backing off a bit

"No, of course not. I'm just...It's just pictures." Kurumu answered

"Pictures?"

"I-It. I just. Let me explain." Kurumu tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Of course."

"I've been...making pictures for Tsukune. Okay? And the costumes are just for fun." Kurumu half-lied, wanting to give some of the pictures to Tsukune after all this was done. "Just making a large book for him. Plus prepping for a potential job as a model after school. Yeah, that's it."

"You? As a model?" Yukari asked as she looked at her, wearing the bunny costume. 'Shit, she's right. She's model material!'

Kurumu nodded, grinning

"Do you want to see?" She asked

"W-What?" Yukari blushed as she saw Kurumu walk towards her in a sensual step.

She sat down in Yukari's lap, smiling sexily and lovingly at her

"So~, would you like to explore me, Yukari?" Kurumu asked sensually before gently kissing the witch

"Hmm~!" Yukari moaned as she felt Kurumu's lips on hers

*Time Skip*

Kurumu grumbled as she adjusted her costume, ready for the newest photo shoot

It was a full body swimsuit, tight fitting, school green, her breasts almost spilling out of the top or pressed together.

'This is riding up my butt.' She thought as she fidgeted.

"Are you ready, Kuru?" Nagare asked, holding his camera.

"Almost. I. It's just this is a little tight." Kurumu answered

"As it should be." He informed, and Kurumu nodded without even thinking

"'As it should-' Wait, what?" Kurumu asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"It's a swimsuit?" he shrugged

"I. Yeah." Kurumu sighed. "So, how should I sit?" She asked

"Oh, go free style, here. Just grab some toys and have fun." he encouraged

"Oh-okay." She nodded grabbing one of the vibration beads and sat in the chair, placing the beads near her breasts and her vagina over her swimming costume.

She was blushing, remembering her recent night with Yukari as she ran one of the beads across her nipples and moaned

Nagare didn't say a thing. He just captured every moan, every angle of Kurumu's blushing face. Her body shuddering in pleasure.

He seemed to be enjoying every sight and shot.

Kurumu continued to moan and whimper, her legs crossing over and biting her lip.

"No, no! Don't hide it!" he urged

Kurumu struggled gently to open her legs, being exposed like this to someone else other than Tsukune or her fellow lovers. It was getting embarrassing for her.

Even though her private area was covered, the swim suit was slightly stained from her pussy juices as she ran the vibrator along her slit

Nagare was intensely looking through his camera, catching her opening her legs and saw her juices dripping down her calves.

He moved around and snapped several photos at a time, catching every sexy detail at the perfect angle

'How? How many more?' She thought to herself as she was feeling herself climax.

"F... Fuck..." she moaned, her eyes rolling up a bit

"Okay, now change toys and positions." Nagare said suddenly

"Wh-What?" Kurumu asked.

"Change toys and positions." He repeated, pulling back and went to the side.

"Hmm... Yeah, here we go. The wand vibrator." he nodded

"W-wand vibrator?" She panted, feeling herself almost climax and grabbed the toy from his hand.

She quickly moved over, now on all fours with her ass in the air. She held the wand between her legs, pressing the vibrating and swirling ball against her slit

Nagare immediately continued to take pictures, seeing all of Kurumu's dripping pussy, the wand teasing her clit and pussy. And out of Kurumu's view, he was getting an erection.

Kurumu's legs shuddered, her hips wiggling and bucking as she moaned louder and felt her limit nearly hit

And as she was about to climaxed, Nagare caught her orgasm face, seeing her sweat and exclaim in ecstasy

Her eyes rolled up, her tongue hanging out. Her mind flashed white for a few moments, her cum pouring down her thighs

'Perfect. Absolutely perfect.' Nagare thought as he photographed her climaxing and managed to catch her pussy squirting.

"I'll give you a few moments and we can do a few blowjob shots with a dildo." he smiled

Kurumu was just mumbling to herself, she was just in her little climax heaven.

"I know my beauty, but we have work to do. Don't worry, we have a minute to calm down." he soothed in a charming voice like he was talking to a friend

Kurumu sighed gently and rested as she calmed down from cumming. This soothing voice was making her relax a little more.

Time moved forwards and we see Kurumu on her knees, deepthroating a dildo attached to the wall

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!

Photo after photo Nagare continued to observe and click away with his camera. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

Kurumu sucked the fake member, imagining it was Tsukune's. She held the dildo with one hand, jacking it off as she sucked the tip

'She is such a slut.' Nagare thought as he continued to photograph her. 'A natural. And soon I'll have so much blackmail she'll be mine.'

"Hmm, hmm, ah. Are? Are we done?" Kurumu panted, as she wanted to stop for now.

"We can take a break. One more set of pictures and we're done for tonight." he nodded

"Thank you." She whispered and slumped to the floor in exhaustion, being more tired than the rest of the week she's been doing this.

She rubbed her neck, wondering how it all got so sexual today

'Man...What happened tonight?' She thought to herself quietly.

"You ready?" Nagare asked

"Yeah, I-I think so." Kurumu nodded

"Okay. Stick this in your pussy." he said without hesitation, holding out a big dildo

"What?! N-No way! That's too much!" Kurumu defended as she backed up

"I said stick it in." he growled

Kurumu gulped in shock, she hadn't seen this side of him. What was going on?

"No Nagare! I'm not doing it!" she huffed

"Fine then... I guess you don't care about your lesbo fuck buddies then." he shrugged

"Wh-what did you just say?" She asked in shock, she had NO idea where this was coming from. "Are you threatening them?" and he suddenly slapped pictures in front of Kurumu. The same sort of pictures that got her to model for him in the first place

"Wh-where did you get these?" She asked in terror, seeing all the pictures.

Pictures of Moka getting anally fucked. Yukari giving a blowjob. Even Tamao giving a titfuck. All of the pictures cutting off Tskunue's face

Kurumu was just aghast, seeing her fellow lovers being caught on camera. How did he find the time?

"I have means. And unless you want these spread out over the school, you're gonna do these pictures." Nagare answered "Unless you want their school live to be ruined as they are labelled prostitute whores. Or I force them to take your place. Either works. If you don't want that to happen then do. As. You're. Told. Got it?"

Kurumu was stunned in fear. Was this Nagare's true nature? But...She couldn't. She couldn't ruin their lives.

She cried and nodded, shame filling her

"Good." Nagare answered, passing the dildo to her; almost being shoved in her face.

She closed her eyes and spread her legs, moving her swimsuit out of the way

Nagare readied his camera and took snapshots, of Kurumu playing with herself with the dildo. 'Yes. That's it.' He thought as he took pictures.

Kurumu closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry as she began to move the dildo in and out of her vagina

'Such a slut.' He thought to himself as he continued to photograph her, capturing erect nipples, her dripping vagina and the sopping dildo.

'I just want this over with.' she thought

'One more O-Face. Just one more.' Nagare thought, still snapping photos.

Kurumu began to moan as herself given pleasure increased

'That's it. Almost there.' He thought, getting hard himself and ready to capture THAT moment.

"Cumming!" she moaned, being pushed over the limit

SNAP!

Nagare caught Kurumu climaxing, capturing the exact moment.

'Yes.' He thought, backing up and walked off to the side. "That's it for today." he said and left

Kurumu slid out the dildo out of her pussy, weeping gently as she finished climaxing.

Tears fell in shame and anger

She grabbed her clothes and headed for the changing curtain, she needed to get dressed on the way.

She rushed back into her uniform and out of the small studio/hut

'Please. Please no-one come to my room.' She begged as she headed back to her bed.

She just fell down and began to cry

*Time Skip*

Kurumu didn't want to get out of bed. She had been crying all night. She had skipped school and wanted to be alone.

It was already half five but she still refused to move

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Kurumu jerked up as she heard the door.

"Kurumu? Kurumu are you okay?" A voice responded. "You weren't in class today."

"Tsukune." she whispered

"Kurumu, can I come in?" He asked tenderly.

"Fine." she whispered

Tsukune opened the door and walked in, a concerned look on his face as he saw her. He walked over and sat down on her bed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he cupped her face gently and saw her red eyes.

"No." she muttered "I... Trusted someone. Thought him a friend. But he betrayed me."

Tsukune frowned and hugged her. 'Kurumu. I'm sorry.' He thought, stroking her head gently and reassuringly.

"You don't have to talk about it." he muttered

Kurumu hiccupped and nestled into his arms, wanting to cry but her ducts were dry

"But I love you." he continued "It will be fine. Just... Just cry. And sort it out with them. Do what you think is right."

Kurumu's heart thumped and fluttered as she heard those words. 'I love you.' She just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

But she knew what she had to do

"Tsukune." She looked up and then kissed him. "Thank you." As she got up and went out, wearing the uniform from last night.

She ran, moving as fast as she could

She ran all the way to the photo shed, going to confront Nagare.

This had to end!

"Nagare!" She kicked the door open.

"Ah, Kurumu." he smiled, crossing his arms "I was wondering if you'd show up." he laughed, his eyes flashing creepily

"This. Ends. Now! No more pictures!" Kurumu answered, pointing her finger at him.

"Yes more pictures. Or EVERY picture I've taken of you... Shall appear all over the school. A million copies of every single one."

"You. You...!" Kurumu growled as she glared at him, clenching her teeth.

"Now now, my whore. Just do as I say." He ordered, flicking some 'water' onto her face

Kurumu rubbed the 'water' off her face, but she was feeling a bit woozy.

"Now. Time for some pictures of a sexy strip tease." he ordered with a frown "And this time, you're never leaving the cabin."

Kurumu felt her body sway, doing what he said...a sexy striptease.

'What... The hell?!' she thought, her mind coming to a screeching halt in shock. Her body swayed its hips to imaginary music as her hands roamed her body, slowly pulling her sweater over her head. She tried to stop herself but doing as he said made her body feel relaxed and warm, ignoring her mind

Nagare smiled as he saw Kurumu dance for him, he locked the door and sat down in the chair and slowly pulled his trousers down to only his pitched-tent underpants.

He was taking pictures the entire time, laughing "You like my slime? I'm giving you permission to talk."

"Your slime?" She asked, dancing around as she slowly stripped off.

"Yes, I am a slug man." he nodded, grinning at her shirt falling to the floor revealing her bra clad breasts

"Slug man?" Kurumu gasped as she stripped off her skirt.

"That's right, my toxic slime can manipulate anyone. Despite my being a B-class monster." He smiled

"Because your body feels all warm when you do as I say. It makes your body WANT to do as I say. And you've been wearing it all this time. In the make-up, on the inside of your costumes. A thing diluted layer you didn't even notice. It's why, eventually, you always agreed with me. And I've given you the biggest dose yet." he laughed, seeing her in just her underwear. He patted his waist, grinning "Time for a lap-dance."

"N-N-Nyes. Okay." She nodded and did so, giving Nagare a lap-dance.

She turned around, pushing her ass against his lap and rotating her hips

"Hmm~, yeah. That's good. So soft and supple." Nagare smiled, taking snaps of her ass grinding on his dick.

Kurumu then turned around, feeling disgusted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her slit against his covered member

"So soft. I bet you're wet, right?" He asked with a smile

"Yes... My body is so warm it can't help itself." she hissed through her teeth

Nagare smiled with growing teeth and his body slightly morphed but kept his cool. Grabbing her ass and rubbed it on his cock.

"I've been imagining this from day one. Now, back off and get that whorish underwear off. You can only speak in innuendos and sex talk." he ordered as he smeared more slime on her stomach

Kurumu struggled as she slid off her underwear and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a naughty girl who wants your cock."

She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, her ass facing him as she teasingly removed it without him seeing "I'm a whore who wants to choke on your dick before you cream pie me."

"Ha!" Nagare laughed "Keep going!"

Kurumu continued to tease his cock as she danced on his lap, disgusted that she was doing this, being manipulated by this monster. In BOTH senses.

Emotionally and physically

"I'm a horny bitch, please fuck my pussy." she said, pulling her panties down her sexy legs

And revealed to Nagare, Kurumu's pink pussy, twitching as she had it in front of his dick.

Even if said dick was covered

"Yes!" he cheered lightly "Get on your knees in front of me, time for some fun!"

Kurumu nodded and twisted around sensually, showing off her breasts to Nagare before kneeling down next to his pants covered member.

Seeing the look in her eyes he sighed "Fine. You have permission to speak. Why do you look so upset, bitch?"

"... Was any of it real?" she asked

"The photographs?" He asked. "Heh. Are you serious? I've been taking photos of girls ALL around campus. You're not the first. But you're the fucking BEST."

"That's not what I meant." she muttered, crying

"What? Our friendship? HA! You were nothing more than my puppet." Nagare answered laughing

"But..." Kurumu whispered, crying, but was interrupted as Nagare started a big old full on villain monologue

"'But' NOTHING! You were nothing more than a meat puppet. Porn material! A fuck-sleeve for me to USE!" He grabbed her face, making her lips pucker. "I was only nice to you so I had time for my slime to take proper effect! If I rushed it you'd get suspicious and cause a scene! Had to play the long game and now you'll just be my fuck toy until I get bored and start my plans all over again!"

Kurumu was crying as she looked at this nasty piece of shit. He was vicious and she HAD to stop him. But from what he said; his slime, his control...what could she do?

Her head fell forward, feeling like she had no hope

"Now. Suck my dick, whore. And welcome to the rest of your life." Nagare grinned

Do what you think is right

Kurumu struggled, holding her head back...and felt her fingers grow as she imagined her friends. Tsukune. She was protecting them...but this sicko. This fucking pervert, he. WASN'T going to hold her.

Her fingers tightened in her lap, a fire lighting in her eyes even as her body began to feel numb

'Kurumu. I love you.' She thought of Tsukune's voice once again.

"No!" she hissed

"The fuck did you just say?" He hissed.

"I. Said. NO!" She hissed and slashed at his cock with her nails

Time slowed down, Nagare jumping back at the last second as Kurumu rose to her feet

"H-How? This isn't possible!" Nagare panicked as he pushed back

Kurumu slowly clawed herself up to a standing position and glared at him, her eyes glowing with a deep purple aura

She could barley move, feeling like her muscles where frozen with how numb they where

"You should be-!" Nagare snarled before the room was becoming wobbly to his vision. "What? What the fuck?"

The world span and twisted, morphing and mutating

Kurumu continued to stand there, glaring at this slug and was just making his mind see things that weren't there.

Nagare was stumbling, flailing around as his mind was messing with him. His arms were striking out at the walls and his equipment, slamming around as his sight was making him see insane thing. "What IS this?! Where am I?"

"My hell." she hissed

Inside Nagare's mind he was found in a dark and twisted world, wrapping vines lashing out at him, all wanting to tear into his flesh. Nagare was trying to lash at them to defend himself, pushing into a dark corridor.

In reality, he was crashing into his own dark-room, splashing chemicals and destroying negatives.

Kurumu was still standing strong, keeping her mind focussed on making him mad.

On ending him

Nagare was flailing around and crashed into the still lit lights and setting the curtains on fire.

Kurumu stood up and grasped a few pictures, walking out of the small cabin

As she left, the entire shed went up in flames, leaving a screaming Nagare inside, burning alive. Bubbling away as his body turned to shrivelled steam.

The photos inside burned, the costumes were turning to ash, the electrical equipment was sparking and exploding the chemicals and turned the secluded shack into a bonfire.

As Kurumu walked, she felt the feeling of her body again, the numbness of the slime evaporated and headed for someone she needed to see.

In her arms where two costumes and a small handful of pictures

Knock, knock.

She waited outside for a brief moment before the door opened.

"Kurumu? What's going on?" Tsukune opened the door and saw that she was naked, he immediately brought her inside to stop her from being embarrassed.

She hugged him, no more tears falling

"Nothing. It's all okay now." she muttered, one of the pictures falling to the floor

The picture was of Kurumu from the shoulders up, smiling sweetly

*time skip*

It was the following day, Kurumu was more awake and happier than she had been for a while now.

_Dear mother,_

_Are you doing well?_

_I've had a hell of a ride for the last few days. But I'm happy now. _

_I've found my Destined One and he's wonderful._

_His name is Tsukune Aono._

_And I've met friends and lovers._

_Got in a harem with other girls._

_I know but trust me, we all care about each other_

_I'll talk to you later mum._

_I love you._

_Kurumu._

"Hey guys!" Kurumu smiled as she ran towards her lovers

"Hey!" The others waved as they saw her run towards them.

Kurumu looping her arms around them and smiled.

'This is where I belong.' she smiled, Ginei taking a picture of the group

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 8**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: And hurt a succubus? Of course not!

kival737101: I take it you didn't read the manga.

Teloch: Yes.

Thunderwolf7226: Of course, he needs to pay.

JohnyXD: Thanks very much.

Ariadne Venegas: That's what's going to happen.

FanFictionHunter: This was Kurumu Focussed. Also, only Tsukune will know! ...And the rest of the harem if she feels kinky.

Darkstel: Wait and see, we've got it covered.

**Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

darkstel: Well that's the best aspect of harems. What good ones should do. They are all in a relationship together, every relationship is important.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week later since the rogue fire outside of the school. Things were slowly getting back to normality, or whatever passes for 'normal' in a school full of monsters.

The newspaper club was outside, handing out their wears

"Yokai Gazette! Fresh off the presses!" Yukari called out

"Here you go." Tsukune followed up, passing one to a student.

"Okay guys, time for a break." Ginei called out.

"You guys go." Tsukune smiled "We only have a few left."

"Are you sure?" Moka asked

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be alright." Tsukune nodded "Once I get this done we'll be done."

"Okay, don't take TOO long." Kurumu kissed his cheek.

"I won't." he promised

As the girls left, Tsukune got the last of the newspapers and was handing them out to a purple haired girl

"Thank you." The girl whispered, looking at Tsukune. "I read your segments."

"Oh, really? That's great. Thanks." Tsukune smiled, looking at the girl and was unnerved as she suddenly moved closer, their faces inches apart

"Um, can I help you?" Tsukune asked as he could see into her shimmering blue eyes as he looked at her emotionless face, looking at her body

She was wearing her own clothes, not the Academy's uniform.

She had long purple hair and cold blue eyes, like ice, wearing a black vest, under a white shirt with long blue sleeves and a front pocket, the Academy's plaid skirt, a belt around her thigh, light and dark purple stripe tights and white shoes with red tips.

And in her mouth was a lollipop. What flavour?

Cherry.

And on top of that, she had a very nice body

"What's your name?" Tsukune asked, gulping gently.

"Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki." The girl responded

"I like you." she added before walking away

Tsukune just stood there and blinked in shock. "Oh. Thanks." He responded a little confused but also happy.

*time skip*

Tsukune was at his locker the following morning, putting on his school shoes for the day.

He had a rather good morning, as Yukari had snuck in for an early breakfast

"Good morning." A somewhat familiar voice spoke from the right.

"Huh? Oh, Mizore." Tsukune blinked. "Good morning."

She was hugging a black book tight to her chest

"What do you have there?" Tsukune asked

"My scrapbook." She blushed and smiled timidly. "Of your articles."

"MY articles? Really?" Tsukune asked

"Hmm. Would you like to see?" She asked

"I... Sure."

She smiled and passed the scrapbook over to him. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I-" Tsukune responded as he opened and saw it...and was frozen in TERROR.

The scrapbook was filled with articles and written over with Mizore's notes. 'Sees the weakling situation', 'So cute' with a heart drawn around it, notes on symbolism and various other pieces.

He blinked, flicking through the book

As it continued, Mizore's 'additions' seemed to be getting more obsessive. All about him and her, even more notes on improvement.

"I like how you write from an outsider's point of view." she smiled creepily "Like you don't belong, like me."

"Oh. Right. Okay." Tsukune chuckled nervously as he get a bit creeped out by this girl, who walked off

'WARNING!' He thought internally as he went to class

As Tsukune went to his class, he felt a fearful stare at him, but he felt it like a 'loving gaze'.

It was weird

"Hey Ms Nekonome, I hope I'm not too late." he waved

"Good morning, Tsukune." She responded with a smile. "Glad you could join us before the bell." She joked

"Sorry." he laughed, taking his seat

"Now, as everyone is here. I've some good news." Ms Nekonome cleared her throat.

"We have a new student joining us! Or rather, a student who was supposed to be with us from the start has finally been cleared that she is healthy enough to join classes!"

The class mumbled to itself, confused about the returning student

And in walked... MIZORE?!

"Hello." Mizore spoke gently, seeing her classmates and Tsukune had his jaw drop to the desk in shock.

His brain stopped working as she introduced herself and the rest of the formalities

And it only started back up again when Mizore sat down in the seat that was empty, but it wasn't Saizo's.

She looked at Tsukune and smiled gently, still with a lollipop in her mouth

"Hi." she greeted

Tsukune looked back and awkwardly waved at her.

And so, class started

Though for the rest of the class, they had no problem...Tsukune, was feeling Mizore's gaze right over his shoulder. It was chilling him to the bone.

And not in the nice way

'Oh my god, what do I do?' Tsukune asked himself in worry.

*Time Skip*

All through the day, Tsukune was looking over his shoulder and looking out for Mizore. It wasn't the first time he had girls stalking him.

But she was defiantly the best and least creepy

'Hoo, boy.' He thought with a shudder.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka spoke, as she walked over to him.

"AH!"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Moka asked

"Um, well. Err. K-Kinda difficult to talk about." Tsukune answered "It's awkward ."

"Tsukune, we've done things that're blush-worthy. Whatever it is-" Moka answered

"Hello." Mizore said

"Gah! Where did you come from?" Moka asked

"Moka, this is Mizore. An avid reader of our newspaper." Tsukune answered "And apparently my number 1 fan."

"That's right, I've got every one of Tsukune's articles." Mizore smiled, looking at him as she held up her scrap book

"Oh, can I have a look?" Moka asked

"No." Mizore immediately responded and held it close.

She hugged the book tighter

"Oh, sorry." Moka apologised.

Mizore nodded... And walked off, dragging Tsukune behind her

"Err...?" Moka blinked in confusion why Tsukune was being dragged off but she accepted it slightly

"Um, Mizore. Where're you dragging me?" Tsukune asked, his shirt feeling colder by the second

"Out."

"'Out'? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

"The lake."

"Oh, okay. You could've asked. No need to drag me." He answered with a sweat drop

"Oh." Was all she responded with. However she said it with her everpresent monotone

'Oh, boy.' Tsukune thought to himself.

He looked out at the lake and smiled softly

"This is nice. Really quiet." Tsukune spoke aloud, knowing Mizore was there.

Mizore nodded, skipping a stone

"Hey, five times. That's pretty good." Tsukune smiled

"Thanks. You try." she said

"Okay. Hmm, this one." He spoke, picking up a flattish stone and tried to skip it.

"Four times." Mizore commented "I win."

"Skimming stones was never my forte." Tsukune admitted only to feel Mizore's lips on his

He was taken aback by the kiss, true, she was a stalker...but this was a bit forward even for him.

Oh don't get us wrong, he still returned it

But he HAD experiences with stalkers from before and they didn't turn out well.

Luckily he could tell Mizore wasn't the bad ones as he freed her breasts

Mizore's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hand on her bosom. The chill and thrill made her nipples erect, rubbing against his hands

She moaned, her leg kicking up slightly

'Her lips feel chilly.' Tsukune thought to himself.

'So~. Soft.' Mizore thought to herself as she wrapped one of her legs around his hips

"Mizore." He whispered, looking at her

"Tsukune." she shuddered

What he didn't realise was that he was getting cold feet...No seriously, Tsukune's feet were getting covered in ice!

She fell to her knees, undoing his pants

"M-Mizore. Are you sure? Aren't you going a little fast?" He asked, the numbness of the cold getting to him, not that he was complaining about going fast, he and the other girls went fast as well

"I DO want this. I want you." She whispered, twirling the lollipop in her mouth before taking it out, ready to lick his member.

Tsukune shuddered at the feeling, but also from the ice creeping up his legs; honestly this was distracting him more and more.

"Wh-what's with this ice?" He finally realised as the numbness in his feet was getting to him but he was ignored, Mizore treating his cock like her lollipop "Hmm~! Oh my god!" Tsukune moaned as she was licking and sucking his member. Showing how skilled she was "Guess that... Lollipop of yours... Was good practice." he groaned in pleasure

Mizore moaned, sucking Tsukune's cock as she took more and more of his member down, the ice crawling up his legs, going up to his thighs. But it stopped there, keeping him still

"Thank goodness, any higher my penis would be a popsicle." he laughed awkwardly, he reached down and gently held her head, following his instincts like he always did. His instincts guiding him into making a girl feel their best, to understand them

Mizore moaned happily, feeling his cock touch the back of her throat, feeling how warm it was and wanted more and more.

How his hands suddenly tightened in her hair, pulling almost painfully, as he started fucking her face. How he started using her

'Yes, yes, yes! More. I want more. He tastes so good!' She thought 'Use me as your cum toilet!'

"I'm CUMMING!" Tsukune moaned and came inside of her mouth. "Fuck!"

Mizore moaned, swallowing all his cum

"Wow. Have-have you done this before?" Tsukune panted as he looked at her and the look in her eyes made him realise she had

'That look answers my question.' He thought as he rubbed her head, urging her to pull her head back.

"More~. More, Tsukune." She moaned, looking up at him with icy hearts in her eyes

She stood up and hugged him, hooking her legs around his hips revealing she wore no panties as he felt his member against her wet naked pussy

"Are? Are you an exhibitionist?" Tsukune asked with a smile before he shook his head and laughed "Partially. But that's not it, is it?" he said as he followed his instincts

"No, it's not. I want to FEEL you." Mizore moaned, looking at him with a blush to her face as his cock slowly rubbed against her slit.

"Here I go."

And with one slick motion, Tsukune filled Mizore's slit with his member, spreading her lips out as she felt him penetrate her flower

Mizore moaned as her eyes rolled up, a record for Tsukune. Suspiciously so.

He gave slow but hard thrusts into her slit, he lifted her up so he could fully hold her as his cock stroked and pleasured her.

"Yes! Yes fuck me!" she moaned

Tsukune grunted, slapping her ass

Mizore gasped as she felt Tsukune slap her ass this way, feeling a jolt of electricity connect through her posterior and up her spine.

She was cumming hard, like she'd be trained to do so

'She's experienced. She's like a trained lover.' Tsukune thought to himself.

As he slid his fingers into her asshole and began to finger her hole

Mizore's eyes widened as she felt his fingers insert into her ass, teasing her as she shuddered from his techniques

She came again, her tongue hanging out

"Cumming twice, only letting me cum once?" Tsukune asked. "I must be doing something right."

"Yes~" she moaned, her eyes rolling up

"Can I try something?" He asked looking at her with Mizore nodded eagerly

Tsukune slowly exited her pussy, hard and erect and shoved it within her ass

Mizore moaned, her hands going to her pussy to keep his cum in there... Forgetting he hadn't came inside her yet

Tsukune continued to pleasure her, giving her what she wanted, his cock deep inside of her.

"Yeah, take it you whore." he said, the words flowing from his mouth

Mizore moaned happily, feeling her ass take shape of his cock and her pussy squirting. "More~ more~"

"Where do you. Want my cum?" Tsukune thrusted, asking her opinion

"In me!"

Tsukune nodded and pulled out quickly before slamming his cock deep into her pussy and filled her slit with his seed.

He was mostly silent as he did so, Mizore moaning her head off

'Wow, this girl...She's a slut.' Tsukune thought to himself, hugging her. 'Suspiciously slutty.'

He slowly put her down, trying to move his legs, but couldn't. 'Shoot.' "Mizore? You conscious?"

"Hmm~" she moaned happily

"Can you let me go? I want to talk to you." He asked

"You can talk like this."

"...Right. I have to ask...How long have you been this 'sexually active'?" He asked as politely as possible

"Since a week before school." she smiled "And now you can fuck me all the time. You're mine forever master."

'A WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL?!' He thought in shock, his tenure here had been at MOST four months. Although he was happy to have Mizore as a lover...Whoever did this must've been VILE, in his mind. 'Master? Mizore...' He thought sadly and hugged her.

"Soon those whores will be gone." she smiled

"What do you mean by 'those whores will be gone'?" He asked in concern as he immediately heard that.

*with Moka, not that long ago*

Moka was currently in the Newspaper Club room, filing away a few articles for the next issue.

And through the door was a deep chill, creeping up her spine. "Brr. Is the AC on?" She shivered as the door opened and Mizore walked in

"Oh, Mizore. What're you doing here?" Moka asked, hugging herself to stave off the cold.

SHINK!

*back with Tsukune and Mizore*

"What did you DO?" Tsukune asked as he looked at her.

"Brought us together, Master." Mizore smiled cupping his cheek. "SHE will be gone. We'll be together." she said, a slight madness in her eyes. A desperation for love

"Mizore...!" He growled in anger. 'Moka!' He thought, trying to get away, but couldn't. The ice was keeping him in place.

"It's okay, Master. We're together now. Everything will be-" Mizore looked at him with hearts in her eyes

"TSUKUNE!" Voices came from above them, familiar voices.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" Tsukune called out as they looked up. "Moka!"

"Impossible!"

"Get off of our BOYFRIEND!" Kurumu screamed, with Yukari summoning a large wash-tub to attack

The succubus dropped the two other girls, charging the ice woman

Mizore glared and caught Kurumu mid-air, but she was separated from Tsukune.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked Moka, worried about her.

"I'm fine, YOU'RE trapped in ice." Moka grabbed a rock and chipped away at the ice.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked

"Mizore's ice-clone attacked me, she was strangling me until Kurumu and Yukari saved me." Moka explained, Tsukune noting red hand marks on her neck.

Like she had been strangled

"Moka..." He whispered as he saw it.

CHINK!

"I got a piece off." Moka spoke, Yukari trying her best as well.

Yukari huffed and puffed, slamming a metal pan against the ice

"This ice is as hard as steel!" Yukari frowned.

"What Yokai IS Mizore?" He asked, trying his best to get out.

"A Yuki-Onna! A snow woman!" Kurumu screamed as she fought against Mizore.

"That explains the ice." He struggled and tried to lift his legs.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mizore screamed, slashing at Kurumu with her hands transformed into icy claws while her hair had became ice

"Does the whole 'ice motif' justice." Yukari commented, after snapping off some ice to free a couple of inches on Tsukune's leg.

"Tsukune! She needs help!" Moka said

"I'm. Trying!" He strained, trying to pull himself out. "Wait. Moka!" He realised and needed to release Moka's Other-Self.

She nodded, showing he said what she meant

Tsukune grabbed the rosary and pulled

"You won't take him from-!" Mizore called out before she felt immense power radiating from Tsukune's area.

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...!

Other Moka, had awoken.

The white haired vampire bared her fangs, catching Mizore by her throat while effortlessly ripping Tsukune out of the ice. Both acts done with a single hand and minimal effort respectively

"YOU'RE the reason I was woken up?" Other Moka asked, glaring at Mizore, strangling her but not enough to kill her. "You tried to kill me like a coward. You tried to steal away my mate."

Mizore struggled in Other Moka's grasp, kicking and trying to wrench her hand away free of her

"Now, have a taste of your own medicine." Other Moka tightened her grip so that Mizore's throat got tighter.

"Moka, stop! Don't kill her!" Tsukune called out, falling to the ground as his legs were numb from the ice.

"Again with this?" she hissed

"She's been mind-fucked. LITERALLY." Tsukune answered. "She's been a sex-slave since before school."

"WHAT?!" the three girls yelled

"Err... Tell me... Do either of you three watch Hentai?" Tsukune asked nervously

"Of course not!" Other Moka blushed

"O-On occasion." Kurumu admitted, blushing cutely.

"Parental blocks." Yukari answered, frowning a little.

"Basically, Mizore's been mind-fucked to BE a hentai girl." Tsukune explained.

"It from a genre of Hentai called 'mind break' where a girl is fucked so much she grows into nothing but a sexual plaything for her abuser. It seems like the faculty had saved her JUST before she lost her mind, before she completely gave in to her new 'master' and tried to help her recover." he explained "But she's still addicted to sex, she wants to give in to SOMEONE. And I guess in that state of fractured mentality she went a bit crazy. Right, Mizore?" he asked as the group turned to look at her...

She was gone

...

"When did she do that?" Kurumu blinked

"I-how? Fuck." Other Moka growled to herself as she was the one who unintentionally let her go.

She would not admit to anyone that her grip loosened slightly when the Hentai question had been asked

"...Why do you have your cock out?" Kurumu asked, pointing to his member.

*Elsewhere*

Mizore ran through the woods of the school, crying and alone. A shadow looking over her

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 9**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: She likes hugs. Don't be afraid, Tsukune will worry about the icicle problem.

Imperial-samaB: Thanks.

Teloch: Why not both? And what the hell is 'Netori' and 'Netorare'?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day since Tsukune met, and fucked, Mizore. Things were a little tense with the girls after he admitted he slept with a girl who tried to kill Moka...But after a night of foursome loving, it was ironed out.

They managed to get about...AN hour's worth of sleep. There was a LOT of apologising.

But afterwards the girls weren't complaining, they were giggling like school girls

Tsukune had walked out of the bathroom, just washing his face to wake himself up.

"Oh boy." he mumbled tiredly

"Good morning, Tsukune~." Kurumu skipped and kissed his cheek

"Morning." He yawned. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, we know the reason." She reassured him.

He nodded gently and sighed heavily.

"Are you thinking about Mizore?" Kurumu asked

He nodded. "I. I feel responsible for her. It's not her fault she's like this and...She came to ME to be her 'master'."

He explained "I just feel like I abandoned her."

"Is this really important for you?" Kurumu asked

He nodded gently, mostly from tiredness. But he DID want to find her.

"Alright. We'll talk to Moka and Yukari. Maybe they'll help?" Kurumu suggested "Once they wake up."

"Once they wake up." Tsukune nodded and yawned

*Elsewhere*

Mizore was walking through the forest, looking at the rising sun

"Oh...Where am I?" Mizore frowned, looking around the forest and was lost.

She felt so alone

"Master...Why did you leave me?" She mumbled

A large shadow slowly rose above her, tentacles slithering out from between the trees

"Who's there?" Mizore asked in worry and a little horny as the tentacles sparked a familiar feeling in her soul

"A-Ah~!" She shuddered lustfully

"Oh...Did you miss me, my 'little ice-cube'?" A voice spoke from the shadows

*time skip, back at school*

'Where IS she?' Tsukune thought as he saw Mizore's empty chair.

He knew he needed to speak to Ms Nekonome after class

"Class dismissed and remember to do your homework for next lesson." Ms Nekonome asked

Tsukune stayed behind, watching everyone leave

"Oh, Mr Aono. Remaining behind?" Ms Nekonome asked in concern as her last students left, leaving the two alone.

Her and her 'favourite'

"Yes." He nodded. "I need to talk to you, about Mizore."

"Mizore?" she asked

Tsukune nodded solemnly. "We talked the other day and...She told me why she didn't come for the start of school."

"I see." she nodded guiltily

"Shizuka, do you what happened to her?" He asked in shock, wondering if she DID know.

"Yes I did." she nodded softly

Tsukune almost slipped, but his hand caught his desk and caught him. "Who? Who did it to her?"

"We don't know."

Tsukune felt his heart shatter. Who would do this to a student?

"Let me start from the beginning." the catgirl sighed

"Please." Tsukune asked and nodded

The two sat down, the teacher looking upset and sad

"It was shortly before school started." She began to explain as she recalled the details.

*Flashback*

Mizore hummed as she arrived to school a week early, to make sure the school's living conditions was appropriate for her

Sure, she was still wearing the clothes she had when she met Tsukune, but it wasn't that bad.

The room was clean, kept well, it seemed really good for her to stay here.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked behind her

We don't know who took her, but it was a male member of staff. It had to be because she trusted them and followed them somewhere

And for that whole week, she would disappear with whoever called her. Hours at a time, giving only a few hours rest in her room.

Everyone noticed something was wrong with her, especially as the week went on...

Mizore was blushing as she walked through the school, looking really awkward

She was walking gingerly through the halls, imagining that people were staring at her with juices dripping down her legs

"Ah. Mizore. You behaving?" the same voice from earlier said behind her.

"Ah! Y-yes. Yes, I am." She nodded as she jumped in shock, turning around and saw who was 'training' her.

A week ago she had been a bit defiant but he had worn her down. 12 hours blindfolded, tied up and endlessly cumming does that to a girl

"Good. And your little 'gift'?" The voice asked, clicking something which made Mizore feel something between her legs more and more.

She fell to her knees, moaning

"Such a sexy slut student." The voice smiled as it saw Mizore like this

*Time Skip*

Mizore was tied up, a blindfold over her eyes

"M-Master? What's going on?" She panted as she tried to get up but her legs were tied up "Are... Aren't you going to give me your dick?"

"Oh, I REALLY want to. But I LOVE seeing you teased." The voice answered "After all, today is where I make you submit to me completely. You won't be anything but my meat toilet." He laughed "Why rush this special occasion?"

"HMM~!" Mizore came as she felt his thick fingers tease her pussy

However we finally found him

BANG BANG BANG!

"SHIT!" The man snapped and escaped, leaving Mizore tied up and in her gagged state

A series of school police ran in, seeing the moaning and drooling Mizore with cum pouring out of her holes

*end flashback*

"And they never found out who did it?" Tsukune frowned.

"No. And since then she's been with outside counsellors. She's gotten better but...She still feels THAT need." Shizuka answered "I'm worried since she wasn't in class today."

"I noticed." Tsukune frowned sadly, thinking he was the reason she was gone. "I should ask some other teachers."

"I don't know how much help they'd be." Shizuka answered. "But I love your journalistic enthusiasm." She smiled gently

"I wouldn't be in the Newspaper Club if I wasn't." He joked lightly.

He kissed her softly making her giggle

"Do your best, Tsukune. Please find her." Shizuka asked as he got up and left.

*time skip*

Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune all were searching for Mizore. After Tsukune had told them about her story.

Tsukune was currently in the teacher's lounge, talking to the maths teacher... Who was fucking drop dead sexy ass walking drool-worthy massive titted gorgeous.

"So, Mr Aono, that's all I know about Mizore." The maths teacher answered his questions. Her legs crossed over in a sensual way. She had dark brown hair with an auburn tint, circular glasses, a white V-neck shirt that was tied with a small black string at the front, covering her E/F-Cup breasts and her black bustier and a black mini skirt that barely covered her luscious thighs, straps connecting her black lace stockings and her high-heeled white shoes.

"R-Right. Thank you, Ms Kagome." Tsukune blushed, trying to conceal his erection as best as he could. After all, he WAS taking her maths class and people WERE talking about how gorgeous she was, and to be THIS close was almost a dream. "Is there any possible clue to whom the... Predator was? Even some random pointless detail?"

"Well, there WERE small puddles of liquid at different locations. But they were all seeped into the ground when they looked. Except for the room." Ms Kagome answered

"What was the liquid? Clear, opaque? Anything can help." Tsukune asked

"Well, it was a black liquid. Almost like ink." She responded

'Ink?' Tsukune thought and then made a note of it. "Thank you, Ms Kagome."

"Any time, I LOVE helping out my students." She responded puckishly, slowly getting up which gave him the BRIEFEST glimpse of her panties.

Tsukune blushed and coughed gently. "Right, thank you again. I-I've got to go."

He turned around... And nearly ran into a male teacher

"Easy there, kid. Where's the fire?" The teacher asked.

Looking up, the teacher towered over Tsukune by a clear foot, maybe a foot and a half, red spiked hair, wearing a white tracksuit and trousers, blue sneakers.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm just on a lead." Tsukune answered as he saw the teachers eyes narrow. How all guys look at him

'Those eyes.' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Well. Be careful, you don't want to get into the wrong story." He answered and he walked away

'Okay. THAT was awkward.' He thought as he walked off

He ran off, looking for the room where Mizore was found

'Okay. Time to investigate.' He thought

*Time Skip*

The group got back together, correlating their findings together to try and find the common denominator. The person who turned Mizore into the slut she became.

They knew it was a male teacher who's real form was aquatic in origin

"Okay, let's look at the clues. We have an 'ink stain' at the classroom." Tsukune pointed, showing his clues.

"There were broken tree branches, suggesting something strong and used tendrils." Moka added

"And there were unusual circular markings that seemed to linger a little longer." Kurumu finished off.

"So we're looking for something like a squid or octopus-like yokai." Yukari pondered, being the most intelligent of the group.

"Hentai history 101." Tsukune sighed with a knowing nod.

"Anyway, aside from all that, who do we question? It's not like we can interrogate teachers." Kurumu asked

*elsewhere*

Mizore was in a room once again, bound and blindfolded. In a position which exposed herself to whoever was keeping her there.

But she knew it wasn't in the school, she could smell the sea

'Outside? A place outside?' She thought

"Oh, Mizore. Look at you, my little ice-cube." A familiar voice spoke, making Mizore's spine shudder with excitement and fear.

"'No'? What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" The voice asked, stroking his hand over her body

Hands which soon became what wasn't hands

"Y-Your hands!" Mizore moaned as she felt the slimy feeling caress and tease her. "No~! Stop!"

"Why? I thought you loved them. Your screams when you climax are wonderful." The man smiled, his hands turning into tentacles

Some tentacles wrapped around her breast, squeezing and pulling

Mizore arched back as she felt her body being molested by his tentacles, the feeling of his cups playing with her breasts were an agonizing pleasure.

The cups attaching to her nipples and feeling like they were sucking

Mizore bit her lip as she felt her body ache for more, but she didn't want to admit it. She wanted Tsukune. She wanted her master to find her.

She felt her panties literally RIPPED off

"HMM, hmm~!" She moaned, biting her lip as she felt his tentacles rub against her, feeling her nethers being rubbed and teased

Feeling familiar pleasures shoot through her

"I know your body too well, my little ice-cube. You're going to cum soon. I KNOW it." The voice spoke, with a smile and glint in his eyes. "And when you do, you'll be mine again." he laughed, pushing another tentacle into her ass

Mizore moaned and arched back, feeling the thick tentacle penetrate her, rubbing her from the inside.

A final tentacle being pushed into her mouth as soon as she opened it

"Your ass and mouth. Just as I remember. So wet and slutty. I bet you want me; don't you? My cock penetrating your pussy."

Mizore whimpered and moaned, her eyes rolling up

"I'll take this as a 'yes'." He smiled, positioning himself

CLANG!

"Ow!" He snapped, feeling a washtub land on his head and the building was ripped apart

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man shouted and was exposed.

"It's YOU?" Moka gasped in fear and shock.

The light illuminated... Revealing the gym teacher?!

"Bloody knew it!" Kurumu shouted as she carried Moka

"You did NOT." Yukari answered, carrying Tsukune.

"He's a squid isn't he?" Kurumu snapped

"Can we get back to saving Mizore, please?" Tsukune asked, grabbing their attention

"M-Master?" Mizore responded happily as she heard his voice.

"Shut up!" the teacher snarled as his tentacles started moving again, his other tentacles shooting at the other girls

"WHOA!" The group flew down, trying to dodge it.

"How do we fight a squid?" Moka asked only to be grabbed by tentacles and held spread Eagle

"I AM NOT. A SQUID. I AM A KRAKEN!" he roared "AND I CAN'T WAIT TO ADD YOU THREE GIRLS TO MY COLLECTION!"

"A Kraken?!" Yukari screamed

"Let her go!" Tsukune yelled and tried to kick him but the teacher just grabbed him with his human hand and threw him away into a tree, more tentacles going out towards Kurumu and Yukari

"OOF!" Tsukune groaned in pain.

"Get these slimy things off us!" Kurumu struggled before feeling the tentacles slide and penetrate her.

The girls where all held spread Eagle in the air, tentacles sliding over their bodies and between their legs

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow." Tsukune groaned as he tried to get up.

"Tsukune, help!" Yukari called out before she had her mouth filled by a tentacle.

"Don't you get it?" The gym teacher glared at Tsukune.

Kurumu held her eyes closed, coughing and gagging as a tentacle slammed in and out of her throat

"Get. What?" Tsukune groaned as he got up

"Girls like this, they deserve to be sluts. Meant for men like me." He answered. "Understand?"

As Tsukune heard that, something in him snapped; hearing this form of thinking. This HORRENDOUS mindset.

Moka had her eyes closed, shaking her head as tentacles moved in and out of her vagina and ass. Doing her best to hold back the moans they were forcing from her

"Just look at those three. And Ms Mizore here." the kraken laughed "They want REAL men, alpha males to dominant them and control them! To worship!"

"You. You...!" Tsukune growled

Mizore has her head hanging back, moaning as the tentacles slammed hard into her

"You. Sick. FUCK!" Tsukune shouted, glaring at the teacher. "Women aren't for your amusement! You're nothing more than a monster. And NOT a Yokai!" His eyes seemed to glint as he glared at the teacher.

Yukari began to drool, her eyes rolling up "No! I don't want to cum!"

"You're nothing but a pathetic loser who only cares about his own lust! You couldn't get a girl to like you, not that you'd have the balls to try and stay in a relationship, so you go around and FORCE girls into it! You take advantage of your powers and of your position!"

"I've got more BALLS than YOU, boy!" The teacher responded unaware of his vision changing slowly around him.

"It takes more than BALLS to be a man! And all I see is a weak and pathetic bastard. You don't DESERVE this 'prize' you claim to have!" Tsukune continued to glare at him, images appearing around the teacher

"**I**-what the fuck is going on?" The teacher snapped, looking around as whatever was appearing began to fill his sight

The girls moaned as they didn't know what was going on with the teacher. It was like he was yelling at something but at nothing.

"What? What is this?!" Kotsubo retracted one of his hands and tried to lash out at whatever he was seeing.

His wild attacks causing the tentacles to twist and move even faster in the girls

'I'm losing my mind!' Moka thought as her eyes rolled up 'He's breaking me apart!'

'Oh fuck!' Kurumu thought, unable to stop herself from sucking what was in her mouth. Being assaulted from all angles, her world aflame with pleasure she didn't want to but couldn't stop herself from being part of 'He's so deep inside me!'

'It-It's so big!' Yukari thought as she felt the teacher's tentacle in her mouth with her vagina being fucked by another one.

Mizore was moaning being assaulted by his tentacles, the feeling she's known for near months

"What? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT **IS** THIS?!" Kotsubo roared as he thrashed his arms about

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune blinked

Kotsubo thrashed around and unintentionally lobbed the girls into the treeline, releasing them in the progress.

They came crashing to the floor, the three blank eyes and shuddering in pleasure. So close to cumming, to being broken

Tsukune broke his eye contact with the gym teacher and ran to the girls, trying to help them. "Everyone." He frowned, holding them.

Kotsubo's sight was slowly coming back as he slowed his thrashing and stomping.

"The hell was that?" He groaned. "Aono!" He growled, reaching over with his tentacles.

"Moka, hang-ARGH!" Tsukune went over to her and was grabbed by the waist and pulled, his hand snagging on something.

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...

Tsukune struggled, feeling his torso being crushed by the teacher as he tried to free himself.

"First you. Then your girls and then-What is that?" Kotsubo snarled as he lifted and squeezed Tsukune, before he saw the rosary in his hand and Moka's immense aura coming from behind them.

BOOOOM!

Other Moka rose from the ground; enraged, the bloodlust surrounding her like a true Super S-Class monster. Wrath, extreme stress brought upon by sexual teasing and the prevention of climaxing and the fury of her body being defiled. It was NOT a good combination.

She snarled, her fangs bared

"This-this power. You're an S-Class Super monster!" Kotsubo gasped and began to smile. "I-I was fucking an S-Class!"

He began to laugh, pride in himself unlike anything he'd felt before

She was going to be his ultimate prize

"M-Moka." Tsukune grunted as he tried to get free.

"You." Other Moka glared, her eyes glinting with blood vengeance and raced at Kotsubo.

She charged in, rage and pride making her charge on recklessly

She leapt into the air and struck down at him, but she was wide open.

"Gotcha." Kotsubo smiled and got his tentacles around her, wrapping around her body and pushed deep into her holes.

He laughed, Inner Moka squirming and moaning

"Unhand! Me!" she growled as she was dragged towards him, blushing

"Even the Other Moka? No way..." Tsukune muttered in horror

"Even an S-Class! I'm unstoppable! And you. YOU'VE got a front row seat for the biggest cucking of your life!" Kotsubo laughed

He reached up, stroking Other Moka's cheek "Look at you. All ready to be my ultimate prize." he grinned as he looked into her red eyes, his free eyes unbuckling his pants

Mizore groaned as she regained consciousness, waking up and sitting up

"Urgh...What? M-Master?" She asked herself before she saw Tsukune pinned by the tentacles and Kotsubo ready to penetrate this silver-haired girl.

"Let. Let her go! STOP!" Tsukune struggled but was pinned back

"Come on. Tell me." the gym teacher grinned, running his fingers over her lips as his tentacles pulled themselves out of the super powerful monsters holes

"Fuck. You." Other Moka hissed, trying to deny this pleasure. But it was difficult.

He frowned, ripping her shirt open "I'm not giving this to you until you admit it! Until you beg." he snarled, his tentacles staying away from her holes to deny her the pleasure

"Then. Then you'll-" Other Moka frowned seeing his cock before her.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. Her legs held wide apart so she couldn't even try and force her lust away

"I KNOW you want to say it." Kotsubo smiled as he saw her struggle.

"I. I." Other Moka struggled, but could feel the wind brushing through her thighs and tease her clit.

He grabbed her breasts, pulling her nipples and rubbing her breasts

"Now. What. Do. You. Say?" He ordered her to answer.

'No! I won't give in!' she hissed to herself, shaking her head

"Your head says 'no', but your body is aching. Don't worry, I'll train you sluts well. Just like I did with my little 'Ice-Cube'." He answered, slapping her tits and pulled on her nipples again

His tentacles kept working, only this time they didn't penetrate. They moved down and rubbed her pussy, spreading the lower lips wide ready for him. He pushed his tip against her hole, only to pull back "Say it!" He ordered

"F-Fuck!" Other Moka arched back in pain and pleasure, trying not to answer but was about to. "Please! Fuck me Mas-!"

FWOSH!

SHATTER!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the selfish bastard howled in agony as his tentacles where suddenly frozen and shattered

"Mizore!" Tsukune managed to catch his breath as he saw the Yuki-Onna girl had frozen his tentacle.

She stood tall, her eyes shining with rage

"What the hell are you DOING?" Kotsubo yelled, gripping his broken tentacle.

"You. Drop. Her. Now." Mizore ordered, her hair becoming spiked ice and her hands into large icicle claws.

Even though, with the tentacles shattered, she fell to the floor anyway

"You betrayed me? ME? I MADE YOU!" Kotsubo snarled and lunged at her.

"You hurt me." she cried, slashing at him

The gym teacher's tentacles were being turned into calamari slices, Mizore's ice was as sharp as steel.

"I loved you! I trusted you! I let you do these disgusting things to me! I let you make me... This!" she cried

"You LOVED me? You were nothing more than a slut I trained! You BELONG to ME!" Kotsubo snarled

"I can tell that now." she frowned

Tsukune was dropped to the floor, wounded and winded, he crawled to Other Moka to bring her back to her senses.

"Moka! Moka!" he urged, shaking her softly before kissing her lovingly

"Ma-Ma?" she muttered before their lips connected, her eyes widening at the contact. It felt like her mind came back to her, brought in on a wave of love

'I'm here. Please, don't leave like this.' Tsukune thought as he held her close.

"Tsukune?" She blinked as they broke the kiss

"I'm here, Moka. I'm here." He reassured her.

The white haired vampiress blushed as a romantic aura surrounded the two... And then she pushed him away in embarrassment

"Oof. What's wrong?" He asked in shock as he saw her blushing embarrassment.

"Do not touch me so casually, like I am your bride." she mumbled as she stood up, Tsukune smiling slightly

'Such a Tsundere.' He thought to himself.

"Just showing how I feel." He said, gently brushing her hair out of the way "That I care."

"... That's what makes you different than him." She muttered and gave a small smile, you almost wouldn't notice "And you don't force girls into it."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded and got up, seeing Mizore fight Kotsubo, while Kurumu and Yukari were slowly getting up.

Kurumu and Yukari where clearly still messed up, still out of it

"I'll pick up the slack. You get the others out of their stupor." Other Moka ordered as she ran her fingers through his hair, resting their foreheads together, before she returned to battle

Tsukune nodded and ran to Kurumu and Yukari.

"ARGH!" Kotsubo screamed as his feet were getting frozen and spiked by Mizore "Fuck! You! Bitch!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Mizore responded, riposting the tentacles away and cutting them.

"Need a leg?" Other Moka's voice called out

"Huh?" Mizore and Kotsubo asked before the latter was kicked in the stomach by Other Moka's leg.

"You animal. You scum. It is time you put down." she growled, turning to Mizore "Let's do this."

The Yuki-Onna nodded and then back to her former master and gym teacher. Freezing him all the way up to his neck so he couldn't escape.

The two girls worked together, kicking his ass

Kotsubo was getting pummelled, feeling his face, stomach and arms freeze and bruise from their powerful attacks.

"Let's finish him." Other Moka snarled

Mizore nodded and turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

"As far as I'm willing to throw you." Other Moka responded

"Trust me now." Mizore answered, creating a pillar of ice under Other Moka's feet which propelled her into the air as snow and ice spun her around, making Other Moka look like an ice-drill.

"Know your place!" Other Moka snapped

Kotsubo's eyes widened as he saw this spinning ice-drill of death shoot at him, he struggled to get through but...no.

The combination of Mizore's ice and Other Moka's powerful kick had penetrated his chest, leaving a large hole in its wake.

He crumbled, becoming small chunks of ice and flesh

"Seeya." Mizore frowned as she crushed a chunk of ice that was his testicles.

"Wow. You...You two were awesome." Kurumu spoke as she and Yukari were 'revived' thanks to Tsukune.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. He was a monster." Tsukune answered, reassuring her.

"No, we nearly gave in to that monster." Kurumu admitted "I'm so sorry my Destined One."

"Kurumu." Tsukune frowned, seeing how hurt the both of them were...and how torn up Other Moka was...and probably how Moka herself was.

"That was a good move back there." Other Moka praised Mizore.

"Thank you." Mizore responded with a blush, though with a bit of embarrassment.

"I've got an idea." Tsukune spoke aloud grabbing their attention. "Something that'll give you girls your just desserts."

"Huh?" they all blinked, Tsukune seeing the guilt in all eyes. Even, surprisingly, Other Moka's

"Don't worry, it'll be something good for all of you." He reassured them and started to walk back to the school.

*Time Skip*

Tsukune and the girls were now in the classroom, but it wasn't just them who were there. Ms Nekonome and Tamao were also in there.

"Wait, what-what's going on?" Mizore asked

"Ms Tamao, did Tsukune call you here too?" Shizuka asked the mermaid girl

"Yeah, that's right. Tsukune, what's going on?" Tamao asked

"Well, I thought that I'd need some help." Tsukune responded. "And...Yeah, I haven't been fair to you both."

"What are you talking about?" Ms Nekanome asked

"An orgy." Tsukune answered basically.

"Huh?!" the six girls yelled

"Listen, I care for you all. And I've not been treating all of you equally. Moka, Yukari and Kurumu have been through a lot tonight. Mizore's been more than all three of you and...well, I've been ignoring Tamao and Shizuka for the past few weeks. It's not fair to you all. So, I'm suggesting we do something all together." Tsukune rationalised it as best as he could. "So tonight? I'm here for all of you to fuck."

The girls looked at Tsukune and blinked in shock; was this for real? It certainly WAS real.

"Sounds good to me, Master." Mizore smiled, accepting it readily.

Other Moka blinked and smirked "It would be great to take out my sexual frustration." She commented

"That's two. Anyone else?" Tsukune nodded and then turned to the remaining group.

"Yes!" Yukari cheered

"I-I'd like to try that too." Kurumu added, eyeing Ms Nekonome with a puckish smile

"That's four."

"Well. We haven't been together in a long time...Plus, mermaids often 'hunt in packs'." Tamao teased and nodded, accepting the offer.

"Leaving just the teacher." Other Moka smirked

"Well. I. Um. I don't. I want my best student for sex-education to show me what he's learned." Ms Nekonome blushed

She hugged herself, looking away with a large blush

"Well, Ms Nekonome. We should change that." He reassured her and kissed her, playfully stroking her back.

The sexy teacher shuddered softly and smiled

"Oh, wow." Yukari whispered and she looked at Tamao and her hands instantly went to the mermaid's breasts

"Ah~! Feisty one aren't you?" Tamao smirked as her breasts were groped.

"Wow, they're excited." Other Moka smirked as she pulled Kurumu close "You're all mine, Whorecubus."

"...Shit, that's a good one." Kurumu admitted and kissed Other Moka.

"Master?" Mizore asked as she went over and kissed him, guiding his hand down to her exposed pussy

Tsukune nodded, beginning to finger her and their cat teacher, switching between their lips

"Ts-Tsukune~." Shizuka moaned as she was kissed by her favourite student and then a girl student.

She kissed Mizore, the two enjoying his fingers

"You're a little excitable witch; aren't you?" Tamao smiled, picking up Yukari and kissed her.

Yukari just giggled and moved her hands faster

Other Moka slipped her fingers down into Kurumu's hips and slid her fingers into her pussy, teasing the succubus.

"Beg for it." she hissed gently

"Please. Finger my slutty pussy. Punish this naughty WHOREcubus." Kurumu moaned

"Looks like you FINALLY know your place." Other Moka laughed, pushing Kurumu onto her back and kneeling between the bluenettes legs "Looks like you've finally earned a reward." she said, starting to lick the succubus' pussy

"AH~!" Kurumu moaned happily, feeling her pussy licked by Other Moka.

"Oh, god! Your fingers~!" Shizuka moaned as she felt Tsukune's fingers tease her pussy

"Guess I'm a little out of practice." Tsukune joked as he broke his kiss from Mizore.

"No. No, Master. It's good~!" Mizore panted, hugging his chest "More~"

Tsukune nodded and gave them what they wanted, fingering their pussies affectionately as the other girls were doing their own thing. "I think it's time."

"Time?"

Tsukune nodded and unzipped his trousers. "I promised; didn't I?" He asked getting all the girls attention

"Oh my god!" Shizuka gasped

"Master~!" Mizore smiled, kneeling down and kissed it.

"So beautiful!" Yukari cheered lightly at the sight

"Now, house rules: two girls at a time." Tsukune asked. "I've only got one penis and mouth."

"Fine." Other Moka scoffed

"Us first?" Shizuka gasped as she saw Mizore sucking Tsukune's cock.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded and groaned, Mizore's sucking being very skilled

Yukari began to kiss and strip off in front of Tamao, going to make kinky love to her.

She was giggling like the little pervert she was

"Okay. If THAT'S how we're playing it." Tamao smirked

"Fine, but you BETTER make me cum, Whorecubus." Other Moka ordered Kurumu as she finished eating out the succubus

"Yes, Mistress." Kurumu nodded and went to eat out Other Moka

She shuddered, happily licking the vampiress' slit

"Well, I think we should follow their lead." Tsukune teased as he kissed his teacher.

Over by the door, a figure's eye was spying through the crack of the door seeing all that was inside. And for now, the figure behind the door, was going to hold its tongue...the motions they were doing with their hand was another story.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 10**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Glad you enjoyed it.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Nope, not weird at all. We slipped in a Rider reference in the chapter.

Vein Bloodborne: Trust me there are a **lot** of them in fiction.

Thunderwolf7226: I think you mean '_**Wake Up!**_'; have a cookie if you get the reference.

te. Nellis: Err, you spelt Tsukune's name wrong, dude. But he's only _just_ coming into his powers right now, he's not going to get them right off the bat without practice.

FanFictionHunter: 'Plot progression', I guess? Yeah, Kagome's coming soon. Oh they do, in a certain sense.

ChaosSonic1: Hey, it's not a negative review if it's constructive criticism.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Hellsink Bathhall: When I am a rape victim. When I was 9/10. And was then bullied for being raped for the next 8 years of my life.

Hi.

And it was my idea. And a more light hearted display of the events so it wouldn't be so bad. Plus this stuff being implied and nearly happening in the source material only to be brushed off

The rape showing how twisted the assholes are, as well as the slight mind control powers he had through act. And the orgy after being a moment of comfort and love, the girls being assured everything is okay by being shown they are love.

You disgust me with your closed mindedness. And maybe you should learn more about these sort of things before you judge, asshole

llis: Tsukune did use his powers. His illusion abilities.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been writing as much the past few days, but a lot has happened at school._

_I've met a lovely girl, she comes off as a little shy but she is REALLY nice._

_The Newspaper Club is going well, we've actually solved a big case and the person involved has been stopped._

_Plus, I'm doing better in most of my classes, my sex-education classes are where I REALLY shine._

_I hope you've enjoyed our copies of the gazette, we've worked really hard on them._

_I'll send you another letter soon_

_Love you, Tsukune_

We are outside of Yokai Academy, the students are walking together to get to their classes, chatting among themselves and enjoying the mild weather, where we see walking down the path, the voluptuous math teacher. Ririko Kagome. She was gorgeous to the boys and envy of some of the girls.

Her dark brown hair with an auburn tint, circular glasses, a white V-neck shirt that was tied with a small black string at the front, covering her E/F-Cup breasts and her black bustier and a black mini skirt that barely covered her luscious thighs, straps connecting her black lace stockings and her high-heeled white shoes.

She looked like she was already enticing everyone at the school with her walk alone.

And just like the autumn wind blowing around this time of day, her mini-skirt was lifted and exposed her pink lingerie panties. "AH! Oh no!" She blushed as she tried the best to cover her 'shame'...which lead to some students getting a bloody nose and falling over. "Oh dear. Not again."

Inside the academy, Tsukune and his girls were in their home-room seats, having gotten in early for their big math test. Ms Kagome's tests were said to be monumentally hard, so they had to do a LOT of studying.

"Hey, Yukari, thanks for the tutoring. I appreciate it." Kurumu smiled

"Any time, I mean Tsukune DOES have two of the smartest girls together." Yukari smiled with pride.

"I hope you all do well." the witch added

"Hmmm. Master isn't too bad himself." Mizore smiled softly

"I...I'm not THAT smart, c'mon." He answered humbly. "I mean I DO try."

"I'm sure we'll manage the test today." Moka answered as she held his hand.

"Good morning, class." Ms Kagome walked into the room.

"Oh, gotta go, guys. Bye." Yukari waved and left, wanting to leave a kiss on their cheeks but...the class was staring.

"Bye, Yukari." They responded

"Rise." Ms Kagome instructed as she stood by her desk. "Be seated. Wonderful, I hope you all have been working hard and not slacking off for today's test."

The class gulped nervously, ready for their punishment.

They sat in silence for their test and...They were right. The rumours were right. Ms Kagome's math tests WERE 'monumentally difficult'.

'Pi over-? X=7, A times C = 92?' Was the general thought process of the class.

Tsukune's hand was shaking, he honestly felt lost at this. The equations were almost jumbled in his mind, he couldn't make heads or tails of this most of the time.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking over the girls and nodding in confidence. He could do this.

He cleared his mind and focused, he knew how to do this

'Okay, Aono. You can do this.' He thought and put his pencil to paper.

Time ticked on, Ms Kagome looked on at her students and smiled, seeing how they obeyed her orders, how they were in HER classroom. But her eyes wandered to Tsukune, seeing him work on her test...and what she knew.

_DING, DONG._

"Ah, time's up. Everyone pass your tests to the front. I'll mark them now." Ms Kagome smiled as she received the tests and kept her eyes on Tsukune.

Outside the classroom and on their own, Tsukune felt a great wave of relief. "Sheesh...That was tough."

"Ooh. I've failed. I've failed. I know it!" Kurumu berated herself, nervous about it. "I know I failed!"

"Kurumu, Kurumu, stop. Look at me; okay?" Yukari held her cheeks and stopped her. "You did your best. Okay? That's what you did. Your very best." making the others look at the two

"Have you two been doing MORE than tutoring this weekend?" Moka asked them as the two, while they got along, were the more antagonistic of the girls.

"I know but...Summer holidays are coming up and I want to spend it NOT indoors!" Kurumu answered. "I want to spend it will all of you!"

"Hey, it's okay. We'll spend it together." Tsukune answered as he hugged her. "I'm sure we've-"

*Time skip*

"Failed?" Tsukune whispered in shock, seeing he was a couple of points under the mark. 54/100 The mark was 60. "I-I don't get it."

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all had high marks. 78, 63, 69 and 100 respectively.

Tsukune could only stare at his results, dread filling him

"I'm so proud of you who have passed." Ms Kagome smiled, tenting her fingers seductively. "Now, those who have not passed yet, you will take make up classes to get your grades up for the replacement test."

The girls looked at Tsukune and frowned, sure some of the other boys looked like they had failed, so it couldn't have been JUST him.

"You are excused." Ms Kagome spoke to her students who had passed.

The students got up and headed out...and Tsukune was on his own.

"Mr Aono. I'm honestly surprised, I thought you were so attentive in my lessons." Ms Kagome pouted as she knelt forward and showed her cleavage to him.

"I-I HAVE been studying." He admitted

"Not enough it seems, meet me in room 45 across the hall tonight. That will be where we have our make up sessions. Fail to show will be a demerit for this lesson." She added

"What?" Tsukune panicked

"See you tonight, Mr Aono." She instructed and walked off, leaving Tsukune on his own.

'...What am I going to do?' He thought as he flattened his head on his desk and on top of his paper.

He felt ashamed

"Look at Master." Mizore frowned as she and the others looked at him.

"What can we do?" Kurumu wondered

"...Notes." Yukari whispered and pulled them away.

"Sorry, Yukari. What do you mean?" Moka asked

"We can help Tsukune by giving him notes based on our answers. Like how WE'VE been tutoring." Yukari answered

"...That's a great idea." Moka answered

The group hasn't included Tsukune in their study sessions because they all got too tempted to fuck

"If we focus and help out, he'll surely pass NEXT time." Kurumu agreed.

"I'll get my books and we'll make a 'Tsukune Math Collage'." Mizore smiled

"...Yeah, okay." Yukari groaned a little

*Time Skip*

Tsukune was walking to room 45, the room he was instructed to go to.

"Well, here we are." He whispered as he entered. "Ms Kagome? Are you here? It's a little dark."

"Enter, Mr Aono. I've been waiting for you." Ms Kagome instructed as she stood at the end of the dark room and lit some small candles, exposing herself to the small flames.

"M-Ms Kagome?" He gasped as he saw her, his penis tenting his pants as he looked upon her.

Ririko Kagome was dressed in ONLY a leather bustier, mini-skirt and lingerie garter, a small arm belt on her right arm, fishnet stockings and high heel shoes.

"Yes, Mr Aono...Oh~, you look a little flustered." She pouted as she saw him, covering his member.

"Y-Yeah. 'Flustered' that's the word. But. N-No offence but; WHY are you dressed like that?" He asked as he got hard, almost expecting this

"For your tutoring session, of course. A teacher needs to take control in the classroom. And you must obey." She answered, swaying her hips as she felt her mind... Spiralling. Tsukune was so hot, so sexy. She could see his boner clear as day

Tsukune gulped as he saw her; true he was in a relationship with Shizuka...but, but was this right? Was he going to fall to his instincts to his maths teacher? "Um, sh-should we. G-Get started, Ms Kagome?" He asked nervously, he didn't expect this. He just wanted to get a redo on his test but he knew what was coming, he'd done this sort of scenario a few times.

Once was involved with his English language teacher and another with his sex-education teacher...You can guess who he got the MOST praise from.

"Of course, Mr Aono. Take a seat." Ms Kagome instructed him, pointing to a lone table and chair.

He nodded and went to it. 'Almost reminds me of my old school.' He thought.

And the teacher sat in his lap

'...NOW it reminds me of my old school!' He thought as he felt the tight leather skirt rub against his cock, almost slithering it out and teasing him.

"Now~, Mr Aono. Let's begin." She smiled as she rubbed her ass against his dick

She couldn't control herself. She had a plan and it was just being thrown away, he was just too sexy

"Um, Ms-Ms Kagome. I-I have to ask...Can you move JUST to the right a little. I can't see the paper." He asked politely before their lips met.

'Oh god, yes! His lips!' She thought as she held and kissed him.

'Well. Not the WORST tutoring session I've had.' He thought as his hands glided over her stomach and under her breasts.

He felt her tones stomach and her soft skin, alongside the rough leather

"Ah~, hmm~." Ririko moaned as she felt his hands on her body, shuddering as she couldn't wait for his cock.

"You're sensitive; aren't you, Ms Kagome?" Tsukune asked, kissing her neck as he slid her bustier off, exposing her E/F-Cup tits, groping her bosom with his expert hands.

His hands that hit her every small weak spot

'I have to admit...She IS a good woman...But DAMN, these clothes.' Tsukune thought as the teacher looked so fucking sexy

"Ts-Tsukune. I-I want you. I want you so MUCH!" Ms Kagome begged, feeling his cock rub between her ass-cheeks.

"Ms Kago-" Tsukune gasped before he was stopped

"'Ririko', call be 'Ririko'." She panted

"Ririko. Okay." He nodded, folding her onto the desk and pulled his pants down, showing his throbbing cock to her. "Let's do this."

With a single thrust, Tsukune penetrated his teacher, filling her pussy with his cock; the first vagina he's had since his abstinence to prep himself for the test. "AH~! So tight!" He moaned

He held her hips and slammed away

Ririko bounced her hips on Tsukune's cock happily, feeling full from his dick. Much more than what she had planned. And from the lust she was feeling, she was slowly losing control of her human form.

Her breasts bounced with each slap of Tsukune's thrusts, begging to be played with.

He leaned forward and grabbed her nipples with his teeth, biting and sucking

Ririko arched back, her spine shuddering all the way to her hips.

'Such big breasts.' Tsukune thought lustfully as he played with them.

The maths teacher let out a lusty moan, shuddering as her legs disappeared and were replaced with her natural body, a long scaly tail. "I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming~!"

Tsukune didn't notice the loss of her legs, squeezing her ass

Ririko was living in ecstasy, melting from Tsukune's touch, she had never been this fulfilled. Normally she would've captivated her 'naughty students' and made them submissive to her...but NOW? She was loving this reversal of fortune.

"You're quite a moaner, aren't you?" He asked with a smile, pulling out of her and rubbed his cock. "Care to taste?" He asked before he noticed her tail

"...Oh." He blinked as he saw it, not as much scared but surprised. "A snake lady...Lamia, right?"

Ririko panted, nodding as she slithered down and took his member into her mouth

"Hmm~!" She moaned, feeling his cock in her mouth, tasting her pussy juices on it...and she LIKED it.

"I'm. Cumming." Tsukune moaned and came into the snake lady's mouth. "Your tongue's amazing."

The snake teacher shuddered and moaned... and her tail opened up

*time skip*

"Okay, this is our first part." Moka spoke.

"Clear, neat and easy to read." Yukari agreed.

"Cookies anyone?" Kurumu asked as she passed a plate down from the shelf.

"Hmm~ Those smell good." Moka hummed happily

"What's the flavour?" Mizore asked

"Plain chocolate. I didn't want to make it TOO crazy." Kurumu answered, passing the plate.

"Thank you...Hmm~, thish ish good." Mizore took a cookie and tasted it, melting to the nice warm cookie with the soft chocolate.

She curled up next to Kurumu, enjoying the taste

"Awe~, cutie." Kurumu smiled and patted the Yuki-Onna's head.

"I think we're good for today." Moka stretched gently. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, will do." Yukari nodded, kissing her cheek gently and then kissing Moka's lips

Moka chuckled and kissed back before breaking it. "Good night."

"Night." Yukari answered

"I think Mizore and I will be up a little later, girls." Kurumu added as she ran her fingers along the purple haired girl's stomach and breasts

"Alright, goodnight." The two answered and walked out, taking their respective notes for Tsukune with them.

Moka walked back to her room where she placed the notes on the table and headed to bed, but before...she looked at herself in the mirror.

'So, wanted another talk with me?' Other Moka asked through the reflection.

"Yeah... do you still feel guilty?"

'About that DISGUSTING Kraken getting his hands on us and almost broke us?' Other Moka spat venomously. '...Yes. Yes, I-I still feel guilty. Twice now something from the water has almost gotten us...and if it wasn't for Tsukune...We would be that...FILTHS thrall.'

...

"I've been having nightmares." Moka muttered "About if Mizore hadn't... snapped out of it."

'We would've lost...Everything.' Other Moka admitted. 'We HAVE to get stronger. Not just for our sake. But for THEIRS as well.'

"Theirs? I thought you didn't care."

'I-I don't! Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to hang around weaklings.' Other Moka blushed and turned away.

Moka smiled, she knew that her other self cared.

She gave her other-self a 'kiss on the cheek' before she went to bed

"Goodnight." She smiled

'...Goodnight.' Other Moak whispered as Moka went to sleep

*The Following Morning*

The girls were together as they arrived at school, worried were Tsukune was

"Have you seen, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked

"He hasn't been to his dorm room...The other boys would've said so." Yukari answered.

"...There he is." Mizore pointed, her eagle-like eyes doing their work.

The group followed her finger, seeing their lover

He was slowly walking on his own, almost like he was in a trance.

"Good morning-! Ts-Tsukune?" Moka called out before she saw him

Muttering to himself, Tsukune was riddling off math equation after math equation, things that were WAY above the lessons they were taught.

"He-he's doing high level mathematics. We haven't even been TAUGHT that!" Yukari gasped as she heard his voice.

"Tsukune? What's wrong? What happened?" Kurumu asked, hugging their shared lover.

But no, Tsukune could only respond with the mathematic equations, one to another.

"Master? Please. Talk to us." Mizore begged as she grabbed him and shook him lightly

Tsukune stopped momentarily...and looked at them. His eyes seemed vacant, almost like they were looking at everything and nothing. And then he began to recite his mathematics again.

Moka frowned and kissed him

Tsukune stopped briefly and held his head. "Urgh...What...What happened?" He asked, holding his head. "What time is it?"

"You're alright." Kurumu sighed in relief.

"You were shuffling around here, rattling off mathematics equations like a zombie...No offence to anyone who IS a zombie." Yukari apologised.

"Exactly." Mizore nodded

"Do you remember anything?" Moka asked

"I...remember...the make-up lesson. And...Ririko and...kind of a blur." He admitted, holding his head.

"Oh." Moka frowned

"I think I might've studied a little hard...I-I dunno." He answered, feeling a little wobbly and fell to the wall.

"You might've been studying all night. We'll get you something." Moka answered

"Uh-uh. We've got something." Kurumu answered. "Mizore?"

Said girl nodded and the two got out a couple of boxes and a thermos.

"Cold milk and some energy cookies. Made them last night." Kurumu answered

"They're not full of sugar are they?" Yukari asked

"No, healthy stuff." Kurumu explained. "Here."

"I...I don't deserve-" Tsukune frowned, he didn't want to be waited on like this.

"Master, you've done a LOT for us. It's the least we can do." Mizore answered for him. "Please."

"I...O-Okay." He nodded, accepting it and nibbled on a cookie. "Hmm...It-it's good." He admitted, taking a bigger bite and gulped down the milk. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He smiled

"You're welcome. We need to get to class." Yukai answered

"R-Right...Sheesh is it REALLY that time?" He asked

"It is, don't worry, we've got notes for you to work with." Moka responded

Chu

"Moka!" The girls groaned

"Hmm~! S-Sorry it's been-" Moka apologised

"No, no. **I** should apologise. I haven't been with you in a while and...It's understandable you're hungry. I'll be fine." Tsukune reassured them as he kissed Moka

"Okay, but don't get TOO exhausted. Okay?" Yukari asked

"I promise." He nodded

*time skip*

After been given the notes from his girlfriends, Tsukune headed back to Ms Kagome's make-up lesson, since it WAS mandatory he'd go to get another shot at the test.

But he knew he was doing better

"Ah, Mr Aono. Welcome back." Ms Kagome smiled, waiting for him.

"Ms Kagome." He answered as he closed the door, unflinching by her attire.

He got on his knees before her, not even thinking

Ririko blushed and saw him, kneeling before her, it got her so wet and excited. She bit her bottom lip and quivered.

She moved one of her legs forward, looking down at him and waiting to see what he would do

Lovingly and tenderly he kissed her foot, going up to her leg to her kneecap and not an inch further. Kissing and stroking it affectionately. "Is this acceptable, Ms Kagome?" He asked obediently.

"So far~ But if you want perfect marks, you know what to do~" she moaned

"Of course, Ms Kagome." He nodded and began to go further, stripping off a piece at a time and played with her legs until he got to her flower.

His tongue pushing into her pussy

"AH~! Yes! P-Perfect!" She gasped as she felt his skilled tongue.

"B-B-! B! B+! A-! A-A-A! A! A+!" she chanted and moaned as he worked

He groped her ass, holding his face in place, his nose teasing her clit while his tongue delved deep into her warm and wet pussy.

Devouring her pussy as he worshiped her slit

"A+! A+! A+! A+! A+~!" Ririko moaned and squirted onto his face, her juice tasted on his lips.

She was cumming hard, her mind flashing entirely

Tsukune smiled at her reaction, pleasuring his mistress...It filled him with great joy.

"Now for you to fuck me." she ordered

"With pleasure. Mistress." He answered, having stripped himself off to his trousers and ploughed his teacher with his erect cock. He felt amazing, her tight snatch, her soft hips, her round bosom. He could fuck her all she wanted and he'd never tire.

He was here to fuck her

Ririko arched back as she was roughly fucked by her boy-toy. 'Why should Shizuka have all the fun? Why should those slutty girls have him all to themselves?' And she LOVED being fucked rough by her plaything.

She wanted him all to herself, her legs forming her tail. Those bimbos did not deserve this perfect student!

Her tail wrapped around his waist, keeping him there, almost binding him to her. Keeping him connected within her.

Her tail opened, raising above his head

"I-I'm cumming! Make me cum, Tsukune~!" Ririko moaned, begging for him to make her orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Tsukune made the teacher cum, her tail latched down onto his head once again

*Time Skip*

"Three days in a row." Kurumi frowned in worry

"This can't continue. He HAS to stop, he looks atrophied." Moka agreed as they had set Tsukune down in bed. And he looked TERRIBLE. His body looked thinner over the coming days, Moka had relegated herself to drinking tomato cans to make him rest up easier.

"Yeah. What has she been doing to him?" Mizore frowned

"I...I don't know." Yukari admitted, honestly worried about Tsukune's health.

"I'll stay here." Kurumu suggested

"What?" The girls asked

I'm a succubus. Maybe-maybe if I go into his dreams...I'll find out what's going on with him." She answered as she ran her fingers through her Destined One's hair.

"Okay. I trust you, Kurumu." Moka answered.

"Then WE'LL have a 'talk' with our maths teacher." Yukari agreed, gabbing her magic wand.

"I'll make her pay for hurting Master." Mizore agreed, her hands freezing into claws.

"Thank you." Kurumu nodded and placed her hands on Tsukune's temples and closed her eyes, doing what she could to look into Tsukune's mind.

... at least she tried to

It was difficult, normally succubi can easily enter another's dreams with ease. But this...this was different. Like Tsukune was resisting her.

Or maybe it was something the teacher did?

That didn't matter WHAT was blocking her, Kurumu just had to dive in and help... but something about his mind... it was both familiar and new. She could FEEL his mind but it was like it was covered in grease or something, she couldn't 'get a grip' on it

"Hmm...Hnn...Come on...Please..." She frowned, trying to focus...but no. She was forced back. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't-" She apologised, only for Moka to put her hand on her shoulder.

"You tried. We know." Moka reassured her.

"Let's go kill a teacher." Mizore spoke as she stood up.

"If it's her fault." Moka pointed out

"Right. Right." Mizore nodded slowly as they went off to find Ms Kagome.

*Inside Tsukune's mind*

Tsukune moaned, images of his mistress filling his mind and blocking out everything else

"Mine~, mine~. ONLY mine~." Ririko spoke, hissing in his brain while he was chock full of mathematic equations, longitude and latitude, various axis and algebraic formulas. She was a snake alright. A venomous viper who had poisoned his mind.

A sexual viper corrupting and twisting his mind about maths _and her_

Tsukune struggled to fight, but to have such a woman as a mistress...it felt amazing. But the pain of his mind melting from the onslaught of maths being shoved into his consciousness...it was unbearable.

Resisting his mistresses beauty... was impossible

*elsewhere*

The four girls had found Ms Kagome, she was leaving her classroom and walking towards the office.

"Ah, hello girls." she smiled

"Ms Kagome, have you-?" Moka asked before being interrupted

"What've you done to Tsukune?" Kurumu shouted at her.

"What was that?" she blinked

"You've done something to him! Ever since those lessons, he's been getting worse!" Kurumu answered

"He's speaking in math equations and stuff we haven't learned yet. But now he's reciting them like poetry." Yukari added

"Oh, well Mr Aono is doing amazing at the lessons and the two of us are getting into advanced subjects." the sexy teacher grinned

"'Advanced'? He's getting taught UNIVERSITY levels of intensity!" Yukari answered.

"And what's with that smug grin on your face?" Kurumu pointed.

"Because he is the perfect student, I am proud."

"You. You...!" Kurumu growled at her with the teacher walking away and ignoring them

"That. BITCH!" Kurumu hissed.

"Mizore, didn't even-Mizore?" Yukari frowned and tried to look for her...but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Moka asked

Mizore was away from the group, having followed Ms Kagome to her office and hiding outside the window. Her stalker-like skills had come in handy right now.

She just had to follow and keep her eyes on her

*time skip*

It took a while, but Mizore had a chance to sneak into the Teacher's room when Ms Kagome wasn't there. 'There we go.' She thought and looked at her desk, making an ice-clone to open it up and found books.

Mizore gestured to the window and to pass the books over. The ice clone did so and began to melt. Mizore's eyes widened in shock as she saw the contents and grabbed a couple of pages from them. Scanning the pages, she HAD to tell the group.

*time skip*

Tsukune arrived at school the next day... *very* differently

Tsukune was walking out wearing a collar around his neck and wearing tight clothing, almost like it was painted onto his skin. Tight leather trousers, a shirt that hugged close to his frame and only covered by his school uniform but barely, because of how thin he looked.

Everyone was staring at him, shocked at his attire as the day played out

But...he didn't care. Or didn't SEEM to. He just kept to himself, while the girls looked saddened by his 'lack of self', some of the more disrespectful guys were snickering among themselves; seeing 'man-whore Aono' reduced to a mumbling bitch-boy.

However, that was quickly stopped when Ms Kagome 'politely' inquired that those who made fun of their classmates would get TRIPLE homework.

The most shocking thing was when Moka, Kurumi, Yukari, Mizore or Tamo approached him... he ignored them.

And the most horrifying thing for the girls was when they tried to sleep with him, he pushed them away and refused. Calling them sluts

"That bitch teacher. SHE did this to him!" Kurumu growled as she clenched her fists. "Somehow!"

"I know, I know...But without proof, we've got-" Yukari frowned before Mizore appeared.

"I've got proof." She spoke simply, handing over the papers she stole from the teacher's book.

"Huh?"

"She's worse than I was." Mizore frowned as Moka, Yukari and Kurumu looked at the pages.

"...That fucking cunt." Yukari gasped in shock

*With Ms Kagome and Tsukune*

Tsukune entered the room, crawling in on hands and knees

"Such a good boy. Such a wonderful pet." Ririko smiled as she drooled lightly, her tail already appeared and she didn't care. "Are you hungry boy?" she asked

"Yes. Yes, Mistress." He mumbled, looking up at her with vacant eyes, still reeling off mathematics in his mind.

"Then come, come to your Mistress." Ririko smiled and brought him close. "Come to me pet."

"Yes, Mis-" Tsukune crawled forward before the two were interrupted.

_CRASH!_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Moka shouted as she, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Shizuka broke the door open.

"What? This is a private-; Shizuka?" Ririko glared before she gasped.

"Ririko. I know what you've done." Shizuka frowned and glared at her fellow teacher.

"Wh-what're you talking about?" She gulped

She pulled out one of the sheets of paper that Mizore stole. It was Tsukune's original test sheet. "61 out of 100." Was all she stated.

Ririko flinched as she heard that.

"S-Sixty?" Tsukune droned as he heard that.

"Tsukune PASSED his test! YOU doctored a fake test to make him fail!" Shizuka glared

"He is mine!" Ririko roared

"No, he's not!" Kurumu glared, her wings spread and lunged at Ririko.

"Bring it, BITCH!" Mizore followed up shooting a barrage of ice at the Lamia teacher

Yukari and Moka ran over and went to grab Tsukune, they had to get him out of there but he pushed them away and grabbed Ririko, hugging her around the waist.

"You see? He has CHOSEN me!" Ririko answered. "He's my loyal pet!"

"You've mentally destroyed a student, Ririko!" Shizuka growled and leapt at her, her claws coming out and scratched at her tail.

The BDSM teacher laughed and latched her tail around Tsukune's head making him moan

"AH~!" He screamed in pain and pleasure, feeling large quantities of electricity pulse into his mind, making him fall to his Mistress' knowledge and lust.

"Why did you steal him?" Mizore slashed at her teacher.

"Is THAT how?" Yukari asked, summoning bath-pan after bath-pan...and a sink.

"Stop, you'll hurt Tsukune!" Kurumu snapped

"'Hurt him'? He LOVES this! Don't you pet?" Ririko responded and turned to her pet.

"Mistress!" he moaned, pushing his face into her pussy

"AH~! Fuck, YES!" Ririko moaned as she felt his face pleasure her. "ARGH!" She screamed as Mizore slashed her snakey ass.

Her scales ripped away, the woman glaring at the ice woman

"You SLUT!" She lashed out at her. "You don't DESERVE him!"

"And YOU do?" Kurumu frowned, clawing at her with her nails.

"You worthless whores. Keeping him all to yourselves? In your homeroom no less!" Ririko responded

"To a student, the teacher is God! Shizuka refused that, being the bitch and letting other girls have his student! Not me! My student worships his Goddess and his Goddess alone, and he loves every moment of it! He loves it! And I-I-I need his cum!"

"Oh my god, she's cum-drunk!" Moka realised, knowing what this was...having felt this before alongside the other girls.

All the girls did. Something about Tsukune's cum... It was special!

"Get away from us!" Ririko shouted, lashing at them, releasing Tsukune's head.

Tsukune fell onto his back, his cock hard and moaning as the women fought

Moka ran to him, being the physically strongest one there, she pulled him away from Ririko.

She held him close, even as he tried to get away

"Mistress! Must-Must get back! Mistress!" He tried to reach out to her, like a whimpering puppy.

"Tsukune..." Moka cried softly... Until his pawing accidentally pulled her Rosario off

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink...

Moka gasped and erupted her energy and transformed into her true form, stepping forward and glared at Ririko but she stopped herself and looked down at the pathetic state Tsukune was in.

"You want a Mistress?" the vampire asked.

"M-Mistress. Yes." Tsukune panted, almost begging as he looked up at Moka.

"Well then." She answered, stepping over him.

"Let him-ARGH!" Ririko shouted, only for a refrigerator land on her head and she was frozen and pinned down.

"You've lost the right to interrupt!" Shizuka hissed and held her in a choke-hold.

White haired Moka reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down, shoving the wet material into Tsukune's mouth "I'll be your Mistress." she stated, grabbing his hard penis tightly

Tsukune's vacant eyes began to come back into view, the long lost taste of Moka's panties...her taste. The feel of her hand on his dick. 'M-Is...Mo...' He thought to himself, his mind flickering back and forth.

Outer Moka grinned and lowered herself onto his member

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock; feeling her soft, moist, perfect vampire pussy wrap around his cock. The familiar feeling of his first girlfriend was kissing his member with her lower-lips.

'Mo. Ka.' He thought, carefully reaching up to her hips.

"Feel your REAL Mistress remind you of your place!" she moaned and slammed her hips

Tsukune began to moan with the panties in his mouth, feeling his mind come back to him with each thrust, feeling her tight walls clamp down onto his cock as he kissed her womb. "HMM~!"

He felt energy fill him, finally another pussy!

Other Moka arched back with a smile, her pussy twitching as she felt her boyfriend's cock deep inside of her. "Keep. Going. Tsukune. Fuck my pussy~!"

Tsukune bit into the panties in his mouth, thrusting away

Other Moka's eyes widened as she felt his cock kiss into her womb, feeling the experience and warmth of his cock flood her pussy and body. "More. More~. MORE~! That's it!"

She held his chest with one hand, the other ripping her shirt open revealing no bra keeping her large chest contained

"AH~, How do they look, Tsukune?" She panted, blushing as she was almost about to cum. "Do you like your countess' breasts?"

Tsukune nodded and wanted to grope them, to please his 'Countess' and give her a great orgasm and the panties where finally removed from his mouth

He took a sharp intake of air as he looked up at Moka, full clear eyes in his head and grabbed her hips close, fully realising his experience and lust.

He leaned forwards and claimed her lips, kissing her

"Hmm~!" Other Moka moaned and smiled internally, filled with her lover's cock inside of her. "C-Cum. Cum inside me!"

She moved her hips faster, her ass slapping his thighs

"No...! He's mine." Ririko frowned as she was falling unconscious and then out.

"I-I'm. Cumming!" Tsukune moaned and climaxed straight into her pussy, his eyes shining as he looked deep into her own eyes. "Moka!" he howled in pleasure

Other Moka arched back as she felt her vampire pussy flood with his cum, feeling fulfilled in what seemed like forever. And Tsukune was free from the Lamia's curse.

"Very good~" she moaned before Tsukune suddenly flipped both of them, pulling out of her pussy and pushing her head into the floor "Hey! What are you do-IIIIINNNNGGGG~!" she started to yell before she moaned like a bitch, his cock shoving itself into her asshole making her eyes to roll up and her tongue to fall from her mouth

"I know your body too well. I KNOW you love anal." Tsukune smiled as his body went faster and his back seemed to make shadows of wings...almost...like Kurumu's. "I want to give you what you missed!"

His mind was a blur, he was... Hungry. He didn't know for what, but he was starved!

"AH~! TSUKUNE~!" Other Moka moaned happily, feeling her ass filled with her lover's cock and loving every second of it.

"...Shit. I'm getting horny." Yukari mumbled as every girl in the room felt... Something

It was like a wave of aphrodisiacs, euphoria and lust...Tsukune was doing something to them and they were slowly liking it.

All of them

Other Moka was soon a mess

Tsukune slowly pulled out, kissing Other Moka before his body seemed to shift with an illusion...but how?

He walked forward to the women, his lovers and his captor. And he was hungry for their lust.

But who first? Which fruit first?

Sometimes the sweetest fruit is often the youngest. "Yukari." He smiled, his eyes glinting as he gestured to her.

"Yes!" She cheered and stripped off, almost leaping at him but he caught her and pushed her onto her knees

"Suck it, my little witch." He smiled, giving a loving order.

"Y-Yes! Yes, I will~!" She smiled, love hearts in her eyes as she tasted Tsukune's cock and Moka's juices.

She moaned happily as she got to work

Ririko, holding her head up as best as she could, but the chill was making her fall asleep, but she was kept awake by Kurumu and Mizore. Entranced by how Tsukune was treating his lovers and how much Yukari was fitting in her petite mouth.

Yukari moaned as she felt Tsukune's cock deep within her mouth, moulding her throat to his shape. Deep-throating his cock she began to slowly gag but feel MUCH better from it.

She felt lost in pleasure at the mere act of her blowjob

"Cumming~." Tsukune moaned, holding her head close and climaxed down her throat, flooding her mind with pleasure

Yukari's pussy was squirting as she was pulled off and laid down onto the ground softly.

"Sleep wonderful dreams." Tsukune kissed her cheek. "Mizore. Here, pet." He smiled

"Yes Master!" she nodded and crawled over

"Such a wonderful girl. I've missed your cherries~." He smiled, sliding his cock between her breasts and under her shirt.

"AH~!" She gasped as she felt his warm cock against her cold bosom.

She blushed, pushing her chest together to be a better hole for him

"Hmm~, your soft cherries. Did they get softer?" He smirked, praising her body. "My lovely pet." He spoke respectfully and stroked her cheek. "Chilled to perfection."

"Master~, thank you!" Mizore smiled as she inhaled his musk and begged for his cum.

"A good girl. Deserves a reward!" He grunted and climaxed over her tits, coating them with his cum, they looked like two vanilla ice-cream scoops with warm cream on top. "Shizuka." He smiled, while he set Mizore down gently.

"What about me?" Kurumu pouted, whimpering gently.

"Patience, love. I promise. It'll be worth it." Tsukune reassured her, his 'wings' slightly beating and making the world change around the group making the group look around in shock.

The whole class changed from the dark BDSM, Teacher-Slave, Student-Dominatrix room to a warm and welcoming bedroom.

The girls couldn't believe it...but to Tsukune, it looked like he didn't notice, or didn't care.

"I have been a bad student towards you, Shizuka." He apologised. "It is time I give you the orgasms you deserve."

"Th-thank you, Tsukune." She blushed and exposed herself, wanting her lover's cock.

She wondered what he would do to her

Tsukune smiled, kissing her before he mounted her like a beast, plunging deep into her pussy; her tail straightened up in joy as she was pinned by her mate.

He held her close and slammed away lustfully

"AH~! Yes! Yes, Tsukune~! Mount me!" Shizuka moaned and begged; her nipples poking through her shirt as she was fucked by her student. "Fuck me!"

"I'll fuck you, Shizuka. My sexy kitten~!" Tsukune smiled, becoming MUCH healthier even without the shifting world and he climaxed into her snatch, flooding her with his seed.

He held her close, filling her

Both Kurumu and Ririko continued to look, the snake teacher becoming placid by the cold and turned back to her human self.

"Now...My Destined One." Tsukune smiled, folding his 'wings' into his back, and showed a tail-shaped shadow...not unlike Kurumu's tail.

"Ts-Tsukune." She gasped as she ran into his open arms and both passionately kissed each other.

He called her his Destined One!

As they embraced, Tsukune's tail and Kurumu's entwined and their wings folded over each other's, looking like a bat-wing cocoon as moans could be heard within it.

"N-No fair. I-I want to see." Ririko groaned before falling unconscious.

The two embraced within their cocoon, tumbling and fumbling; Kurumu's moans were like an angelic choir of desire from within. Something beautiful was happening to her that Tsukune didn't want anyone to interrupt.

She was in heaven!

"I-I. I~! CUMMING~!" Kurumu moaned as she finally climaxed.

Tsukune's illusion wings faded away, leaving him unconscious, falling to the ground and exhausted.

THAT...was something to write home about.

*Time Skip*

The following days passed and Ririko was called out for her abuse of status as a teacher, changing a student's scores for her own gain. She wasn't fired, BUT she was kept on a shorter leash. And all the damage she had caused to Tsukune had vanished...ALL of it.

Tsukune was nervous, ALL the knowledge that Ms Kagome had forced into his head was gone. A blessing really but...he had to do the test once again.

Mizore, Moka, Yukari and Tamao were waiting outside of the room for him, having told her about what happened and she was...honestly a bit jealous.

"Where's Kurumu?" Yukari asked

"She said she had something important to do." Mizore responded

"Well, at lease Tsukune has our notes. Maybe he'll do fine." Moka answered

An hour had passed, Tsukune was given back his test and walked out of the classroom, holding it in his hands.

"How did you do?" Tamao asked nervously.

He showed his result.

69/100

He had passed, even better than before.

"Thank you, for everything." Tsukune smiled at his girlfriends. "Those notes were great."

"Anything for you, Master." Mizore smiled, leaning on his chest.

"How're you feeling?" Moka asked

"...Better, much more than I have been. Though some people are still muttering 'bitch-boy'." He admitted.

"It'll blow over." Tamao reassured.

"Where's Kurumu?" Tsukune asked

"Important business, she said." Yukari answered. "Do you...remember anything from the other day?"

"It...It's a bit of a blur. I remember the FEELING, but...not what I did. Sorry." He apologised.

"Just another part of the mystery that is 'Tsukune Aono'." Tamao joked lightly.

"Yeah...Who wants some sweets? My treat." He offered

*With Kurumu*

She was back in her room. Having compiled what happened with Tsukune and all that he's done. She had to contact the one person she KNEW she could talk about this sort of stuff...And she was a little worried about the response.

Her mother.

And what Tsukune MIGHT be. After all...They were gone. Right?

On her desk was an envelope, labelled to her mother. And filled with that Kurumu could recall from her time with Tsukune.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 11**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

JadedSilverLining: Yeah, that was the point **chuckle**. Enjoy the chapter.

Imperial-samaB: Ririko's punishment was that she wasn't allowed to join.

SilverExcel115: No, Tsukune's not a Veela. Just read this chapter.

Tellemicus Sundance: Well, yeah; it was meant to be a weird chapter, but a good one.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, we're going to Sunflower Hill.

FanFictionHunter: You could write a story with what you've just written; you know.

ChaosSonic1: There are stories based on this idea, I think.

Teloch: Trust me, we've got some ideas. As for the Batman Harem storyline, that's on hiatus.

Xerzo LotCN: It's more of Ririko's controlling and coveting nature. She horded Tsukune way from his lovers and does that tail thing which messed with his head.

Guest chapter 10, 1: He meant it, his powers were waking up.

Cure Crystal: It's possible. We'll see.

Ariadne Venegas : Remember Ririko's episode? How she shoved knowledge into his head without regards to his health? Yeah, it's that.

Guest chapter 10, Feb 7: Neat concept, but I'd see the Succu-Girls _paying_ for time with Incubus Tsukune.

**Here are some reviews answered for our own GreyKing46:**

Feb 2 c10Guest: It was basically instinct

Hellsink Bathhall: So there is no real reason to respond to this since Ghost told me he blocked you but... Fuck. You

Fuck you.

Fuck you and your holier than thou attitude

Yes, rape is a serious thing and should be treated accordingly... If the story is about that or the situation was about that.

However... Do you remember Rosario Vampire? Where the girls were sexually assaulted and arguably nearly raped almost every other episode and they didn't have any trauma? Or most ecchi where they use this very same plot point?

There is a time and a place for this shit.

And, as a victim of this, I'd say out of the two of us I have first-hand experience about if it's suitable, wouldn't you say?

Especially as not everyone reacts to this shit the same! I know several people who have been raped and what they wanted was physical comfort that 'washes away' their abusers touch. Because they want to be assure they are loved and protected and that their abuser wasn't on them anymore

Fuck you

Xerzo LotCN: Exactly

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_I've got great news, I'm coming home for the summer weekend. My friends in the Newspaper Club will be coming with me, with our teacher as the chaperone. And, I got a 69 on my maths test, I had great tutors helping me; I thought you should know._

_I hope that you have a great summer and I'll see you soon._

_Love Tsukune_

Tsukune was waiting outside of the bus stop to the Human World, carrying a bag and rucksack, he was wearing a white shirt, a green open thin button shirt three-quarter beige shorts and flip-flops. He was happy going to visit the human world, but still it was a way for the Newspaper Club to get another article for their paper.

He smiled, waiting for everyone

"Tsukune~!" Mizore's voice called out as she, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu followed.

Alongside their mermaid lover

"Hi!" He waved as he saw them.

Yukari was dressed in a pale green dress, but had her favourite witches hat on, some blue espadrilles and carrying an elongated bag.

Mizore was dressed in a loose lilac shirt and blue shorts, with her belt around her leg and a pair of sandals.

Kurumu had a black bikini under a yellow light hoodie, booty shorts and black sandals

Moka was wearing a faded yellow dress under a white light coat, white stockings and her favourite shoes.

Tamao was wearing a sea blue light tank top, skirt and a pair of flip-flops.

"Wow, ready for the beach or something?" He joked lightly.

"Well, we ARE going to the Human World. We thought we'd dress appropriately." Tamao answered.

"We also saw Ms Nekonome's itinerary." Yukari chuckled, making the group laugh as well.

"Where's Ginei?" Tsukune asked

"Make-up classes. He spent most of his time taking pictures of girls." Kurumu sighed

Tsukune groaned gently, rubbing his eyes. It was like MOST of the guys here were perverts or predators. There WERE nice guys though, it was like the loud minority who was causing the most problems.

_HONK HONK_

"Oh, the bus." Mizore pointed

"Hi, everyone!" Shizuka waved as she saw her students. "Oh, Ms Ichinose. Coming to join us?" She smiled

"Of course." She nodded. "Best behaviour, promise."

"Hello everyone!" a familiar maths teacher waved as she popped her head out of the window

"M-Ms Kagome?!" The group gasped

"What's SHE doing here?" Kurumu and Mizore got between her and Tsukune.

"Now, now. Ms Kagome HAS been punished by the Headmaster." Ms Nekonome responded, cooling the situation down. "With the class size and age range, it was decided a secondary teacher was needed."

Moka held Kurumu back while Yukari held Mizore back.

"If that-!" Kurumu began to hiss at her.

"If Ririko does anything untoward on this trip, she WILL be reprimanded again." Shizuka reassured them, stopping Kurumu before SHE got in trouble.

"Thank you, Ms Nekonome." Tsukune answered

"Good. Now, everyone board." Ms Nekonome smiled and got on board the bus while they grabbed their bags to the holders in the main bus.

"Hey, kid. Been a while." The bus driver smiled his near-menacing smile.

"Hi; how're you doing?" Tsukune responded

"Should be askin' YOU that. You've made quite a splash at school. No puns intended." He answered, looking at Tamao.

"It...It's been eventful." He answered

The driver chuckled as the doors closed. "Take your seat. We're gonna start going."

Tsukune nodded and took his seat, sitting on his own, but between each of the girls in their own seats.

In the middle row; Tsukune was next to the window, reminiscent of when he first came to Yokai Academy. Moka in front of him and looking out the window. Yukari was behind him, haven taken her hat off and had it on her left-hand side.

Kurumu was on the opposite side of the bus, mirroring the other's seating. Mizore was sitting in front of Kurumu and Tamao was sitting behind her succubus friend.

Ms Nekonome and Ms Kagome were sitting at the front of the bus, right behind the bus driver.

The bus entered the long tunnel, the headlights were the only source of light while travelling through the darkness.

Tsukune smiled, seeing the light of the human world appear before them

And, almost like waking up from a long dream, Tsukune was home. Back in the human world...and he felt a well of nostalgia. "I'm home." He whispered out-loud

"Hmm? What was that?" Tamao asked

"I'm home." He smiled, forgetting that he was 'human'.

"Oh, Tsukune lives in the human world." Moka half-lied, she wasn't wrong, but she didn't know what else to say. She had been doubting for some time that Tsukune was human

"Well, we should be arriving at our destination soon, so let's relax a little everyone." Ms Nekonome smiled

"I'm not putting the radio on." The Driver quipped and chuckled and began to slow down, coming to the end of the line.

"Oooh! Look at that beach!" Kurumu cheered

"End of the line, folks. Here's where you get off." The Driver stopped at the bus stop and opened the doors. "Hope you got sun-screen it's a scorcher today."

"I did!" Yukari cheered

Each of them gave their response, Moka having double sun-screen and a parasol...Vampire, of course.

"Right then, enjoy your day." He answered, letting them off.

"Thank you." Each of them spoke as they left, even the teachers gave their polite response.

"Hey, Kid." He grabbed Tsukune's attention

"Yeah?" He asked

"...Good job sticking around." The Driver answered with a smirk, lighting up a cigar and let his passengers leave.

...

"Like I'd want to leave." Tsukune whispered, smiling at the girls lovingly

And with that, Tsukune stepped off the bus and it left, leaving them at the beach. "Now, let's all get to work on our articles!" Ms Nekonome smiled, raising her hand.

"Huh?" The group asked

"Didn't I mention it? We're doing an article on human beaches and the latest fashions." Ms Nekonome smiled

'Sounds like she wanted a vacation.' They thought and chuckled.

"Well... I can write an article about bikinis." Kurumu joked

"I can write about the best ice creams around here." Mizore followed up.

"And I can...Oh. Hmm...What CAN I write about? I'm not part of the newspaper club." Tamao pondered.

"You can write about the local sea-life and the sea." Moka suggested kindly. "A guest article from someone with knowledge on the subject!"

"Huh, I guess that's true." Tamao nodded in agreement.

"Can we set up camp? I'm sweating in this heat." Ririko asked as she reached for her clothing and started stripping

"Ririko!" Shizuka pushed her forward so they were at LEAST on the beach before they were caught out by people.

Tsukune shook his head and walked down with his girlfriends.

The maths teacher stumbled forwards a bit, her cloths now off revealing her swimsuit

'Wow, no holds back.' Tsukune thought gently as they felt the warm sand under their feet.

Seeing just _how_ revealing and sexy the teacher's swimsuit was

Wearing a sleek red bikini, with her leather-skirt removed and exposed her red panties. "Ah~, MUCH better." she stretched, pushing her body out

"...That's not fair, you know that right?" Kurumu asked

"It is." Moka sighed as she and Mizore were setting up the camp.

"How?" she asked sexily

"Nothing." Kurumu answered, keeping her tongue making them raise their eyebrow

"I was gonna say something mean that would've ruined the trip. I don't want that." Kurumu whispered to Moka.

Moka nodded and hummed

"And, done." Yukari smiled as she helped out and stripped off to her swimsuit.

"Thanks, Yukari." Tsukune smiled as he laid out a towel as Yukari was wearing a one-piece dark blue swimsuit.

"Hmm~, Can't wait to sleep." Mizore smiled as she laid down on an empty towel wearing a purple two piece bikini.

"Um, Tsukune? Can you help me put some more cream on my back please?" Moka blushed as she moved her hair out of the way

"Sure." Tsukune smiled as he looked at her outfit

Moka was wearing a white slightly-frilled bikini with white panties.

"Eep!" She squeaked as she felt the cold sunscreen being applied to her back.

"Sorry, it'll be warm soon." He apologised, as he felt her perfect skin

"Thank you." She whispered as she felt his hands massage her as he applied the lotion.

She shuddered and moaned at the feeling

"And...done." He smiled wiping his hands on his chest.

"Thank you, Tsukune." She smiled

"I'm gonna take a dip; anyone care to join?" Tamao asked as she wore a sexy sea blue two piece bikini which barley covered anything

"I will!" Yukari raised her hand as she grabbed a floaty ring from her bag making the others laugh softly

"What?" Yukari pouted

"Nothing, Yukari. You have fun." Miuzre responded while Kurumu patted her head.

"Yeah, just be careful." Kurumu teased

"That's what I'M here for." Tamao smiled as she and Yukari headed to the sea.

"I wonder where Ms Nekonome is?" Tsukune wondered, looking around before seeing his teacher.

Shizuka was standing at a BBQ stand where a man was making smoked fish.

"I want that one!" she said

"Um, miss, that's a raw fish." The stand owner blinked at her, seeing her drool gently. "I'm not serving sushi today."

"I want that one!"

Tsukune chuckled and laid down on the towel he set for himself and yawned, the warm sun was very welcoming. Soon some feminine hands were placed on his chest, massaging sunscreen into his skin.

"Hmm~, huh?" He wondered and leant up, seeing who was applying the lotion. "Ririko?"

"Hello Mr Aono." she purred "Don't want to burn, do we?"

"No. I don't. But err...Never mind." Tsukune began to stop her since he already applied the sunscreen but...Sexy teacher acting cute? Yeah, he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Hey~!" Kurumu called out as she waved to Yukari and Tamao.

"Hey Kurumu. What's up?" Yukari asked

_SPLASH!_

"Mind if I join?" She asked, swimming up to them.

"Of course." Tamao smiled, having her gills and her tail hidden under the water while moving physically close to Kurumu

"Hey, getting a little close; aren't you?" She asked

"May~be." Tamao smirked as she kissed the succubus

"Hmm~, cute." Kurumu smirked

"Awe, that's cute." Yukari chuckled gently as she floated, resting her butt in the water.

Kurumu and Tamao shared a look and an evil grin

The two dove under the water and swam under Yukari's floaty ring.

"Huh? Where did you go?" she blinked

She looked around nervously because she imagined the famous shark movie theme. She could only see her friends at the beach before.

_SPLASH!_

"Gotcha!" Kurumu called out as they pulled Yukari down into the water and pushed her back to the surface.

The two held the witch tightly, squeezing her head between their breasts

"Helf! Squashed by bweasts!" Yukari called out, slightly splashing as her lips were squashed up as well, only to get one of each of their nipples into her mouth, the witch sucking in the buds like the little pervert she was as she relaxed.

"Little minx." Kurumu gasped as her erect nipple was being suckled on.

"N-Not complaining." Tamao smiled as they massaged Yukari's ass under the water, enjoying her actions

Back on the beach, Shizuka was walking back with a large plate full of sushi...or to be ACCURATE, raw fish.

She grinned, happily chewing her fish

"Did you just buy three whole salmon, Shizuka?" Ririko asked as she smelt it.

"Yep, sure did. Humans are SO lucky." Shizuka mewed happily. "It all tastes so good!"

"Yeah, I guess." Ririko sighed gently.

"Why don't you come down and relax, Ms Nekonome? Sun's not going anywhere." Tsukune asked

"I guess." she nodded

As they rested, they were being spied upon, by someone standing at the top of the overlooking hill.

*Time Skip*

It was a few hours later, Yukari was taking a walk up the path to the hill above them. And all around her, she could see sunflowers. Hundreds, if not, THOUSANDS of sunflowers. "Wow. Beautiful." She whispered as she looked upon it.

She giggled, looking around eagerly

As she looked around, she managed to find a well-trodden path going all the way to...somewhere. But she didn't want to get lost. Until she came across a sign.

_Development in progress_

_Hill to be used for new apartments_

"Housing development?" She whispered. "Why would they-?"

As she finished reading the sign, a tourist couple were walking up; Yukari, not wanting them to think she was lost, began to walk down the path to the beach.

"Did you hear? This hill is cursed." The man spoke

"I heard, they say that a witch lives here and is abducting people to stop the development." The woman answered back.

Yukari's eyes widened in shock. 'A-A witch? Here?' She thought, thinking back to the persecution of her race.

She grinned, eager to meet her

"It's a shame, this place is a really nice hill." The tourist spoke sadly as they moved on.

As Yukari left, rustling could be heard from behind her, turning around she grabbed her wand and held it tightly, worried who was here.

"Excuse me. Wait." A kind voice spoke as it emerged from the sunflowers.

It was a beautiful black-haired woman with two ponytails on either side of her head, scarlet orange-like red eyes, wearing gothic-style clothing: a pink corset that held back her D-Cup breasts, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled black shoes.

"Oh my gosh!" Yukari gasped as she stated at the girl

"You. Are you a-" The woman asked

"A witch? Yes!" Yukari nodded

The black-haired woman smiled and joyfully closed her hands into excited fists. "I can't believe it! Another witch!"

"I know! O-Oh, excuse me. I'm Yukari, Yukari Sendo." Yukari introduced herself

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Tojo." The woman smiled and introduced herself as well. "What brings you to Sunflower Hill?"

"I'm visiting from Yokai Academy, with my friends." Yukari explained. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you." and the other witch frowned

"Oh. 'Friends'?" She asked with that frown fresh on her face.

"What's wrong? I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you." Yukari answered

"Are? Are they other witches?" Ruby asked

"Um, no. I'm the only with there." Yukari answered.

"Then I'll stay here." Ruby responded

"Why?"

"I'm. I'm not good with others." She answered before she started to walk away

"I'll see you later then?" Yukari called out.

Ruby stopped and turned back. "I...I'd like that, Yukari." She nodded gently before she disappeared in the wind

And with that, Yukari realised that she DID meet another witch; running back to camp, she was excited to tell her friends the news.

Down on the beach, everyone was having a break from enjoying themselves and working on their articles before Yukari came back.

"Hey, enjoy your walk?" Mizore asked

"Yeah, I did. And I met a witch." Yukari responded

"A witch?" the group asked

"Here?" Shizuka asked

"Yeah, her name's Ruby." Yukari nodded

"I...Is that normal for a witch to be around here?" Moka asked politely as she looked around

"Well, the hill up there is probably Ruby's home. So, yeah." Yukari nodded

"Cool." Tsukune smiled

"Maybe we can meet her soon."

"Possibly, but she said she wasn't good with crowds." Yukari answered

'Don't say anything mean, don't say anything mean!' Kurumu thought to herself.

"Who wants to eat?" Mizore offered

"We do!" The group raised their hands.

"Um, Tsukune?" Moka whispered, wanting some blood. Or maybe cum, all of his juices where just so delicious and tasty and addictive. Oh so many options!

"Okay, okay. I can take the hint." He chuckled. "Good thing I set the tents up." and he was dragged inside by the vampires

"See you later then." Kurumu sighed.

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of hours later, the group were in their large shared tent; where Kurumu was sitting with a letter in her hands.

"Kurumu, what is it?" Shizuka asked as they sat naked in the tent; because why bother wearing clothes?

"Oh, it... It's from my mother." Kurumu blushed

"Is it...Kinda spicy?" Ririko asked

"No! I mean. I don't think so. It...It's what happened the other day. From...The room. I asked her about something." Kurumu blushed and explained

"What did you ask her about?" Tsukune asked

"...About you. And about...Other things." Kurumu answered. "And, I think we figured something out."

Tsukune thought about it for a second and remembered that he DID ask Ms Nekonome to help out with his 'monster heritage'...But after everything that's happened in the past year he forgot. "About me? And what monster I am?"

Kurumu nodded slowly. "It...It's better if I read it."

Before she added "In private."

"Oh, okay. We'll give you a minute." Tsukune answered, giving her his shirt as she was going to head outside.

She nodded, standing in the night air as she read the letter

_"My darling Kurumu._

_What you're asking about is part of a dark history that other Yokai have TRIED to forget. But from what you've written to me IS true? Then it's VITALLY important that you do not let Tsukune out of your sight, nor tell anyone else other than your lovers._

_From looking back in our ancestor's journals it's possible Tsukune...is an Incubus. Or at the very least PART Incubus. _

_Incubi are our genetic cousins, like how Tigers and Lions are related. For so long we thought that they were extinct; but now? NOW there's a chance that they can come back."_

Kurumu gulped as she paused, Tsukune was an Incubus...but there was a concern; 'extinct'. The Incubus race was extinct? How and when?

She continued to read.

_"Incubi were AMAZING in the art of sex, lust and pleasure. In both of our race's prime, we could breed for days on end without tiring. They embraced almost all sexual fantasies and were open to harem relationships, reverse or otherwise._

_But. The records stop. As if most of it was destroyed. Yokai were forbidden to talk about the Incubi and the slow decline of our number began. And it started over 700 years ago."_

"Wasn't that... The dark ages?" she whispered

_"Please, Kurumu. Protect Tsukune. Protect your Destined One. Because...I don't know what will happen if humans or other stronger Yokai will do to him if they find out. But to find that some escaped that terrible genocide...It gives me hope. Hope for you and our race._

_I love you, my daughter. With all my heart._

_Love, Mummy. Xx"_

"I love you mum." she whispered

_PS: some of the stuff you mentioned is... Strange. Some of the 'powers' and aspects you've explained... Inccubi don't have those. And he cannot be a half-breed. You are either an Inccubi or a succubi, you can't be 'half Succubi'. See if you can learn more. _

Kurumu sighed and nodded, folding the letter up carefully. 'Why DOES he have those powers?' She thought before she walked back into the tent.

"TSUKUNE~" Ririko moaned. Her legs had turned into her snake tail, the tip opened up and wrapped around Tsukune's cock. The tip suckled as he fucked her tail like he was skull fucking someone

"...Okay~? This is new." Kurumu blinked

"It's from not being pleasured from the classroom." Mizore answered as she appeared behind them.

"He really does know just where to fuck and how." Yukari giggled

"Obviously...I-I read the letter." Kurumu mumbled

"And? What did it say?" Yukari asked

Kurumu was silent, having a moment of debate with herself

"It." Kurumu bit her lip as she saw Tsukune cum inside of the tail of the Lamia schoolteacher.

He pulled out and grasped Moka's pink hair, pushing into her hungry mouth

Moka hummed happily, sucking his cum out of his cock as he came. "AH~!"

"Tsukune... Is an incubus." Kurumu admitted

The whole tent went silent as Kurumu spoke.

"I-I'm a what?" Tsukune asked

"An incubus. The...'Cousin Species' to a succubus." Kurumu answered, gently fidgeting with the letter. "And...it sort of explains WHY you're so good at sex."

Silence filled the tent

Tsukune fell onto his ass. He didn't think that his whole life was...all to due to his heritage AS an incubus. But it made sense, how he was so experienced, how and why girls seemed to flock to him. Without this...who WAS he?

"... But... My parents are both human?" he asked, shocking everyone in the tent but Moka

"I...Don't know what to say about that." Kurumu frowned, which didn't help anything.

"...What're they like?" Yukari asked, trying to make things lighter.

"Your parents are human?" Tamo asked, asking the question everyone thought

"Yeah. They are." He nodded. "Am. Am I a-? What the hell am I?" He grabbed his head.

"..." Shikuza was silent as she looked down, her mind hard at work

She had an idea

"What if? What if his parents were DESCENDED of Incubi?" She suggested.

"What ARE Incubi? I've only heard of them in passing." Mizore Commented

"They are...an extinct race of Yokai." Kurumu answered, showing the letter. "According to my mother, they existed 700 years ago before a 'genocide' occurred. They're the 'cousins' to Succubi, like how tigers and lions are related with a common ancestor; sort of thing."

"They are male 'sex demon' monsters. With wings like a succubi and the ability to draw in mates with their scent. And an instinctual knowledge of the human body that allowed them to be the literal best sexual partner you could find." Shizuka explained

"Me to a 'T'." Tsukune berated himself.

"Which is what Tsukune is." Moka answered, trying to help him cheer up.

"However they didn't have the illusion powers of Succubi or several other abilities you've shown." their teacher added "Tsukune... Is something new."

"I'm 'something new'?" Tsukune whispered, still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"A Newcubus?" Yukari joked

...

"No, no, no. That doesn't work. Nah." The group shook their heads and laughed gently.

"Let's get to bed." Tsukune suggested

"Okay. Goodnight." Each answered, going to bed with Tsukune going to his own tent because they didn't want to be fucking all night.

As Tsukune left for his own sleeping quarters; up on the hill, Ruby stood over them, looking down and saw Tsukune walk to his lone tent. 'Yukari's...Friends.' She thought, feeling her heart thump when she saw him and her face went red.

*time skip*

It was the following morning, Tsukune had gotten up early and was lying in bed, thinking about this 'Incubus' thing. It WAS a lot to think about all in one night. His life as a 'human' might be gone...but another mystery remained...What caused the 'Incubus Genocide'?

Should he scared for his life?

But who REALLY knew? Just him, his lovers...and his 'mother-in-law'? He didn't know what Kurumu's mother would be in relation to him, but calling her that wasn't TOO far off.

"Knock, knock. Are you up?" Moka asked politely as she stood outside of the tent, although she was holding herself back from going inside

"I'm up." he smiled

"Okay, we're just starting breakfast." Moka responded. "See you in a minute."

Tsukune nodded, getting dressed

"New day." He whispered and stepped out.

He smiled, seeing his girls cooking a barbeque breakfast

"...Wow, barbeque for breakfast." He blinked and chuckled.

But it was fitting

"Morning, sleep well?" Mizore asked

"Yeah, great thanks." Tsukune nodded. "...What's wrong with Shizuka?"

"She's upset we're cooking her 'sushi'." Mizore answered

"Y-Y-You're evil!" she cried as she hugged herself, crouched into a ball a few meters away

"...I'll get her something from a fish stall for her." Tsukune answered reassuringly.

"Thanks." Mizore giggled

"But first, let's eat." Tsukune added

"Right now?" Mizore teased

"...No." He shook his head making her pout

"Not YET at least." He whispered to her. "Promise."

"Okay." she smiled and sucked on her lollipop

"Here, Kurumu." Moka spoke, passing over some cooked fish.

"Thanks; Ririko? want anything?" Kurumu asked as she threw out the teacher formalities

"Thank you, Kurumu." Ririko answered, accepting it...with a LITTLE twinge of annoyance being so informal.

"So more articles to write and stuff to explore today?" Yukari asked

"How about that sunflower hill?" Tsukune offered

"The hill up there?" Shizuka asked as she pointed up.

"Yeah, it seems like it has a lot of history." Tsukune nodded

"So romantic." Kurumu smiled

"Breakfast first, THEN we'll go to the hill." Shizuka agreed then, as Yukari gulped

*Time Skip*

The group headed up into the sunflower hill and followed the well-trodden path that missed the flowers but gently brushed against them.

"I can't believe it, this place is amazing." Mizore whispered as she looked around.

"It's DEFINITELY going further, than I thought." Ririko mumbled

_RUSTLE_

"Who's there?" Moka asked

"Ruby? Is it you?" Yukari called out eagerly, bouncing up and down slightly

Stepping out, was the black-haired Ruby, who was hiding in the sunflowers. "Y-Yukari." She smiled but cowered in worry. "You're back."

"I told you, these are my friends and teachers." Yukari introduced said people.

She stood back, arms held out dramatically

"N-Nice to meet you." Ruby hid from the group.

"What's wrong, miss?" Shizuka asked

"Not...Not used to...People." Ruby answered sadly.

"Well, we're sorry to intrude, Ms Ruby." Ririko apologised. "We're just writing an article for the Yokai Gazette, our school newspaper."

"Yukari said that before." Ruby answered, covering her arms in the flowers

"Do you want to help out?" Tsukune asked, making Ruby freeze gently. "You live here; right? I bet you know a lot about this place."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Ruby nodded.

_RUSTLE_

"What was that?" Mizore asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." Ruby disappeared into the flowers

"Ruby, wait!" Yukari called out, following her.

"Oh, damn it!" Kurumu groaned and followed, splitting the party.

The group followed and tried to find Yukari and Ruby through the flowers, pushing past and getting lost through the identical tall flowers.

"Darn it!" Tsukune hissed "Yukari? Moka?" He called out, looking around for the others. But he was alone. Nothing but sunflowers surrounding him. "Where's the trail?" He wondered

He sighed, noticing he was lost

"Okay, let's just move forward." He mumbled and moved forwards, going into the flowers. Unaware of the rustling behind him.

With Moka and Kurumu, the two were together, pushing through the flowers.

"We're going nowhere." Kurumu huffed

"If we weren't in the human world..." Moka frowned.

"Wait. Shoulders." Kurumu thought

"Huh?" Moka asked

"Put me on your shoulders." She explained

"Got it." Moka nodded and effortlessly lifted Kurumu on her shoulders.

"Wh-whoa! So tall." Kurumu wobbled a little, getting her balance and then looked around.

"Anything?" Moka called up.

"Just...a LOT of sunflowers. How large IS this pla-? There's a house." Kurumu pointed to the distance as her thighs squeezed Moka's head

"Really? How far?" Moka asked, her cheeks getting squashed and getting red at the feeling of the soft thighs rubbing her cheeks

"Kinda far, but...It looks walkable." Kurumu answered

"Great...Can-can you get down now, please?" She asked as she blushed brightly, feeling Kurumu's slit against the back of her head

"Why? I like this seat." Kurumu teased, looking down at her, wiggling her hips gently. "Although I might prefer it if I was the other way around." Kurumu purred, twisting her hips lightly

Moka gulped and took the hint, swivelling Kurumu around and began to take her tiny bikini off seeing the Succubi's wet pussy.

"So naughty." Moka whispered and began to suck and tease it with her lips and tongue.

"Yeah you pink slut. Good girl." Kurumu moaned deeply

'I think we're ALL sluts, Kurumu.' Moka thought lovingly as she lapped the succubi's flower.

She did enjoy this though, being dominated by Kurumu

"L-Lick me, you vamp-slut~." Kurumu moaned, holding her friend's head on her pussy. "Fuck! YES, YES! Oh, you're tongue is so good!"

Moka lapped affectionately and continued to tease her, leaving the two unaware of the rustling behind them

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 12**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: We're going to give our resident S&M witch something good, promise.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, she's a shy cinnamon roll...if said cinnamon roll loved S&M.

Thunderwolf7226: Of course, we try and flesh out our world as much as possible.

DragonNightmare90: This guy gets it.

FanFictionHunter: It will be explained later, but yes. Incubus and Succubus are 'cousins' in the sense of 'lions and tigers'.

SilverExcel115: Dude, they'd welcome them.

Dragonfan6: Thanks for being understanding.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragonfan6: I do not get that either, Ms Nekanome is awesome!

Ariadne Venegas: Maybe they are not that fertile?

ChaosSonic1: Rosario To Kiva by Kamen Rider Chrome

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Ice-Woman was looking around with Yukari, having gotten split with the others. "You weren't lying." She spoke calmly.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked

"When meeting another witch, we thought you were lonely and made her up." Mizore answered. "Sorry.

"It's okay." Yukari assured

"Still, I felt bad." Mizore answered. "It's gone now."

Yukari nodded as they pushed through. "...This way." She pointed

"Why?"

"It's...just a feeling." Yukari answered.

Mizore nodded and followed

Following Yukari's directions the two soon arrived at an old, black painted wooden house. Decrepit from lack of care and worn in living. The windows were bare with only the frames remaining, the steps were worn smooth from feet and shoes trampling on them nearly daily...and crows. Dozens if not a hundred crows. All with black eyes. A murder looked down upon the duo.

... yeah, they screamed

*with Shizuka*

"Did you hear that?" Shizuka asked as her cat-ears perked up.

"Faintly, but yes. It sounds like the girls." Ririko answered and tried to follow the origin point. "Look, about what happened-."

"You mean you hoarding Tsukune all to yourself for nearly a fortnight? Or abusing your authority as a teacher?" Shizuka asked

"Like you haven't thought of it."

"There. There HAVE been times. But I've never acted on it. In fact...Tsukune came to ME." Shizuka answered. "Not that I'm possessive or anything!" She defended. "He came to me for help for his heritage and I...just...fell for him." not noticing how the snake teacher was now holding her sensually

"Well, I'm sure you were just as naughty with him as I was." Ririko answered as she licked the cat woman's neck

Shizuka moaned and shuddered, feeling Ririko's tongue lick her neck.

"And since meeting you all...I've started to like 'eating pussy'." Ririko teased

"R-Ririko!"

"What? I've been honest with you. So...Why stop now?" The Lamia lady teased as a hand slipped into her pants

"EEP!" Shizuka gasped and shuddered, feeling Ririko's fingers and hand tease her, touching her clit and gently penetrating her vagina, while the other hand massaged the cat teacher's tit.

"Shizuka~, such a _naughty_ kitty." Ririko smiled as she played with her as her snake tongue flicked against her lips.

"We-We should find...The oth-" Shizuka panted before kissing Ririko passionately.

*with Tsukune*

"Dang it, where the heck IS everyone?" Tsukune asked as he looked around and pushed through.

He was alone

Alone...again. With only his thoughts as he recalled his memories back at his previous school.

"No. I'm not alone anymore...What's WITH this field?" Tsukune shook his head and pushed back the harsh memories and looked around.

_RUSTLE._

"Okay, who's there?" Tsukune called out and saw something human-sized and monstrous.

Something shocking happened as Tskunue's eyes widened, wings burst from his back

He couldn't believe it...he. He WAS a 'monster', or at least what the women said; an 'Incubus' and he gained a way to defend himself.

He leapt up into the air, trying to do what Kurumu did...but he fell onto his ass, having never flown before.

It felt so weird, having extra limbs

"Must ask. Kurumu. For lessons." He grunted, trying to get used to them. "Hey, who's-WHOA!"

Emerging from the flora around him were about three green, plant-like monsters, vine-like claws and slathering maws, blind but seemed to know where they were going.

"No, thank you!" He turned around and rushed in the other direction

Tsukune rushed through the sunflowers, his new wings catching on the stems and leaves; the drag of them being open didn't help either.

'Come on, back in my back!' Tsukune thought as he ran through the fields...and landed outside to an open garden. To a large black and worn wood house.

He quickly opened the door, slamming it behind him

He panted as he got to safety...What WERE those things? "Hello? I'm sorry to intrude!" Tsukune called out, apologising that he barged in. "Is anyone here?"

He was met with silence... And then the clicking of heels

"Hello? Who's there?" Tsukune called out, turning around...and regretting playing that horror game when he was younger and he saw that witch they met earlier.

"Oh, Ruby. Thank goodness it's just you." He sighed in relief and smiled.

"How? How did you find this place?" She asked

"Um. Chased. By...plant monsters." He explained, pointing outside. "...How did YOU-?"

"I live here. With My Lady." She responded as she tried not to stare at Tsukune

"What's...oh, yeah. My...Heritage." Tsukune muttered as he sighed and knew she was probably being aroused by him and he couldn't keep his eyes off her either. Not in a lustful way, lust has been such a part of him it was something he could technically literally ignore. No, something else. Like an instinct.

He could almost see her in a wedding gown with several children around her

'What the heck?' He thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously as she looked at him and found herself imagining him naked. Which was easy since he was mostly naked anyway.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm seeing...kids. By you. Like illusions, but...real? I guess?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Tsukune raised his hands in defence. "Sorry, let me explain. I'm part, or at least part, Incubus. And, I don't know why, my powers are...cropping up. It started like a few days ago and now I don't know how to turn them off." ... and she was kissing him

"Hmm?" Tsukune gasped as he felt her lips kissing his. And due to his nature, as a loving and caring person, he kissed back.

He pinned her to the wall, being a bit too rough and making her moan

'She's a masochist.' He thought to himself, groping her body as she melted by his strength.

He instinctually knew that and loved it

"You're. A naughty girl. Aren't you?" He whispered lustfully into her ear, playing into her fetish and he slapped her ass

"AH! Y-Yes. N-Naughty." Ruby gasped as she felt Tsukune slap her as she got wetter.

"How do you FE~EL, Ruby?" He asked sensually in her ear.

"I... Love it." she shuddered

"Do you want to help me? Help me find my friends...and I'll reward you." He whispered as his hand slid under her skirt.

"YES! Yes, I'll-I'll help you find them." She gasped, feeling her flower being played with. She spread her legs, excited.

Tsukune chuckled as she saw how obedient she was. She was TRULY a 'Sub-Masochist'. "Alright, BUT. We need to find my friends after. Okay?"

"Y... Yes sir~" she moaned

The two walked to a room, where Ruby was leading the way, showing a large bed and some sex toys hanging on the walls.

"Impressive." he blinked

"I-I often come here...Because of My Lady." Ruby answered "For some privacy."

"Sounds like an attentive Mistress." Tsukune answered

"Please...Punish me." Ruby begged as she crawled onto the bed and removed her dress.

Tsukune blinked and smiled. "Very well...Ms M Witch." He teased

*Elsewhere in the House*

The girls were waking up, all lying on the floor of a different room on the house

"How... How did we get here?" Moka blinked. The last thing she remembered was herself and Kurumu being in a 69

"I dunno...Where ARE we?" Kurumu groaned

"We're inside the spooky house." Yukari explained as she and Mizore were awake and had been for the longest

"What 'spooky house'?" Ririko asked as she and Shizuka got up.

"We're trapped in here...by a witch." Mizore answered calmly. "Sent her crows after us after we escaped from those plant monsters."

"Ruby? No way!" Yukari frowned

"It wasn't you, so it has to be-" Mizore frowned only to stop when the door unlocked itself.

They all froze, getting close to protect each other

As it opened an old woman was revealed; silver-haired, nearly ancient, dressed in black and brown clothing. And scowling at the group. "Who...Are you? Why have you come?"

"We-we're from Yokai Academy." Shizuka answered quickly

"Y-Yokai? You're monsters? Prove it!" The woman demanded

Kurumu and Mizore acted fast, Kurumu letting her wings out while Mizore went full ice mode

Ririko and Shizuka transformed into their monster forms, showing their Lamia and Neko forms.

Moka was the most troubling one, she was a vampire and bound.

Yukari was a witch and showed her magic.

"I'm a vampire." Moka explained, showing her fangs

"...So you are." The woman grumbled and nodded. "And your last friend? The boy."

"Tsukune?" they asked

"Correct. What is HE?" The woman glared

"A newcubus!" Yukari quickly spoke up.

...

"What?"

"We're not...Tsukune, our friend is an incubus. Or at least his heritage is." Moka explained

"An incubus? That's not possible." The older woman answered

"It's true. Have we lied to you yet?" Kurumu answered

"I lived through their extinction!" the old woman snapped

The group looked at each other and then at her.

"Y-You've survived-?" Yukari asked in shock

"Seven. Hundred. Years. I have lived for THAT long...Do not give me lies." She responded, aiming her wand at them.

"Why were the Incubi killed?" Kurumu asked

"A hypocrite." The witch answered simply. "Come." She instructed and slowly went to a different room.

The group blinked and followed

*Downstairs*

Tsukune was currently pleasuring Ruby, after smacking her ass with a paddle and calling her a good girl.

He soon pulled her panties away, holding a dildo against her asshole

Ruby moaned, wanting Tsukune to use her, begging for her to use it and make her cum but she couldn't, a ballgag firmly placed in her mouth.

"You want me to fuck you, Ruby?" He asked gently and lustfully.

She moaned and nodded

Tsukune smiled and slid the dildo into her ass, while his cock glided over her pussy and he pushed inside her

Ruby's eyes widened as she felt her flower penetrated by the first person in her life, giving a loud lusty moan from his cock; as Tsukune's wings began to float.

He felt energy fill his soul as he started thrusting just how she liked

'Yes! Yes! Yes! So good~!' Ruby thought to herself, squirting from his cock.

*with the others*

"What do you MEAN by 'a hypocrite'?" Shizuka asked as the elderly witch sat in her rocking chair, being over seven hundred years old, age was showing.

"I mean it as I mean...A hypocrite murdered them...The Incubus Incineration. That's what those who observed called it." The Witch answered slowly, summoning a flask of liquid to wet her dry lips. "At least those who live still do."

"Meaning yourself." Ririko answered.

The witch nodded. "I recall...That time so well." She spoke as she recalled her memories. "Home was so simple back then, witches, Incubi, monsters...we lived together in a blissful state." She waved her hand and summoned chairs for them to sit under. "Incubi were kind and thoughtful lovers; much like Succubi were. Open with their relationships and open to almost all fetishes."

"How do you mean?" Shizuka asked

"It is as I said. They loved various fetishes and were adaptive to their lover's desires; from the innocent maidens to the skilled geishas and courtesans, they treated them very well." The Witch answered.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, realising that Tsukune treated them like lovers and nearly goddesses when making love to them.

"But, this 'hypocrite'. Who was he?" Ririko asked

"Back then, men often went to war. Expanding their territories, wanting more and more. The Incubus Race led lives of love and desire, finding sex much better than bloodshed." The witch continued, bringing over a large book, labelled 'The Race of Incubi, lives, family and desires'.

"And?" Moka asked, worryingly

"Life back then was very one-sided. The blood-thirsty, warring, abusive men would take concubines and slaves, having children with them, selling their children for political gain and keeping land. While women...had no-one to confide in, itches and wants that could only be satiated once and never touched again until after a campaign of war. That's when the Incubi and Succubi came in, best friends, confidants, gigolos to alleviate their wants." The witch explained solemnly as she opened the book. "It wasn't malicious; it was caring, loving. A means to feel free in a loveless arrangement. Unfortunately...men do not see it as such." And she landed on a page which housed the story of the Incubi's downfall.

_It started when the Yokai men left to fight another providence, lead by a man with a nine leafed flower and the symbol of fire in the centre. The Incubi went to offer their services to the women of their home, while Succubi talked to their neighbours and best friends. _

_There was a lady, a beautiful woman with silvery hair, wearing a white and red kimono; she was alone, left in the massive home of her husband and lord. A powerful man, who only hours before demanded an heir from her when he returned._

_An Incubi came to the woman, a kind and gentle yokai who slowly became her best friend...and in time, she fell in love with him. But she was pregnant with her husband's child and the Incubi spoke of his honour and rules of his clan, to be there as a friend and lover should she need it. The love wasn't planned, but she asked for one thing, one night with him after the baby was born._

_The days turned to months, those months turned to a year. Where she gave birth to a young yokai child, a little boy. Her lord and husband's heir. Tucked safely away in bed and guarded by talismans and guards, the Incubus honoured his promise and lay with the Lady for that one night, teaching her the ways to pleasure her husband for his return._

_However...What would have been a joyous reunion between husband and wife; taught instructions from skilled geishas and pleasures...turned to a massacre. The Lord had returned from the campaign, having lost against the neighbouring province and left in shame. He forced his way into his home and saw his wife 'cheating' on him, with a lesser Yokai._

The group listened on in fear and worry. Hearing what the Witch had to say.

_The Lord erupted in a furious rage, setting fire to the house and glaring at the Yokai who his wife laid with. He chased the Incubus, his wife begging for him to stop; but her words lay on deaf ears of a raging monster, her head was rent from her shoulders as he lashed his sword in a circle. The Lord demanded blood. ALL the blood of EVERY Incubi, their heads on bamboo stalks, their corpses burned, their blood to feed the trees...and their children, slaughtered._

_The Lord's servants begged their lord to cease his frenzy...as he held his newborn son by his throat...and strangled it; thinking it was THAT Incubus' child_

_The Lady's Incubus ran and left the home, fleeing for his life; he began to fly and call out to his kin to flee, to run away from Japan. _

_Many tried to fly, but were shot down by burning arrows commanded by The Lord, all aimed and accurate into their hearts and incinerated them._

_Those who ran through the forests to the boats at the coast could barely get through, the Yokai in the area were terrified of The Lord and forced to do his bidding._

_The Succubi race hid as well, knowing this Lord was hell-bent on vengeance. Mothers and daughters ran as their sons tried to run with their fathers. The screams of the babes and young men still echoed into the night as they were burned alive, their bodies used as sheathes for The Lord's sword and their blood was oil._

_The remains of the Incubi race fled, leaving their family and loved ones behind. Separated as love was the spark of war. 15,000 Incubi lived on the Isle of Japan...450 left alive. _

The Witch turned to the group, stunned to hear that.

"W-What?" Kurumu asked in horror, wondering why she was never taught this

"And what... Happened next?" Mizore asked

"The Lord, still driven mad by his rage ordered the destruction of ALL Incubi property, creations and family records. Ordering that they are wiped from history." The Witch answered sadly. "And those that know of their existence? Only through old wives tales, oral tradition, telling their existence as a story of what happens when you 'go against god'. That is why this book...and the Succubi Race only know of their cousin race. Why they are kept alive in memory."

The group were stunned, terrified of The Lord from those years ago.

"What WAS The Lord? And why was his this vindictive?" Moka asked bravely.

"The Lord...was a Youko. A spirit fox. An S-Class monster. So none at the time COULD beat his clan...and as for 'Why was he this evil?'? His mother and father were siblings, his grandparents were first cousins and his great-grandparents were second cousins. Inbreeding. The simple answer." The Witch answered honestly as she looked at the book. "His mind and blood were tainted by so much similar blood, he was doomed to explode as he did. That is why Incubi and Succubi NEVER interbred with their family of ANY generation." And passed the book to them, turning the page to 'Incubi Fetishes'.

The group looked at the lettering of the page and began to read.

_Incubi Fetishes_

_To list the fetishes of the Incubus and Succubus race would be a daunting task and very enticing to experiment with. However, they all have made a promise; down to the very core of their soul to never practice the following fetishes_

And on the page were wood-cut diagrams of some of the fetishes the races would NEVER do.

One was the diagram of a random animal's excrement, another was blood and bile, a picture of different animals of land, sea and air; and various others that depicted vile and ugly means, even rape was something that they would never do.

At the very end, another page listed 'Incest' which showed a picture of a family tree with the 'sister' and 'cousin' branches connecting to a 'brother/son/cousin'. In that picture, it detailed an incubus labelled 'brother', with a succubus labelled 'sister and a small malformed child with atrophied wings, twisted feet and deformed features labelled 'result of incest'.

_As one can see, Incubi and Succubi would NEVER intentionally hurt their partners or their lovers; what is to be gained by indulging in these fetishes? Only disease, pain, disgust and terrible consequences._

The Witch sighed heavily as she lay in her rocking chair and looked at the book and the group.

A sigh that sounded... Nostalgic

"Did-did YOU have an Incubus lover?" Mizore asked

"... Yes. My precious Yuto." she nodded

"Was he a good lover?" Moka asked as well.

"The most amazing I ever had. The love of my life." she nodded

"Did you have a family?" Shizuka asked in wonder.

"A son... Murdered like his father was... Both buried under our feet."

The group looked under the floor and gulped nervously. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Shizuka apologised

"It's fine. I've come to peace with it." She responded "And it is why I won't let them destroy my home."

"That explains the missing people...You were just protecting your home." Yukari answered

The Witch nodded as she looked at the book, seeing how much they were studying it. "If you want a copy, I can create one for you." She answered

"You will?!" Yukari gasped

"Yes. But I also ask that you stay here for the next two days. Or you might be killed in my plan." the old witch nodded

"What plan?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"To exterminate every human in a hundred mile radius."

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 13**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Thanks, we do our best.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: We've got plans for the psycho-fox.

Thunderwolf7226: Thanks, it's our fun world-building.

vanhellsing9000: Yeah, the harem is almost complete.

Guest chapter 12 . Apr 2: Huh, I didn't even notice that.

BrownDirewolf: This is a monthly upload story, so no. We'll see how we feel.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

sykartracer : Thank you.

Ariadne Venegas: She's killing humans for trying to get rid of her home, which is basically all she has left of her lover. And she is using her lover's powers to do so.

Vein Bloodborne: Well it is rather simple. Make reach relationship feel earned. Pace out the introduction and joining, do not focus too much on one girl.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *whispers* Hail Hydra.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"You can't do that!" Moka stood up as she heard that.

"Can't I? Humans have stolen just as much from me as Yokai!" The Witch answered, standing up with her staff. "They deserve the die like the worms they are! Like the MONSTERS they are!"

The furniture began to come alive and grab them, pinning them to the floor as the cabin began to break away and transform.

The whole house tore up its roots and began to change shape. The sunflowers and trees around the surrounding area uprooted and formed limbs, the glass of the house shattered and turned into menacing eyes, creating a monster house Golem.

"A golem is a non-sentient creature created with magic, the more powerful the magic-user the stronger the golem is, WHEE!" The bat that was hanging around the school popped up and fluttered around.

"Where have YOU been?" Kurumu called out

"Vacation." He responded, flying away in fear of the magical construct.

*with Tsukune*

Tsukune and Ruby had stopped their love-making, Tsukune terrified for Ruby and released her from the bindings, albeit with great difficulty because of the house moving. "What's going on?" He asked as he ungagged Ruby

"My-My mistress!"

"Your Mistress? What about her? What's happening, Ruby?" Tsukune asked, untying her binds.

"She's begun. Her plan. To kill the humans." Ruby panted

"What? We have to stop her!" Tsukune answered, trying to help her up.

"We can't. It-it's her will. She's...Stronger." Ruby answered as she was wobbly kneed. "Stronger. Than anyone."

"I doubt that. You don't know what my lovers can do." Tsukune answered as he tried to get to the door. "Dang wings!" He tried to push through

"How does Kurumu deal with these?" he whispered as the house completely faded away. "WHOA!" Tsukune gasped, seeing how the house changed

It was turned into a twisted and almost torso-like interior.

"We need to get out, NOW!" Tsukune panicked and forced his way through, trying to get out of the golem

He grabbed Ruby and carried her bridal style

Ruby gasped as she was carried like this, feeling like a slutty bride.

"Need to. Get out!" Tsukune kicked open a door and leapt out

As he leapt out, he didn't realise that he was several feet in the air and his instincts kicked in making his wings spread open and lower their descent to the ground...which was filled with Plant Creatures.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Mistress' guards. We have to get up!" Ruby answered as she knew these were dangerous to outsiders.

Tsukune looked around, trying to find the others

"Everyone, STOP!" Ruby commanded, using her own magic to halt the plant monsters...somewhat effectively. "We're trapped." She panicked as more continued to encircle them

"This is what I get for listening to my dick!" He frowned, grabbing Ruby and flew back up into the sky.

BOOM!

The golem's face roared as an explosion happened inside, following frozen shards shooting out.

"Yukari. Mizore!" He gasped and realised they were inside.

Inside the house, Mizore and Kurumu had rent themselves out of the furniture with their abilities, while Yukari countered the spells that kept the others there.

"How did you-? Stop!" The Witch demanded

"We need to get out of here!" Moka yelled, tugging her Rosario harshly as she caught a glance at herself in the mirror. Looking at the other her, seeing if the white haired twin had an answer

She just looked outwards, looking in the direction of the view, where the visage of a winged being was coming.

"I said 'STOP'!" The Witch slammed her staff into the wooden floor, causing the room to contract around them but not hurting her.

Smash!

The Witch covered herself to stop any glass attacking her. "Ruby! What're you-? You. You're the-!" She began to speak and stammered as she saw Tsukune

"I'm their lover. Stop this, PLEASE!" Tsukune responded, unintentionally warping the Golem's head

... And the girls and Tsukune were thrown out of the golems face

"Whoa-oh!" Tsukune called out as he caught Ruby and Moka.

Mizore created an ice-slide to catch Shizuka, Ririko and Tomao.

Kurumu caught Yukari who had her grips on the book.

"How're we gonna take out that Golem? It's too massive!" Tamao asked as she was sliding on a block of ice.

"She hasn't... Even unleashed the full power yet." Ruby whispered, scared what would happen if she did

"Ruby, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked as Yukari almost slipped out of Kurumu's hands

"Need a little hand here!" Kurumu called out

"Neither have I." Moka answered as she grabbed her Rosary.

"Right now?" Tsukune asked, to which Moka nodded. "But we're-I'm still learning this stuff!" He gestured to his wings.

"Trust me." She responded

He nodded, using his teeth to grab the Rosario and pulling

"HNN-! HNN!" He grunted and pulled

CHINK-INk-Ink-ink!

It was pulled off meaning, the Queen Vampire Bitch was back!

Ruby covered her eyes as she witnessed Moka dropping from a great height and landing on the head of the golem, crashing into it with mighty force.

She landed elegantly, her hair flowing on the wind

"You weren't lying...when you said you were a 'Vampire'." The Witch frowned as she saw her.

Other-Moka brushed her hair away as she saw her opponent. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I can't comprehend what you must've lost...what you're trying to protect. But I'm not going to let you kill these people." Other Moka answered

"You do care." Tsukune smiled as the group landed behind her

Other-Moka froze as she heard that. "Tch. It's not like you've rubbed off on me." She blushed

"You...Just-just let me do this!" The Witch gripped her staff and its gem began to glow, causing the room to attack them. "I will MAKE YOU LET ME!"

"Mistress, NO!" Ruby called out as the room began to cave in around them.

Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby tried to hold up the room before it crushed them. "HNN! Damn it! Stop it, PLEASE!" Moka and Ruby called out

The group saw the house pull away and grow massive, the witch merged with the house... And the house slamming its arms into the ground

"You. Have GOT to be kidding." Ririko looked up in abject horror.

The golem was growing larger and larger. Becoming more masculine looking... And a set of large bone like wings growing from its back alongside a bony tail

"How are we gonna stop THAT?" Shizuka asked

"Her...Her staff. Inside it is a jewel." Ruby answered. "It channels her power. Destroy the wand-"

"Stop the witch." Yukari frowned, remembering what happened with her and the Lizardfolk students ambushed her before suddenly the girls all started to feel hot under the collar.

And an army of hundreds of plant men burst from the ground.

"GRR! I've. Had. Enough. OF THIS!" Kurumu screamed as she slashed at the plant-men that erupted and cleaved down by her nails and Shizuka's claws.

'Why do I feel like I'm making out with Tsukune right now?' Kurumu thought, her nipples hard and pussy wet

"What's happening to us?" Yukari panted, unable to focus enough to use her magic

"I-I don't...Know." Moka panted as she smashed fifteen with one kick.

"It...it's me. I'M causing this!" Tsukune realised.

"No. It's the mistress." Ruby shook her head "Look at her golem. Does it look familiar?"

The group looked up briefly and saw the similarities between IT and Tsukune. It looked like an Incubus!

"She's merging it with... With the bones of her dead lover and child under the hill!" Mizore realised

Tamao fell to her knees, fingering herself as she fell under the shadow of the giant beast. She was moaning as she finger fucked herself, being overwhelmed by... Something!

"It's giving off an allure!" Kurumu gasped "The... The closer we get the more it overwhelmed us! If we get too close..."

"Meaning us girls... Are useless against her." Yukari shuddered in lust

"But I'M not." Tsukune answered in realisation. "I have to go up there."

He looked at himself in doubt, looking back at the girls. What if he had failed?

He wasn't stupid. He could work out what this allure would do to the girls if they got caught off guard, if they got into the woman's clutches.

She did make it clear. "I will MAKE YOU LET ME."

"I'll be back. I promise." And he leapt into the air, flying as fast as his new wings would let him towards the golem.

Other Moka frowned, her red eyes sparking in anger as she felt useless for once in her life as she continued her attacks

"TSUKUNE!" She called out in vain as she saw their shared lover soar away and suddenly she was grabbed by a plant man and dragged into the shadows of the 'Incubi golem'.

Tsukune flew up, making a very clumsy hairpin turn as he tried to find The Witch.

"Let-Let go of me!" Other Moka hissed as she felt her body heat up in the Incubi golem's shadow

Mizore immediately froze the ground underneath the group, making the plant-men turn brittle and withered. "Get. Away. From us!" She panted and seethed

"Tsukune?" Kurumu blinked, her vision blurry. She looked and she saw him, her Destined One, in the beast's shadow. He was smiling at her, a wedding set up around him. She found herself walking towards him

"Tsukune~!" She smiled, in a trance as she walked on

"Kurumu!" Shizuka called out as her own vision began to change as well.

Inside the Golem, Tsukune got up and looked around...and was horrified by what he saw. The Witch had merged with her plant-life, the house and two skeletons fused next to her, bound by the plant-life with their arms in the air and heads looking down while she was in the middle of them.

"Oh...My god." Tsukune groaned as he almost threw up.

Other Moka kicked as best she could, seeing the other girls entering the golems shadow willingly and walking towards planet men who had made fake penises made of vines

"Oh fuck...Not again!" Other Moka winced as she recalled the Kraken teacher almost breaking her, as she felt a shame in her heart, like she wasn't strong enough, as she felt this Incubi allure assaulting her mind and body.

'How? How can I be...Strong, if I'm weak to this?' She asked herself in anger and self-loathing. She HATED losing.

"Moka. It's okay." Tsukune's voice suddenly echoed in her ear, Tsukune standing before her and kissing her. While a second Tsukune was rubbing his cock against her ass. So many Tsukune's surrounding her, ready to worship her and show her love

"Ts-Tsukune~." She whispered as she saw the clones, her eyes fading into the lust and was ready to give herself to them. To the plant-men who were ready to penetrate the Vampiress.

But she didn't see them, she only saw the man of her dreams.

Tsukune. Tsukune everywhere

Inside the Golem, Tsukune got back up and glared at the Witch. "Please. Stop this. You're hurting everyone!"

"I need to get rid of those monster humans! Who wish to destroy my home and those who took what I love!" she snapped

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you lost your home!" Tsukune called out to her. "But don't let your family's memory be tainted like this!"

"SHUT UP YOU FAKE INCIBUS!" she yelled and that was when he knew she was lost

Other Moka moaned, feeling the plant men run their hands over her body as she spread her powerful thighs

"Yes. Tsukune~, fuck. Me!" He begged, exposing herself as one of the plant men slapped their member against her wet slit

Yukari moaned as she looked at her fantasy.

She was surrounded in bosoms and with Tsukune, imagining herself with bigger breasts and him groping her making her moan happily, reaching for a member to suck

Kurumu cried in joy, seeing herself getting married to Tsukune

Her future husband standing there, awaiting her to stand by him as she walked closer, standing side by side and ready to be one and him casually pulling out his cock as he rubbed her breasts.

Shizuka was on the floor, fingering herself as she saw Tsukune's surrounded her.

"You're a naughty teacher, Shizuka. We'll have to teach you a lesson." The Tsukune's spoke as they rubbed their cocks over her.

Tomoa couldn't stop fingering herself

She imagined being pleasured by Tsukune and his skilled touch.

Ruby and Mizore had a bit of a shared dream, Tsukune treating them as his pets, while Ruby was being treated as the masochist she was while being surrounded by plant men.

Ririko was...the only one who was NOT being pleasured. She was using her lamia tail to lash at the plant-men, thinking they were a 'sub Tsukune', like how she controlled him a while ago.

Yeah... yeah

"Other me! Snap out of it!" Pink haired Moka yelled

'O-Other me? What're you-?' Other Moka thought.

'This ISN'T Tsukune! He's fighting up there against the witch who's trying to kill him!' Pink Haired Moka snapped. 'You can't give into this! They aren't Tsukune! He loves us, we can't betray him!'

'But. But I-' Other Moka panted, almost getting penetrated.

''But' NOTHING! If you do this you'll NEVER forgive yourself, WE'LL never forgive OURSELVES! Are you a slut or are you a vampire?' Pink Haired Moka responded

SMASH!

"I am a vampire!" Moka snarled, slamming her powerful thighs together and crushing the plant man between her waist in half "AND THESE FAKE TSUKUNE'S NEED TO KNOW THEIR PLACE!"

Other Moka's roar echoed and made the other girl's eyes widened as the fog left them. Their bodies still felt the lust, but the illusions of their hearts desire faded away

"Hoo-Ha-ha-ha-Huh?" Ririko gave the iconic 'Lady's Laugh' before coming back to her senses...and embarrassed herself.

"Did we just-?" Yukari asked, to which Moka nodded

"And we just..." Mizore looked at her hands, to which Moka nodded again.

"That bitch is going down!" Kurumu yelled

Back in the Golem, Tsukune was getting beaten down. The Witch's magic was too much for him, he couldn't get a clean hit on her.

He... he couldn't get close! He was still too new with his powers!

'What am I going to do?' He thought in anger using his new claws to keep himself in the wood.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. But I will NOT let these humans destroy my home!" The Witch glared as she was about to take a step towards the City

"NO!" Tsukune yelled, his wings glowing for a moment

"Wh-what's-ARGH!" The Witch gasped before she was hit by Tsukune's claws and the world around her began to warp and change.

As she opened her eyes she gasped, seeing Sunflower Hill, she was home...she was young again. "But? But how, I-?" she looked around, stumbling over her feet.

Soon, a hand extended and held her own. She looked up and saw a man. Black haired, gentle features, a kind smile; wearing a green yukata and had wooden sandals on.

"Yuto?" She whispered in shock as she felt his hand cup her face.

Yuto smiled as he hugged her close, rubbing her back gently. Comforting her, calming her down.

"I-I've missed you." She wept and confessed

"Do not worry my love. You, I and our son will be together now. Forever." he smiled

As we zoom we see the witch was slumped over, her eyes vacant and her heart no longer beating

Tsukune pulled back, he...he saw her illusion. He saw her die with a smile. He reached up and closed her eyes out of respect. "I'm...I'm sorry." He whispered gently.

CREAAAAAK!

"Oh no." He whispered as he realised that the magic was gone and the foundations were coming undone

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The house and the golem itself began to collapse under its own weight, Tsukune trying to escape while the girls tried to get inside.

...

And he landed right into the arms of Other Moka

"Oof! Um...Hi?" He looked up

"Hi." She smiled cutely. "Looks like I caught YOU this time."

He blinked, shocked she was being cute

"Is he okay?" Kurumu asked as they all pushed through

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded. "...Can you put me down, please, Moka?"

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk and bit his neck, jumping away from the falling house

'Of course.' He sighed as the golem was fully collapsed and gone.

"Mistress..." Ruby cried as she saw the place she once called 'home' destroyed.

She looked at it weakly, walking inside quietly

Inside there were the dozens of ancient tomes, letterings, empty vials and other magical means scattered about the floor.

But Ruby didn't care about that, not right now. She pulled back the debris, looking inside as she saw her mistress, lying on the ground, eyes closed and at peace...after 700 years of misery. She was at peace.

With a small book next to her

Ruby began to tear up, the woman who had raised her, cared for her...was gone. "M-M..." She muttered as she cradled her. "Mother...Mother!" She cried as she saw this woman as her flesh and blood.

She picked the book up, seeing it had her name written on it

Tsukune and the others wanted to help, collect her things so that she might be buried with dignity and all the thinks a witch needs to pass on.

She opened the book and found it was a message to her

My Darling Ruby

Should you find this message; that means my plan has failed and I am no longer a part of this world. From the day I found you, after the death of your parents, I came to love you as much a part of my family as my own blood.

Ruby cried and hugged the book, her mistress had gone past the point of help... but she would miss her

The message continued.

I bequeath ALL my possessions to you. My books, my staff. And most importantly, my love for you as a daughter. If you could find my broken body when it's all over; please, bury me alongside my loving Yuto and my son, so we can be a family once more on our hill.

I love you so much, my daughter.

Lady Oyakata

"Mistress." she cried softly "Mother..."

*with the group*

"What happened up there?" Yukari asked nervously

"She...She passed away." He admitted. "Are YOU okay? I was worried." He asked

"We are fine, beloved." Kurumu smiled

"I hope that poor woman has found peace." Shizuka whispered

"She has...I know it." He nodded and sighed.

Time passed for the group, Ruby had collected all of the books that weren't destroyed and anything that was salvageable that was bequeathed to her by her foster mother.

Tsukune helped Ruby bury her foster family in the sunflower fields next to her husband and son.

And out of respect and hope for the hill to remain, they left an anonymous note saying that the location was a graveyard of historical significance and shouldn't be disturbed

The Yokai Academy bus pulled up, meeting the group for the trip back and everyone was worried about the fact Other Moka was still out.

"Um, Moka? Do you know where your Rosary is?" Tamao asked nervously as she saw her.

"No, I haven't." She responded simply. "After all the fighting it was lost in the fields."

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"I'm lying." she smirked, showing the Rosario "Other me agreed to let me stay out until we get back to school."

"Don't do that again." Tsukune sighed heavily as he heard that.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yukari asked as she was carrying the Incubus book.

"I. I have lost the only family I've known...But I met you guys. I'm...sensitive right now." Ruby admitted sadly.

They nodded, unsure what to say

The bus soon arrived, halting at the stop and opened up for the group.

"...What happened?" The bus driver asked as he saw them

"A lot, Mr Driver." Ririko answered

"Ah; and this young lady? A new student?" The Driver asked politely as he saw Ruby.

"A teacher's assistant." Ririko smiled

Tsukune took the back most seat on the bus, Other Moka sitting on his lap without hesitation

"My seat." Other Moka commented

"Yeah, okay." He nodded and allowed it with the others sitting close but not too close "So... Er... Why is this 'your seat'?" he asked, thinking she'd be too proud to do this.

"Is it so wrong for me to call 'dibs' on this place?" She asked. "Are you denying me, my count?" she whispered lovingly to him, her white hair blocking her blush

Poke.

"That's a new one." He admitted as he prodded her in the ass making her freeze, feeling him rub his cock against her ass. Even if they were being 'sneaky' and no one would see his member, the two of them knew.

"Not comfortable, My Countess?" He asked seductively...And trying to reel back his lust.

"... Make. Love. To me." she panted weakly "While your concubines watch... And have no idea."

Tsukune looked up and nodded, secretly pulling his cock out and her panties off, penetrating her hole.

He filled her ass in secret, holding the silver haired vampire carefully

She bit her lower lip, trying to keep her moans to herself.

Tsukune's cock pulsed within Moka's ass as they drove their way home, back to Yokai Academy.

He fucked the white haired vampire's ass as discreetly as he could, even biting her shoulder at one point when she squeezed him particularly hard which nearly had him cumming inside

Other Moka gasped, clenching down on him as she was fucked by his Incubus-driven cock.

"I need a name for you." Tsukune whispered as his thrusts grew harder, faster and more noticeable

"Mistress? Countess?" She panted, almost leaning forward as her ass slapped his hips.

"They sound... So impersonal." Tsukune groaned "I don't want... To call one of the girls I love... Something like that! And... You're your own person! I don't want to keep calling you... 'Other Moka'!"

"What're you talking about back here?" Kurumu asked casually as she saw the 'slutty Vampiress' bounce on their shared lover's cock.

She blushed and turned back, shocked the white haired Moka was so bold

"What-What about? 'Mina'?" Tsukune panted as he pulled Other Moka back.

Other Moka wasn't listening. Her eyes where wide as she let out breath gasps. He... He couldn't have said that, could he? He... He loved her?!

No! No, that wasn't true! He was her source of her blood, the cock she fucked when she felt the need

"I-I'm cumming~!" He grunted, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I'm cumming, Mina!"

Mina arched back as she felt her ass filled with her lover's cum, almost falling onto the floor as she came herself but he wrapped his arms around her stomach, hugging her close and refusing to let her fall.

"I love you. Mina." Tsukune whispered into her ear, letting her fall unconscious in his arms. "It rhymes with Moka." he whispered, explaining the same as she slowly lost consciousness "And you're the Moka inside the pink Moka. Moka, in. Mina. The inner Moka. I love her as much as the outer one."

"You. Sappy. Jokester." She panted as she clicked the Rosary back on her collar and returned back to normal just before they came back through the other side she fell limp against him, the pink haired vampire unconscious.

Tsukune smiled and kissed her neck gently. Things at Yokai Academy were going to get a little more exciting.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 14**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Review:**

waytodawn0: Yeah, she's at peace.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: How'd you guess the next girl?

Dragonfan6: Here we go.

Vein Bloodborne: Yeah, we're keeping safe.

Thunderwolf7226: Yeah, of course we will.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jessie: Sorry, but no.

Ariadne Venegas: We wanted to give her one that, in universe, she'd feel comfortable with

JohnyXD: Yes, we know, but THEY don't know that... LITERALLY at least.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Tsukune was getting up and bushing himself off before the second half of the year started.

He was confident to make this half better than the first half, and despite the near death scenarios the first half had been rather great!

"Morning guys." Tsukune waved to the guys around the dorm...and was met with some death-glares. Some more than normal.

Yeah, the normals.

He walked off and headed to the main Academy, wondering why there was a huge crowd around.

"What's going on?" he asked, his hands in his pocket

"It's the 'Yokai Academy Talent Show'!" Some of the first-year students responded all excitedly.

*time skip*

''Talent show'...Sounds fun.' He thought as he imagined it as he joined the girls.

"Morning." He waved and kissed their cheeks.

Each responded in kind, as Yukari was holding the poster for the talent show.

"We all know about the show." Mizore answered as everyone glared at Kurumu.

"...I'm guessing I missed something important." Tsukune immediately picked up on the feeling in the room; after having more than six months of dating multiple girls he KNEW the signs of when a girl was in trouble. "What happened?"

"She signed us all up for it." Moka explained.

"Ah. Yeah." Tsukune nodded, flinching knowing that something like THAT would get them mad.

"I thought it would be fun?" Kurumu shrugged.

"You couldn't have asked us first?" Yukari asked as they all pouted.

"I'm sorry; okay? I thought it would be fun, I just wanted us to have a good time." Kurumu answered as she threw her arms into the sky dramatically.

"And instead, we'll be embarrassed by everyone in school." Moka answered. "We don't even know anything TO do for the contest."

"Yeah, we can't use our monster species abilities in it." Mizore nodded.

"We can come up with something, right?" Kurumu asked. "I mean...We're talented."

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded "I mean you're... You're all great singers! There! Why don't you do something with that?"

"Tsukune~." Moka blushed.

"The ONLY way we sing is if YOU'RE involved." Mizore followed up.

"Now I KNOW that isn't true." He frowned at that. "She signed YOU all up and your singing voices are GREAT."

"I-I guess...But what do we sing?" Tamao asked as she wondered about that making the group frown.

Outside of the classroom, there were students making a fuss over another student. A beautiful black-haired girl with green eyes wearing the school uniform which almost hung off her D-Cup cleavage and hips.

They were basically worshiping her, the third year student.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. I'll be applying for the next Talent Show, yes." The girl laughed heartily, loving the praise she was getting. "And will win again, as expected!"

"Wait; who's that?" Tsukune asked .

"That's Aine McCool, she's a third-year student." Ruby answered, informing them as she appeared from...somewhere.

"Gah! Ruby. Sheesh." Yukari gasped as she saw her.

"Where did you-? Never mind. Why is she confident that SHE'LL win?" Kurumu asked

Ruby shrugged in response. "I don't know, but she's won twice in a row, from what I've heard."

"Well... Winning twice in a row would make her think that." Tsukune nodded.

"True...But it doesn't help that we don't have a routine to do this with." Moka agreed with a competitive look in her eyes.

"...You want to do it now; don't you?" Kurumu asked with a smile.

"Well...If Moka's doing it, I guess I can do it too." Yukari agreed.

"Well, I might help give some pointers on 'performing arts'." Tamao agreed.

"... I signed you up to, Tamao." Kurumu pointed out. "Ruby to."

"...Who else?" Tamao groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't add Ms Nekonome and Ms Kagome." Tsukune asked.

"Of course not! ...Teachers can't partake in the contest." Kurumu pouted.

"So JUST us, then." Moka answered, meaning the girls.

Kurumu nodded in response.

"And not me?" Tskune asked.

"... I wanted to show off for you." Kurumu smiled nervously.

"Oh." He blinked and scratched his head gently. "Doesn't mean I can't help though." making the girls smile.

"Oh, are you some of my challengers?" Aine asked as she walked over to them making the group turn to her.

"I wouldn't say 'challengers'." Ruby answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant 'contenders'." Aine responded with a cocky smirk. "The warm up artists for the winner."

"That's not very sportsmanlike." Mizore answered.

"In things like this, you need to be a bit cutthroat for a future idol." Aine answered before she walked away with her head held high.

Tsukune began to speak, but then stopped. He KNEW girls like this before. "You're gonna kick her ass." Making them smile.

*time skip*

The girls were currently outside, practising a dance routine.

"1, 2, 3." Yukari whispered as she tried to keep up with the girls.

Tsukune came over, carrying fresh water-bottles and cans from the vending machine. "Okay, I've got drinks for you." He spoke up.

"Thanks Tsukune." Ruby smiled.

Yukari looked down, humming weakly.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked as he handed her a can of pop.

"I..." she started nervously but stopped. She looked down at her body and clearly looked upset.

"Yukari, you're beautiful." Tsukune hugged her gently.

"But..." she whispered.

"Every girl is different. And you're no exception." He answered .

"But we need to be a group."

"Try and work with what you have." Tsukune answered confusing Yukari.

"Yukari. You may not have the curves... but you have the cute factor." He explained. "And while the other girls are curvier and can move sensually, you're really good at moving your hips. You keep to the beat perfectly."

"How do you know what to say?" Yukari asked.

"He is too good for us." Moka whispered to the others, taking a drink.

She walked over with a grin, almost sneaking up, and...

_Chu_

"...Moka." He sighed gently and smiled at her.

He did wonder how Mina felt about this, she didn't come out often outside of fighting and occasionally for sex.

"Feel better?" He asked as she stopped and pulled back.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Um, can I ask something?" Ruby asked nervously since she was the newest one of the group.

"You can ask anything, Ruby. What is it?" Kurumu responded.

"Um, these lyrics." Ruby pointed to the scripts as she was looking them over. "Maybe you could change this line here? It doesn't flow as well. Maybe change this line to...This?" And changed a line, to show a rhyme.

"That's a good idea." Mizore nodded. "The old one was... Clunky, I admit. This new one is defiantly much better, it will be snappier and fits the tune better."

"Can I have a read?" Moka asked as each of them read it.

Muttering the lyrics, they went with the beat and nodded.

"Yeah, this is MUCH better." She agreed.

"What are we going to wear?" Tamao asked.

...

"Shit." Yukari frowned as she realised they didn't have any clothes for their show making all the girls groan as they shared the realisation.

"Maybe we can ask Ririko?" Tsukune asked making the group nod. That sounded like a good idea.

"But if we ask this...Maybe she'll want a favour in return?" Tamao asked.

"I'll pay that price after." Tsukune responded. "MY idea after all." He answered making the girls smile.

*With Ririko*

She was currently in her classroom, grading papers for her students as her teachers assistant Ruby, and her lover Tsukune, entered.

"Oh, hello everyone. What do I owe the pleasure?" Ririko asked as she saw them.

"We actually need a favour, please." Tsukune answered.

"What is it?" Ririko responded, her head resting on her bridging fingers.

"We need costumes. Something identical in design for us." Moka answered.

"But no BDSM crazy stuff." Mizore added as the other girls entered as well.

"Dresses or all of you?" Ririko asked.

"Yes, for the talent show." Moka nodded.

"Hmm~. Okay." Ririko nodded as she looked them over. "Though...I DO have a price since this is a 'favour'." As she eye-fucked Tsukune.

"I'll fuck you into a coma if you do this." he nodded.

"Done." She instantly agreed with a snap of her fingers. "So. Give me a little while."

"Nothing slutty. But tasteful." Tamao asked.

"Oh. Okay, let me get my tape measure and we'll get started." Ririko answered and stood up.

She pulled out the tape measure, snapping it like a whip.

"Eep!" Yukari gulped, straightening up.

It was the time of the Talent Show.

Everyone in the school was waiting for the first few talents to be shown.

Tsukune had a front row seat, excited.

The first talents involved acrobatics, a few jugglers and performing artists.

Then came Aine, walking out in a beautiful black and green dress, her hair was wavy and done up.

She spread her arms and smiled softly, standing calmly and ready.

She began to sing; her song was an old Irish lullaby that began to hypnotise the audience.

Tsukune blinked and looked around in shock.

He looked at her and then at the audience, seeing their bodies wither as they listened intently at Aine and her song. 'What the heck? Using her abilities!'

That was against the rules!

But the audience didn't seem to care, Aine's singing was so captivating she was sure to win the contest! But why wasn't he infected?

'What is WITH me?' He thought in confusion as people began to cheer for Aine, Tsukune slipping out from the crowd to find the girls or the judges.

'Where are they? Where ARE they?' He thought as he ran through the hall.

Tsukune pushed through and ended up in the girl's room where they were waiting for their turn and saw them all looking equally worried.

"Tsukune, what's happening?" Tamao asked.

"It's Aine! She's...Doing SOMETHING with her abilities. EVERYONE is under a spell or something!" He explained as he looked at the girls' outfits.

Moka was wearing a red bustier with white trim, a red calf-long skirt with white trim, black quad-high stockings and upper arm gloves and similar coloured kneecap high boots.

Kurumu was wearing a yellow and orange 'bra', orange forearm long gloves, an orange mini-skirt with yellow trim with quad-long white stockings, calf long orange and yellow boots.

Mizore was wearing a light blue and black outfit, black and blue fingerless forearm long gloves, her top was a single shoulder top that covered her breasts and went down to her left side to her short blue and black skirt, dark blue quad long stockings and finally blue and black boots.

Yukari was wearing a light blue and white witch's hat a light blue and white crop top with a yellow bow over her chest, light and dark blue quad-long skirt, light blue gloves, dark blue quad long stockings and light blue boots.

Ruby was wearing a lilac bustier that had a purple bow at the back, upper arm long gloves that were held by her middle finger, white stockings, lilac skirt and boots.

And Tamao was wearing a pink swimsuit designed outfit.

"What do you mean by 'doing something with her abilities'?" Tamao asked in worry.

"Her singing is hypnotising and draining people's energy!" Tsukune explained in a panic.

"WHAT?!"

"Let's go then!" Moka stood up and they ran out after her.

Back out on the stage, Aine was continuing her song while all the audience were hypnotised and looking more like husks than...well, some actual husk-like Yokai.

"Moka, should I?" Tsukune asked, gesturing to her rosary.

"If it comes to it. Yes." She nodded as they ran forwards until they approached on stage.

"That little BITCH!" Tamao glared.

"Huh? Oh. It's my 'opponents'." she grinned.

"You're going to stop this!" Yukari pointed at her.

"HA! TRY ME!" she laughed, revealing her true form.

Her face became gaunt, her body became skeletal with her hair turning silvery and flowing as she lifted herself up off the floor.

"What is she?" Mizore asked.

"This radiant beauty is a Banshee. A Yokai from Irish Folklore, her voice is so beautiful it makes everyone swoon. Whee~." The bat responded in a hypnotic state.

"See? Even animals love my voice." Aine seductively spoke.

"A banshee?" Ruby glared. "She sings people to death."

"MUCH better commentary." Mizore responded, shooting ice at the Banshee.

_Clink_

Darkness suddenly filled the area and could almost hear heavy rock music, a blood red moon shining through the windows

"Wh-what's going? Oh no!" Aine gasped as she saw Moka transform into Mina.

The powerful vampiress stood there, using her fingers to through her long white hair dramatically "You are all worried about _this_ nuisance?"

"Sorry Mina." Tsukune apologised, making her blush at the use of that name.

"Don't... call me that." she mumbled.

"You're sending a vampiress on ME? I'm a bloody banshee!" Aine called out. "I'm GOING to be 'Yokai Academy's Idol'!"

"Tch. A child obsessed with fame. Pathetic." Mina scoffed and jumped at her. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Aine gasped before she was kicked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sent her flying off to the back of the stage, thus ending the fight quickly. Aine seemed more to be a singer than a fighter.

"Today's fight took three point one seconds, weee~!" The bat sang as he passed by once again.

"Next time, call me for a REAL emergency." Mina answered as she took the rosary from Tsukune.

"You don't have to stay locked up **all** the time." Tsukune commented "You can spend time with us Mina."

"Maybe. But with those guys waking up? AND being in school. Do you _really _want Moka to get into trouble?" Mina asked.

"Fine." The Incubus nodded.

"BUT. I expect **full** compensation later~." She smirked and clicked the rosary on her collar.

Tsukune smiled, watching as Mina swapped places with Moka.

"The crowd's coming too. You might need to get out of here." Tamao pushed Tsukune.

"Right." He nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

"Urgh, what happened?" Some of the students and even the judges groaned as they woke up, their life coming back to them.

"I think we were just affected." A judge spoke, pointing to the stage.

"By-by them?" A judge pointed.

"No...Oh, it was Ms Aine McCool. She was up last and...Must've done it." Ms Nekonome, the final judge responded, noticing the list, making a valid argument.

"Then where IS-?" The first judge asked.

"Um, excuse me." Tsukune went over and explained quickly.

"Ah, thank you young man." Ms Nekonome answered and nodded, crossing out Aine's name and put a 'Q' next to it.

"Now, the next act. The...'NP Girls' with their song 'Discotheque'." The second judge spoke up

"Good luck." Tsukune smiled

The girls took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, putting their music on and began to sing.

_(CHU-RU CHU-RU CHU-RU PA-RA-PA)_

_(DISCO LADY DISCO LADY DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION)_

The lights began to light up, hitting first Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

The three smiled, their hands in front of their mouths. Their hips where cocked and split her first and middle finger apart and pulling them together several times, hiding and revealing their lips sexily.

Moka picked up the microphone in front of her and began to sing, while the girls behind them continued to dance.

_SWEETIE DARLIN' odorimashou hajikeru BEAUTY LADY_

_umare kawatte amai yume sotto irodoritai no_

Mizore picked up her own mic and continued the song.

_guramarasu naku chibiru pinku iro no tsuya meku ne iru_

_garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na Days_

_kimi dake ni SO misete itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku_

_AH soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no MIRAA BOORU terasarete_

Kurumu picked up where Mizore left off, swaying her hips as she sang.

_MY DARLIN' ne VIVID oh na koishimashou hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY_

_umare kawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru_

Down in the audience, Tsukune was enamoured by their singing and dancing...as well as the rest of the school.

Kurumu, Moka and Mizore held their microphones and sung in harmony.

_(CHU-RU CHU-RU CHU-RU PA-RA-PA)_

_(SEXY FEELING CHU CHU... CHU CHU...)_

That was when the light went brighter revealing Yukari, Ruby and Tamao.

Yukari was the first to sing, Moka having handed the mic to her.

_DORAMATIKKU na jounetsu asenai DEJA-VU mizutsuketakute_

_KARAFURU na SWEETY STORY kokoro fukaku hizami komu_

_chiisana yami ga otozuretemo koi no jumon tonaeta nara_

_sou, kitto hatenai sora hoshikuzu no SHAWAA ga furisosogu_

Ruby picked up the pace and took to the stage.

_dakara HAPPY STATION mezashite yukou FIFTY FIFTY awasete_

_HYAKU PAASENTO ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to watashi omotteru_

_(CHU-RU CHU-RU CHU-RU PA-RA-PA)_

The three girls doing the intro finger movements that Kurumu, Moka and Mizore had done for the last line.

Tamao continued as the slow part was coming in, her mermaid vocals having a slightly hypnotic effect but not ACTUALLY hypnotising anyone.

_PUROGUROESHIBU to KONSABATIBU na jibun_

_kimi ni ari no mama wo suki de ite hoshii to_

_negai wa (DISCO LADY DISCO LADY)_

_sekihara (DEEP EMOTION TRUE EMOTION)_

The musical interlude continued until lights shone on Moka who seemed to direct he voice to all of the school, but SHE knew who she was singing it to.

_MY DARLIN' motto isshoni odorimashou SECRET NIGHT suteki na_

_RABU SONGU no DEKOREESHON futari no HAATO de AH kanade awasete_

The lights shone on all the girls and brightened up, revealing them singing in harmony together, looking out to the school. Giving sly and sexy winks at them.

_MY DARLIN' ne VIVID oh na koishimashou hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY_

_umare kawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru_

_(CHU-RU CHU-RU CHU-RU PA-RA-PA)_

Finishing with the finger motions once again and a sexy sway as the song concluded.

The entire student body stood up and cheered for them, clapping in thunderous applause.

The six were posing, having spent the entire time sexily swinging their hips and doing some stylish arm moves.

As the audience clapped, that was the end of the talent show. Everyone getting down of the stage and went back to their changing rooms, with the students knowing who'd they vote for.

Tsukune tried to push through past the lines and wanted to see them...but other students had the same idea making him frown.

'Shoot. It'll take ages for me to get through.' He thought to himself before he got an idea and closed his eyes.

Tsukune tried to clear his head, focusing on something he did instinctually. Creating an illusion of the girls from away from the changing rooms and got their attention.

The girls stripping and posing sexily with water falling down on them from up high.

The guys ran after the illusions, their libidos taking over leaving the girls waiting by their doors.

"Hello ladies, can I get past?" Tsukune asked charmingly.

"Oh, sorry Tsukune." The girl fans apologised and let him pass.

"No problem, thank you, thank you. Excuse me." He politely pushed past. "Hey, watch the hands!" he laughed as one squeezed his ass.

The girls just tittered and whistled 'innocently' as they let him pass through.

"Girls, it's me." Tsukune asked as he knocked on the door and it was opened quickly, before he was dragged inside.

"Whoa!" He gasped as he was pulled in and saw the girls.

**CLICK**

The door behind them was locked.

_Chu~._

"Moka, come on." Kurumu rolled her eyes as she saw her do that.

"Ah~, so good." She panted.

"You did AMAZING." Tsukune smiled as he saw them. "All of you did amazing."

"Can we have that 'compensation' now?" Yukari asked.

"Um. Not yet. I'm sure the judges will want to see you." Tsukune answered. "But, I PROMISE."

"Fine." they all pouted.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_I've just seen something amazing at school. My friends are amazing singers and dancers. I wish you could've seen it, I can't wait to tell you all about it when I come back home to visit._

_Love Tsukune_

Outside of the room, past the awaiting girl fans and the drooling boy fans, was a student in a dark black and white uniform with a white band over their left upper arm was observing them.

'Tsukune. Aono.' The figure thought as they retreated and left the room.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 15**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Ha, ha. **Sigh** That'd be too easy.

ajjr12: I chose her from mythology, as far as I know Sirens exist in this universe, but they only appear in Season 2 in the manga.

ChaosSonic1: Here's the thing: I **have** read the manga so I know about ANTI-THESIS, but I can't remember if Grey has; also that part of the manga was still in production when the second season was announced so they went off the rails a little.

MegaMacho: Okay, due to Tsukune's lineage, being hidden/diluted over generations and mixed with humans, when the incubus blood mixed together it caused a spark and reignited the dormant genetics. Kind of like Desmond Miles in the AC universe.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

MegaMacho: It is from the human blood. It has passed down so many generations in different ways from the different families. And so when they interacted and combined in Tsukune... boom.

Guest chapter 14 Jun 3: Japanese song's don't 'flow' as well when translated to English.

ajjr12: As far as I know it was born in fanfiction and is a reoccurring fan thing.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Why a fedora?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Dear Mum, Dad and Kyouko_

_I've gone through a lot of changes being at Yokai Academy. I've made a lot of friends and felt better being here than at another school. _

_I'll write again soon._

_Love Tsukune_

Tsukune was walking to the Newspaper club...and was stopped by the precision of students in the hallways that lined up for a group of other students. All wearing black and white uniform wearing a white band with an unusual symbol on it. Tsukune didn't know what to think of these guys...but they seemed to command fear. Nothing but pure fear and intimidation

He flinched, trying to hold back fear

As the march of these terrifying students left, Tsukune and the other students disbanded going to their clubs and classes.

Tsukune was frozen, a deep-seated fear lay in his core, telling him to 'RUN! Run as fast as you can!'. His body was torn between running and frozen in terror, so he had to run to the Newspaper Club.

Mainly because of one member of the group. The second he saw him, his body wanted to run away

**SLAM!**

Tsukune ran into the Club's room, panting and sweating, shaking like a leaf.

"Tsukune, don't you-! T-Tsukune? What's wrong?" Shizuka snapped before she saw how scared he was, terrified out of his mind.

"I-I don't know."

Shizuka knelt down and hugged him, trying to calm his nerves, stroking his back in worry.

Acting like a mother cat to her kittens

Ten minutes passed and the Newspaper club came in, worried as soon as they saw him but by then he had mostly calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Mizore asked while rubbing his back

Tsukune nodded. "I don't...I don't understand. Why did I freeze like that? That-that's never happened before." He panted nervously.

Ruby thought for a second and then spoke up. "Tsu-." She thought before she locked the classroom door and checked the windows. Seeing if anyone was spying on them

"Ruby? What's going-?" Yukari asked

"I-I think I know. WHY Tsukune was...was scared like that." Ruby whispered. "It's because he's an...a Newcubus." She whispered

"A what?" Tsukune mumbled

"A 'new incubus'." Ruby answered. "Yukari. You know the book that Mistress gave you? And what she said?"

"Yeah, I...We were ALL there." Yukari answered

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked

"The reason for your terror...It might be because whoever was **there**...might've been a Youko." Ruby explained

The girls soon realised what that meant...and it answered exactly why Tsukune was afraid.

"A Youko? What're you talking about?" Tsukune asked, to which he had his answer.

It took a few minutes, but Tsukune was caught up on his heritage. How the terror of that vile and inbred Youko lord struck fear into Tsukune's very core. It was a defence mechanism. The aura of a Youko was akin to at the very least an S-Class Super Monster. The slaughter of Tsukune's ancestors was so ingrained into his being, he had no choice BUT to run. Like how a person with acrophobia is afraid of heights and chooses never to go near them, this was the same thing.

He clenched how fists, closing his eyes

"Tsukune. I'm so sorry." Moka whispered, apologising for him.

"It's not like we can do anything about it." He grumbled

The girls frowned, awkward that Tsukune was afraid...but also not sure about switching things to the newspapers.

"So. Why where those weirdoes here at the club room?" he asked

"They...they told us to close up." Mizore frowned

"What?" Tsukune asked as he heard that. "Why? On what grounds?"

"Because THEY said so." A somewhat unfamiliar voice spoke as it walked in. It was Ginei, the club president and local pervert werewolf.

"Ginei? What're you-?" Kurumu asked

"Those 'weirdoes' as you called them; first of all, DON'T let them know you said that about them. Second. They're basically Yakuza." Ginei answered honestly and bluntly.

"Gine. I-I know that-." Ms Nekonome frowned as she heard this, feeling guilty about knowing this.

"Wait, what's going on? Ms Nekonome, you KNEW?" Yukari asked

"Those...Bastards extort, torture...bullying. That's the tip of the iceberg." Ginei frowned

"Why haven't they-?" Tsukune asked

"Because any who say anything against them are broken." Ginei frowned, looking at Ms Nekonome who rubbed her neck sadly.

"They-?" Tsukune looked at her and then Ginei.

"Someone we cared for...left." Ms Nekonome whispered solemnly.

"What?" Moka asked as her eyes flashed red, Mina speaking through the pinkette showing HOW pissed the white haired vampire was

Ginei flinched in fear, recalling Mina from before. But he nodded. "My senpai, the former club president, quit. Because we got too close."

"To what?" Mizore asked, looking at Shizuka

"To exposing them." Shizuka frowned. "They had gathered clues, trying to expose them...but the other clubs backed out. Said that 'they did no such thing'."

"Lying through their teeth...Because of THEM." Ginei frowned, growling as his wolf fangs started to show. "THEY made her life a living hell...unless she left the club."

"But-But WHY?" Tsukune asked as he turned to Shizuka. "If they're doing all this bullshit, WHY haven't they been expelled?"

"They have control of the board of governors." Shizuka snarled, the group shocked to see her get angry

"They-? HOW?" Moka asked

"The head of the 'Public Safety Commission', Kuyo; his father is the head of the board of Governors." Shizuka explained lightly

"And the board's head has...'persuaded' us to ignore his son's actions." She spoke with shaking hands. "If we want to keep our jobs."

The group stood and stared in shock

"Can't-? Can't the headmaster-?" Kurumu began to ask

"He doesn't know, they made it so NONE of their shit gets to him." Ginei frowned "And they will know if anyone is approaching him to report them."

"So the school...it's a massive prison." Tsukune whispered, horrified that even THIS place had monsters like that.

He couldn't believe it

"What can we do?" Mizore asked

"Honestly? Nothing. There's nothing we *can* do." Ginei answered with a frown. "They run the school."

"... We can do our job." Kurumu said confidently

"Kurumu?" The group asked

"We do our job. We don't back down. And we show them we WON'T be intimidated!" Kurumu answered. "We will reveal the truth!"

Shizuka and Ginei looked at her, seeing how determined she was...And smiled gently. Their fellow club member was giving them a slight amount of hope. That was enough to get them back to work.

*time skip*

"School paper? Care to read about the latest human fashions?" The girls and Tsukune passed out the free papers as people walked around, some of them took a copy, others seemed to ignore them.

"Free paper!" A different voice called up, from further on. "Yokai Observer! First issue!"

"'Yokai Observer'?" The group asked in shock and went over, with Tsukune standing guard over their stall.

The girls went over and saw that there were other girls, wearing skimpier uniforms to grab the attention of the guys, the 'Yokai Observer' was a competing newspaper.

"Free copy? Printed in colour. Updated content inside." A girl spoke

"Printed in colour?" Yukari frowned

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Kurumu shouted up as she strode forward.

"It's our debut paper, we've got permission to be here." A girl answered

"But this is the Yokai Gazette's-" Moka began to speak before being interrupted

"Do we have a problem here?" A different student spoke up. It was a long purple-haired girl, D-Cup breasts, wearing the school's uniform and standing tall.

"Yes, we do, you're here in OUR spot!" Kurumu answered

"Really? Well, I've gotten a notice here, signed and seconded for the 'Yokai Observer' stall to be here." The woman answered.

"What? Who by? Who are you?" Kurumu snapped

"My name's Keito, a member of the Public Safety Commission." The student introduced herself, making the surrounding area freeze.

The normal students looked on in fear

The Gazette girls gulped as they heard that, but they stood their ground.

"We. Aren't. Moving." Kurumu spoke up shocking the police.

Keito looked down at Kurumu and sighed gently, composing herself from hitting Kurumu. "Well. I'm sure. We can 'work something out'. Share and share alike?"

"Fine!"

"Fine." Keito responded as she turned her back to them and then let them leave.

The girls glared and then headed back to their stand, determined to sell more papers than the 'Yokai Observer'.

"We've got to be better than them. I KNOW it." Kurumu spoke

"But what with? Colour and skimpy clothing?" Yukari asked

"I don't-oh." Kurumu answered before blinking, seeing Tsukune sell more papers, mostly to girls and she grinned.

*time skip*

Tsukune was standing out at the Yokai Gazette's stand, wearing an open shirt and small little shorts

Meanwhile the others were dressed skimpily as well.

"New edition of the Yokai Gazette." Tsukune spoke as he passed out papers to women, getting a few wolf whistles by them and butterfly kisses.

"Yokai Gazette, new edition!" Kurumu waved as the girls all wore maid dresses

"This is **so** embarrassing." Moka whispered and blushed as she passed newspapers.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded nervously

"But it's worth it!" Kurumu whispered with confidence

The girls were talking about the different articles, how they showed the different clothing styles, what cafes were nice. It was very girl-specific right now. Not a total girl magazine, there were pages for male readers too.

... And then they noticed the other newspaper had the girls wearing bikinis!

"What on Earth?" Tamao gasped as she saw the girls, seeing how they were demeaning themselves and how... Well... Yeah

"Now **that** is not fair." Tsukune frowned

"I know, maids are WAY sexier!" Kurumu pouted and huffed

"I meant they're...Yeah." Tsukune answered. "Let's go."

"Aren't we going to-?" Kurumu asked

"I honestly don't want to see you girls stripping off just to sell more papers." Tsukune answered seriously. "Plus, I know how guys like that think. It's just a bait gimmick."

Kurumu frowned, putting her papers onto their stall sadly

"Kurumu, we're not giving up." Moka answered. "We just won't sink to that level."

"I know." she nodded

"We'll make some more copies and try after lunch. Okay?" Mizore added

"Yeah, sure." Kurumu nodded again, a little bit slower this time.

"I'll go get something for you." Tsukune offered as he walked away.

The group decided to pack up for today and bring their stuff to their classroom. But there was something taped to the front door, with the symbol of the Public Safety Commissions.

"What is this?" Yukari asked as it was ripped off the door by Kurumu

She quickly scanned over the letter. "...They're closing down our club." She whispered

"WHAT?" Mizore snapped

"They-they're closing us down! 'On the grounds of indecent clothing and propaganda, the 'Yokai Gazette' Newspaper club is to be-' BULLSHIT!" Kurumu shouted

"BULL! SHIT!"

"They can't do that!" Yukari answered

"They have done!" Mizore accidentally shot an ice shard into the floor.

"'All copies must be burned to prevent...' That's just salt on the wound." Moka frowned as she looked at the letter.

"I don't care. They're not taking our paper!" Kurumu answered as she grabbed several arms full and took off running

"Kurumu, wait!" Moka and the others called out, losing sight of her.

"Which way-?" Tamao frowned in confusion

Tsukune frowned and took off on his own, the group going their own directions

'Kurumu. Where could've you gone?' He thought as he ran, trying to think of where she might've fled and he found her standing near the furnace.

"Kurumu? Are-?" Tsukune walked over carefully, hearing that Kurumu was crying. He frowned and knelt behind her.

He held her close, rubbing her back

Kurumu froze as she felt Tsukune hug her, but she looked around and cried into his arms.

"Oh~, isn't this sweet?" A harsh voice smiled as the figure walked towards them. "I thought you were meant to disband."

Tsukune froze and looked at the source of the voice

"Keito." Kurumu gulped as she saw her. "You...You've no-! HMM?!" She stood up and was instantly stopped by spider-webbing shot at her mouth.

"Never learn; do you?" Keito smirked as she shot that webbing from her hands.

"That's against the school rules!" Tsukune called out and glared at her, seeing her openly use her powers.

"Oh. You don't know do you?" Keito asked with a cocky smile. "We on the Public Safety Commission can use our powers openly. For the safety of the Academy, of course." As she was now wearing a black and white uniform with her centre buttons exposed and poking out black and yellow spider legs coming from her stomach.

"Oh, good god!" Tsukune flinched as he saw those.

"Keito's a Jorogumo, a spider-woman Yokai who traps and mystifies mento eat them. Whee~!" The bat from earlier flew by.

"Another one who manipulates for sex?" Tsukune asked

"Something like that. And I DON'T like threats." Keito answered. "And I've heard **quite** a lot about **you**, Tsukune Aono."

"Yeah?" he asked nervously

"Your harem of girls. Your...-unusual- means to sway them. I want a taste of you~." She gave a toothy grin and licked her lips.

Tsukune blinked and looked at Kurumu, unsure what to say for a moment

She was still struggling to get the webbing off, but she shook her head, not wanting to lose him. Thinking on the fly, Tsukune said this. "How about a bet?" He asked

"A bet?"

"Yes." He nodded, trying to think of the terms of the bet. "If you know so much about me...Then you know I can make several girls climax, right?"

"Correct." She nodded.

"So...If you make me cum once before **I** make **you** climax...two, three...eight times, we'll close up the Newspaper Club." Tsukune responded

"Hmm?" Both Kurumu and Keito smiled at that.

"Interesting. What happens if _you_ make **me** cum that many times?" Keito asked cockily, tapping up his still exposed chest with her fingers.

"You leave us alone. Rescind that trumped-up order and stop harassing us." Tsukune answered after he gulped, trying to compile himself

He knew his skills might be pushed to the test, since he's never had to do this under a bet before, but he had to

Keito began to chuckle. "Very well. **If** you can manage to make me climax that many times...I accept."

"How many are we agreeing to?" he asked

"Well, since you suggested it. One for you and..._four_ for me. I think eight might be TOO much for either of us." Keito answered

"I can get you there, but yeah you would probably be passed out by then." he sighed happily

Keito blinked at him. "THAT confident, are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've had a good amount of practice." He answered

"Well then. Maybe we can have your...-'friend'- be our audience." Keito smiled and webbed up Kurumu to an open space.

"HMM!" Kurumu snapped, as she was caught in the webbing.

Tsukune frowned and reached for his underwear

"I _really_ hope you don't disappoint." Keito smiled and her jaw dropped as she saw it

...

"You're bigger than my boyfriend."

Tsukune didn't rise to that, not wanting to cut him down. "I bet he tries, right?" He asked honestly.

"Kuyo isn't that romantic and cares more about fucking me than making me feel good." she said without thinking, getting more eager and excited

"K-Kuyo?" Tsukune gulped in worry, the cold shiver going through his soul.

But at the same time that idea got him harder

He was going to fuck that dictator's girl

"Not *scared* are you? I'd be -so- disappointed." Keito pouted and stroked his cheek

Tsukune smiled and started, kissing her deeply

Keito gasped as she felt his lips on hers, shuddering by his touch and felt like she could cum right then, which shocked her.

Tsukune cupped her cheek, his second hand reached around and held her hips as he felt her breasts press against his nude chest.

Of course the 'hips' was an awkward grab since she had a spider thorax and legs for legs

Keito shuddered and fell into his chest, blushing as she stroked his cock, imagining him penetrating her.

She felt so overly wet

'Second Yokai who isn't 'humanoid'...Guess I'm learning.' Tsukune thought gently, sliding his hand down to her breasts and teased her nipples.

His fingers on her breasts, playing with them skilfully

Keito broke the kiss and gasped, feeling her body shudder and climaxed from her front half.

She came, and he hadn't even neared her vagina yet

"Did you just cum?" He asked

"N-No. Yes." She blushed, trying to deny it and then nodded shyly.

"One of four." he smirked

"S-Still three to go." She answered, trying to save face.

"Fine." He nodded. "Quick question. Where's your vagina?" He asked

"My front." she stuttered, her hands in front of her hips "Right. Right here."

Tsukune nodded, giving her a gentle kiss before kneeling down.

Kurumu was still tied up, but she WAS enjoying the show, seeing Tsukune pleasure this woman...but still pissed off at her for being this bully.

She wanted in on this

"Wh-what're you-? **Ah**~!" Keito asked before gasping, arching back gently and felt her vagina being teased like this.

Her eyes rolled up in shock, feeling this guy lick her pussy. The first guy ever to do so

Tsukune continued to lick Keito, pleasuring her with his tongue and even with his thumbs, rubbing her clit to make her cum again. But this wasn't an inexperienced person, this was a woman with a boyfriend.

... Although it seems like said boyfriend had never done this for her before

'Does he only do what **he** feels good for **him**?' Tsukune thought as he continued, teasing Keito's pussy.

The Jorogumo woman panted, arching back as her thorax and legs shudder, she couldn't believe how much Tsukune was doing to her. 'S-So much! So _good_!' She thought and climaxed

Two out of four

Keito tried to lean back up; looking at Tsukune with determined, but heavily ecstasy, eyes. "M-My. Turn."

"No, no. Not yet." He answered as he groped her breasts. "I've still got one more move." And he slid his fingers into her pussy, rubbing her walls and searching for her G-Spot making her shriek in pleasure.

"Hmm~." Kurumu hummed as she heard her climax, even feeling her own juices flow.

"Was that three?" Tsukune asked

"H-How? How are you-?" Keito panted as she almost collapsed onto the floor.

"How am I what?"

"So good? Y-You've made me cum...Three times." Keito panted

"Experience. Up to two years experience." Tsukune answered "Correction, way more than that. But I'm just being nice."

"F-Fuck me. Satisfy me!" She panted, begging for Tsukune's cock. "Please! Please! I need it so bad!"

"Okay." He smiled, looking at Kurumu and...she was twitching, wanting to see Tsukune fuck this girl, squirting gently.

He nodded, pushing into the spider girl's pussy

Jolts of pleasure sparked up through her body, feeling a massive cock deep within her, the strong and hard member kissing her womb.

"Ah~" she moaned

"So tight. You've been unsatisfied for a while; right?" Tsukune asked as he hugged her, her breasts in his face, giving her pleasure with his experience.

He moved his hips, biting and sucking her nipples

"AH~! F-Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Keito moaned, clamping down on Tsukune's cock. "Harder, _harder_!"

"How about faster?" he winked and moved his hips faster and faster, getting deeper

Keito gasped and felt the vibrations and pushes deep into her womb, feeling her body shudder happily and she climaxed over his cock.

Four for four

And Tsukune was not finished, still thrusting away

Tsukune smiled as he continued, going to try something out.

He grabbed a set of her spider legs and pulled them up. Pushing her back and allowing him to thrust at a different angle

Keito gasped, collapsing to the floor, with Tsukune still inside her and free to fuck her. Kuyo wasn't this experimental, he just wanted a fuck and be done with it. This was ecstasy incarnate. 'How can he **do** these things?' She thought in love, especially as he grasped one of his spider legs and licked the tip of it sending pleasure through her body

"AH~!" Keito arched back as she felt her legs licked like this. Kuyo didn't even do this, hardly anyone knew of her g-spots

But this Tsukune somehow did

Orgasm six had hit her hard

'What happened to orgasm _five_?' I hear you ask; well that happened before Tsukune licked her legs but after he lifted them up for that angle.

"M-More~! _More_!" Keito moaned, kissing Tsukune to melt into this pleasure.

Her eyes rolling into her head, her tongue hanging loosely from her mouth as her mind was slowly reduced to mush

She could barely remember that arrogant bastard's face anymore

Tsukune smiled, kneading her breasts as he fucked her squirting pussy.

He pulled her nipples slightly, gently biting the tip of one of her feet

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!" she shrikes as she came for the seventh time

'One more. Should sate her.' He thought tenderly, pulling out of her pussy.

"W... What?" she asked, her pussy quivering and gaping from his intense fucking

"Last one. Oral, anal or pussy?" He asked giving her the last option.

"Tell me what you want." he urged and licked her neck

"Taste. Want. Want to taste." She begged, looking at Tsukune's wonderful cock.

"Oral it is." He nodded as he got into position

"Say, _'ah~'_." He smiled, sliding his cock into her mouth.

The spider woman moaned, tasting her pussy and his member at the same time

"How do you like your taste?" Tsukune asked as he held her head

Keito moaned, salivating over her taste and his cock. His member was so good, moulding her mouth around it; she had no idea that he was THIS experienced.

She felt her pussy tightening from this sucking alone!

"K-Keito. I'm. Gonna cum." Tsukune panted, warning her.

'Do it! Do it!'

With the last few thrusts, Tsukune climaxed into Keito's mouth, but only after she gave her list climax from playing with herself; given this much pleasure and love, she couldn't *help* but cum for the eighth time.

Exclaiming in relief, Tsukune left his seed in her mouth, letting her salivate the taste and swallow it. She always had Kuyo's cum to taste...but Tsukune's was different, almost on another league.

Her body was limp, the pleasure being too much for her.

Tsukune sighed gently and let her fall onto the floor, he climbed up the tree and tried to get Kurumu out. "Sorry for the wait, Kurumu." He apologised.

"Ah~, it-it's okay. I loved watching your work." She gasped for air, feeling better as she was getting free

She hugged him, kissing him lovingly

"We can tell the others, not to worry now." Tsukune chuckled with a smile

Kurumu nodded in agreement. "I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too." Tsukune kissed her back.

Elsewhere, somewhere in the school, the School Safety Commission were gathered, discussing their 'weekly activities' and who had been 'good little sheep'.

And all of them discussing the different clubs at the school. Kuyo, the leader was sitting and listening. 'Father will be pleased.' He thought to himself as he looked at the clock and frowned. 'Where is Keito? She should be back by now.' He thought with disappointment.

As they began to adjourn, an underling spoke up. "Lord Kuyo, Sir. I have some news about the Yokai Times Club."

"What is it?" Kuyo asked

"Well, Sir; Miss Keito is...near the furnace. In an indecent state." The toady gulped nervously but answered honestly

...

"What?" he snarled, racing out of the room.

The toady gulped in fear and stood perfectly still as their leader raced out and ran to the furnace.

Kuyo's eyes widened in shock as he arrived at the sight, seeing his 'girlfriend' on the ground and looking in horror at her figure

"Keito! Keito!" He grabbed her and shook her to wake her up, thinking of only who did this to her.

Seeing the sperm all over her body and leaking from her lips, the blissful look on her face

"Who did this?" He hissed, letting her go in anger.

But he wasn't mad that his girlfriend may have been violated, no.

To him, she was a slut. Someone who he just got with to get his dick wet. But the fact was she was HIS property.

He was pissed someone played with HIS toy!

That the bitch had CHEATED on him and acted like she was WORTH something!

"Who did this?" He hissed venomously. "Huh? Who did this?"

"Tsukune... More..." she whispered happily

"'Tsukune'? 'Tsukune' **who**?" He shook her, but got nothing."TSUKUNUE WHO, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!"

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosario + Newcubus**

**Chapter 16**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akihisa Ikeda, Gonzo Studios and Funimation.**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hopefully, this'll be a good next chapter.

HeirOfRohan: Of course he did.

Thunderwolf7226: I kinda knew that already.

Megatyrant: Ha, ha. Yep.

**Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ArtanisRose: We tried our best.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Tsukune was sitting in the Newspaper club, writing a new letter to his parents about some of the stuff that happened the other day. He also had a lot of explaining to do, for the girls.

... Lots of explaining

"So, you've made 'peace' with the enemy?" Mizore asked

"Sorta." he laughed

"And you were pinned by her webbing?" Yukari asked

"I promise. You could even check." Kurumu answered, lifting her skirt.

"We'll take your word for it, Kurumu." Moka responded, pushing the skirt down. "Will she leave us alone?"

"Definitely. We had a bet." Tsukune nodded. "And I won."

"Twice over."

"You didn't use the whip and the paddle did you?" Ruby asked as her hips quivered a little.

"No. I didn't." He shook his head. "Just the magic touch."

"Oh." Ruby pouted

"But she was VERY thankful for it." Kurumu answered

"I bet she was." Yukari added, winking at him.

"You are just a constant walking orgy, aren't you?" Gin asked, depressed

"I...Don't deny that, Ginei." Tsukune admitted.

"If you ease up on **your** perving, you might get someone like us." Tamao answered

"But not you." he joked/perved

"Yes." The girls answered in unison.

"Everyone, settle down please." Ms Nekonome spoke as she walked into the room.

"Sorry, Ms." Each of them answered

"Well, I've got to admit, I don't know how you did it but the Yokai Times have eased off of us." She smiled "But you did it Tsukune. Amazing."

"Kurumu's determination helped too, Ms Nekonome." He added

"Course it did." Kurumu smiled as they all got around.

"Now, I hope that our next article will-Who on earth?" Ms Nekonome smiled before a knocking at the door interrupted her.

She walked over, opening it carefully

Standing outside was a small group of Public Safety Commission members, some of the older students. "Ms Nekonome. We're looking for one 'Tsukune Aono'." The leader spoke seriously. "Is he here?"

"What did he do?" she frowned

"Assault and rape, Ms Nekonome." The student answered. "He's to be brought in for questioning."

"WHAT?!"

That immediate reaction and shout almost got Tsukune to react, he didn't do anything of the sort...but this charge was trumped up. A blatant lie.

"If he was here, I'd tell you. But he's not right now." Ms Nekonome lied, protecting Tsukune.

"Hmm. So you're starting your club meeting **without** him, right now." The student responded

"He's busy." She nodded

"So you wouldn't mind us taking a look in there, right now?" He inquired, looking at her with a small intense glare.

"Um, _actually_, **I** know where he might be." Ginei spoke as he pushed through. "He said he's working on a piece on...the architecture of the school."

"Is that right?" Another student added

"Yeah. A historical piece." Ginei responded and slipped out. "Why don't we take a walk?"

The Safety Commission nodded and left, leaving the class alone and followed Ginei.

"We owe him." Moka frowned

"I need to hide." Tsukune whispered as he rubbed his head

"But where? You can't just hide in the school. And we have to clear your name." Yukari answered

"Why isn't that spider bitch defending you?!" Kurumu snarled

"Maybe she can't? I don't know." Tsukune answered in confusion.

"Whatever it is...You might need to leave Yokai Academy, Tsukune." Shizuka frowned as she spoke up.

"What?" The group gasped

"I don't want to say it, but Kuyo is **dangerous**. If he finds you, he'll **kill** you." Shizuka frowned

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"'Right'. 'Wrong'. All that matters to Kuyo is that **he's** 'right'. His *father* is 'right'. Whoever says they're 'wrong' are silenced." Shizuka choked and gripped her upper arm sadly.

Tsukune sat down, feeling trapped in the classroom. 'What am I going to do?' Rubbing his forehead, he felt like this was all happening again. People accusing him of stuff he hasn't done. It was like he couldn't be himself around people most times.

Maybe he should just turn himself in?

"Tsukune, what're you thinking?" Moka asked

"I'm thinking of...turning myself in." He admitted, he had no secrets to hide from them now.

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it. If I leave, he'll hunt me down. If I stay, he'll hurt everyone I care about. This is a no-win scenario." Tsukune answered. "If I turn myself in, there MIGHT be a chance he'll leave you alone."

"... Tsukune..." everyone blinked softly

"You're all too precious to me. And I'd rather face." Tsukune gulped from fear mid-sentence. "**Him**, then let you come to harm." He stood tall, looking at them "You can't change my mind about this."

They all looked at him with saddened hearts, terrified of what he was going to do. 'Give himself up'? Even after Ginei gave him that alibi?

"One last thing...Despite it all...I've loved coming here. This place was home away from home." Tsukune smiled with small tears in his eyes. "I love all of you."

And with that, he walked out. Going to face the music...and see Kuyo for himself.

The weight of his feet was like bricks. His body screaming to run, to hide...To get away. But Tsukune's resolve was set.

As he reached outside, just short of outside the school's gates...Ginei was lying on the ground and beaten up.

His eyes widened as he saw him; he may've been a pervert, but he tried to give Tsukune an alibi...A friend.

"Tsukune Aono?" An older student, a member of the Public Safety Commission spoke, glaring at him.

"Yes." Tsukune nodded

"You're to come with us." The student answered

Ginei grunted as he looked up at Tsukune, bleeding and hurt. "D-Don't."

"Quiet, mutt." Another Public Safety Commission student glared, raising their foot.

"Wait! Don't hurt him. I'm here, let him go." Tsukune asked

The heavy looked student glared at Tsukune and then his superior, who gave him a signal to NOT kill Ginei. He reeled back his foot away from the Werewolf.

"This way." The leader of the group here spoke, instructing Tsukune to walk.

A crowd began to form around, some of the students began to comment and gossip as they saw Tsukune, like he was a dead man walking.

Tsukune felt his legs get heavier, from brick to lead, but still, he followed. Going to the main office of the Public Safety Commission.

But he fought through it.

It was a dark location, illuminated with lavish lights and elaborately designed doors. "Through here and sit down." The leader spoke, pushing open a door for Tsukune, where he saw a single chair in the middle of the room.

Tsukune nodded and entered, his heart thumping a billion miles an hour, though he tried to think of his lovers.

The leader closed the door and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Filthy human smell."

In the room, Tsukune walked on until he sat in the chair, awaiting whatever was going to happen.

He sat there, seeing it was like a police interrogation room

And his senses **knew** that **he** was there.

"Tsukune Aono. I'm glad that you've got the 'courage' to come here on your own." Kuyo's strong and imposing voice spoke

Coming from outside was the Fox that Tsukune had feared. TRUE fear.

Kuyo was a long blonde haired student with golden eyes, wearing the Public Safety Commission uniform like it was a badge of honour and a crown. His whole demeanour was different than it was before, calm, collected...cruel.

He sat opposite of Tsukune, staring right at him. His smell, his scent hit Kuyo like a truck. In this single room, with only two people. Kuyo had Tsukune right where he wanted him.

A human. In Yokai Academy. Fucking **his** property and right in his claws. Paws. Hands. Right in his hands.

"I suppose you've heard _why_ you've been called." Kuyo smiled maliciously to himself, covering his mouth as he folded his fingers.

"Accused of rape and assault." Tsukune answered honestly, terrified of Kuyo's aura and presence. "But-it isn't true."

"Isn't it? The woman in question was muttering **your** name, covered in **your** semen. That's the proof we have." Kuyo answered

"Isn't it possible it was-" Tsukune tried to respond but was stopped by Kuyo's glare.

"...You're a repeat offender. I heard from reports from other students you've assaulted other girls. The group you're always with." Kuyo answered

"That's not true!" Tsukune answered

"And that you came to Yokai under false pretences." Kuyo answered

"'False-'? What 'false pretences'?" Tsukune responded

Kuyo showed a file he had in the desk's drawer and showed Tsukune's picture. "In your record, it doesn't say what monster species you are."

"But showing your true form is against the rules." Tsukune answered

"True. But people have said that you don't have a monster form, even off-campus grounds." Kuyo responded pointing to the file. "It's simple enough, show your true form."

Tsukune couldn't. He couldn't expose himself as an 'Incubus'...or whatever he was. This would make Kuyo just kill him right then and there. But he couldn't say he was human because of the school's rules

"Unless a teacher gives me permission, I am not breaking character." Tsukunue forced out. He was focussing, he had dealt with assholes like this before. The way to beat them was to piss them off, beat then with their own logic and make them distracted by anger "I was raised in the human world, my parents wanted 'protection' drilled into me. So unless I am given permission, I never revert to my monster form. Self-control. And that girl you are talking about? She gave consent. She came on to me with a deal. We have sex and if I satisfied her then she'd leave my friends alone. I think she's had a crush on me for a while. I don't know, I spent most of my time with either her thighs crushing my head or her voice screaming in my ear. I did make something out about being better than her boyfriend but might have misheard her. Maybe she said, girlfriend? If so, am kinda proud of that. "

Kuyo's eye twitched at that. ''Better than her boyfriend'?' He internally snarled

Tsukune grew quiet after his spiel, leaning back to gather himself again

Kuyo's hands were shaking, Tsukune's words were cutting deep into him...And something MORE was making him angry.

'How is he **not** scared? This filthy human stench!' He thought angrily as he glared at him.

But he had to _try_ and compose himself. Tsukune was someone who he couldn't easily intimidate. He had met people like this before...but they'd break sooner or later.

"Fine. I'll get your friends." Kuyo hissed "We will interrogate them and get to the bottom of this. We will prove you are human, and kill you like the dirt you are."

Tsukune gulped as he heard that. ''Interrogate'?' He thought. "They've nothing to-!"

SLAM!

Tsukune slumped into his seat. His lovers were going to be caught in all this trouble. He couldn't let that happen, Ginei had already taken a hit for him...what could he do?

* * *

*elsewhere*

The girls frowned as they were brought into the student police's base, each put into their own cells

Moka was sitting on her own, worried but sitting strong. She wouldn't break. Not for them. She'd hold on for her lovers.

She'd protect Tsukunue and everyone else!

'I've got this. I've got this.' She thought as she heard the door open.

In walked the glasses-wearing Public Safety member, holding a glass of water in his left hand. "Moka Akashiya. First year. Acquaintance of Tsukune Aono."

"That's me." she nodded simply

"It says here you're one of the smartest students in school. So tell me, how does a vampire become the thrall of a human?" He asked bluntly.

"H-How do you know I'm a vampire?" Moka asked, dodging the question

"Research. Witnesses have said that you've been seen with silver hair and avoid large bodies of water." The member spoke calmly but intimidating, reading the file.

"Oh." Moka blinked

"In fact...there's a rumour that says _any_ amount of water is fatal." He answered, casually dipping his finger in the glass of water and flicked a drop at her.

Moka's eyes shrunk back as the drop connected with her leg. The immediate touch of the liquid sent a spark of electricity that felt like a thousand swords plunged into her. She wanted to scream but didn't want to.

She held her breath, feeling the 'pure water' drip along thigh as she fought the pain and the urge to scream.

The student was unfazed, looking at the flinching Moka...and flicked another drop onto her body, hitting her face.

Again the electricity scorched through her, searing her body with pain.

You could almost see Moka flashing between the pink and white hair, as both started to scream in pain

"I guess the rumours _are_ true. You're a vampire." The committee member pushed his glasses up as he stated the obvious. "I wonder what your Tsukune will do."

Moka panted as she tried to look forwards as she tried to answer.

_flick_

Moka screamed louder this time, feeling the water splash her face.

* * *

*In another room*

Kurumu frowned as she sat in her room, confident to use her Allure on whoever is interrogating her

"Hey~, sorry for the wait." A girl committee member walked in, holding a wooden sword behind her head.

'A woman?' she thought in shock.

"So, _you're_ Kurumu Kurono. The school's succubus." The girl smiled as she saw her.

Kurumu gulped as she heard that. 'How did she know that?'

"Oh, curious how I found out? Well a certain someone screamed it to the rooftops before jumping down and flashed her white panties to the entire school." The girl pointed out

Kurumu gulped as she heard that, embarrassed as she recalled that memory. She fidgeted her fingers gently as she wanted to shut her up.

"I guess." she mumbled

"And there's a rumour of arson, as well." The girl followed up, petrifying Kurumu.

Each room was basically the same.

Yukari using magic against her fellow students and technical under-age sex.

Mizore and her affair with a teacher, and his subsequent death.

Tamao and her swimming club sucking the life force out of students.

All their charges were brought up.

Pressure was put down on the girls.

But none of them broke. No matter how much they were brought up on the charges.

All but Moka was silent. She was continually flicked water at. A single drop each time.

...And Tsukune heard it all.

Unknown to Moka OR him, his room had speakers which made her screams all clear, torture her. Torture **him**, make **him** confess to the charge of being a human.

"WILL YOU STOP?!" Mina roared in rage, Moka's eyes going softly red "DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW HUMAN BLOOD IF I TASTED IT?! THAT A PROUD VAMPIRE WOULD LOWER HERSELF TO THAT LEVEL WITH NO BENEFIT?!"

The glasses-wearing committee member was flung back from Moka's sudden aura, his spectacles breaking and he landed on his ass. 'M-My god.' He panicked as he tried to compose himself and he couldn't argue her statement, it was well known how proud vampires were.

"F-Fine." He answered nervously, trying to hide his piss-stain as he stood up and left the room.

In Tsukune's Room, he began to calm down. Moka and Mina had stood against their biggest weakness.

And he could almost imagine them.

Lying on the floor, water slowly drilling down their skin. Down their plump sexy thighs, down the crevice of their breas...

Bang!

"No! No! Not now!" he told himself

"Ready to confess, Aono?" Kuyo glared at him, inhaling Tsukune's scent.

"To what? I'm not human." Tsukunue frowned as anger started to course through his veins.

Kuyo frowned... And clicked his fingers

In the cells of everyone but Moka the mood suddenly changed

Tsukune saw them. Terrified. Alone.

"Each of them has caused irreparable damage and broke school rules. They'll be expelled and sent to prison for their crimes from within the school and OUT of it." Kuyo answered darkly.

"H-Hey!" Kurumu yelled as she was suddenly pinned against the wall, her hands clamped at her wrists. Both wrists held in one of her captives hands as the female member of the school police turned into her monster form

"What're you doing to them?" Tsukune double-took, switching between them and Kuyo's smug face.

Kurumu whimpered, seeing the girl change shape

Her captor transformed into an insectoid monster with moth-wings, hypnotic eyes and feelers on her body

"So pretty." the moth woman snarled happily and ripped Kurumu's shirt opened, playing with her breasts with her free hand

"Th-Those are Tsukune's!" Kurumu flinched as she tried to look away from her.

"Who's Tsukunue?" the moth girl asked, looking into Kurumu's eyes... As the moth girls eyes began to spin like spirals

Kurumu tried to look away...only for her gaze to get caught by the moth girl's spinning eyes. "Ts-Tsukune is...Is..." Kurumu tried to answer but her mind was fading into the spirals.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune called out

The moth girl snickered as she continued her groping, pulling Kurumu's bra down and revealed her naked tits "Who's Tsukune?" she asked again as she attacked the naked chest.

"Ts-Tsukune..." Kurumu panted and moaned, feeling her body being molested by this. "I...don't. Know."

_Crack!_

Tsukune's heart began to break as he heard that. "Using your monster form is against the rules!"

"The rules are what **WE** say they are! And if we need to bend them, so be it!" Kuyo answered

"And what am I?" the moth girl smirked, playing with the massive tits lustfully

"You are...My. My Mistress." Kurumu answered in a haze.

_Crack!_

"Stop this. Let them go! They haven't done anything wrong!" Tsukune shouted

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Mizore!" Tsukunue yelled, turning to another monitor

The purple-haired girl was in her knees, her hair held tightly by her captor... Who's hands and hair were alight with flames.

"A yuki-onna is no match for a molten man." the 'interrogator' mocked "Now, snowflake, I've heard you like being people's sex toys. Well, you'll be mine until you melt."

"STOP! You're going to kill her!" Tsukune begged, turning around with hatred and fear at Kuyo.

_Crash!_

"No! Yukari to?!" he yelled, turning to a third camera

Yukari was in the corner... And her captor had turned into a Lizardman! Only he had several spikes on his shoulders and back and his scales were blue instead of green.

"I'm a Great Lizard Man. And I've heard what you did to my cousins at the start of the year, witch bitch." he hissed "If you're not going to give the truth, I'm gonna take my revenge instead. You know, lizards have two cocks. But as a Grand Lizard Man, I have three! I wonder how many I can fit until you split in two"

"No! No! Don't! Let me go!" Yukari screamed in fear.

"Yukari!" Tsukune shouted

"Confess. Aono." Kuyo demanded. "Say that you're human and your friends will be released."

Tsukunue didn't want to look. He didn't. But he has to know if Tamoe was okay too. His eyes shifted to the side slightly, looking at her 'cell'

As he looked up, he saw her, ensnared by a golem made of malleable clay.

"Let go of me!" she snapped

"Little fish in the big ocean. You can't hurt me." The Golem answered, tearing her clothes off and formed tentacles with his clay.

"You... You creep!"

"Keep squirming. You're making me hotter." He answered, shoving a tentacle in her mouth.

"TAMAO!" Tsukune called out, feeling his heart shatter.

"Confess!" Kuyo shouted

"What do you want?" The moth girl asked slipping her hand into Kurumu's panties

"To be yours! Forever!" Kurumu moaned

_Crack_

"Come on bitch, if you don't open your mouth I'm gonna burn your face off!"

_Crack_

"No~! Stop! Let me go!" Yukari cried as her legs were spread large, the grand lizard man shoving his tongue into her slit

_Crack_

"GULK! GULK! GULK!" Tamao choked as the dirt tentacle assaulted her throat

_Crack_

... Suddenly a group of six guys entered Moka's room, chatting and laughing in excitement

"A vampire. Can't wait to make you a slut-toilet!" Each of them talked among themselves

Moka and Mina glared and tried to fight...but she couldn't

"OKAY! OKAY! I CONFESS!" Tsukune screamed. "JUST LET THEM GO!" as he accidentally unleashed his wings and tail, sending the table flying

Kuyo's eyes widened in shock, breaking the table with his hands as he saw Tsukune's wings and tail. "Wh-what **are** you?" He whispered in shock and something in his eyes flickered, a malicious deathly urge...Something inside of him was urging him to kill. A faint memory of his father saying something about a 'dead race', one his family purged from Japan.

... And he started to laugh

Tsukune coughed and panted as he glared at Kuyo. Scared and angry, hearing his laugh...and saw his own wings.

"Oh great!" he laughed evilly "This is even better!"

'E-even better?' Tsukune thought in fear. Seeing the insane look in Kuyo's eyes.

"You're an 'Incubus'! It makes so much sense! I mean, **look** at you! You're like a harem protagonist!" Kuyo laughed

He clicked his fingers, his cronies stopping their assaults.

Each of them released the girls and turned to Kuyo and Tsukune before they left the cells.

"An Incubus. Seven hundred years...and I'll KILL the last of your **disgusting** kind!" Kuyo laughed "Your sluts are safe, Aono!" he laughed and left "But you're not!"

Tsukune grabbed his head and tried to think of them...And how to get out of this. His lovers were defiled by these bastards and he couldn't do anything.

Luckily nothing too bad had happened yet but...

Maybe it would be better if they forgot him

'I'm sorry...I've got to protect them. They'll be safe if I'm gone.' He thought

He had a plan... For if they were allowed to 'visit'

...He'd have to break their hearts. But maybe, they'd be safe.

Part of him hoped they wouldn't visit, but... If they did... He would have to

The girls in the other rooms were panting, somewhat ashamed of what happened and terrified of those who just abused them. Even Moka was enraged from all this.

Eventually, the doors to their rooms opened, all at once

The girls saw their captor and each other...how small WERE these rooms? And they saw his malicious smile

But they were together, side by side and quickly took each other's hands

"Good news girls. You are all innocent and being set free." Kuyo explained "And the Incubus that has been controlling you shall be eliminated."

"'Controlled'?" Kurumu frowned as she heard that, the only 'control' she was under was because of the fucking moth-woman.

"Yes!" Kuyo nodded while looking 'sad'. "It is a well-known fact that Incubi can control the minds and sexual feelings of women around them, turning them into willing sex slaves. Of course, if you stay away from him for a week the effects shall fade, and you can return to your normal lives. In time to see the rapist lose his life. '

"Ts-Tsukune's not like that." Yukari answered

"Of course he is!" Kuyo answered. "How-ELSE could women of your...'calibre' be in thrall to such a repugnant creature?"

"Hey! No more silly than you!" Syrus huffed "Trying to turn my daughter against me, how mean."

"Because he loves us!" Mizore said confidently

"Oh, you 'poor women'. Still under his control. Well, you'll be free soon enough." Kuyo answered demeaning them. "You are free to leave. Clear your heads. You'll realise this was all for the best eventually."

As Kuyo finished, he walked off. "One week from today, the Last Incubus will die."

The five girls were quiet and shared a glance.

Though they felt shame, they had a goal...they would save Tsukune before his fate at the hands of this malicious fox.

And on the way...they'd kill those who tortured them.

They just... Didn't know how, yet

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews**


End file.
